Somos Únicos
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: <html><head></head>Ella sufre por no tener a nadie en el mundo y él por ser incomprendido... Mirai Trunks se encuentra con parte de su pasado y su romance con la persona menos esperada será su perdición... Mirai Pan. ¿Quien dice que no podía pasar? Los dos Mirai, mismo amor MTxMP</html>
1. El guerrero legendario, el niño rico

Dragon Ball

Los personajes e historia de Dragon Ball (Z y GT) son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation; los fics escritos por mi son en mi parecer lo que paso antes, durante o después del anime. En fin comencemos este nuevo fic:

* * *

><p><strong>LEER PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC<strong>

**Nota Saiyan Girl Heart:**

Hola mis amigos; mi nombre es Saiyan Girl Heart y este es un fic donde encontrarán drama, romance, amor familiar, lemon O.O… bueno la historia va así, no me miren mal n.n

Esta bella historia fue publicada en Abril del 2011 por lo cual ya tiene un final y por esas razones les pido que no pasen solo al final, lean el fic completo y les doy mi cabeza que es el 100 x 100 de bueno (consultas a los reviews previos XD).

Al ser el primer fic de esta autora se le debe reconocer a quienes le ayudaron en su largo desenlace:

Schala S

Greida

Apailana

Ken Trunks

Una lectora

Lara Amelia (Antes: PannyXTrunks)

Denisse-lisian

Tamini

Angi3.1415

Anika-san

Shizuka22

Anonimo

Grichi

Dany

Susanita love

Yuki-san mitchell

Hil

Tu sabes

Dbzangie4ever

Ha ash14

Akima Son

Eccho

An14

**Gracias fieles lectores… ustedes fueron los primeros reviewers que tuve así que les agradezco las hermosas palabras de aliento y motivación a lo largo del año (2011), esta "Edición de Oro" ya no tendrá las respuestas a sus reviews, pero aún así ustedes saben que nunca los olvidaré y si desean pueden preguntar de nuevo alguna parte que no entendieran; se las responderé con gusto.**

* * *

><p><em>Lectores míos quiero darles un consejo, si alguna vez deciden transformarse de lectores a escritores no tengan miedo de las criticas porque de ellas aprendemos y solo de esa manera podremos ser mejores con cada línea…<em>

_**Nunca es tarde para soñar… para amar… para pelear… para vivir… Nunca es tarde para nada.**_

Saiyan Girl Heart

* * *

><p>Este fic es en el tiempo de Mirai Trunks así que tengo que aclarar que los guerreros Z ya no existen a excepción de Trunks y Pan (Ya sabrán porque existe ella).<p>

**PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:**

Siempre que mis fics comiencen con Dragon Ball

Todas mis historias tienen conexión entre sí, es decir que todas ellas son la vida de los Guerreros Z antes, durante y después de que finalizara el Anime según yo tratando de que todo sea apegado a la historia original del Manga/Anime.

Por cierto los pensamientos van entre comillas "ej.", el pasado o recuerdos en _cursiva_ y los diálogos comienzan con guiones -.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESTE FIC ES DEDICADO PARA USTEDES Y MIS FIELES LECTORAS<strong>_

* * *

><p>Introducción: "Que pasaría si no fueras el último de tu especie y pudieras ser feliz por una vez en tu maldita vida llena de lágrimas… eres lo que cualquier chica quisiera tener pero la chica de tus sueños no piensa bien de ti desde que hablaste mal de su origen, es más te odia y tiene justas razones para hacerlo comenzando por el hecho de haber querido rechazar tu sangre… tu herencia… tu vida… tu esencia… y tu… instinto más animal… el saiyan… esa chica es la última que tu corazón aceptará"<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks y Pan<p>

Somos únicos

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

"El guerrero legendario… El Niño Rico"

* * *

><p>Como en casi todas las historias la nuestra comienza con un joven que no era enteramente saiyan sino que también compartía una mezcla humana, era un guerrero excepcional que fue despojado de todo lo que tenía desde bebe, perdió a su padre… a su maestro… y al mundo perfecto que tenía su otro yo; él tenía unos 34 años y ningún amor logro conseguir… era un chico muy apuesto, es más, era el hijo del Príncipe de los Saiyans y heredero de la Corporación Capsule, así que dinero no le faltaba, pretendientes tubo millones… pero con ninguna halló la felicidad; aunque una familia… eso tal vez le faltaba, pero si Kamisama lo quisiera algún día podría formar otra como la que su otro yo debía tener en el tiempo donde existían su padre y amigos.<p>

Donde todo era perfecto…

Todo era color gris y por eso su madre, Bulma, decidió tratar de encontrarle una chica para que por fin pudiera ser feliz después de tanto tiempo solo y sin amigos.

Bulma le encontró a una chica muy hermosa, su nombre era Misty pero carecía de cerebro enormemente así que esa relación no duro ni medio año.

Su vida estaba vacía y lo único que reconfortaba al guerrero era el entrenamiento… pero ¿para qué?, si ya no existían enemigos en ese mundo y todo era calma para reconstruir las Capitales.

El entrenamiento era relajante y le ayudaba a olvidar las presiones en la oficina; al destruir a los androides todo fue paz así que Bulma le dijo que tenía que aprender a hacerse cargo de la Corporación Capsule.

Trunks era tan exagerado a veces que cuando se le dijo que tenía que saber cómo funcionaba la compañía desde el portero hasta el presidente se puso a trabajar desde el puesto menos importante e iba ascendiendo a la presidencia; para él ningún puesto era menos importante, todos eran iguales.

Su actual puesto era de Administrador de Personal, es decir el que contrataba, pagaba, veía y ayudaba a los mecánicos encargados de las diversas máquinas para reconstruir las Capitales; pero también habían 2 personas que creaban medios de transporte, casas, refrigeradores, en fin todos los inventos que alguna vez habían existido en el mundo gracias a la Corporación Capsule, mas estaba claro que ellos 2 solo podían ser Bulma y Trunks Brief.

A lo largo de su vida conoció a muchos científicos y mecánicos brillantes que tuvieron un puesto seguro en la empresa, a otros le dijo que necesitaban estudiar un poco más y luego volvieron para mostrarle inventos asombrosos.

Mañana tendría que ver a una mecánica, científica e inventora con un invento que ella denominó DB1.0, recibió unas fotografías de la nave y decidió que si trabajaba tan bien como se veía la contrataría sin demora.

* * *

><p>Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo… él no sabía porque, pero desde hace un mes entero que soñaba con una chica de cabellos y ojos azabache, ella era hermosa sin duda alguna, mas no sabía el porqué de su constante aparición; no podía dejar de soñar con esa mujer, esa mujer solo tenía palabras y oraciones sin sentido, ¿acaso intentaba decirle algo?, pero… ¡¿Qué!<p>

(Dentro del sueño)

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Trunks.

Ella era una desconocida para Trunks, pero algo en el fondo le decía que la conocía, y la pregunta era ¿Quién era esa joven?, esa chica tenia la mirada tan suave y dura al mismo tiempo, como si tuviera una dualidad de diferentes naturalezas, como si fuera el más frágil de los corderitos y al mismo tiempo la fiera más temible; jugaba con los cabellos de Trunks mientras respiraba el aroma de él provocando que solo alcanzara a decirle:

–Yo te conozco Trunks… sé quién eres… lo que hiciste… Guerrero Legendario… Guerrero Dorado… - su voz era embriagante, suave y dominante.

Al escuchar los apodos que se le habían puesto al guerrero que destruyo a los androides Trunks reacciono volteando a la bella chica para mírala a los ojos

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? ... ¿Cómo te enteraste? – era imposible que alguien lo supiera si nadie había visto que él fue quien los destruyo ese día.

Ella sonreía mirando profundamente a Trunks causando que el agarre se volviera cada vez más suelto, con una sola mirada se podía transmitir tantos sentimientos, palabras y acciones… ella domaba al instinto perdido de Trunks.

– Pues… yo solo lo sé porque mi sangre llama a la tuya… mi sangre sabe lo que tú no… lo que prometiste callar y lo que yo prometí no revelar

Soltando por completo a la chica, Trunks le pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus ojos:

- ¿Qué tenemos en común? – quería saber porque ella tenía conocimientos de su vida, porque ella sabia sus secretos y porque aseguraba ser como él.

Rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Trunks y aproximaba peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos.

– Primero… las penas… segundo… la vida… y tercero… - con cada palabra que pronunciaba se iba acercando más y más hasta que llego a rosar sus labios - … el instinto animal… - al terminar de hablar beso al guerrero apasionadamente.

Trunks no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo aquella mujer, pero al besarla sintió una dicha enorme que se expandía a cada rincón de su cuerpo – Dime más antes de que no me pueda contener… - estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse y no desvestirla para poseerla, sentía que un instinto animal se apoderaba de su cuerpo, un instinto que había prometido olvidar debido al pasado.

**- **Tranquilo guerrero… no te diré nada más… será mejor que liberes al saiyan que quiere salir de ti, antes de que no lo puedas controlar… - ella lo estaba provocando demasiado y para colmo empezaba a bajarse los tirantes del precioso vestido que resaltaba su esbelta figura.

No podía y no quería controlarse por más tiempo, así que la agarro de los brazos y la beso con intensidad… pero como respuesta recibió una bofetada departe de la mujer desconocida o mejor dicho la mujer de sus sueños. Ella era la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que quería en una mujer… que no daría porque ella fuera real.

- ¿Por qué me pegaste? No era lo que querías… - pregunto con un poco de enojo en el tono de su voz mientras se frotaba la mejilla lastimada.

Ella interrumpió a Trunks y le dijo sus motivos para detener ese beso:

– Primero debes respetar tu sangre… segundo debes saber lo que significa entregarse entero a otro… y tercero… debes combinar al humano con el saiyan para poder ser feliz… creí que eso lo aprendiste cuando fuiste al pasado… escúchame Trunks, yo no espero al guerrero, no espero al débil humano… yo espero al Príncipe de los Saiyans y al noble hombre que eres… se humano pero sin dejar de ser saiyan… no desprecies tu sangre.

Él se puso firme y le grito a la joven

– TU NO SABES LO QUE DICES… TU CREES QUE MI VIDA ES FÁCIL… PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO LO ES, YO SUFRO PORQUE GRACIAS A COMO SOY NO TENGO UN PADRE CONMIGO, NO TENGO AMIGOS, SUFRO UNA INMENSA SOLEDAD PORQUE NO HAY NADIE QUE ME COMPRENDA… QUE MÁS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SI MI VIDA SIEMPRE FUE UN INFIERNO Y…

Se canso de los gritos de Trunks y le respondió de igual forma:

– TU NO TE HAGAS EL MÁRTIR… POR LO MENOS TIENES A TU MADRE Y UNA VIDA POR DELANTE… EN CAMBIO YO… nunca tendré lo que tú tienes, nunca podré saber si tus palabras son verdad, nunca podré verte con los mismos ojos… COMO QUIERES SER FELIZ CUANDO LASTIMAS A QUIENES TE DAN ESA FELICIDAD, COMO QUIERES DEJAR DE SUFRIR SI DEJAS TUS PENAS Y LLANTOS PARA TI SOLO… como quieres amar sin un corazón lleno de paz… algún día sabrás porque te digo todo esto, ese día espero que reacciones pronto, ese día espero sepas lidiar con la dualidad de tu nacimiento, de tu sangre… hay personas que tienen una vida mucho peor que la tuya… y esas personas intentan salir adelante, intentan recuperar lo que nunca tuvieron… Adiós Trunks… te veré cuando sea el momento, te veré cuando decidas recordar tu promesa… cuando sepas que soy yo… - después de gritarle ella desapareció volando en los cielos para que luego él despertara.

(Fin del sueño)

* * *

><p>Un día más de vida… un día más rutinario... un día sin alcanzar la paz.<p>

Se paró lleno de bostezos caminando hacia el baño para ducharse, mientras pensaba si la vida no podía ser más aburrida y ¿Quién era esa mujer? que lo sacaba de quicio, tal vez debería viajar en el tiempo para distraerse un poco, pero lo único que se lo impedía era que esa no era su vida esa era la vida del Trunks que tuvo suerte.

– Bueno mejor me apresuro así podre salir antes a comer… para volver al aburrimiento… - Trunks salió de la ducha y se empezó a vestir para luego bajar a desayunar con su madre como siempre acostumbraba – Buenos días mamá ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a devorar el desayuno para saiyans.

**- **Buenos días Trunks, estoy muy feliz porque mi nuevo invento ya funciona y… cierta chica llamó para saber de ti… - Dijo ella en un tono meloso – Sabes deberías volver con Misty, ella siempre se preocupa por ti y llama todo el tiempo.

**- **Mamá… ya te lo dije Misty no me comprende y creo que sería más feliz si ella saliera con otros chicos como ella… además creo que no es la indicada… "por no decir tonta".

**-** Pero hijo ten en cuenta que los milagros no te caen solo porque si, deberías dejar de entrenar una noche para salir y conocer gente; ya sé que es difícil que te comprendan en ciertas cosas pero deberías hacer un esfuerzo por ser feliz… acaso quieres dejarme ir al otro mundo sin tener nietos, ya tengo 63 años y el mundo ya no está en peligro así que… Trunks Brief debes dejar de actuar como si no te afectara la situación y deja de alejarte más, porque si lo sigues haciendo acabaras por alejar a los que te quieren – Bulma le hablaba Trunks con un tono entre autoritario y comprensivo, porque ya era el colmo de sus inseguridades, su hijo iba demasiado lejos cuando de ocultarse se trataba.

"Porque te empeñas en ocultarte Trunks si ser como eres no es malo… acaso al ir al pasado cambiaste de opinión de los saiyans; si antes cuando eras un niño me pedias todas las noches que te hablase de tu padre sobre todas las cosas que lo caracterizaban"

- Hijo es mejor que te vayas a trabajar… terminaremos de hablar otro día; Adiós que te vaya bien…

"Trunks… que te paso hijo, si cuando volviste del pasado y derrotaste a los androides solo podías hablar de tu padre y sobre todas las peleas que tuvieron para entrenar… solo te alejas y yo no sé porque lo haces; ya verás hijo algún día encontraras a alguien como tú".

Algunas veces cuando Bulma quería podría ser tan convincente con sus palabras que cambiaria el mundo entero, pero para cambiar a Trunks era necesario algo mucho más poderoso que las palabras de Bulma.

**-** Bueno mamá lo intentaré… adiós, te quiero – Dijo mientras se levantaba, le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a su madre e iba a su rutinario trabajo.

"No quiero lastimar a los que me quieren… por eso los alejo"

Eso pensaba nuestro príncipe quien no quería llevar ese título si se trataba de su sangre.

Trunks salió volando en dirección a su trabajo pero como siempre se distrajo un minuto en las montañas "Portes du cœur" donde se encontraba un lago que solo conocía Trunks, lo encontró cuando era un niño y su madre no lo dejaba entrenar, el lago era bellísimo tenía una cascada casi silenciosa que creaba un lago con color azul marino debido a la poca iluminación, para ser más específicos el lago estaba oculto dentro de las montañas y su entrada era unas lianas junto con una enorme piedra para evitar que se descubriera el lago Napysknurt, no supo porque le puso ese nombre pero lo hizo porque la primera vez que entreno allí escucho este nombre susurrado en el viento.

**- **Ah… no se qué hacer… mi mamá quiere que encuentre a una chica pero… ah… no encuentro a la indicada y como encontrarla si no tengo amigos… - se acerco a la orilla del lago y empezó a lanzar piedras que rebotaban en el agua – Si me preguntarían como tendría que ser ella yo diría: ella… ella debería ser fuerte, valiente, linda, buena, cariñosa, un poco agresiva, que sea fuerte en la vida y cuando este conmigo sea tan indefensa… ah… pero con esta descripción solo me estoy engañándome… no existe ninguna chica en el maldito universo que pueda formar una familia conmigo y sea como la describo… quisiera que mi maestro Gohan estuviera conmigo el siempre me explicaba todo tipo de cosas… si estuviera ahora de seguro que me ayudaría… quién lo diría, yo hablando de buscar novia cuando ni siquiera tengo a un conocido, es tan solitaria la vida de un saiyan… Gohan… ojala pudieras revivir o estar de alguna manera a mi lado para ser mi amigo otra vez - Trunks suspiraba hasta que un recuerdo de un mes antes que Gohan fuera asesinado vino a su mente.

"_- Gohan… estas bien te veo muy… distraído – pregunto un Trunks confundido por el comportamiento de su maestro mientras iban a un desierto a entrenar._

_Gohan dejo de mirar al horizonte y se puso a explicarle a Trunks:_

– _Mira Trunks tu también te distraerías así si supieras que no todo en este mundo es oscuridad… ah… es una sensación tan hechizante que… ah… solo puedes sonreír y… a propósito recuerdas a Videl._

_- Por supuesto ella es muy buena conmigo, además que gracias a ella mi mamá no descubre mis heridas cada vez que entrenamos… ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque mi querido amigo ella es la razón por la cual el mundo no es oscuro para mi… y ayer me dijo algo que me hizo muy feliz Trunks, es más lo sabrán dentro de algunos meses y de seguro se alegraran igual que yo… pero antes hay otra sorpresa y quiero que practiques la frase "Yo tengo el anillo" porque serás mi padrino de bodas después de que derrotemos a los androides._

_- WOW Gohan te vas a casar con Videl, te felicito ella es la mujer perfecta para ti… ah… sabes recuerdo que cuando tenía 8 años Videl quería aprender a volar y controlar el Ki… JAJAJA todavía recuerdo como te gritaba para que le ayudaras a bajar de los arboles en los que se quedaba atrapada JAJAJA… pero dime Gohan cuál es la otra sorpresa no quiero esperar para saberlo._

_- Bueno Trunks no te queda más remedio que esperar, pero con respecto a mi boda no se lo digas a nadie, me escuchas A NADIE ni siquiera a Bulma, quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando derrotemos a los androides… así que prométeme por el bien de la Tierra que no dirás nada a nadie hasta que yo te diga. ¿Prometido?_

_- Prometido Gohan no diré nada a nadie. Y ahora a ENTRENAR."_

**- **Gohan si tan solo estuvieras aquí… de seguro que tu y Videl serían felices y tus hijos serían mis amigos… mis únicos amigos en este maldito universo… ah… que será de Videl desde que falleciste no fui a visitarla más por entrenar y volverme más fuerte… soy el peor amigo del mundo nunca le dije a Videl de tu muerte… ella debe pensar que sigues entrenando y que volverás algún día pero ya no podrás hacerlo… pero ahora que lo pienso nunca me enteré de esa otra sorpresa, tal vez deba ir a ver a Videl al final de la semana, no está bien que siga sin saber nada sobre Gohan… ah… bueno por lo menos tendré que hacer algo para el fin de semana, mejor me voy a trabajar para irme a entrenar en la noche sin ningún problema.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar Reviews Please**

_Tal vez el primer capítulo fue muy corto pero es el inicio y faltan un montón de cosas por aclarar; el segundo capítulo será algo más largo porque la vida de Pan es y fue muy problemática, pero ya no hay mucho que contar del sufrimiento de estas dos almas gemelas._

_**Posdata:**__ Para terminar de aclarar la situación les diré que en el tiempo de Mirai Trunks había suficiente tiempo para que de una u otra forma las vidas de Gohan y Videl se cruzaran. Esa es otra historia así que es mejor no cambiar de tema por el momento._

_Ah y ténganme paciencia ya que todavía me considero o también soy una principiante y mi rango debe ser: "Más que un humano… casi nada de saiyan"; así que si los personajes carecen de ese aire tan salvaje típico de un saiyan… disculpen a esta chica que no puede escribir nada más que sentimentalismos por el momento._

_Adiós_

_Y DÍGANLES A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN MIS FICS SI LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO._

_LOS KIERO MUCHO._


	2. La fuerte guerrera, la niña pobre

Capitulo 2

"La fuerte guerrera… La niña pobre"

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Gohan si tan solo estuvieras aquí… de seguro que tu y Videl serían felices y tus hijos serían mis amigos… mis únicos amigos en este maldito universo… ah… que será de Videl desde que falleciste no fui a visitarla más por entrenar y volverme más fuerte… soy el peor amigo del mundo nunca le dije a Videl de tu muerte… ella debe pensar que sigues entrenando y que volverás algún día pero ya no podrás hacerlo… pero ahora que lo pienso nunca me enteré de esa otra sorpresa, tal vez deba ir a ver a Videl al final de la semana, no está bien que siga sin saber nada sobre Gohan… ah… bueno por lo menos tendré que hacer algo para el fin de semana, mejor me voy a trabajar para irme a entrenar en la noche sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Capital del Oeste…<em>

_(Dentro de un sueño)_

Ella corría en un campo de flores junto con un extraño hombre, el tenía los ojos y cabellos negros como ella, deslumbraba un gran físico y le decía:

- Pan te extraño mucho…

– Yo también te extraño – No sabía porque había dicho eso; parecían verdad las palabras de aquel extraño, pero… porque la extrañaba.

Él paró junto a unas rosas rojas y se abrazó a Pan mientras le decía:

– Tal vez no entiendas muchas cosas de ti pero lo que si debes entender es que no estás sola y… tu madre está conmigo en este mundo… entiende que no fue tu culpa que se muera… tu solo naciste y una bella rosa se llevó a un hermoso clavel al cielo con su otro ser. Las personas se enferman y algunas como tu madre no pueden sobrevivir pese a ser fuertes… ella está orgullosa de ti al igual que yo.

Ahora las dudas se multiplicaban ya que él hablaba de su madre… Videl era una mujer tan especial y talentosa que termino con un hombre igual a ella, un hombre del que solo conocía el nombre.

**- **¿Quién eres tú extraño?... tengo la impresión de conocerte pese a no haber visto tu cara en mi vida… y como sabes que mi madre está orgullosa de mi si ya no pude pagar la universidad y ahora solo se arreglar motos, autos, aviones; soy una mecánica de 20 años que está sola en este mundo… la extraño y espero volver a verla algún día… solo tenía 9 años cuando murió… ni siquiera pude conocer en foto a mi padre...

De repente Videl apareció al lado de Pan para pronunciar las palabras – Yo también te extraño mi niña y no debes sentirte sola… nosotros estamos contigo Pan –Dijo ella aferrándose a un brazo de ese hombre desconocido para Pan mientras que su cuerpo no reaccionaba debido a la impresión de ver a su madre otra vez, quería abrazarla, y decirle cuanto la necesitaba.

**- **Mamá, te extrañe – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Videl levantó una mano y limpió una pequeña lágrima que arruinaba el rostro de su hija.

- Pan… no llores hija… no llores cuando por fin podré cumplir mi promesa de hace años – la cara de Pan cambio a una de intriga total ya que no entendía a que se refería su madre.

- ¿Qué promesa mamá?

- ¿Quieres conocer a tu padre?

Pan no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, su madre le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer al hombre que tanto las había amado… y sin dejar de lado una sonrisa grito – SI.

**-** Me alegra hija… tu padre, pues lo tienes al lado – Le dijo la madre a la hija quien miraba a Gohan con una sonrisa.

No sabía que decir o hacer, estaba petrificada y solo alcanzó a decir:

– Papá… no puede ser… TENGO PAPÁ SI TENGO UN PAPÁ… PAPÁ – Estaba feliz de conocer al hombre que según su madre la había amado de la mayor forma posible y se abalanzó para abrazar a sus padres – PAPITO… TE QUIERO.

**- **Yo también te quiero mi niña… ahora quiero que sepas solo una cosa… nosotros te queremos y amo a tu madre por encima de todas las cosas, absolutamente todo… nos tenemos que ir pero que quede en tu conciencia que te amamos… por favor recuerda las historias que tanto te contó tu madre… y cuando lo encuentres dile que por algo le encargue esa misión… te queremos hija – esa última frase la dijeron ambos padres para luego depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

**-**Y yo a ustedes – Luego sus padres desaparecieron en el cielo mientras ella sonreía y se sentía feliz por primera vez después de años.

Años que nunca podría olvidar, pero que podría decir fueron la tormenta para la venida de la calma.

_(Fin del sueño)_

* * *

><p>Pan despertó y se froto los ojos para despertar pero sin perder por un instante la muy amplia sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios.<p>

Su vida había sido trágica y llena de problemas, podría decirse que incluso era peor que vivir en un infierno con mil demonios, todo comenzó con su nacimiento, ese día su madre, Videl, estaba sola y el parto de una niña con sangre saiyan no era cosa fácil según lo que le habían contado así que casi mueren ambas de no ser porque su madre era muy fuerte, salieron vivas de eso pero al poco tiempo Videl contrajo una enfermedad mortal en el corazón debido a la mala alimentación que ella tenía, si, así es Videl era pobre a causa de la muerte de su padre a manos de los androides, por lo tanto para no gastar en cosas vanas se fue de su departamento en la Capital del Oeste para vivir en una cabaña en lo profundo de las Montañas Paoz junto con Pan ni bien ella había nacido; busco a la madre de Gohan pero al llegar a su casa la encontró vacía y encima de la cama de Gohan había una carta dirigida a ella:

* * *

><p><em>Al mudarse con Pan a la cabaña decidió que ya era hora de que Gohan supiera que ya había dado a luz y era una hermosa niña llamada Pan, así que fue a casa de la madre de Gohan, Milk, pero encontró la puerta abierta y entró mirando el polvo y alguna que otra telaraña.<em>

– _Hola Señora Milk… Gohan… abuelo de Gohan… (Recuerden que en la película de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks, OxSatán aparece con víveres en casa de Goku junto con Milk mientras ella mira una fotografía de su familia, así que yo asumo que él vivía con su hija al morir Goku)… hay alguien… - Videl entro en la habitación de Gohan y encontró una carta con su nombre, sin demora abrió la carta para comenzar a leerla:_

_A mí amada Videl:_

_Videl cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, así que me voy por un tiempo para entrenar junto a Trunks y derrotar a los androides, tu sabes tan bien como yo que Trunks es el único capaz de vencerlos y mientras el no pueda convertirse en un Súper Saiyan no habrá paz en este mundo._

_No te preocupes volveré sano y salvo, pero en caso de que me pasara algo por favor cuida muy bien de nuestro hijo o hija, nunca olvides que te amo y nunca ame a otra mujer que no fueras tú._

_Posdata: Cuídate bien, TE AMO y siempre lo haré, volveré cuando derrote a los androides para casarnos._

_Con amor Son Gohan_

_Videl estaba a punto de brincar y gritar de felicidad de no ser porque del mismo sobre cayo otra carta pero con la letra de Milk._

– _¿Y esto? – Levanto la carta y paso a dar lectura en silencio mientras su sonrisa se transformaba en lágrimas:_

_Querida Videl:_

_Videl siempre fuiste muy atenta con mi hijo y le diste tu corazón pese a sus constantes entrenamientos causando su ausencia y lejanía de ti; por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros debo informarte que… Gohan… Gohan fue asesinado por los androides… fue un golpe muy duro para mi padre y para mi, pero le afecto más a mi padre causando su muerte y mi inconsolable alma no me deja descansar._

_Cuando entré al cuarto de Gohan vi este sobre y al levantarlo cayó la carta que Gohan escribió para ti, no pude evitarlo y la leí… me sorprendió lo que dice pero si es verdad por favor cuida mucho a mi nieto o nieta, no es fácil criar a un saiyan y mucho menos criar a un guerrero saiyan; Gohan te amo mucho y tú fuiste como mi hija, pero lastimosamente creo que ya llego mi hora y solo quiero hacerte saber lo que paso con mi hijo, nunca olvides que te quisimos mucho._

_Nunca te rindas querida, se fuerte por tu hijo o hija; tal vez no tengas mucho apoyo pero déjame decirte que ahorre un dinero para cuando Gohan fuera a la Universidad, pero esto nunca se dio debido a los androides… ahora quiero que lo tengas para vivir por unos años junto con ese pedacito del cielo._

_Posdata: El dinero se encuentra encima de la mesita de centro en la sala junto a la fotografía de mi familia…_

_Con todo el amor del mundo para mi hija, nuera y confidente Videl_

_Ahora todo su mundo se venía abajo porque ya no tenía a su amado Son Gohan, no tenía familia y la única mujer que había considerado como una madre había muerto… lloro por largas horas pero recordó que todavía le quedo algo por que luchar, su hija Pan… ella sería todo en su mundo y le daría lo mejor"._

_Pasaron los años y Videl contrajo una enfermedad en el corazón contra la que luchó en silencio desde el nacimiento de Pan; ella fue muy inteligente y antes de salir por última vez de la casa de su amado Son Gohan recogió todos los libros, cuadernos, lápices, exámenes y trabajos que en vida pertenecieron al mismo para que su hija estudiara con ellos y llegara a ser una científica en la Corporación Capsule ya que era el mejor trabajo que se podía conseguir en ese horrible futuro._

* * *

><p><em>Pan era una niña brillante con un gran cerebro y un gran corazón de mezclas saiyans y humanas, para no preocupar a su madre ella estudiaba de día y durante las noches el llamado de su sangre la ponía a entrenar, fue mejor alumna incluso que su padre y tenía un gran potencial para la lucha… era la mejor hija del mundo, pero una noche…<em>

_Como todas las noches fue a entrenar a las montañas Yumi y logró un nuevo avance, algo que su madre no sabía expulsar… energía, si ella practicaba o más bien jugaba con su ki, lo bajaba tanto que parecía más que muerta porque alguna vez que lo elevó demasiado un joven extraño fue al lugar donde estaba ella y empezó a buscar al poseedor de ese ki tan familiar… no había duda ese joven era muy apuesto con sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado y electrizante, y su cuerpo tan escultural, ella se quedo viendo al joven buscarla pero no la encontró debido a que se escondió detrás de una gran roca, espero a que se fuera para volver a salir y decidió que nunca jamás tendría que elevar tanto su ki porque de lo contrario llamaría mucho la atención y eso era lo que menos quería porque su madre le explico que si la gente sabía de su lado paterno algunos no la aceptarían como era; fue extraño pero por miedo no le vio la cara al joven solo cuando el joven se daba la vuelta ella aprovechaba para verlo._

_Esa noche ella tendría unos nueve años y al volver a su casa encontró la peor escena que marco su vida esta que soñó con sus padres._

– _HOLA MAMÁ YA LLEGUE ¿CUÁL ES LA CENA?... – al no recibir respuesta se preocupó y al entrar en la cocina encontró a su madre tirada en el suelo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por respirar – MAMÁ DESPIERTA… POR FAVOR DESPIERTAAAA._

_Videl entre abrió los ojos y mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de Pan le dijo – Hija… Pan necesito que seas fuerte… no te dije nada porque no quería preocuparte pero… yo estoy enferma desde tu nacimiento, no te sientas culpable ya que solo fue la desgracia en la que me sumergieron los androides… tu sabes que un guerrero misterioso derroto a los androides hace poco y quiero que nunca olvides esa historia … nunca la olvides porque tiene que ver mucho con la verdad… algún día tal vez te encuentres con ese joven, pero si no es por obra del destino no vayas a buscarlo… no debo decirte su nombre ni quien es porque no sería lo correcto… quiero que tomes las llaves y el dinero de mi cómoda… recuerdas el departamento que te dije que tenía en la Capital del Oeste pues tendrás que vivir allí a partir de que cumplas los 15 años… no descuides tus estudios mi vida… si estudias hasta tener 15 años por lo menos podrás trabajar en arreglar naves… perdón mi niña… yo no quiero irme tan pronto de tu lado pero este cuerpo ya no aguanta más… se fuerte y nunca de los nunca desprecies u olvides tu sangre saiyan porque será el recordatorio de tu padre y el mío…_

_Eso era mucho para ella como podía decirle su madre todo eso si apenas era un niña de nueve años, NUEVE AÑOS, no había crecido con un padre, no tenía mucho dinero y para colmo se quedaría sin madre – SI MAMÁ TE LO PROMETO… NO ME DEJES YO TE QUIERO… BUAA… MAMÁ… LO PROMETO Y TE LO JURO HARÉ LO QUE TU ME PIDES._

_Con su último aliento le sonrió a su niña y como últimas palabras le dijo:_

– _Pan… no estés triste porque tu padre y yo estaremos juntos… te esperaremos en el otro mundo mi bella guerrera… Te… te quiero… - Al terminar de hablar cerró sus ojos siempre._

* * *

><p><em>Pan pasó por muchos problemas a lo largo de su vida, hasta que hace 5 años vio un volante de la Corporación Capsule y se puso a diseñar la mejor nave el mundo para asegurarse un puesto en la mejor empresa de robótica, mecánica, etc.<em>

_Construyó el DB1.0 una nave capaz de transformarse en cualquier trasporte que se necesitara, como un auto, una moto, un avión, un barco, en fin todo y mañana sería el día en el cual si tenía suerte cumpliría su sueño y el de su madre._

* * *

><p>Recordar todo eso era muy difícil pero con el sueño y su entrevista de trabajo mañana nada le borraría la sonrisa de la cara.<p>

**- **Bueno ya basta de pensar en el pasado y mejor pensar en un futuro perfecto a partir de mañana – se vistió y esa mañana salió de compras hasta el atardecer; compró comida para la semana (que para un humano sería para un mes), herramientas, tuercas, tornillos, metales y demás; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un bello vestido negro corto de tirantes que le quedaba como anillo al dedo así que se lo compró para darse el gusto junto con una falda tejana y una blusa roja; con esa combinación se vería linda pero para darse más confianza se colocaría la pañoleta naranja que le regalo su madre la primera vez que reparó una moto a los 6 años – Todo listo ahora solo tengo que tener un poco de suerte y un chorro de confianza para poder cumplir mis sueños… ah… solo espero que el que me vaya a entrevistar no sea tan duro conmigo… bueno como sea mejor me voy a entrenar ahora porque mañana debo madrugar para ir a las Montañas Paoz y mostrar mi invento allí… no puedo esperar ya quiero que sea mañana – dejo todas sus compras en la cocina y se cambio a unos shorts negros junto con una polera blanca, con una botas amarillas y salió a lo más profundo de las Montañas Yumi.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en la Corporación Capsule (casa)…<em>

Llegó a casa y después de cenar se fue cambiar para salir a entrenar (la única diferencia con su habitual vestimenta era que solo se quito la chaqueta y se llevo la espada para entrenar) – VUELVO MÁS TARDE MAMÁ – salió volando por la ventana (herencia de Vegeta) en dirección a las Montañas Yumi.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_Bueno que creen ustedes… el Príncipe rico se fijará en la Doncella pobre… amor a primera vista y vivieron felices por siempre… pues… ERROR TODAVÍA QUEDA UN CAMINO MUY LARGO PARA ESTOS DOS GUERREROS… EN QUE CONTINUARÁ… PUES ENTÉRESE EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO DE SOMOS ÚNICOS A DRAGON BALL FANFIC. Saiyan Girl Heart._

_Posdata: Tal vez la vida de Pan fue muy confusa para muchos pero para resumir ella no vivió con su padre, su madre se murió, no tenía familia ni amigos, su única alegría fue haber tenido ese sueño después de años de llanto. _

_Les recalco nuevamente que esta es la historia de Mirai Trunks y Mirai Pan así que no existen los guerreros Z en este tiempo._

_Por último tal vez encuentren detalles opuestos a lo que fue Dragon Ball GT, en lo que define a Pan ya que en este tiempo es diferente (femenina, dulce, más aplicada en los estudios, etc.) y en el tiempo donde la conocimos es la misma de siempre (Ruda, fuerte, valiente, descuidada, etc.), eso se debe a que Mirai Pan no creció con hombres como lo hizo la Pan de la línea 1._

_Otra vez debo aclarar que tengo las ideas muy humanas pero para estos personajes no son muy necesarias las ideas saiyan (solo en algunos aspectos ya que para mucho se necesita que sean saiyans)._

_LES RECUERDO QUE: DÍGANLES A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN MIS FICS SI LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO._

_LOS KIERO MUCHO._


	3. Hola mi nombre es

Capitulo 3

"Mi nombre es Trunks Brief… Hola yo soy Son Pan"

* * *

><p>Recordar todo eso era muy difícil pero con el sueño y su entrevista de trabajo mañana nada le borraría la sonrisa de la cara.<p>

**- **Bueno ya basta de pensar en el pasado y mejor pensar en un futuro perfecto a partir de mañana – se vistió y esa mañana salió de compras hasta el atardecer; compró comida para la semana (que para un humano sería para un mes), herramientas, tuercas, tornillos, metales y demás; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un bello vestido negro corto de tirantes que le quedaba como anillo al dedo así que se lo compró para darse el gusto junto con una falda tejana y una blusa roja; con esa combinación se vería linda pero para darse más confianza se colocaría la pañoleta naranja que le regalo su madre la primera vez que reparó una moto a los 6 años – Todo listo ahora solo tengo que tener un poco de suerte y un chorro de confianza para poder cumplir mis sueños… ah… solo espero que el que me vaya a entrevistar no sea tan duro conmigo… bueno como sea mejor me voy a entrenar ahora porque mañana debo madrugar para ir a las Montañas Paoz y mostrar mi invento allí… no puedo esperar ya quiero que sea mañana – dejo todas sus compras en la cocina y se cambio a unos shorts negros junto con una polera blanca, con una botas amarillas y salió a lo más profundo de las Montañas Yumi.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en la Corporación Capsule (casa)…<em>

Llego a casa y después de cenar se fue cambiar para salir a entrenar (la única diferencia con su habitual vestimenta era que solo se quito la chaqueta y se llevo la espada para entrenar)" – VUELVO MÁS TARDE MAMÁ – salió volando por la ventana (herencia de Vegeta) en dirección a las Montañas Yumi.

Desde hace más de 20 años había escogido las Montañas Yumi para entrenar ya que era un lugar alejado y tenía al igual que su lago una historia ya que en el corazón de estas montañas Gohan le enseño a volar y controlar su ki; también hubo una vez hace 11 años que sintió una energía muy familiar en estas mismas montañas pero cuando llego al lugar donde la energía había sido liberada no encontró a nadie, es más el lugar carecía de algún ser que pudiera controlar de esa forma el ki.

Fue un viaje de unos 10 minutos y al llegar Trunks aterrizó en el bosque al pie de las Montañas Yumi del lado Este mientras se preparaba para desenvainar su espada y empezar con su entrenamiento para calmar un poco el impulso de pelear de su sangre saiyan.

**- **AH – Trunks sacó su espada y de un solo movimiento corto más de 10 árboles que de inmediato cayeron al suelo provocando un gran estruendo - ATAQUE ARDIENTE – Trunks de un momento a otro cambio su forma de atacar y quemo los árboles caídos convirtiéndolos en simples cenizas que ni siquiera ardieron.

Quería sentir una conexión con la familia y amigos de su sangre.

Quería sentir esa energía dorada dominándolo por completo y que mediante eso las penas acumuladas de tantos años desaparecieran en ese instante para ya nunca volver a aparecer en su vida de llanto.

Como ser feliz en un mundo donde se era el último de tu raza… un mundo sin alguien que pudiera comprenderte… un mundo sin amor… un mundo sin amor de parte de una mujer… su compañera… un mundo donde el perdedor debía ser el.

Para Trunks el tener sangre saiyan siempre fue un martirio… gracias a eso no pudo tener una vida normal; pensaba que él era el culpable de las desgracias de la Tierra ya que si no hubiera sido tan impaciente Gohan estaría con vida; si no hubiera nacido tal vez el mismo Gohan hubiera derrotado solo a los androides; si sus padres no se conocían le hubiera ahorrado muchas lágrimas a su madre debido a la ausencia de su padre; porque todas las desgracias parecían por su culpa… en especial la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Desde pequeño tenía un deseo que si pudiera se lo pediría a Shenlong… "Desearía que mi padre, Gohan, el padre de Gohan y yo nunca hayamos tenido sangre saiyan… es más que hayamos sido humanos".

Era un deseo que se fue deteriorando cuando viajó al pasado y conoció a los que alguna vez fueron los guerreros Z.

Por un momento cuando estuvo en el pasado pensó que ser saiyan era lo mejor que podía haber, y lo era pero… cuando un saiyan está solo, no hay contra quien luchar y no puede formar una familia es el mismísimo Infierno.

Solo y al parecer el culpable de las desgracias quiso aceptar el monstruo que era…

Intento por casi nueve años convertirse en un saiyan de carácter y fuerza, pero cada vez que se acercaba las imágenes de la sangre derramada por los humanos y las personas que él amaba lo torturaban.

Veía a Gohan morir en manos de los androides, a su padre siendo cruelmente asesinado por los mismos, la Tierra en escombros y el no podía hacer nada.

Al final solo le quedo una opción… renunciar a ser el saiyan, el que no podía ser, el que pudo vencer a los androides, el que trajo al parecer todas las desgracias a este mundo, el que estaba condenado a la soledad… en cambio seria Trunks, el humano, el débil, el que se oculta para no ser rechazado, el que aparentaba no estar solo y el que corría con poca suerte.

"Odiar al saiyan porque gracias a él hasta el mundo estuvo en peligro y después de años el mundo sigue reconstruyéndose; no es justo para ellos… no es justo para los humanos".

**-** AH – gritó y un aura dorada lo envolvió transformando sus ojos en un azul más intenso… se transformó en un Súper Saiyan – PORQUE… PORQUE NO PUEDO SER NORMAL…. PORQUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE ESTAR SOLO… SOLO, SOLO, SOLO SIEMPRE SOLO MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER UNA FAMILIA NORMAL, UN TRABAJO NORMAL Y UNA VIDA NORMAL… no es justo que siempre deba quedarme atrás por ser así de diferente… NUNCA HUBIERA QUERIDO SER UN SAIYAN.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en las Montañas Yumi del lado Oeste…<em>

Pan había llegado a las Montañas Yumi utilizando su técnica de vuelo y empezó a concentrarse en reunir energía para practicar con su nuevo ataque: "Ataque flameante"

Era una ráfaga de ki de color rojo intenso y según las pruebas que Pan había realizado podía quemar un árbol sin problemas, pero no era normal ya que tenia la forma de un corazón rodeado por llamas mortales de fuego y lo disparaba con un "beso volador" y un soplido lento, (Ya saben es cuando mandamos un beso en el aire con la mano) para darle un toque de inocencia y de esa forma confiar a su rival.

No sabía porque cambiaba su forma de pelear cada vez que veía otra diferente, empezó con el karate pero no le gusto, probo con el yudo y se rompió un brazo, hasta probo con la capoeira pero fue un desastre, por último encontró el Kung Fu y este arte marcial sí que cautivo su corazón atándolo de por vida; hizo del Kung Fu su propia manera de pelear con ataques de apariencia tan inofensiva que cualquiera que peleara con ella pensaría que era una rosa sin espinas pero cuando ella enfurecía… mejor ni acercarse.

**-** ATAQUE FLAMEANTE – Pan lanzo su beso y de una pequeña esfera salió un inmenso corazón que dejo algo quemado un árbol enfrente de ella – QUE BIEN SIIIIIII, POR FIN PUDE LANZAR UN CORAZÓN PERFECTO, VIVA, VIVA, VIVA SON PAN SATÁN ES LA MEJOR GUERRERA – Pan era un poco infantil a veces, era muy inteligente, muy bella, muy inocente y muy fuerte pero le faltaba ser dura para no lastimarse; saltaba de un lado al otro mientras seguía gritando al mundo su logro – SOY SON PAN SATÁN Y SOY LA MEJOR GUERRERA SAIYAN…

Paró en seco sus múltiples saltos para pensar un poco sobre el ser saiyan y descubrió que su vida no podía ser mejor sin su sangre saiyan, ella amaba este lado de su ser pese a no saber nada de él y podría matar a quien osara manchar o insultar su nombre y lo que ella era.

**-** Bueno creo que es mejor volver a casa porque mañana Son Pan Satán presentará al mundo su mejor invento y ella debe estar más que perfecta para la presentación… - miro al cielo tan oscuro inundado de estrellas y una pequeña lágrima rodo por su mejilla – Mamá… lo logramos… lo logramos por fin mañana tendré mi oportunidad… gracias mamá gracias papá… aún que no haya estado contigo más tiempo papá tu me diste el mejor regalo del mundo el hacerme una saiyan… gracias a ti soy fuerte y gracias a mi mamá por fin tendré una vida perfecta… aunque sea la única guerrera que queda juro proteger a la tierra de todos los peligros – pero de pronto una fuerte energía fue detectada por Pan y sin pensarlo fue hasta donde esa energía se encontraba pero sin hacer notar su ki.

Se demoró unos 3 minutos en llegar corriendo y ahí fue cuando se sorprendió, vio al mismo joven, ese que la busco cuando elevó demasiado su ki a los 9 años pero esta vez se veía enojado, tan furioso que con rayos de energía quemaba gran parte del bosque.

No había cambiado nada desde aquella noche pero se veía un gran cambio en su fuerza, algo andaba fuera de lugar así que Pan se preparó para lanzar su nuevo ataque.

Trunks estaba fuera de control y nada podía pararlo solo atinaba a gritar maldiciendo su herencia saiyan" – PORQUE… NO ES JUSTO… YO… YO NUNCA QUISE ESTO.

Mientras tanto detrás de los árboles Pan había reunido toda la energía que pudo y al parecer ese extraño no había percibido su ki así que sin más demora lanzó su ataque flameante para luego salir volando al corazón de las montañas para no ser descubierta.

La pequeña esfera de ki creció hasta formarse como un corazón en llamas e impactó justo en el pecho de Trunks quien al sentir a alguien detrás de él giro pero solo se encontró con ese ataque tan hermoso que se quedo grabado en su corazón.

Estaba muy confundido con lo que había pasado pero cuando la energía golpeo su cuerpo pudo sentir que no era maligna sino todo lo contrario, esta era conocida y muy pura, tan pura que logro tranquilizarlo y le hizo sentir un sentimiento nunca antes descubierto por este solitario guerrero.

– Pero de donde vino eso… Hump, por lo menos creo que ahora no estoy tan solo así que – tomo tanto aire como pudo y se dispuso a gritar tan fuerte que se escucharía por todas las montañas – OYE TU… QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, NO TE HARE DAÑO, YA SE QUE NO ERES UNA PRESENCIA MALVADA ASÍ QUE DA LA CARA SOLO QUIERO HABLAR… - hubo un gran silencio y no hubo respuesta así que lo último que dijo fue – VENDRÉ OTRO DÍA PARA ENTRENAR SI QUIERES MOSTRARTE TE ESPERARE ADIÓS – se sintió feliz por estar con alguien que sea así de fuerte y no le interesaba si era un nuevo enemigo o un guerrero del bien, pelearía con el cueste lo que cueste; dejo el estado de Súper Saiyan y salió volando hacia su casa para descansar e ir mañana a la entrevista con esa científica.

Pan escuchó todo y la oferta le pareció muy tentadora pero decidió rechazarla debido al peligro de entrenar con ese hechizante y hábil guerrero al menos que para ella era peligroso – Lo siento extraño guerrero pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta – lo dijo casi como en un susurro para luego salir de su escondite e irse a casa para su gran día.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente en el departamento de Pan…<em>

Eran alrededor de las 5:00 de la mañana y Pan despertó al ya no poder contener su alegría, no había podido dormir casi nada porque cada 5 minutos abría los ojos para ver el reloj y empezar a cambiarse.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más salió de su cama y se sacó su pijama para darse un baño de burbujas.

Se metió en la tina con agua hirviendo que quemaría la piel de un humano y se relajo mientras veía flotar una que otra burbuja en el aire.

Era tan relajante estar de esa forma y más aún cuando el lugar era cómodo y hermoso, el departamento de su difunta madre tenía un aspecto moderno combinado con un toque antiguo; todo parecía de una princesa gracias a los arreglos que ella le había dado al llegar a vivir allí.

Pan pensaba que su vida no podía ser mejor pero le faltaba algo que de seguro algún día tendría… un hombre, un amor.

Enjabonaba su cuerpo mientras seguía jugando con todas las burbujas y al dar el reloj las 6:05 salió de la tina suspirando por la interrupción de su relajación para luego secarse y vestirse con ese espectacular conjunto nuevo – Bueno creo que con este conjunto estaré más que perfecta para mi entrevista… hm ahora que lo pienso espero que la persona que me entreviste no sea tan dura conmigo porque según me dijeron tengo que pasar por 3 pruebas – primero aplaudió para elevar su ki y secar su cabello negro; luego sacó de las bolsas de compras del día de ayer: su falda tejana y su blusa roja para luego hacer juego con unos aretes y collar de plata largos y hermosos con un dije de corazón, cepilló su corto cabello y se colocó una pañoleta naranja muy significativa ya que se la dio su madre al reparar su primera moto a los 6 años, para el final uso unos guantes negros junto con unas botas del mismo color (por cierto son del estilo que ella usaba en DBGT); ya lista para salir cogió su cartera y metió su capsula con su invento adentro junto con otras 2 capsulas, dio una vuelta enfrente del espejo para decir – Perfecta… ok Pan ahora tranquilízate y… lo haremos bien...– Pan vio su reloj para luego salir volando lo más rápido posible, eran las 8:25 y su entrevista comenzaba dentro de 5 minutos en las Montañas Paoz.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsule (casa)…<em>

Trunks estaba más que dormido, extrañamente no había soñado con esa bella joven esa noche, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba más cerca de lo parecía; de pronto su despertador empezó a sonar peor que una alarma de incendios y eso solo significaba una cosa…

– AH… VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ENTREVISTA – rápidamente saltó de la cama y empezó a vestirse para salir volando por su ventana – ME VOY A TRABAJAR MAMÁ.

Trunks estaba sobre la hora porque ya eran las 8:28 y no lograría para nada llegar a las Montañas Paoz a las 8:30 así que para apresurarse se transformó en un Súper Saiyan lo que le funcionó y ahora estaba en el valle de entrada a las montañas.

Descendió con gran rapidez perdiendo el estado de Súper Saiyan y se puso a caminar para encontrar a la científica.

Trunks siguió caminando por largo rato mientras sus pensamientos de la noche anterior lo mantenían ocupado.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lado más profundo de las montañas pero no pudo ver a ninguna científica cerca de allí, pasaron unos 3 minutos y vio a una hermosa joven sentada en una roca, esa joven era muy hermosa, Trunks decidió acercarse a esa mujer para preguntarle si no había visto a una científica para una entrevista.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y vio a los ojos a esa mujer tan hermosa, sus ojos parecían la mismísima noche pero con un brillo encantador.

– Buenos días Señorita… Disculpe pero me preguntaba si usted no había visto a una científica con una nave pasar por aquí…

La mujer miro a aquel hombre que le hablaba y con una gran sonrisa se paró de la roca y le dijo:

– Buenos días Señor… bueno la verdad no vi a ninguna científica con una nave por aquí… pero si me dice como es ella puedo ayudarlo a buscarla – Se reía dentro de ella y decidió que jugaría un rato con ese hombre.

**- **Bueno no la he visto nunca pero me imagino que como otras científicas debe estar usando una bata de laboratorio, tal vez use lentes y debe estar con su nave… creo que esa sería la descripción además que para haber hecho esa clase de naves debe tener muchos años.

Ella estaba ente furiosa y orgullosa por la descripción de aquel hombre ya que para él una científica tenía que ser vieja, usar bata y lentes, pero estaba orgullosa de sí misma porque le daría una sorpresa que cambiaría su forma de pensar.

– Bueno Señor yo no creo que sea necesario que una científica tenga que ser vieja, es más creo que podría ser alguien joven, bonita, alta, inteligente y muy fuerte – dijo ella mientras ponía sus puños en su cintura – le ayudare a buscarla Señor así que comencemos en este lugar – le dio a ese hombre su cartera y se puso a buscar una cosa.

Con una gran gota de sudor en su frente agarro las cosas de la Señorita misteriosa – Señorita… no creo que le científica que buscamos este dentro de su cartera.

Miró con una gran sonrisa a ese hombre dejando a Trunks nervioso.

– Señor si mira con cuidado se dará cuenta de que las cosas no son lo que siempre aparentan… - lo miro a los ojos por largo rato hasta que al fin encontró su capsula – Ajá aquí esta… - presionó el botón de arriba y lo lanzo al suelo provocando un gran estallido sacando una nave para 2 tripulantes muy moderna.

**-** No se moleste Señorita podemos ir caminado porque si no podríamos pasarla de largo, no es necesario que…

Trunks fue interrumpido por esa joven quien con una mano señaló a su nave muy orgullosa.

– Señor le presento el DB1.0 y su inventora fue Son Pan mejor dicho mi persona – la nave parecía un auto de playa ya que carecía de techo, tenía un gran tamaño y era de color azul, un convertible en pocas palabras (gracias a mi Maestra Schala S, sin ti no sabría como se llama esta clase de autos jajá XD).

Trunks se quedo sin habla, nunca hubiera imaginado que una científica pudiera ser alguien como lo era esa joven y sin duda tendría que ser muy brillante para inventar una nave así de complicada según los planos que había recibido.

- ¡¿Qué?… como dijo usted invento esta nave.

**-** Si así es Señor yo invente esta nave y como le dije a su secretaria puede transformarse en cualquier transporte que se necesite… la verdad esta nave me costó 5 años de mi vida por lo que es mi primer invento pero creo que no esta tan mal.

**-** WoW señorita…

**-** Por favor dígame Pan… Son Pan ese es mi nombre – dijo interrumpiéndolo.

**-** Bueno en ese caso… WoW Pan en realidad usted construyó esta nave y ¿Quién la ayudó?

**-** Bueno Señor…

**-** Por favor tu llámame Trunks… mi nombre es Trunks Brief – dijo imitando su interrupción.

**-** QUE COMO DIJO TRUNKS BRIEF… eso significa que… por favor discúlpeme Señor Brief no tenía idea de que fuera usted, de otra forma no hubiera jugado con usted haciéndole perder su tiempo, de seguro tiene un montón de cosas por hacer como Presidente de la Corporación Capsule… por favor discúlpeme – todos conocían a Trunks por su supuesto y futuro puesto en la empresa familiar.

**-** No te disculpes Pan por el momento solo soy Trunks y la presidencia aún la tiene mi madre… así que dime Trunks.

**-** Señor Brief…

**-** Llámame Trunks por favor.

**-** Esta bien Seño… digo Trunks.

**-** Eso está mejor así que primero probaremos tu nave y luego continuaremos con las otras 2 pruebas – se acercó a Pan y muy caballerosamente le abrió el asiento del piloto para que ella condujera.

Pan entró en su nave junto con Trunks y estaba más que nerviosa ya que todo lo que hiciera ese día seria evaluado por el jefe de más alto rango – Trunks… dígame que quiere que haga mi nave y lo hará… con que comenzamos…

Miró el rostro de Pan y noto algo de su nerviosismo por lo que decidió comenzar con lo más fácil.

– Tranquila Pan no soy como tu estas pensando, es más mira no tengo ni una libreta para anotar jajá siempre soy así de olvidadizo además… no está bien que un rostro tan hermoso no muestre su sonrisa por algo así… - no supo porque dijo todo eso pero se sintió en la libertad de hacerlo como si fuera ¿suya?, se sonrojo y trato de arreglar un poco sus palabras – Bue… bueno porque no comenzamos con la velocidad hasta llegar al lago jajá…

Ella se sonrojó por tal comentario y presionando un botón rojo a la derecha encendió la nave poniendo luego sus manos en el volante; ese comentario no le disgusto nada, es más le grado de sobremanera como si hubiera extrañado esos halagos pero nunca antes nadie le había dicho tales palabras lo cual provoco que su sonrojo durara como 5 minutos.

– Gracias por tus palabras Trunks… bueno como debiste notarlo la nave se enciende con este botón rojo a la derecha y la velocidad se controla con estos pedales (señalo el suelo) como si condujera un auto pero este es automático – volvió a sonrojarse ya que Trunks se agacho a observar los pedales y el GPS quedando su rostro a cortos centímetros de su falda tejana - Trunks… colócate el cinturón de seguridad ya comenzare a conducir.

Ingenuo al sonrojo de Pan obedeció colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

– Correcto… - siguió observando la nave encontró miles de cosas en ella - Pan al parecer equipaste esta nave con todo lo necesario y demás ya que según veo tiene GPS, portavasos, una computadora integrada con internet, fax, WiFi, impresora, e incluso se pueden ver programas de televisión… dime qué otras cosas tiene tu nave.

**-** Pues también tiene un almacén de capsulas - dijo Pan sacando unas capsulas de donde vendría a estar el cenicero de cualquier auto - y lo coloque donde es el cenicero porque no me gustan esa clase vicios ya que por ejemplo al tomar aunque sea medio vaso de vino termino borracha jajá… la verdad no sé el porqué de mi incapacidad para tomar esa clase de bebidas jajá – dijo con una mano detrás de la nuca – Pero bueno ese es otro tema así que sigamos… a su derecha encontrará un botón azul por favor presiónelo y saque lo que quiera.

Se sorprendió por las palabras Pan ya que él también tenía esa clase de debilidades con las bebidas alcohólicas, claro que eso tenía que ver con su herencia saiyan y al escuchar esa afirmación esa chica le recordó a Gohan, pero… eso era imposible ya que Gohan había muerto asesinado por los androides cuando él tenía 13 años; dejando de pensar en ello presiono el botón azul y un compartimiento se abrió dejando a la vista varias bebidas – ¿Un refrigerador integrado?

**-** Si así es Trunks toma lo que quieras pero no me des una cerveza jajá… continuando mi nave también tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios, una cama para dos personas, y unos estantes para ropa todo en la parte trasera.

Miro la parte trasera y no creyó en las palabras Pan ya que ese lugar tenía por lo menos un metro de espacio.

– Buen intento Pan pero es imposible que todo eso entre aquí atrás.

**-** Con que eres incrédulo a mis palabras… bueno entonces no te importará que traiga mis gafas de sol no – se levanto de su asiento y dijo – Computadora modo nocturno

La computadora con una voz femenina respondió – Buenos días Pan… modo nocturno activado – de repente la parte trasera se expandió como unos 3 metros de diámetro dejando a la vista al botiquín, la cama de seda y en un costado se encontraba un compartimiento con estantería para la ropa; pero lo más llamativo de ese lugar era que en lugar de techo lo cubría una cama de seda morado oscuro y por dentro se veía como una carpa (ya saben una tienda de campaña para acampar) - … deseas registrar a tu invitado.

Ella caminó hasta la estantería y de allí sacó unos lentes de sol negros muy bonitos, después de sacarlos se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de Trunks tan abiertos como platos.

– Computadora registra a mi invitado como Trunks, en la categoría amigo y enciende el aire acondicionado que hace mucho calor… eso es todo puedes apagarte de momento.

- Está bien Pan que tengas un buen día – y la computadora se apagó.

Se acercó nuevamente hacia Trunks seguida del helado viento del aire acondicionado para sentarse y conducir hacia el lago.

– Trunks espero que con esto sepas que cuando Son Pan dice algo es enserio.

**-** Si… Pan como es posible que pudieras construir esta nave de seguro alguien experto de ayudo.

**-** Bueno Trunks eso te lo explicaré después ahora – arrancó el motor – VAMOS AL LAGO.

Sin más distracciones se dirigieron hacia el lago probando todos los terrenos y velocidades posibles de la nave. Volaron, corrieron y flotaron; además de que para hacer todo eso la nave se transformó en un avión, un helicóptero, un auto, una camioneta y otra vez en el mismo diseño de auto playero.

Pasaron por montañas, lodo, tierra, cemento e incluso nieve hasta que por fin llegaron al lago.

**-** Pan estoy sorprendido esta nave pudo soportar todos los climas, terrenos de las montañas y la velocidad es mejor que la de cualquier auto normal.

**-** Muchas gracias Trunks… y es lógico que la nave sea así ya que me pase 5 años de mi vida en su construcción.

**-** Bueno Pan en el camino me demostraste que esta nave puede volar, correr y flotar pero la última prueba de tu nave será la de sobrevivir a cruzar el lago ya que según tu, tu nave puede convertirse en cualquier transporte así que… conviértelo en un vehículo acuático.

**-** Esta bien Trunks, mi nave se transformará en… - lo pensó por unos segundos y finalmente dijo – MODO DE LANCHA.

La nave se transformó con ellos dentro en una lancha que de inmediato partió lago adentro.

Navegaron hasta llegar al centro y Pan nuevamente dio otra orden.

– MODO SUBMARINO – y de una lancha la nave pasó a ser un submarino pequeño.

**-** ¡QUE!… acaso tu nave también puede hacer esto – dijo él mirando atónito la fauna marina.

**-** Bueno Trunks lo que ves es lo más reducido ya que tiene un montón de transformaciones y no creo que en un día alcancemos a probarlas y verlas todas jajá.

**-** … Pan temo decirte que en esta prueba tienes un…

La cara de Pan se torno oscura por el tono tan pesimista que Trunks usaba para describir la calificación de su nave.

– Por favor Trunks dímelo ya y si me saque una nota baja de 10 dime cual es la razón que podre mejorarla y…

Trunks interrumpió sus palabras y prosiguió – Pan no tiene arreglo porque tienes un….. 10 PERFECTO COMO CALIFICACIÓN, FELICIDADES PASASTE LA PRIMERA PRUEBA.

De un rostro oscuro a un rostro iluminado Pan no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y se abrazó a Trunks con todas sus fuerzas… tantas que podía haber roto todo su cuerpo – WOW QUE BIEN GRACIAS TRUNKS ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HAN DICHO DE MI NAVE YO… - soltó rápidamente a Trunks ya que sintió como su ki aumentaba por la fuerza utilizada – Trunks estas bien… lo siento tengo una fuerza bruta que me cuesta controlar cuando me emociono.

Le extraño que Pan tuviera tal fuerza pero para tranquilizarla decidió decirle la verdad.

– Tranquila Pan me encuentro bien no podrías dañarme por más que quisieras si lo haces de esa forma...

Extrañada por tal respuesta Pan decidió abrazar de nuevo a Trunks y comprobar si sus huesos se encontraban bien.

– Lo siento Trunks… pero al parecer no tienes nada roto.

**-** Jajá te lo dije Pan es imposible que puedas romperme los huesos pero eres muy fuerte y… GRGRrgrr – un ruido del estomago de Pan interrumpió las palabras de Trunks.

Muy roja y apenada se toco el estomago – Lo siento mucho pero esta mañana no tuve tiempo para desayunar jajá… no volverá a sonar así que… GRGRrgrr - con la mano en la nuca escucho el mismo ruido que hizo su estomago pero esta vez el causante de tal sonido estaba junto a ella.

**-** Jajá… que pena pero yo también no tuve tiempo para desayunar – igual de rojo que Pan - … si… si tú quieres podríamos ir comer algo ya que son las – miró su reloj e hizo que sus tripas se alteraran más – 12:30p.m. ósea hora de almorzar y allí continuaríamos con las pruebas… ¿Qué dices Pan?

Dejo el rojo de su rostro y asintiendo con la cabeza se dirigió a la superficie donde ambos salieron de la nave, la convirtieron en una capsula y Pan sacó otra pero a diferencia de la de su nave su etiqueta era negra y fue fabricada por la Corporación Capsule.

– Bueno Trunks ya que estuvimos toda la mañana conduciendo mi nave el combustible se agotó pero podemos usar mi motocicleta – activó la capsula y de ella salió una motocicleta negra (porque quiero que estén a gusto con el fic ustedes imagínense la moto que quieran y esa será) – Esta es mi moto, que tal ¿no es linda?

Trunks se acercó a la moto para observarla mejor, después de hacerlo camino hacia Pan y le jaló de la mano para que subiera a la moto pero esta vez para ir de acompañante.

– Bueno Pan como tu condujiste todo el día ahora me toca a mí y no quiero quejas.

**-** No te preocupes por mi Trunks además tu eres como mi invitado y amigo por lo tanto la que debe conducir soy yo – intentó subirse delante pero Trunks le ganó el lugar mientras él le pasaba un casco que estaba debajo de los pedales.

**-** Pan te dije que yo conduciría así que siéntate y llegaremos más rápido.

**-** Trunks… ah está bien pero solo por esta vez conducirás tú, la próxima lo hare yo trato…

Le sujetó la mano nuevamente y después de estrecharla la obligo a sentarse para ponerse el casco – Es un trato Pan… ahora sujétate lo más fuerte posible que llegaremos en unos 30 minutos a la Capital del Sur.

Pan obedeció a Trunks y se abrazó a él para no caerse; el viaje en moto de las Montañas Paoz hasta la Capital del Sur llevaba al menos unas 3 horas dependiendo de la velocidad, claro que como ella era saiyan la velocidad no importaba por lo cual podía llegar volando o en moto en cuestión de unos 30 minutos; le sorprendió que Trunks condujera a la misma velocidad que ella ya que muchos humanos como lo era su madre tenían mareos o incomodidades con tal velocidad.

Fue un viaje casi mágico y cada segundo que pasaba al lado de esa mujer le decía que la conocía de algún lado pero no podía recordarlo… era como una conocida olvidada y todo lo que le confesaba tenía mucho en común con él mismo, Trunks se preguntaba si es que en verdad había hallado a alguien como él… alguien con un algo salvaje y un toque dulce.

Después de esos 30 minutos se dibujo la Capital del Sur que como las otras capitales seguía en sus fases de reconstrucción; aún después de 11 años las Capitales seguían en reconstrucción porque los daños ocasionados de los androides eran incalculables y apenas se tenían algunos servicios básicos como un Hospital, una escuela, una Universidad; solo habían estos tres servicios, se encontraban en la Capital del Oeste por ser la más cara y reconstruida; las casas y edificios eran los más avanzados en construcción para que la gente tenga un lugar donde vivir después de años de sufrimiento.

Trunks estacionó la moto de Pan en frente de un Restaurante de Sushi "Frypan"; ambos bajaron de la moto y entraron al Restaurante que tenía una decoración algo elegante pero social.

Ella no se sorprendió por entrar en a aquel lugar ya que había comido antes en ese Restaurante, comió allí cada día después de entregar sus motos y naves arregladas a sus distintos clientes, en incontables veces paró a comer allí ya que su bufet de "Coma todo lo que quiera por tan solo 1000 zen", a ella le parecía una cantidad razonable debido a las grandes cantidades de comida que ingería a diario en ese Restaurante, así que no tenía problemas de comer en ese lugar donde le servían todo por conocimiento.

– Que bien hace tiempo que no vengo al Sushi "Frypan".

**-** ¿Que, ya habías venido a comer aquí?

**-** La verdad si Trunks… lo que pasa es que este es el único lugar donde me sirven todo lo que quiera por tan solo 1000 zen.

Sorprendido por el comentario de Pan la tomó de la mano y la llevó a una mesa apartada del resto de la gente ya que siempre existían muchos curiosos que observaban al "hambriento" que comería todo eso; la mesa se encontraba detrás de una puerta que supuestamente era el armario del conserje, pero al entrar no había nada de escobas ni servilletas sino había una mesa perfectamente tendida con cubiertos para 2 personas y en el centro se encontraba un letrero "Reservado".

- En serio, yo también vengo a comer a este Restaurante por la misma razón que tu, ya que puedo comer cuanto quiera por una buena cantidad.

El lugar no logro sorprenderla hasta que entró en ese "armario" con Trunks el cual estaba más que elegante y no era un armario sino era como un salón privado.

– Trunks ¿Qué hacemos aquí… acaso ya tenias planeado que viniéramos a comer?

Con una mano detrás formuló una respuesta creíble para una humana.

– Bueno Pan la verdad es que como vengo a este Restaurante cada vez que puedo y no me gusta que me vean comer… el Gerente me tiene lista una mesa siempre porque me gustan mucho los mariscos jajá… la verdad también es que como mucho así que discúlpame si me demoro algo jajá… - trato de hacer un gran esfuerzo por que sonara creíble, porque era la verdad y la única que podía decir – Y con respecto a tu pregunta como recordé que tenía una mesa disponible te traje aquí.

Miró a Trunks y creyó en sus palabras para luego dirigirse junto con él, a la mesa perfectamente arreglada; esta tal vez sería la primera vez que podría comer tanto como quisiera sin que la criticaran con frases como "Miren a ese nudo con cuerda", "Deja algo para los demás" o "Una bestia devora el barco"; pero habría alguien que tal vez la criticaría… ese alguien podría ser Trunks.

– En serio, entonces espero que tú no me juzgues ya que como demasiado jajá (risita nerviosa)… y dime cuales son mis siguientes dos pruebas.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar Reviews please**

_Sus vidas ya se cruzaron y ahora nunca más podrán separarse… el Príncipe Azul conoció a la Doncella Azabache y ambos se aterran e impresionan por tantas similitudes, pero lo que no se imaginan es que nadie conoce a la perfección a todo el mundo como para asegurar su soledad… ¿CÓMO REACCIONARÁN POR TANTO EN COMÚN?... ¿SE DARÁN CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD DEL OTRO? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de Somos Únicos a Dragon Ball Fanfic. Saiyan Girl Heart._

_Por último, aclaración…_

_*Ya lo sé, ¿cómo Trunks no pudo darse cuenta nunca de que Gohan y Videl habían tenido una hija si el sabia todo sobre el ki?, pues es que con todos los entrenamientos, como iba a tener tiempo para examinar si alguna energía con igual sangre de guerrero había nacido._

_DÍGANLES A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN MIS FICS SI LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO._

_LOS KIERO MUCHO._

_Bye_


	4. Creo que te conozco

Capitulo 4

"Creo que te conozco"

* * *

><p>En el anterior capítulo se conocieron y ahora solo resta esperar que sus neuronas funcionen para darse cuenta de que no están solos… ¿SE CONOCERÁN MÁS A FONDO?, ¿PAN CONSEGUIRÁ EL TRABAJO?, ¿TRUNKS ACEPTARÁ SUS LOCAS IDEAS?… ENTÉRENSE EN ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO DE SOMOS ÚNICOS. Saiyan Girl Heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Miró a Trunks y creyó en sus palabras para luego dirigirse junto con él, a la mesa perfectamente arreglada; esta tal vez sería la primera vez que podría comer tanto como quisiera sin que la criticaran con frases como "Miren a ese nudo con cuerda", "Deja algo para los demás" o "Una bestia devora el barco"; pero habría alguien que tal vez la criticaría… ese alguien podría ser Trunks.<p>

– En serio, entonces espero que tú no me juzgues ya que como demasiado jajá (risita nerviosa)… y dime cuales son mis siguientes dos pruebas.

Estaba tan distraído observando cada rincón de ese maravilloso cuerpo del frente; sus ojos, su cabello, sus piernas, sus manos y sus atributos bastaban para conquistar a cualquier hombre, ella le parecía atractiva, peligrosa, inteligente, delicada y familiar en alguna forma pero no sabía en cual; sintió una mano sobre la suya y despertó de su sueño.

– Eh… que, si Pan.

**-** Jajá estabas distraído pero te preguntaba cuales son mis últimas dos pruebas.

**-** Ah es cierto… bueno como segunda prueba debes responderme estas preguntas respecto al desarrollo de tu invento.

**-** Bueno pues entonces adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Con una sonrisa se dispuso a continuar con las preguntas

- ¿Quién te ayudo con tu nave?

**-** Nadie, solo yo participé en su construcción.

**-** Bien, por lo visto sabias muy bien su mecanismo así que creo en tus palabras Pan, ¿dime como es que sabes tanto de mecánica?

**- **Solo estudie y practique por muchos años… empecé a trabajar a los 10 años reparando motos en la Capital del Oeste y terminé la Secundaria hace 3 años.

**-** En serio… pero cómo es posible, cambiando de tema ¿Cuántos años tienes?

**-** Tengo 20 años.

Se sorprendió por su edad ya que en estos momentos debería ir a la Universidad en lugar de buscar trabajo.

– Dime Pan porque trabajabas a tan corta edad y no acudes a la Universidad.

Pan quiso responderle a Trunks pero en ese momento entró un camarero con el cabello blanco y ojos cafés, pese a ser joven lo tenia de ese color y era muy guapo - Buenas Tardes Señor Brief, quiere lo de… Pan eres tu – el camarero se fijó en la acompañante de Trunks y enseguida la reconoció.

**-** Oh… eres tu Michael, que bien que te veo la última vez me olvide de la propina pero descuida que hoy te dejaré el doble ok.

**-** ¿Qué? Acaso lo conoces Pan.

**-** Si él es mi amigo y camarero favorito Michael.

**- **Bueno Pan nunca te imagine de novia del presidente de la Corporación Capsule jajá, bueno por lo menos escogiste a alguien con el mismo apetito que tu jajá.

Roja por el comentario de Michael le gritó:

– TRUNKS NO ES MI NOVIO, EL SOLO ME ESTA ENTREVISTANDO PARA TRABAJAR EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULE.

Trunks solo se quedo quieto sin hablar mientras esperaba que el rojo de sus mejillas desapareciera – Jajá.

**-** Bueno, bueno lo siento Pan pero creí que… bah olvídalo y ¿Díganme que desean comer? – dijo sacando una libreta de su bolsillo.

**-** Primero las damas – dijo refiriéndose a Pan.

**-** Lo de siempre Michael junto con una soda de cola.

**-** Aja, aja… y usted Señor.

**-** Para mí la misma orden de siempre con una gaseosa.

**-** Enseguida salen dos bufés marinos con una soda de cola y una gaseosa - dijo retirándose de la habitación.

**-** Tú también comes el Bufet marino.

**-** Si, como te dije antes este es el único lugar donde como lo que quiera por un buen precio, así que aquí me conoce hasta el cocinero jajá.

**-** Bueno eso está bien porque de esa forma ya conocen como te gustan las cosas.

Con los ánimos disminuidos le contestó a Trunks.

– Tienen que conocerme porque son mi única familia… en todo el mundo estoy sola.

**-** ¿Qué? Acaso no tienes familia.

Finas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras bajaba la cabeza y recordaba los momentos más difíciles de no tener ni perro que te ladre.

– Trunks… preferiría no hablar de eso… pero como lo escuchaste… estoy… sola (snif).

Extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Pan y con ella limpió las lágrimas que arruinaban tan bella pintura.

– Pan lo siento, pero no llores… si no quieres no volveremos a hablar de ello… tu podrás contármelo cuando quieras, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo no crecí con mi padre por culpa de los androides y siempre he sido muy solitario.

Se calmó después de tales palabras y prefirió continuar con la entrevista.

– Gracias Trunks… para que no te sientas mal solo te contaré que gracias a los androides no pude tener un padre… ni siquiera lo pude conocer en fotografía; bueno olvidemos las penas y sigamos por favor.

Otra similitud con Pan, cada vez esa entrevista se iba volviendo más interesante y según los datos: "fuerza +gran inteligencia +mucha belleza + sentido del humor + sueños con una chica que lo conocía"= ¿la mujer de siempre había deseado? O una… no era imposible que fuera saiyan ¿o no?

– Como tú quieras Pan… - iba a lanzar otra pregunta pero en eso la comida para una fiesta con 100 invitados entro siendo rápidamente servida.

**-** Aquí esta su comida… buen provecho – Michael se acercó a Pan y le susurró algo en el oído sin ser percibido por Trunks – Si se pasa de listo solo llámame linda… que lo disfrutes "hermana".

Pan asintió e igual le susurró algo a su supuesto hermano

– No te preocupes hermano yo sé cuidarme sola.

**-** Bueno ya me retiro y si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme – Michael salió del salón dejando a Trunks y Pan solos para continuar con su festín.

**-** ¡Qué bien ahora a comer! – Pan agarro sus cubiertos y empezó a devorar la comida como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Trunks no se quedo atrás y empezó al mismo tiempo que Pan pero cuando levanto ligeramente la cabeza para observarla se sorprendió por tremendo acto para comer, y sobre todo porque ya había acabado con ¼ del bufet.

– WoW Pan no mentías respecto a tu apetito.

Sin dejar de comer le respondió a su amigo.

– Bueno la verdad es que… tengo un GRAN apetito… (Ñam) ahora come o si no se enfriará y es horrible de esa forma.

Trato de olvidar tantas similitudes y empezó a comer al ritmo de Pan para acabar junto con ella.

– Pan me pasas los camarones por favor.

Ella estiró su mano y le paso lo que le pidió

– Aquí están Trunks… por favor tu pásame el sushi.

Así continuaron con su almuerzo hasta que no quedo nada, absolutamente NADA por comer.

Con una mano en su estomago, Pan se estiró y se preguntó miles de cosas que esperaba le fueran respondidas por la persona con la que compartía tantas semejanzas.

– GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA ESTUVO DELICIOSA… Y A TI QUE TE PARECIÓ TRUNKS, POR LO VISTO NO SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA EN EL MUNDO QUE COME TANTO JAJÁ.

Creyó que Pan le había leído el pensamiento ya que él tenía pensado preguntarle de dónde sacó tal estomago si los únicos seres capases de comer todo eso eran los saiyans, pero acaso ella también sería… no eso era imposible… o tal vez no.

– Bueno Pan tienes toda la razón la comida estuvo deliciosa… y ahora para terminar pasaremos a la tercera prueba ¿te parece bien?

**-** Claro Trunks como tú digas, pero antes dime de donde sacaste ese apetito tan grande… Mmmm de seguro debe ser de familia ¿o no?

Estaba nervioso por tal pregunta así que rápidamente le cambió el tema a Pan.

– Bueno… este… ah Pan háblame de tu vida ya que para contratarte es necesario saber de ti, donde vives, con quien vives, si tienes familia, amigos, o cualquier cosa de ti.

Entendió perfectamente el cambio de tema y decidió seguirle el juego.

– Esta bien… podrás hablarme de ti cuando yo te hable de mi pasado, trato hecho y no es necesario que tu lo confirmes porque de una u otra forma me tendrás que responder… - Pan era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo y estaba segura de que si algún día decidía compartirle ese pedazo de su vida a Trunks el también tendría que contarle todo su pasado o ella dejaría de llamarse Son Pan Satán – Continuando con la entrevista mi nombre es Son Pan, tengo 20 años, vivo sola en un departamento en la Capital del Oeste, no tengo familia además de mi hermano postizo Michael, amigos solo tengo 2 y me encantan todo tipo de nuevos inventos… siempre soñé junto con mi madre en trabajar para la Corporación Capsule… es un sueño que debo cumplir en honor a mis padres… esa es en un resumen corto mi vida hasta ahora.

Se quedo mudo por tales palabras y en su mente se dijo que si ella se ganaba su confianza le diría todo, absolutamente TODO – Bueno Pan, tus palabras, tu invento y tu inteligencia solo me dan una opción… esta es una oportunidad que nunca le di a ninguna persona porque siempre les falta algo por perfeccionar, pero tu… no tengo nada que criticarte así que… Son Pan desde el día de hoy serás miembro de la división Z mejor conocida como la rama de nuevos inventos de la Corporación Capsule – Se acerco a Pan y ella se levantó de su asiento para recibir una gran abrazo mientras las lágrimas de alegría no se hacían esperar.

**-** GRACIAS TRUNKS, MUCHAS GRACIAS ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISE… TE LO AGRADECERÉ EL RESTO DE MI VIDA… COMO TE LO PUEDO PAGAR, amigo…

Al oír esa palabra "amigo" su corazón se llenó de gozó y no pudo evitar levantar a Pan y dar vueltas con ella.

– Pan no tienes que pagarme nada… solo necesito tu amistad y me darás más de lo que puedo necesitar – finalmente después de minutos inmensos de risas, lágrimas y amistades bajó a Pan y se dirigió a la salida con ella.

**-** Espera Trunks – busco su billetera y dejó un billete de 50 zen – Esta vez le prometí a Michael dejarle el doble de propina.

Ambos salieron hasta la caja donde una mujer de cabellos cafés los atendió amablemente – Son 2015 zen por la comida y los dos refrescos.

Pan estaba a punto de sacar su billetera para pagar pero la mano de Trunks fue más rápida que la de ella.

– Aquí está el dinero por la comida… conserve el cambio por favor.

Pan salió con Trunks del Restaurante e inmediatamente le pregunto porque había pagado su comida – Muchas gracias por pagar mi comida Trunks pero no era necesario… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

**-** Lo hice porque yo te traje a comer aquí y la entrevista la organicé yo, así que no te enfades porque solo cumplí con mi trabajo y además de ganar a una buena empleada me gané una nueva amiga – se subió a la motocicleta y obligó nuevamente a la niña azabache a subirse de acompañante mientras el conducía – ahora para terminar con esto dime donde vives para dejarte en la puerta de tu casa y permanezca tranquilo.

Se rindió ante los ojos azules de Trunks y dejo que el condujera hasta su casa.

– Como te dije antes vivo en la Capital del Oeste en la Calle "Kushio", Edificio "Hikaru", Departamento número 3, mejor dicho a unas 3 cuadras antes de llegar al centro.

**-** En serio me parece que vives un poco lejos del trabajo podrás llegar a tiempo siempre… ¿y cómo ibas a la escuela a tiempo?– arrancó la moto y en ese momento era de noche, pasaban por la carretera más alejada de las Capitales (porque según yo para llegar de la Capital del Sur a la Capital del Oeste se necesita bordear las montañas así que imagínense estar lo más alejados de la civilización, solo las estrellas, la luna, la carretera, ninguna estación de servicio y todo desierto).

**-** Bueno Trunks yo nunca iba a la escuela… yo estudiaba en casa y rara vez salía… en cuanto a tu pregunta no te preocupes ya me las arreglare – No quería hablar, estaba hipnotizada al estar apoyada en la espalda de Trunks… era como dormir en una nube hecha solo para ella.

Solo pasaron unos 5 minutos después de esa pequeña conversación y la motocicleta se detuvo, provocando la preocupación de ambos Semi saiyans.

**-** Pero no puede ser… que mala suerte, Pan nos quedamos sin combustible.

**-** QUE NO PUEDE SER… que vamos a hacer Trunks, solo traje esas dos capsulas de transporte y mi otra nave ya no tiene combustible al igual que mi moto… esto no podría acaso ser peor.

(Cuando las cosas te salgan mal, nunca de los nunca digas "esto no podría ser peor" porque tarde o temprano tus pedidos son atendidos y yo lo sé porque ya me paso más de una vez) Empezó a llover en la carretera lo cual provoco que Trunks y Pan bajaran de la moto para seguir su camino a pie.

Cuanto deseaba ir volando hasta su casa pero eso no era correcto debido a que no iba solo si no con Pan y ella podría reaccionar de una manera inesperada provocando que su más grande secreto saliera a la luz.

Quería volar junto con Trunks hasta la Capital pero eso era imposible ya que Trunks no sabía volar y hacerlo significaría que tendría que explicar su tan triste pasado.

Ambos caminaron durante largo rato por la carretera en completo silencio hasta que en una desviación encontraron una casa vieja y por lo visto deshabitada.

Por fuera lucia tétrica, horrible y asquerosa pero era eso o quedarse a dormir en el suelo lleno de barro.

**-** Trunks vamos a esa casa – señaló la casa espantosa – Es mejor estar allí que esperar a enfermarnos.

Asintió a la idea de Pan y se acercaron hasta la puerta donde se distinguían unos grabados y símbolos extraños.

– Pan estás segura de que quieres entrar… al parecer esta casa no es el mejor de los refugios.

Empujó la puerta de la casa y esta rechino de una forma espelúznate provocando que al entrar se escucharan los pasos por el ya viejo piso de madera – Buuuuee… no Tru… Trun… Trunks es mejor estar aquí que afuera jajá (risita nerviosa)… mi… mira al fondo hay una chimenea vamos a encenderla.

Trunks estaba igual de horrorizado que Pan, pero sus palabras eran ciertas y enfermarse era mil veces peor que estar en esa casa ya que eso significaba 0 entrenamientos y 100% de cuidados intensivos estilo Bulma – Pa… Pa… Pan… ven conmigo si encendemos unas velas y la chimenea no estaremos tan… - se acercó con ella a la chimenea y metió unos maderos dentro de la misma – Pan mira eso.

Pan buscó lo que Trunks le señalaba pero no encontraba nada - ¿Qué cosa Trunks? ¿Dónde está?

**-** Allá esta mira parece que esta brillando… a lo mejor es un encendedor ve a buscarlo – vio a Pan alejarse de él y con una esfera de ki encendió la chimenea iluminando la habitación pero no completamente.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver de dónde salía la luz y regreso al lado de Trunks -Como encendiste la chimenea Trunks si no tenemos fósforos o un encendedor… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

**-** Pues solo frote unas varas y se encendió una chispa jajá… así la encendí, ven acércate para secarte – la gota en su frente no se hizo esperar pero su idea había sido ingeniosa al menos para engañar un poco a Pan.

Acaso Trunks la creía estúpida, ella no era ninguna tonta y estaba segura de que él no hizo algo semejante para encender la chimenea.

"Acaso crees que soy idiota, Trunks es obvio que no encendiste la chimenea con unas varas; de seguro debe ser algo de ti o de tu pasado así que hare como si te creyera, pero algún día me lo dirás todo"

- Eres muy habilidoso Trunks… bueno sequémonos para no resfriarnos – ella saco de su cartera otra capsula pero esta vez no era de transportes.

**-** TIENES OTRA CAPSULA, ENTONCES QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ, VÁMONOS YA PAN – jaló a Pan del brazo pero rápidamente ella se soltó para activar la capsula.

De la capsula no salió un vehículo si no un armario color blanco, era pequeño pero lo llevaba siempre con ella porque al entrenar en algún lugar lejano no le gustaba estar con la misma ropa siempre.

**-** Trunks no crees que si tuviera otra nave nos iríamos a casa; este es solo mi armario de viaje, lo saque para cambiarnos de ropa o quieres andar mojado toda la noche – estaba un poco enojada por la fuerza bruta que Trunks uso en ella pero lo dejaría pasar al ser la primera vez.

Se sintió como un imbécil después de escuchar a Pan y se acerco a ella para observar más de cerca el armario – Lo siento Pan no quise lastimarte… cámbiate de ropa yo estaré bien.

**-** No señor tu también te cambiaras para no resfriarte… además no te daré mi pijama – se rio por tan solo imaginarse a Trunks dentro de un conjunto tan pequeño como lo era su pijama – Te prestaré una de las tantas pijamas que le compre a Michael ayer en la tarde.

**-** Pan insisto no es necesario, estaré bien, solo necesito estar junto a la chimenea y… (Estornudo).

**-** Lo ves ya estas enfermándote, ni hablar toma – le dio una polera blanca y short azul mientras se aseguraba que su amigo no iba a negarle nada – Ahora no te preocupes y ve a esa esquina al lado de la chimenea para cambiarte yo iré a la esquina que está al lado opuesto de la habitación – empujo a Trunks hasta la esquina y ella regreso a su armario para sacar su pijama – Lo único que tienes prohibido hacer ahora es voltearte Trunks… si lo haces y me miras aunque sea un brazo te prometo que te daré la paliza de tu vida.

Se sonrojó por tales palabras pero asintió antes de ver a Pan alejarse y ella empezaba a sacarse la blusa; hubiera deseado quedarse mirando pero tenía una advertencia y una promesa; se sacó su chaqueta y su camiseta negra para ponerse la polera blanca, después se sacó los pantalones y botas para ponerse el corto azul; quedo listo en pocos segundos y doblo su ropa para ponerla al lado de la chimenea y secarla – Pan ya estas lista.

**-** Si Trunks ya puedes voltear, pero antes quiero que entiendas que no tengo otra pijama aparte de esta y el resto de mi ropa es solo para playa, en teoría es toda igual – estaba toda roja porque al darse la vuelta por primera vez un hombre que no fuera su hermano postizo la vería en tal vestimenta.

Dudó si voltear o no pero finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

– No creo que te veas tan mal Pan… - al voltear se topo con la más grande de las sorpresas… Pan estaba preciosa con esa pijama; en la parte de arriba usaba una camiseta negra de tirantes con unos nudos en forma de moño en los hombros, para acabar con el conjunto llevaba puesto un corto blanco – Bue… la verdad… te… te… ves… a… a… a… mu… muy bo… bonita Pan – estaba rojo hasta más allá de los límites.

**-** Gracias Trunks… lo siento ya sé que esta no es la mejor apariencia para comenzar a conocerse pero no tengo más ropa… lo siento estoy muy apenada espero que no cambies tu forma de verme ya que soy una gran científica y no una cualquiera… lo siento jajá (risita nerviosa) – el rojo no se iría por un tiempo ya que a medida que más se acercaba a Trunks veía como el aumentaba el rojo de sus mejillas.

**-** No te preocupes por mi Pan… si… si tú estás cómoda así no te diré nada jajá (risita nerviosa) – ver a esa bella joven le provoco un rojo intenso pero al mismo tiempo le gusto lo que veía.

Antes de llegar a Trunks se acercó a su armario y saco dos mantas – Toma una Trunks… de esta forma no nos enfermaremos y nos iremos de aquí ni bien salga el Sol – le paso la manta a Trunks y acto seguido ambos se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea, estuvieron callados por un rato pero ella decidió romper el silencio – Y… dime Trunks… ¿Cómo te va en la vida? – no se le ocurrió mejor pregunta.

**-** Bueno, la verdad es que me va bien y ahora que los androides son tan solo una vieja historia me alegra que el mundo vuelva a ser normal.

**-** Si… es cierto el mundo es más tranquilo sin los androides… ¿Con quién vives Trunks, de seguro ya debes tener esposa o me equivoco?

Esa pregunta lo entristeció y enrojeció porque la respuesta era vergonzosa y triste, no tener esposa a los 34 años siendo tan guapo y adinerado no era precisamente la mejor de las apariencias – No, yo no… yo no tengo esposa… solo vivo con mi madre ya que los androides también mataron a mi padre.

- ¡QUE!, TU PADRE FUE ASESINADO POR LOS ANDROIDES, ES INCREÍBLE DE SEGURO EL ERA UNA PERSONA MUY FUERTE Y SE ENFRENTO A ELLOS O NO.

Era impresionante como Pan podía imaginarse tales respuestas con la más pura verdad, pero a la vez una verdad casi imposible de contar.

– La verdad Pan no estoy muy seguro de cómo murió… solo sé que los androides lo mataron, de seguro estaba en aquel lugar y uno de sus rayos le llegaron – el tono de tristeza en Trunks era uno que simplemente parecía de velorio.

Pan sintió la tristeza de Trunks y supo que tal vez ella no era la única con una vida difícil… a lo mejor había encontrado a alguien que pudiera comprenderla – Trunks… sabes no estoy lista para hablar de mis tormentos… pero te contare los detalles que más me afectaron… - Trunks la miro fijamente y ella prosiguió con sus palabras en el mismo tono triste de Trunks - … Hace 11 años mi madre falleció debido a una enfermedad en el corazón… desde entonces me quede sin familia y empecé a trabajar arreglando motos y naves… a los 15 años fui a vivir al departamento de mi madre para poder estudiar y estar cerca del trabajo; un día al pasar cerca del centro vi un volante de la Corporación Capsule el cual decía que contrataban toda clase de inventores, ese fue el comienzo del DB1.0, mi nave fue un trabajo de 5 años… durante esos 5 años conocí a Michael, el me ofreció trabajo en donde fuimos a comer y de esa forma pude pagar las partes de mi nave, con el tiempo nos hicimos muy amigos y él se convirtió en mi hermano… la soledad es mi enfermedad y debo cargar con ella porque nací así y así voy a morir… algunos tenemos mala suerte pero es porque si sufres en un principio ya no sufrirás después… - ella empezó a llorar y deseaba que todas sus palabras se cumplieran porque 11 años de penas no se las deseaba ni a su peor enemigo - …sabes Trunks… no soy igual a los demás… pero no me odio como soy ya que eso me hace única, me hace fuerte, me hace feliz… tengo un lado de mi que me reconforta cuando la humana falla.

Abrazó a Pan para que dejase de llorar y sus palabras eran como si le hubiese leído la mente… el también estaba enfermo y tal vez nunca se curaría, pero ella tenía la oportunidad de ser quien quiera ser… mientras que el no.

– Pan no llores que tu enfermedad tiene cura… yo también la tengo aunque no parezca y tu puedes cambiar… puedes ser quien quieras ser… pero yo no… las desgracias y las penas pueden parecer iguales pero no lo son.

Trunks la separó un poco para verla a los ojos hechizándola con esa hermosa mirada azul… esa mirada que sin saberlo le decía que lo conocía… como si desde hace mil años se hubieran conocido y hoy se volvían a encontrar.

– Trunks… no tienes ni la mínima idea de que yo no puedo cambiar…

El silencio se apodero del salón pero ellos seguían mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran encontrar consuelo en la mirada del otro.

De un momento a otro dejaron las miradas y sonrisas tristes, para irse acercando poco a poco a los labios del otro.

Un aroma dulce y suave salio de la boca de ella.

Un olor adictivo y salvaje salio de la boca de él.

Con cada acercamiento sus ojos se cerraban y sus alientos eran capaces de quemar el mismo aire.

Sin esperar más sus labios se fundieron en un beso largo y profundo.

Sus bocas se exploraban con una paciencia y encantamiento jamás experimentado por ambos.

Después de esos eternos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire… Trunks y Pan se miraron con expresiones algo serias pero después ella se apoyo en su pecho quedando total y profundamente dormida.

Como reaccionar después de ese beso… si fue el mejor que alguna vez había tenido; cómo era posible que besara a esa joven menor que el, 13 años los separaban pero las vidas los unían.

- ¿Quién eres tu Son Pan? ¿De dónde saliste y como se que somos totalmente iguales?... hay algo en ti que no puedo explicar, un algo que me recuerda a… me recuerda que… no tengo palabras para decir cómo me siento… pero me gusta sentirme así.

_Una hora después…_

Trunks no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo que minutos antes había ocurrido.

Había besado a Pan, a Pan la chica que apenas hoy conoció, a la que ofreció trabajo y a la que era igual a él.

Para asegurar su bienestar mientras dormía Trunks la había acomodado mejor dándole la vuelta y cubriéndola con la manta.

Parecía un ángel perdido ya que el paraíso definitivamente no era ese mundo… como dormir enfrente de tanta belleza, era la pregunta de Trunks.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_Sus inesperadas acciones los llevaron a ese beso… sus vidas heridas buscan consuelo… y sus corazones quieren unirse…_

_SERA ACASO ESTE EL FIN DEL FIC… no yo creo que no; AÚN FALTA MUCHO POR VIVIR Y DESCUBRIR… EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA._

_Nuevamente aclararé algunas dudas más:_

_1. En este tiempo la diferencia de edades entre Mirai Trunks y Mirai Pan es la misma que la de la pareja de la línea 1; porque si sacan matemáticamente la edad en la que Gohan y Videl tuvieron a Pan descubrirán que fue en la edad que fue asesinado Mirai Gohan._

_2. Porque Trunks y Pan no se dan cuenta de que son tan iguales, pues… es porque si no fuera así le quitaría el drama y misterio a la historia._

_3. Porque Pan hace ataques tan… "femeninos", porque en este tiempo no convivió con hombres como para que desarrollara esos gustos; ella es más femenina._

_4. Para resumir a Trunks no le gusta ser en parte saiyan mientras a que a Pan le encanta._

_AHORA SI PUEDO DEJARLOS (por hoy XD)._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_

_Y…_

_DÍGANLES A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN MIS FICS SI LES GUSTA COMO ESCRIBO._

_LOS KIERO MUCHO._

_Adiós_


	5. ¿Un sueño o Realidad?

Capitulo 5

"¿Un sueño o Realidad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Saiyan Girl Heart:<strong>

Con los detalles que describen habitaciones, casas, vehículos y ropa, ustedes pueden imaginarse lo que quieran siempre y cuando yo no lo describa.

Bueno mejor no me salgo de tema y sigamos con este capítulo:

* * *

><p>Parecía un ángel perdido ya que el paraíso definitivamente no era ese mundo… como dormir enfrente de tanta belleza, era la pregunta de Trunks.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

Ya era de día y el sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana captando la atención de Pan casi al instante.

Abrió los ojos y sentándose estiro sus manos hacia arriba.

– Ah… ya es de día será mejor irnos de… QUE – para sorpresa de Pan, ella no se encontraba en la casa abandonada con Trunks si no que estaba en su casa e incluso había despertado en su cama – PERO QUE PASO SI YO… AYER… PERO… TRUNKS ¿DONDE ESTA TRUNKS? – rápidamente fue a su armario y se vistió con lo primero que encontró; era un pescador tejano, una polera blanca con cuello de camisa y con unas zapatillas deportivas.

Corrió hasta la puerta y al abrirla tuvo otro susto.

- AH… TRUNKS… - grito tan fuerte que se cayó sentada al suelo.

Miró a Pan y luego Trunks le extendió su mano para ayudarla levantarse.

– Pan estas bien.

Aceptó la ayuda de Trunks y después de levantarse ambos entraron para hablar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Trunks?, ¿dime que paso anoche?, ¿Qué hago en mi casa?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en la casa abandonada?

- De que estás hablando Pan; que no lo recuerdas… ayer te quedaste dormida en el camino y cuando llegamos aquí me preguntaste si podía pasar por ti a eso de las 7:30 para ir a trabajar… pero veo que todavía no estás lista.

Todo era demasiado confuso para ella, porque todo lo que había vivido esa noche no parecía un sueño… parecía la más dulce de las realidades porque ese beso fue uno tan… como decirlo "cargado de sentimientos", y no sentimientos cualquiera porque pudo sentir como sus lágrimas fueron mezcladas con tan adictivo sabor provocando que su atormentada alma descansara después de años… ¿acaso era posible que la mejor noche de su vida fuera una mentira, un vil sueño que tuvo que acabar?

– Como dices Trunks… acaso anoche no nos quedamos sin combustible, encontramos una casa abandonada y nos besa… digo nos dormimos – corrigió sus palabras porque si en realidad había sido un sueño no era correcto decirle a Trunks de ese beso… por más que quisiera repetirlo.

**- **No se dé que hablas Pan… anoche murmurabas cosas como: casa, lluvia y sola… me puedes decir con que soñabas porque al principio estabas muy nerviosa y luego te calmaste.

**- **No te preocupes Trunks… no era nada importante… nada… iré a terminar de arreglarme, por favor siéntate mientras tanto… enseguida regreso – prefirió callar todo porque al parecer solo había sido un sueño; fue a su habitación y empezó a peinarse.

"Acaso solo fue un sueño… pero todo parecía tan real… incluso ese beso fue una mentira… solo me queda una manera de saber si todo era un sueño o realidad, pero me llevara un tiempo saberlo"

Pensaba en como tendría que averiguar si era un sueño o no, mientras colocaba todas sus capsulas de experimentos y herramientas dentro de su cartera, esta vez guardo 5 naves para que no les pasara lo mismo de ayer… aunque posiblemente hoy no les tocaría ir por la carretera y si era un sueño lo de ayer, no pasaría nada.

Caminó hasta la sala ya lista para irse con Trunks y lo encontró sentado en el sillón con la vista hacia abajo.

- Trunks… ya estoy lista vámonos…

"En que estará pensando, lo veo muy distraído y con cierta preocupación"

– Esta bien… vámonos ya Pan – dijo Trunks mientras dejaba de mirar el suelo para posar sus ojos en Pan y dejar su departamento.

Ambos salieron del edificio y enfrente de la puerta un auto, color rojo estaba estacionado.

Como todo un caballero Trunks le abrió la puerta del coche a Pan y luego al estar juntos dentro del auto partieron hacia la Corporación Capsule.

El viaje no era muy largo, pero durante esos 10 minutos de distancia el silencio de Pan era inquietante para Trunks ya que él esperaba que le hiciera toda clase de preguntas acerca de sus obligaciones o acaso ella… estaba pensando en el día de ayer.

– Y dime Pan en que estas pensando, estas muy callada el día de hoy.

"Trunks, si tan solo pudieras saber cuál será mi plan para saber si todo esto es un sueño o la pura realidad… jajá, bueno creo que yo no te hare decir todo pero tal vez alguien más si pueda hacerlo"

- No te preocupes Trunks… solo estoy pensando en cuales serán mis nuevas obligaciones, es que me gusta imaginar lo que estoy a punto de hacer – la forma en la que Pan le respondió a Trunks era muy sospechosa y lo fue más cuando una gran sonrisa salía de sus labios.

"Vaya, al parecer Pan tiene algo más escondido… bueno con esa sonrisa en sus labios creo que podre estar tranquilo por un tiempo"

- Pan solo te adelantaré que no trabajaras en un taller cualquiera.

- ¿Qué?, entonces donde trabajaré Trunks… por favor dime que no es trabajo de escritorio, ya que soy mejor trabajando con máquinas que con papeles.

- No te preocupes Pan, trabajaras con máquinas pero esta división no es como las demás ya que sus integrantes son únicamente dos personas.

- ¡QUE!, SOLO DOS PERSONAS, PERO ESO SUENA CASI IMPOSIBLE TRUNKS… esas personas deben de ser las más inteligentes del mundo.

- Bueno la verdad no sé si del mundo, pero ellos se encargan de los nuevos inventos como naves de transporte, refrigeradores, robots y otra clase de experimentos.

- WoW… Trunks esta división es la división Z verdad… y me podrías decir al menos el nombre de uno de mis compañeros.

- Bueno tú conoces a uno de ellos – dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos para luego nuevamente ver el camino.

Pan se puso a pensar quien podría estar en la división Z y como no se le ocurrió otra persona respondió.

– ¿Michael es mi compañero?

Trunks se cayó de costado y luego regreso a su lugar para estacionar el auto en frente de una gran casa en forma redonda

– Pan creo que debes pensar un poco más.

- AH YA SÉ… ES EL SEÑOR TAKATO, el es un gran científico y apareció en las noticias la semana anterior por un gran descubrimiento acerca de los dinosaurios de las Montañas Paoz.

Nuevamente Trunks cayo de lado y decidió decirle quien era – Pan yo seré tu compañero en la división Z.

- Ah… QUE BIEN TRUNKS ASÍ NO ESTARÉ TAN SOLA Y TENDRÉ CERCA A ALGUIEN PARA LA HORA DE ALMORZAR.

Después de eso ambos salieron del auto y entraron en tan enorme mansión.

Al estar en la puerta algo le llamó terriblemente la atención a Pan.

– Trunks… donde estamos, que yo recuerde los talleres están en el centro de la ciudad, pero esta es una casa.

- Bueno Pan te dije que la división Z no es como las demás ya que su misión es crear nuevos inventos… para eso el taller, laboratorio y oficina central se encuentra en esta casa, o para ser más específicos Mi casa.

- Sorprendente Trunks… entonces que estamos esperando ya quiero empezar a trabajar, ENTREMOS.

Ambos entraron a la Corporación Capsule y se podía notar que era la mejor de las empresas, tenían de todo incluso se podían observar uno que otro robot realizando el aseo.

La decoración era elegante y a medida que pasaban por las habitaciones más grande parecía la mansión Brief.

Después de pasar por la habitación 153, llegaron a una puerta con sensor la cual se abrió ni bien pasaron en frente de ella.

- Hola mamá ya regrese – dentro de la habitación se encontraba Bulma trabajando como siempre en un nuevo invento; y la habitación no era exactamente un cuarto si no el mismísimo laboratorio de Bulma.

- Hola Trunks que bueno que regresaste, necesito que me ayudes a sacar una tuerca esta… - Bulma se dio la vuelta y encontró a Pan al lado de su hijo – ¿Quien es ella? Trunks.

- Ella es Pan, mamá… mamá, Pan – las presentó y dejo que las cosas vayan tomando forma.

- Buenos días Señora Brief… mi nombre es Pan, mucho gusto.

- Es un placer Pan… Trunks, hijo porque no me dijiste que tenias novia.

- QUE PAN NO ES MI NOVIA, ELLA SOLO… mamá Pan no es mi novia, solo es… es… - Trunks agitaba sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo por tal nerviosismo.

- No te avergüences Trunks, ella es muy bonita, adelante pasen… o prefieren que los deje solos.

Trunks y Pan se encontraban rojos como un tomate, pero entraron en el laboratorio y como acto seguido Trunks paso a aclarar las cosas.

- Mamá… Pan no es mi novia, ella es una nueva científica y la entreviste el día de ayer… me pareció que cumple tan bien los requisitos que… podría estar en nuestra división.

- ¡QUE! – Se acercó a Trunks y le jaló de la chaqueta hasta llegar al otro extremo del laboratorio – TRUNKS, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, SI ESA JOVEN SE QUEDA CON NOSOTROS PODRÍA DESCUBRIR LA MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO O PEOR… debes decirle que no puede trabajar en esta división.

- Pero mamá esta es una gran oportunidad… además el invento que me mostro Pan no es nada comparado a cualquiera de nuestras naves de transportes… es más puede ser lo que sea; yo creo que ella debería trabajar con nosotros…

- ¡¿Qué?… Trunks estás seguro de que ella lo hizo, sin ofender a tu amiga pero dudo que una chica tan joven y bonita pueda hacer esa clase de naves.

"Aunque me contradigo mucho ya que con solo 16 años pude crear el Radar del Dragón… tal vez una chiquilla inteligente podría crear una nave"

- Créeme mamá, ella lo hizo y sin ninguna ayuda… ayer lo comprobé, incluso sabe dónde está el último tornillo de su nave, tu sabes perfectamente que nadie que no haya armado una nave puede saber donde encaja todo.

Bulma se puso a pensar con una mano en su mentón para luego llegar a una decisión.

- Bueno Trunks, si lo pones de esa manera tal vez si sea una buena oportunidad… pero será a la vez una desventaja para ti hijo.

- En que mamá, si es lo contrario podría irnos mucho mejor con su ayuda.

- No es eso Trunks… hijo si aceptamos a Pan dentro de la división podría hacerte muchas preguntas acerca de la máquina del tiempo, el radar del Dragón y finalmente de tu origen… si la aceptamos podría pasar todo esto Trunks… dime estarías dispuesto a que tu más grande secreto lo descubra una humana.

- Mamá… podríamos esconder la capsula de la máquina del tiempo, el radar del Dragón podríamos ponerlo en tu cuarto y en cuanto a mi origen… si no se entera estará mejor créeme.

- Trunks Brief eres un caso perdido hijo, pero si es tan importante para ti lo haremos.

- Gracias mamá te juro que no te arrepentirás.

Trunks estaba dispuesto a regresar al lado de Pan pero antes de ir su madre lo jaló del cuello de su chaqueta y le susurro algo para hacerlo estallar en rojo.

- Y… en cuanto a otros asuntos… déjame decirte que no está nada mal… tienes un buen gusto Trunks, eso lo debiste heredar de tu padre, ya que esta niña es muy hermosa.

- Mamá…

-No te avergüences Trunks, yo solo te digo la verdad… no desaproveches esta oportunidad.

Después de ese momento madre-hijo ambos se dirigieron hacia donde minutos atrás se encontraba Pan.

Pero algo extraño estaba ocurriendo ya que Pan no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

- ¿PAN DONDE ESTAS? – gritó Trunks.

Después de un silencio breve una muchacha con la cara llena de grasa negra salía debajo del nuevo invento de Bulma.

- ¿Pan que te paso? – preguntó Trunks mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Bueno la verdad es que… como tu madre y tu se fueron para hablar a solas la curiosidad me mató y… fui a revisar cual era la tuerca que tu madre quería que saques… lo siento mucho pero creo que apreté un botón equivocado y toda la grasa me cayó en la cara – la curiosidad de Pan no conocía limites y aún peor cuando un nuevo invento se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

- No te preocupes Pan – Bulma se acercó a ambos jóvenes y le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse todo el negro – Sabes de hecho no fue tu culpa que la grasa saliera de mi nueva nave voladora, solo es una pequeña falla en el tanque.

Escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Bulma, Trunks se preguntó porque su madre estaría fabricando una nave voladora, si este mes debían ocuparse de fabricar nuevos robots para las construcciones.

Antes de que alguna palabra más fuera dicha por Bulma, Pan con la cara sin grasa esta vez retomo la conversación.

- Discúlpeme Señora Brief, pero quisiera saber si… yo… este… podría… - con nerviosismo Pan jugaba con sus pulgares mientras veía a Bulma de pies a cabeza y se preguntaba:

"Como una mujer tan hermosa no tiene esposo… pobre Trunks, si no lo sabré yo… crecer sin padre es horrendo".

- Que necesitas Pan, ah y tu puedes decirme Bulma… no me gusta que me llamen señora, todavía no estoy tan vieja – dijo la madre de Trunks con pose de manos en la cintura.

- Señora Brief quería saber… cuales serán mis responsabilidades de ahora en adelante.

- Bueno tus nuevas obligaciones serán… - se puso a pensar en que trabajo le daría a esa joven, solo bastaron 5 segundos para que sus ojos soltaran un brillo y sonrisa por demás confiada saliera a la luz; cuando a Bulma Brief tenía un plan lo llevaba a cabo pase lo que pase.

Trunks había notado ese brillo tan especial en los ojos de su madre y no tardo en darse cuenta de que uno de los planes "ingeniosos" de su madre estaba por iniciar.

- Ajá… ya se cuales serán tus nuevas obligaciones Pan… como eres nueva en esto trabajaras junto a Trunks en los robots para las construcciones; él te ayudara con lo que necesites y desde ahora… - miro a su hijo a los ojos y con la mirada le dijo "te guste o no lo harás Trunks Brief, aún que sea lo último que haga" – deberán hacerlo todo juntos, ya que el trabajo no les dejará ni tiempo para dormir… y como último dato Pan, llámame Bulma.

Trunks y Pan voltearon a verse directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa, Pan le transmitió su inmensa alegría.

- Bueno por mí no hay problema seño… digo Bulma… para mí es un gran honor trabajar con ustedes.

- Y en cuanto a mi… está bien mamá, Pan y yo trabajaremos juntos a partir de hoy.

- Así me gusta chicos; ahora a trabajar que los primeros 5 robots deben estar listos para mañana a las 6 am.

- ¡¿QUÉ? , PARA LAS 6 AM DE MAÑANA – ambos Semi saiyan gritaron al unisonó ya que una tarea así de complicada les llevaría horas, es más toda la noche sin poder pegar un ojo.

- Si, así es son para las 6am, así que si yo fuera ustedes empezaría ahora porque son… las 9:30 am.

Bulma era sin duda alguna sorprendente ya que estaba más que dispuesta a que su hijo se quede con esa jovencita.

Como su hijo nunca estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso ella lo empujaría hasta la meta.

En cuanto a Pan, la miraba de todos los lados posibles y algo le decía que le era familiar… pero ¿en qué?

- Trunks, comencemos de una vez, no te quedes ahí parado, vamos, anda.

Pan empujaba a Trunks pero él no se movía, parecía una estatua de acero.

Trunks se había quedado inmóvil ya que nunca en su vida había tenido tal trabajo y como conocía su madre ella lo había hecho apropósito para acercarlo a Pan.

Si tan solo su madre supiera que estaba tan cerca de ella.

Si, así es… Trunks le había mentido a Pan… todo lo que ella creía un sueño era la más pura verdad, pero él no podía decírselo a ella, eso solo significaba que tarde o temprano se enamorarían, cosa que Trunks no podía permitir.

"No puedo permitir que ella se enamore de mi… no puedo… no puedo condenar a alguien más a mi maldición… mamá ya sé lo que tramas, pero tú no sabes que solo lastimo al que se cruza en mi camino… la muerte de Gohan… es la prueba de que mi soledad es la mejor manera de mantener a salvo a todas las personas".

Solo y sin amigos era la manera de mantener a salvo a la gente según Trunks.

De repente sintió algo empujándolo y despertó de su trance automático.

- VAMOS TRUNKS… MUÉVETE QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO… MUÉVETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ TRUNKS…

- Eh… que dices Pan – Trunks no había escuchado ni una palabra de la niña azabache hasta aquel momento.

Verla enojada la hacía más atractiva, que cuando estaba calmada.

Parecía una fiera descontrolada, ya que mientras más se esforzara ella por moverlo su rostro cambiaba, era totalmente diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido ya que cada milímetro de ella se le hacía atractivo, peligroso, adictivo y familiar.

- TRUNKS BRIEF… DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ Y MUÉVETE DE UNA VEZ… SOLO TENEMOS UNAS HORAS PARA TERMINAR LOS 5 ROBOTS, APÚRATE.

Al oír sus palabras recordó todo el trabajo provocando que se moviera de su lugar y que Pan cayera al piso.

- AH… ESO ME DOLIÓ… TRUNKS JURO QUE TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA CUANDO TERMINEMOS DE TRABAJAR.

Pan se levantó y siguió a Trunks, quien había tomado unos planos y hablaba con su madre.

- Bueno Trunks es momento de ponerse a trabajar, así que llévate esos planos y empiecen de una buena vez… ah, casi lo olvidaba, ustedes no trabajarán en este laboratorio conmigo.

Bulma tenía todo fríamente calculado y todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante acercaría más a Pan y a Trunks.

- Entonces donde vamos a trabajar Bulma.

- Si mamá, donde trabajaremos.

Bulma empezó a caminar hacia la salida seguida por Trunks y Pan.

Al igual que cuando entraron recorrieron unas 20 habitaciones y otra puerta con sensor apareció frente a ellos.

- Este será su laboratorio de ahora en adelante… espero que lo cuiden bien ya que… en el trabajaran por laaaargas horas… creo que podría hasta convertirse en su segunda habitación y casa jajá… bueno mejor regreso al trabajo adiós chicos, no se distraigan.

Bulma regreso a su laboratorio con una sonrisa por demás de grande ya que su plan aún que largo funcionaria.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en el laboratorio de Trunks y Pan…<em>

Ambos entraron en su nuevo laboratorio y este era un poco más pequeño que el de Bulma, pero venia equipado con todo lo que la bella científica tenía en su laboratorio.

- Bueno Trunks comencemos con tanto trabajo.

- Si, está bien Pan.

Trunks dejó los planos encima de la mesa y los abrió para mirarlos junto con Pan.

- Estos planos nos ayudarán a crear los 5 robots Pan.

- Hm… por lo que puedo ver estos robots son algo complicados pero… creo que podemos fabricarlos.

- Bien, entonces manos a la obra, que tenemos mucho trabajo.

Las horas fueron pasando, y pasando, y pasando hasta que por fin el primer robot fue terminado.

El robot parecía una gran caja de metal, excepto que su cabeza y brazos eran notorios.

- Bueno… va uno y nos faltan 4 más… ah… sigamos con el trabajo Trunks.

Ambos prosiguieron el trabajo, pero cuando iban en mitad de la construcción la voz de Bulma se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Como van hasta ahora.

- Bien mamá… ya terminamos uno.

- Si, así es Bulma, ya vamos con el segundo robot.

- Eso me alegra… pero creí que como ya eran las 2:00 pm querrían comer.

Esa palabra provocó que los estómagos de ambos saiyans sonaran al unisonó y con una gran sonrisa dijeran.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE QUEREMOS COMER.

Los tres salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron hacia la sala donde encima de la mesa la comida se veía exquisita.

Rápidamente todos tomaron lugar en la mesa y prosiguieron con el almuerzo.

- Muchas gracias por la comida Bulma.

Pan agradeció por la comida que le ofrecían y como lo había hecho ayer en frente de Trunks, comenzó a devorar todo a su alcance.

Trunks le siguió la corriente a Pan y empezó con la salvaje comida.

Bulma estaba más que sorprendida ya que esa niña comía igual que su hijo… de donde sacaría tal estomago… acaso…

- WoW Pan… tienes un apetito sorprendente… comes igual que Trunks.

Con la boca llena respondió a la anfitriona.

- Bueno la verdad es que no se… de donde saque tal estomago… pero mientras eso me ayude a comer lo que quiera no tengo problema alguno.

Era más que obvio que ese comportamiento era herencia de un saiyan, y no uno cualquiera si no de Son Goku.

Olvidando como le respondió, Bulma de acercó a Trunks y le susurro al oído.

- ¿Quién es esta niña Trunks?... come igual que un saiyan, pero eso es imposible.

- No lo sé a la perfección mamá… pero al igual que tu tengo un presentimiento.

- Bueno… como sea no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, esa joven comparte el estomago contigo, de seguro tienen mucho en común.

Trunks se atoro por tal comentario lo cual provocó que Pan dejara de comer y preguntara por él.

- Trunks… estas bien… debes tener cuidado cuando comes, no vaya ser que te tragues un hueso jajá.

La risa de Pan contagio a Bulma y mientras ambas se mataban de la risa, Trunks regresaba a la normalidad.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_En este cap. Respondí todos los reviews que obtuve durante los primeros 4 capítulos… GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO._

**Antes de irme déjeme decirles que el 12 de mayo no solo se recuerda la aparición de los androides, si no también mi cumple así que festejemos el día de la re aparición de Mirai Trunks jajá XD. **_(También fue mi cumple XD)._

_***AUN ASÍ ESPERO NUEVOS REVIEWS (SI ES QUE LOS HAY) RECUERDEN QUE FINALIZADA O NO ESTA HISTORIA NUNCA DEJARÁ DE SER TOMADA EN CUENTA POR MÍ, SOBRE TODO POR LA PARTE DE LOS REVIEWS.***_

**Adiós **


	6. Fase Uno

Capitulo 6

"Fase uno…

La estrategia"

* * *

><p>- Trunks… estas bien… debes tener cuidado cuando comes, no vaya ser que te tragues un hueso jajá.<p>

La risa de Pan contagio a Bulma y mientras ambas se mataban de la risa, Trunks regresaba a la normalidad.

- Jajá… Trunks, hijo estas bien jajá… pero es cierto, por como comes no me extrañaría que te tragaras un hueso.

La cara de Trunks era azul debido a las risas de ambas mujeres por su cara al atorarse.

- Saben algo… si ustedes se siguen riendo de mi les aseguro que acabarán por atorarse también.

- OH vamos Trunks… no te enfades solo nos divertíamos un poco; es más yo también me atoré más de una vez cuando comía… - Pan intentaba calmar a Trunks mientras Bulma recuperaba la compostura.

- Es cierto Trunks… obedece a Pan y no te enfades que de una u otra forma debes admitir que era gracioso.

- Si mamá, mira es más, por tan gracioso que fue me estoy riendo ja ja – El sarcasmo de Trunks era más que notorio pero sus enfados nunca duraban más allá de 5 segundos.

Después de otros comentarios más prosiguieron con el almuerzo.

La mesa que al principio rebalsaba de comida fue vaciada rápidamente; Trunks y Pan obviamente habían acabado con todo lo que había mientras que Bulma lanzaba preguntas a ambos muchachos.

- Y… dígame como fue su entrevista el día de ayer.

- Bueno… nos encontramos en las Montañas Paoz y en ese mismo lugar Pan me mostro todo lo que su nave es capaz de hacer.

- Que interesante Trunks… y tu Pan que me puedes decir.

- ¿EH? – Pan estaba más que ocupada devorando la comida por lo que en ciertas ocasiones era ajena a la conversación.

- Dime Pan, ¿Qué puede hacer tu nave?

- Pues… mi nave puede transformarse en cualquier transporte que se requiera y… puede extenderse en la parte trasera para dormir allí – Pan era el mismísimo reflejo de Son Goku, ya que comía y hablaba a la vez como el saiyan lo hacía en vida.

- Es muy impresionante Pan… se ve que eres muy inteligente aparte de bonita – Bulma le resaltaba las cualidades de Pan a Trunks, para que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en frente – Pan… veo que a pesar de que comes grandes cantidades de comida tu figura es esbelta… dime practicas algún deporte.

- La verdad es que odio los deportes… prefiero las artes marciales, son lo único que practico para mantenerme en forma… son mucho más divertidas que jugar con un pelota.

Ahora sí que la cosa estaba por demás rara, Pan no solamente tenía de similitudes con Trunks el no tener padre, comer bastante, ser muy fuerte, estar sola, tener ese aire tan familiar, si no que ahora ella practicaba artes marciales.

Las artes marciales eran el "deporte" favorito de los saiyans… cada similitud con Pan lo hacía sospechar enormemente de su origen y aún que quisiera saber todo sobre ella no podía hacerlo.

Acercarse a ella era lo menos que podía hacer ya que eso era un gran peligro para ambos… si, para ambos ya que si Pan le contaba su pasado a Trunks, el también debía contarle absolutamente todo.

Con esas confesiones, las viejas heridas de ambos se abrirían demasiado, cosa que Trunks no quería provocar.

Mantener cerrado su pasado, asegurar el presente y alejarse del futuro.

Todo lo que él hacia tomaba consecuencias graves para el mundo… si para el mundo el precio por su silencio fue muy alto… para esa hermosa niña sería extremadamente elevado.

- En serio Pan; me sorprendes mucho ya que nunca me hubiera imaginado que una chica como tú practicara ese tipo de actividades – Bulma al igual que Trunks estaba por demás sorprendida ya que todo delataba solo una cosa.

- AH… GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA, ESTUVO DELICIOSA – Pan se levanto de su asiento después de haber acabado con TODO en la mesa y se acercó a Trunks.

Trunks seguía distraído mirando su plato, pero una mano en su hombro derecho lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Pan se acercó a la oreja de Trunks y le susurro.

- Apresúrate Trunks… no quiero tener que traerte a rastras para terminar los robots – caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió de Bulma – Bulma iré a trabajar con los robots… gracias por la comida nuevamente, ah y Trunks apresúrate.

Una vez que Bulma y Trunks se quedaron solos, la mujer del príncipe saiyan empezó a hacer sonrojar a su hijo.

- Lo ves Trunks; Pan es una joven bonita, fuerte, inteligente y comparte hasta el estomago contigo… me puedes decir qué más quieres.

- Mamá… lo que pasa es que… tu no lo entiendes… yo no puedo tener nada con Pan… si tienes razón… ella es igual a mí, pero tengo miles de cosas por aclarar y todas están relacionadas con ella.

- ¡QUE!, y se puede saber qué es lo que tienes que aclarar.

- Primero, de donde viene… segundo, quien es ella… tercero, de donde saco ese apetito… cuarto, porque le interesan las artes marciales… y quinto, porque se me hace tan familiar.

- Trunks… mira hijo, yo te entiendo pero puedes aprender de ella si intentas acercarte.

- Eso es justo lo que quiero evitar – esto último fue dicho como un susurro por Trunks.

- Bah… como sea Trunks, solo no vengas a llorar cuando esa niña se aleje de ti… ya estas lo suficientemente grande como para saber las consecuencias de tus acciones; pero ni creas que me olvidare de seguir con mi plan.

Bulma salió del comedor directo a su laboratorio con los brazos cruzados; mientras tanto Trunks seguía parado en su lugar pensando mil veces lo que tendría que hacer.

Por un lado su corazón le decía que se acercara a ella, tal vez juntos podrían ponerle fin a su soledad.

Pero por el otro lado su atormentada alma le decía que no debía condenarla, si se acercaba podría lastimarla tanto que podría provocar que ella lo odiara para siempre.

Gritos…

Gritos en su cabeza.

Esos gritos solo le decían:

"NO TE CONDENES A LA SOLEDAD"

"ALÉJATE DE ELLA"

"ACÉRCATE… AUNQUE SEA POR UN TIEMPO"

"NO, NO PUEDES NEGARLE LA FELICIDAD A PAN"

"INTENTA SER FELIZ"

"NO LA LASTIMES"

"JUNTOS"

"SOLO"

"JUNTOS"

"SOLO"

"JUNTOS"

"SOLO"

"DECIDE DE UNA VEZ"

La primera opción era tentadora: "Juntos".

Pero la segunda era tal vez la correcta: "Solo"

Como no sabía cual decisión tomar lo hizo a la suerte; sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y puso la siguiente condición: "Cara me alejo; Cruz me acerco".

Dependiendo de esa moneda él reaccionaria egoísta o consiente.

Egoísta por pensar en su felicidad antes que en la de Pan.

Y consiente porque si se apartaba no podrían lastimarse.

La lanzó y por esos pocos segundos el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Cada que la moneda giraba en el aire, el destino de Trunks también daba vueltas.

Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Imágenes de la muerte de Gohan…

El beso con Pan…

El mundo hecho pedazos…

La sonrisa de aquella niña…

Todo daba vueltas en esa pequeña pero significativa moneda.

Después de esos interminables momentos la moneda por fin cayó.

Para sorpresa de Trunks esa salió Cruz… por lo tanto se acercaría Pan.

Respiro hondo y lo pensó de nuevo; pero su corazón ya había ganado esta batalla así que comenzaría desde 0 y solo si las cosas salían bien le diría todo Pan, incluso de su primer beso.

- Bueno no creo que la lastime si al menos llego a conocerla bien.

Con estas últimas palabras Trunks por fin salió del comedor y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Caminaba de una forma nerviosa, rápida y peligrosa.

Nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… acercarse a Pan.

Rápida porque no soportaba más tiempo lejos de aquella niña… por más familiar que fuera le hacía sentir bien.

Y peligrosa… porque todo su destino estaba en manos de aquella niña que más que hermosa era preciosa.

Pasó por el laboratorio de su madre y sonrió al ver la puerta.

Tal vez ella tenía razón, si seguía siendo tan paranoico acabaría por estar más solo de lo que estaba ahora.

Pero cuando Bulma le buscaba novia las cosas no terminaban muy bien.

¿Acaso con esa joven la cosa podría ser distinta?

Siguió caminado, a cada paso preguntándose porque sentía más que una unión humana con ella.

¿Acaso su sangre le llamaba a estar con ella?...

Pero de que sangre, si ella era humana y su sangre no podía complementarse.

Nuevamente la palabra "soledad" empezó a hacer eco en su cabeza.

Solo… siempre solo.

¿El destino de este saiyan acaso era estar solo?

Si… era la respuesta de Trunks.

"Como podremos estar juntos si mi otra parte no acepta a nadie… no importa del lado del que se vea, ella sigue perdiendo porque este "monstruo" no ama… este "monstruo" mata… Gohan… lo siento… este "monstruo" fue el que te mato… este "monstruo" fue el que condeno a la Tierra por tantos años… ¿acaso merece este "monstruo" ser feliz después de lo que hizo?"

Pensar solo de una manera era pensar limitadamente, pero Trunks no podía idear otro pensamiento.

Ya estaba cruzando la puerta número 10 de distancia con el laboratorio de su madre y el suyo.

Nervios…

Adicción…

Peligro…

Soledad…

Besar…

Pan…

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en el laboratorio de Trunks y Pan…<em>

Pan iba de un lado al otro.

Derecha… izquierda…

Pensaba tan profundamente que nada más ocupaba su cerebro.

Trunks…

Trunks, era la pregunta y respuesta de ella.

Se entretuvo con el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

En él…

El que podría o no haberle dado su primer beso.

Así es… el primero.

Pan nunca había estado cerca de un hombre como lo estuvo con Trunks.

Había pasado noches al lado de Michael, pero él se sentía solo como su hermano.

Nunca estuvo con ningún hombre más de una hora y a Trunks le había regalado todo un día.

Estudiar…

Trabajar…

Entrenar…

Estudiar…

Y estudiar…

Eso era lo único que la bella guerrera solía hacer después de la muerte de su madre, nunca tuvo tiempo para socializar con nadie.

Además si lo hacia estos podían rechazarla; el rechazo era un sentimiento tan triste y profundo que solo significaba la soledad.

Siempre hablaban de ella a sus espaldas.

Comentarios como: "Niña pobre", "Niña sabelotodo", "La estúpida", "La huérfana", "La traga tierra"…

En fin miles de insultos y comentarios se venían a su cabeza.

Acercarse a alguien era para recibir críticas.

"Desearía que ese planeta del que tan poco sabia mi madre existiera… aún que sea podría hallar algo de donde soy… Vegetasei… un sueño imposible, un sueño hermoso…"

Pan deseaba que las pocas historias de su raza fueran realidad.

Ella tenía una idea distinta de los saiyans:

"Un saiyan no es para vivir solo… es para vivir aventuras… para vivir miles de peleas, para ser como solamente uno pude ser… uno mismo… desear que mi sangre no esté sola es imposible… ser la última guerrera es muy aburrido, quisiera tener un oponente o un compañero de batalla…"

Esta chiquilla amaba los saiyans con toda su alma.

Ser como ella era la hacía feliz.

Saiyans…

Esa palabra tan significativa para ella se cruzo por su mente.

Trunks la había dejado sorprendida, ¿Era posible que un humano comiera de tal forma?

NO, NO ERA POSIBLE.

Empezó a comparar a Trunks con su madre pero solo encontró unas cuantas semejanzas:

Ojos azules, conocimiento de mecánica, cabello lila.

Sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de su madre pero con una mirada diferente.

Su gran conocimiento de mecánica era también herencia de parte materna.

Su cabello lila… no tenia explicación ya que su madre lo tenía azul, pero debía derivar de una mezcla de otro color o herencia de algún familiar del lado de su madre.

Trunks definitivamente no era el reflejo de su madre sino tal vez de su padre.

Pero… ¿Quién era su padre?

Su padre tenía que ser de seguro un hombre con el resto de las características de Trunks.

Pan trataba de imaginarse al padre de Trunks, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

¿Cómo poder imaginar al padre de otra persona cuando solo había visto a su propio padre una vez?

Verlo solo una vez, pero oír hablar de él por 9 años de su vida.

Según su madre su padre se llamaba Gohan; en su niñez era igual de estudioso que ella; libró grandes batallas al lado de su abuelo… su abuelo Son Goku, tan poco escucho de él pero de una forma inexplicable sentía que era la persona que más admiraría.

Son Goku… Son Gohan… Milk OxSatán… Videl Satán…

Su pequeña y difunta familia.

Cada uno de ellos muerto por circunstancias diferentes:

Son Goku, su abuelo… una enfermedad en el corazón.

Son Gohan, su padre… asesinado por los androides.

Milk OxSatán, su abuela… muerta por la tristeza.

Videl Satán, su madre… enferma del corazón, pero muerte de pena y debilidad; ella estaba enferma pero cada día lejos de su amado Son Gohan era un infierno y su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más.

Todos ellos eran su familia…

Su familia que murió en distintos tiempos, su familia que libró grandes batallas, su familia que era su mundo….

Su familia que era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Su familia… su vida… y su sangre.

Tres simples cosas que la ayudaron a salir adelante.

Pero la más importante su sangre…

Sangre que le fue heredada por su padre…

Sangre que le fue heredado a su padre por su abuelo…

Sangre que tenía una larga ascendencia y esperaba que algún día tuviera descendencia.

Una familia, una raza, un destino.

Familia… ¿Cómo conseguiría formar una familia?

Pan no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo formar una familia.

Primero se necesitan dos personas, hombre y mujer que se amen, luego se casan y los hijos vienen.

Pero… ¿Quién es ese hombre?

"¿Quién será ese hombre?... acaso será Trunks… QUIERO SABER SI TODO ERA UN SIMPLE SUEÑO… O UNA DULCE REALIDAD"

Siguió pensando y su sonrojo apareció.

Recordó todo lo que sintió cuando besó a Trunks…

Adicción… felicidad… compañía… complemento… peligro… y algo familiar.

Era una mezcla de cosas inexplicables que la unieron a él.

SUEÑO O REALIDAD…

SUEÑO O REALIDAD…

SUEÑO O REALIDAD…

- POR DIOS QUE SEA UNA DULCE REALIDAD – el grito que quería arrojar desde hace tanto por fin salio de sus labios.

Pan quería con toda su alma que toda esa noche no fuera un sueño sino todo lo contrario.

- Por amor a Dios… quiero, debo, necesito saber si todo esto es de verdad.

La desesperación se hizo presente, pero como rápido vino rápido se fue.

Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Pan ya que su plan era simplemente perfecto, pero requería de tiempo y algo que nunca antes había probado.

"Bueno… nunca hice algo como lo que estoy a punto de hacer, tendré que sacar ese lado de atracción, pero… lo haré, lo haré y juro que descubriré todo… toda la verdad".

Puso sus manos a la cintura y casi de inmediato comenzó con la fase uno de su plan.

* * *

><p><em>En el pasillo…<em>

Trunks estaba detrás de la puerta.

Dentro de unos micro-segundos la puerta se abriría y dejaría ver a esa mujer.

Esa mujer que tenía algo llamativo… familiar.

¿Cuál era el lugar de donde la conocía?

Pensar… pensar… y pensar

Acaso no había respuesta para tal pregunta.

Le recordaba en cierta forma a los saiyans…

Pero… NO, ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE

ERA TOTALMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE EXISTIERA UNA MUJER CON TAL SANGRE.

"Quiero respuestas… y tal vez las encuentre en este camino".

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a esa muchacha.

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa.

La miro como unas cien veces…

Como para nunca olvidarse de tal figura.

- Hola Pan… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Entró en el laboratorio y ella se dio la vuelta.

Esos ojos…

Esos ojos negros lo distrajeron…

Esa boca…

Esa boca tan perfecta, decorada por unos labios sonrosados, finos y suaves lo invitaron a besarlos de nuevo…

Esa cara…

Esa cara era la mezcla perfecta de dulzura y peligro…

- Oh, nada Trunks… dime… como seguimos trabajando.

Se acercó a él moviendo sus caderas levemente, mientras se relajaba para dejar salir varias pestañeadas lo cual producía un leve viento.

- Bueno yo creo que debemos trabajar en el segundo robot que estábamos haciendo.

Ella se acercaba a él de una forma diferente del día de ayer, incluso de esta mañana.

El movimiento de sus caderas mareo a Trunks mientras el aire lo dejaba sin aliento.

¿Ella es Pan… ella es la joven que minutos atrás quería golpearlo?

No sabía que le ocurría a ella… pero todo eso le gustaba; para que negarlo.

Ese movimiento… tan suave, delicado y hasta sexy lo atrapó.

Ese leve viento con aroma a rosas… lo dejo con las ganas de más.

Increíble que no se sonrojara.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No había mejillas rojas… era como si no sintiera vergüenza de verla de esa forma…

Como si ella lo hiciera solo para él…

Solo para que él no pudiera controlarse…

Finalmente Pan llegó al lado de Trunks y se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle.

- Oye Trunks… dime como es que tu cara siempre cambia cuando te hablo de mí…

- Pan… - quería tocarla, quería decirle todo, TODO… pero no podía algo se lo impedía y era su inseguridad – solo me sorprendo de tantas similitudes contigo…

- Mmmm… ¿cómo cuales?

- Pues me sorprende tu apetito…

- Eso solo es una pequeña parte de mí… ¿Qué más?

- Tú fuerza…

- También es parte de mi secreto… continua…

- Tu pasatiempo…

- Las artes marciales, son lo mejor de mí… eso es otro tema…

- Por último… nuestra soledad…

- Soledad… es como una coincidencia… pero, sí, sí nos parecemos mucho… tal vez demasiado.

Se alejo de Trunks mientras continuaba con su movimiento hipnotizante.

Se dirigió hacia ese robot casi armado y comenzó a proseguir con su trabajo.

Ella estaba segura de que él la miraba.

"Fase uno de mi plan… completa… ahora solo falta las demás partes"

- Trunks… apresúrate, no quiero tener tanto trabajo.

Su plan era simple pero complicado.

Como para cualquier chica la mejor artillería para ganar a un chico es el coqueteo, Pan decidió usarla.

Al parecer le estaba resultando fácil, pero como saber si lo hacía bien, sí nunca le había coqueteado a ningún hombre.

Aún así no pararía hasta tener la certeza de que Trunks y ella habían tenido algo o no.

- Pan… ¿soy tan obvio?

- Si eres obvio… pues… - ella seguía trabajando y cada movimiento procuraba realizarlo con una suavidad y sensualidad adictivas.

- Dime si lo soy – hipnotizante era esa niña por lo que Trunks se iba acercando a ella mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- No, no tanto como tú crees; es solo que yo también te veo y tus ojos dicen ser curiosos con respecto a mi persona.

- ¿Mis ojos?

- Si, así es… Trunks los ojos son la ventana del alma y la tuya parece interesante, aislada y grande.

- WoW… y como sabes todo eso.

- Eso es parte de mi pasado, pero puedo decírtelo si… tú me dices algo de ti.

- Pan… me estas condicionando.

- Si, la verdad es que si, pero me dices algo de tu pasado o no te diré nada acerca de mi.

- Esta bien… que quieres que te diga – no quería responderle nada de su pasado, pero si para saber la vida de Pan el tendría que contarle algo de él estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

- Mmmm… ¿Cómo era tu padre? – frenó en seco lo que estaba haciendo y se miro a los ojos con Trunks.

- Mi padre… - sus ojos deslumbraron un brillo sombrío, triste y lúgubre – Mi padre era lo opuesto a lo que soy yo.

- Ah… pero como era en apariencia.

- Yo ya te dije como era mi padre ahora me toca preguntar a mí.

- Eso no es justo… ES TRAMPA.

- No, no lo es, yo te dije lo que querías saber ahora tu me responderás… ¿Cómo era tu padre?

- Hump… pues entonces te diré que mi padre era alguien muy especial.

- Esa respuesta ya no es válida Pan.

- Pues si la tuya es válida la mía igual.

- Está bien… continuemos con las preguntas mientras seguimos trabajando.

- Esa es una idea brillante.

Ambos se aproximaron al casi-robot para continuar el interrogatorio y trabajo.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews… no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen cuando me dedican al menos 3 palabras._

_Sus palabras me llenan de gozo y alegría; en serio me hacen pensar que puedo mejorarme, superarme y avanzar._

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_1. En la personalidad de la Bulma de este tiempo… bueno según yo pese a ver en contadas veces a Mirai Bulma (calmada, un poco más apagada que la Bulma de la línea 1, protectora…), llegue a la conclusión de que no importa la situación, Bulma seguirá siendo siempre Bulma; ejemplo siempre se preocupa ante un nuevo enemigo, pero luego vuelve a ser la de antes cuando este es derrotado (orgullosa, inteligente, fuerte y confiada); recuerden también que cuando Mirai Trunks derrota a Cell en su tiempo, Bulma cree que cuando Trunks quiere estar solo es por una chica (cuando en realidad era por Cell), su carácter vuelve a ser el mismo y su cabello corto._

_2. Ya saben que Mirai Pan no es igual en este tiempo, ella es más femenina, pero no en todo debía comportarse como humana, si o si debía delatar algún comportamiento propio de un saiyan como lo es al comer… la herencia de Son Goku._

_Adiós_


	7. Fase Dos

Capitulo 7

"Fase Dos

Una cita de guerreros"

* * *

><p>- Está bien… continuemos con las preguntas mientras seguimos trabajando.<p>

- Esa es una idea brillante.

Ambos se aproximaron al casi-robot para continuar el interrogatorio y trabajo.

Uno al frente del otro.

Como poder concentrarse con la mirada de tu posible amor sobre ti.

El silencio era el dueño del lugar.

Cada movimiento de Pan era capturado por Trunks provocando que cada segundo se hiciera eterno.

Como quería que esa bella figura quedara grabada para siempre en su mente.

Por otro lado, Pan también lo miraba lo cual le hacía difícil no caer rendida ante tanta belleza.

Ambos trabajaban como podían en los robots, no habían avanzado casi nada y ya eran las 3:30 pm.

En un intento de continuar la conversación y las preguntas, Pan se apresuró en acabar su lado del robot para ir a "ayudar" a Trunks con su parte.

Así, la guerrera terminó su trabajo en pocos segundos y se acercó a Trunks.

Él solo la vio acercarse y eso bastó para que su sonrojo saliera al descubierto.

- Trunks… te ayudo – ella metió sus manos a unos cables sueltos y junto con él los conectaban.

- Muchas gracias Pan – el rojo empezó a desaparecer y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ya que pareciera como si ella intentara acercarse a él.

- No hay porque… oye porque no continuamos con nuestro "interrogatorio"… primero yo ¿Cuándo mataron a tu padre y cuantos años tenías tú?

No le dio ni tiempo para confirmar si quería continuar con el juego, pero como negarle algo a esos ojos.

- Está bien… pues veras… mi padre murió cuando yo tenía unos 8 meses según mi madre… se podría decir que era a inicios del año 766.

- Oh… eras apenas un bebe cuando lo… - interrumpió sus palabras al ver la cara de tristeza de Trunks y prefirió obviar el tema.

- Si, así es…

- Oh Trunks, lo siento no quería ponerte mal – le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos para calmar su tristeza.

- No te preocupes Pan… en mis 34 años de vida aprendí a vivir sin él – agachó su cabeza y en un susurro solo para él dijo – Además no puedo hablar de él desde que regrese al futuro.

- Bueno… mira te toca preguntarme lo quieras.

- Estás segura de que me responderás todo lo que yo te pregunte.

- Trunks… mira algunas partes las obviare, pero no es porque no confié en ti, es solo que… que…

- No quieres abrir viejas heridas – terminó de decir Trunks al ver como la cara de ella cambiaba al haber leído su mente.

- Si.

- No te preocupes Pan, no te forzaré a nada.

- Gracias Trunks.

- Bueno… ¿Quiénes eran tus padres?

Bingo, esa era la pregunta que respondería sus dudas

Quienes eran los padres de tan bella chica.

- Trunks… mira no puedo decir sus nombres… pero te puedo decir cómo eran.

- Pan…

- Lo sé, se que te prometí responder todo, pero no puedo decirte sus nombres… aún no, esa herida es una de las más grandes.

- De acuerdo… prosigue.

- Mi padre… de él se mucho y poco; solo recuerdo que según mi madre él era un hombre muy fuerte, inteligente y… especial; en cuanto a mi madre, pues ella era un mujer muy hermosa, fuerte y decidida… ella me crio sin ninguna otra ayuda… - comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, cada palabra intentaba abrirle los recuerdos más hermosos y dolorosos que alguna vez pudo haber tenido – Ambos murieron en distintas situaciones… mi padre murió asesinado por los androides y mi madre… murió por amor.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, así es… mi madre estaba enferma del corazón, pero su enfermedad empeoro día a día más lejos de mi padre… una noche simplemente no pudo resistir más y… se fue con él.

- Pan… - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pudo sentir que esas lágrimas eran las puras, sinceras y hermosas que en su vida hubiera visto; ella simplemente era la mejor de las pinturas y el llanto no iba con su sonrisa.

- Porque… porque me dejaron sola… me dejaron como la última guardiana de mi clase.

- ¡¿Qué? – no pudo evitarlo, se sorprendió por tales palabras, acaso le estaba diciendo que ella era la última guardiana, pero de que si él único que era el último de toda una clase era él… esas palabras lo dejaron con más curiosidad de saber quién era esa niña.

- Porque… porque Papá… PORQUE ME DEJASTE ESTA HERENCIA QUE ME ENCANTA PERO ME DEJA SOLA.

- Pan ¡Que estás diciendo!

- Estoy diciendo que yo estoy sola en el mundo porque soy una sa… - en eso frenó su llanto y calló sus palabras ya que estaba a punto de decir la verdad que había prometido guardar en secreto.

- Eres una… - quiso continuar con sus palabras ya que creía saber su respuesta, pero quería oírla de su boca.

- Soy una… soy una sabelotodo jajá, eso lo saque de mi padre y la verdad es que por tanto estudiar nunca tuve tiempo para socializar con nadie jajá – respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente y supo que no podía dejarse llevar más dejando al descubierto sus secretos.

- Pan estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo – sabia que ella le mentía pero no podía forzarla a decir lo que posiblemente era.

- Jajá, tranquilo Trunks… si algún día te ganas aún más mi confianza sabrás toda la verdad de mi vida y yo de la tuya – se dio la vuelta y terminó de conectar los cables del robot dejándolo listo para continuar con otro.

Así se hicieron las 6 pm, hora en la cual el tercer robot estaba recién comenzando a ser construido.

Por el intenso calor habían abierto un ventana del laboratorio y de esta una brisa helada movía los cabellos de ambos.

Él la miraba a ella…

Podría jurar que casi tenia la respuesta en sus labios, pero tenía dudas como tenia afirmaciones.

Para sacar de su mente las dudas se le ocurrió un plan.

Pero había un problema con este plan y era que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar ella.

Bueno como solo hay una forma de saber todo "El que no arriesga no gana"

Así que se le ocurrió un lugar donde ella tal vez no pudiera decirle que no a esa propuesta.

- Oye Pan.

- Si Trunks.

- Me gustaría que me acompañes a un lugar… no será por mucho tiempo – se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos como para decirle "no voy a hacerte daño".

- Esta bien Trunks… vamos – ella vio claramente en sus ojos la verdad y decidió seguirlo para continuar con su plan.

- Bueno, pero vamos por la ventana que si mi madre se entera de que dejamos el trabajo por un solo minuto nos mata.

Así ambos salieron por la ventana de su laboratorio que daba directamente al jardín.

Bordearon todo el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada principal y nuevamente subieron al mismo auto rojo de esa mañana.

El camino se hizo largo pero después de unos minutos unas montañas conocidas para ambos se dibujaron en el horizonte.

Las montañas Yumi.

Llegaron al valle de entrada para bajar del auto y encapsularlo.

- Trunks que hacemos en las montañas Yumi.

- Bueno como es una linda tarde… pensé en dejar un momento el trabajo para venir a ver el ocaso contigo.

- A, sí… - el rojo explotó en sus mejillas pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez esta podía ser su oportunidad.

- Pan… sígueme.

Ambos subieron la primera montaña, la más baja de todas para no demorar mucho tiempo.

Se sentaron al borde de la montaña, que en aquellos momentos dejaba ver el ocaso con una fuerza indescriptible.

Todo el paisaje estaba decorado por un color anaranjado y eso la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era a la luz del día.

De un momento a otro dejaron de mirar el ocaso y se vieron los ojos como queriendo descubrir en la mirada del otro sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Pan…

- Trunks…

- Pan… me dijiste que practicabas artes marciales, no es así.

- Si Trunks.

- Dime… que pensarías si yo quisiera…

- Si… - lo alentó a que continuara con sus palabras y le tomó la mano lo cual le provoco ganas de más.

- Si quisiera entrenar contigo mañana.

Ya lo había dejado salir.

No podía resistir ni un minuto más sin saber la vida de esa joven así que soltó las tan deseadas palabras y espero una respuesta.

Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Pan.

Eso le dijo que ella había acepado su invitación.

- Estaría encantada de entrenar contigo Trunks.

Se acercaron un poco más y se dieron cuenta de que tenían los rostros a una distancia peligrosa.

Él quiso besarla, pero no podía, no antes de resolver las miles de intrigantes.

Ella deseaba que sus labios volvieran a ese baile tan hermoso como lo había sido en su posible sueño.

Como por obra del destino, una brisa helada pero envolvente los cubrió a ambos.

Esa brisa venia acompañada de unas hojas de distintos colores.

Rojo, amarillo, café, verde y violeta.

Ese remolino tan hermoso de pronto empezó a susurrar algo:

"Bésala" "Bésalo" "Bésense"

Esas palabras eran casi como órdenes y suplicas que no solo venían desde el exterior sino que ya se escuchaban dentro de ellos.

Se iban acercando cada vez más y más.

"Debo contenerme… pero no puedo soportar tener en frente a esos labios perfectos… si nos besamos…" – pensaba Trunks.

"Pan, no lo hagas… podrías arruinar tu amistad con Trunks si es que lo besas… pero esto ya no es un sueño así que si él acepta tu beso…" – pensaba Pan.

"Ya no estaremos solos" – este pensamiento estaba en la cabeza de ambos para terminar con sus conclusiones.

Sus labios se unieron en una danza lenta y dulce.

Danza en la cual los sentimientos iban y venían por todo lugar.

Lugar donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Ellos dos que se besaban con una paciencia infinita.

Horas, minutos o segundos pudieron haber pasado, pero sus labios seguían juntos.

Como separarse de la felicidad tan fácilmente.

Sería como dejarla ir.

Ojos cerrados, corazones abiertos.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien al besar a esa chica?

¿Por qué besar a ese hombre la hacía estallar en felicidad?

El ocaso terminó y el beso también concluyó.

Separaron sus labios y lentamente abrieron sus ojos.

Se miraron unos instantes, para luego posar su vista hacia la estrellada noche.

Esas estrellas eran testigo de que esa noche no solo se empezaba una nueva clase de amistad sino un nuevo amor.

Se pusieron de pie y volvieron a mirarse como si quisieran saber lo que aquel beso había significado para el otro.

Pan le sonrió y Trunks imitó su sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa Pan.

- Vamos Trunks.

Bajaron de la montaña y sacaron el auto rojo de su capsula.

El camino nuevamente apareció frente a ellos y con él un sonrojo de parte de Pan.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Pan? – le pregunto Trunks al observar como ella miraba sus rodillas y el rojo se hacía notar.

- ¿Eh?... no te preocupes Trunks… es solo un recuerdo.

Vaya recuerdo, ella estaba comparando los dos besos que había tenido con Trunks.

"El primero fue… dulce y tierno; el segundo… se le asemeja un poco, pero no son iguales, es como si… si… como si él también quisiera saber algo de mí"

De un momento al otro ya habían regresado a la puerta principal de la Corporación Capsule.

Se podía ver que esa casa era enorme… pero las luces siempre apagadas.

Una casa tan grande solamente para dos personas… que vacio.

Sin duda la casa era la mejor del mundo, pero faltaba algo que no se tenía desde hace años… risas, peleas… y amigos.

Tantos amigos que habían tenido, las miles de reuniones que se llevaron a cabo en ese lugar… bellos recuerdos, pero al final solo recuerdos.

"Creo que ya me di cuenta de porque mi madre quiere tener nietos"

Pensó Trunks mientras salía del auto con Pan.

El cielo estrellado era hermoso lo que lo invito a ver a esa mujer.

La mujer que le dio el mejor de los besos.

El más sublime… dulce… tierno… y adictivo.

Ella no le prestaba atención a su mirada, solo se quedó observando las miles de estrellas que juraba le susurraban:

"Este es tu futuro"

Al final Pan bajo la mirada para mirar directamente a Trunks quien seguía admirándola.

- Trunks…

- Si Pan…

- Alguna vez te sentiste incomprendido – y se tomaron de las manos para ir caminando por el jardín.

- Todos nos sentimos así alguna vez Pan – le respondió él mientras su corazón se sentía salir de lugar.

- Pero… cuando eres diferente… muy diferente… acaso tú crees que te puedan aceptar tan fácilmente.

Esa pregunta lo dejó pensando profundamente, ya que era algo tan delicado que nunca había intentado ser aceptado por nadie… estar solo es más fácil.

- Bueno Pan… lamento decirte que no se la respuesta…

- Trunks…

- Mira… cuando eres diferente solo quieres ser igual a los demás.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, así es Pan… cuando no puedes encajar en un mundo diferente desearías ser igual a ellos… - Trunks era un caso único en el mundo ya que no quería aceptarse tal como era – Aunque decepciones a tu propio padre… y eso es lo que más lamento – esto último fue dicho en un susurro que Pan no pudo escuchar.

- Pero… y si te gustara tu diferencia.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… si te gustara tu diferencia, crees que la otra persona lo entienda.

- Yo creo que si, tal vez dependiendo de qué diferencia se trata.

- Si la diferencia incluye una descendencia y ascendencia algo diferente.

- ¿Como en qué sentido?

- No sé como que los niños resultaran con una fuerza descomunal imposible para un humano ordinario – lo dijo lo más rápido posible y espero a que Trunks no salga corriendo con solo imaginarlo.

- Pues… - que clase de pregunta era esa, era como si le estuviera diciendo que ya había descubierto su secreto.

- Trunks… mejor no me respondas, pero como quieres saber algo de mí, te sugiero que analices esta charla – le soltó la mano a Trunks y con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió hacia la ventana de su laboratorio, saltó hacia adentro y sacó la cabeza por la ventana – Oye Trunks apresúrate que aún nos quedan otros tres robots por terminar.

- Si Pan – salió corriendo hacia Pan y una vez en el laboratorio continuaron con los otros tres robots.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente…<em>

Ya eran las 5:50 de la mañana.

Ni siquiera el sol había salido pero no sentían frio ya que se habían acurrucado para dormir después de terminar a las 5:00 los robots.

Estaban tirados en el suelo, pero abrazados sin que nadie pudiera separarlos.

Ella estaba a la altura de su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en su torso tan bien formado.

Él estaba rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Pero aparte de todo eso soñaban como nunca antes habían soñado…

* * *

><p><em>En el sueño de Pan…<em>

Soñaba con su batalla con Trunks.

Trataba de imaginarse como pelearía ese hombre, acaso tendría experiencia en las artes marciales como para haberse atrevido a entrenar con Pan.

Golpes, puños, patadas, sangre, sudor y lágrimas formaban parte de su sueño.

No importaba adonde fuera… Trunks siempre estaba allí.

Estaba besándola en lugar de golpearla.

Al principio eso era magnifico, pero luego sintió la necesidad de pelear con él.

Su cuerpo reclamaba tener un encuentro.

La pelea sin duda alguna era para saber esta donde podía llegar Trunks por ella.

* * *

><p><em>En el sueño de Trunks…<em>

Él soñaba con Pan a su lado.

A su lado pero no como solo una amiga o una novia sino como su esposa.

Ella estaba encinta y se podía ver que ella era feliz.

Solo con una sonrisa ella transmitía sus sentimientos.

Se abrazó a ella y le susurro en su oreja – Te amo.

Esa era la vida que Trunks quería tener y sobre todo una familia.

* * *

><p><em>Fuera de sus sueños…<em>

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes se abrazaron aún más fuerte y Trunks le susurro durmiendo.

- Te amo Pan.

- Y yo a ti.

**Continuará**

**Dejar reviews please**

Se besaron nuevamente, decidieron intentarlo, terminaron el trabajo de Bulma y cada día que pasa se conocen mejor.

Será que todo es miel sobre hojuelas… o habrá más problemas.

Verlo en el próximo capi y perdón por lo corto que me salió este XD.

_Gracias por todos sus reviews…_

_Adiós a tods_


	8. Pelea por mi

Capitulo 8

"Pelea por mí"

* * *

><p><em>Fuera de sus sueños…<em>

Como si se hubieran leído la mente se abrazaron aún más fuerte y Trunks le susurro durmiendo.

- Te amo Pan.

- Y yo a ti.

Ese momento era simplemente perfecto… juntos y sin ninguna complicación, sin ninguna pena.

Las horas parecían un segundo estando de esa forma, era como desear estar juntos para siempre.

El Sol de un nuevo día… el día de demostrar los sentimientos…

Las 6 de la mañana, hora en la que los robots debían ser entregados por fin llego.

La luz del sol entro por la ventana perezosamente provocando que Trunks abriera los ojos lentamente, vio a Pan abrazada a él y recordó todo lo de ayer… el beso… las palabras… la noche…

Ver a esa delicada y a la vez salvaje guerrera le provocaba una felicidad inmensa, pero había algo que no lo dejaba disfrutar completamente de esa felicidad…

Ese algo lo había estado manejando durante años, para ser más exactos desde que regreso del pasado.

Era tan complicado el ser tan diferente al resto del mundo, era como intentar encajar en un rompecabezas del cual no eras pieza, un lobo entre corderitos, un saiyan entre humanos.

Pero... cuando conoció a esa joven tubo un presentimiento, un presentimiento de que tal vez, solo tal vez no estuviera tan solo como parecía… seria que ella comprendería lo que él era, que no lo juzgaría pese a ser un monstruo… que ella era…

Para eso era el entrenamiento con Pan, para saber si ella compartía ese otro lado de su ser.

- Pan… - susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro lenta y suavemente.

Ella al sentir la calidez de sus manos empezó a despertarse.

- Hola Trunks – le dijo casi como en un susurro.

- Buenos días Pan, ¿Dormiste bien?

- Mejor que nunca – le respondió para luego abrazarse con más fuerza al pecho de Trunks.

Las sonrisas en sus rostros no se hicieron esperar, pero en ese preciso instante la mujer del Príncipe del los Saiyans entró en el laboratorio encontrándose con la mejor de las escenas para su hijo.

- ¡Trunks, Pan! – dijo Bulma lo que causo que nuestros héroes se soltaran, sentaran y enrojecieran rápidamente.

- Hola mamá – respondió Trunks con el rojo explotando en su cara.

- Bue… buenos días Bulma.

- Buenos días chicos… pero no se detengan yo solo vine por los robots, pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo – les dijo Bulma con ese brillo en sus ojos tan incomodo, para luego acercarse a revisar los robots.

- ¡Eh!, no, no, no es lo que parece mamá… es solo que… que… que – respondió nervioso mientras movía sus manos.

- Pues… bueno… nosotros… estábamos… - no encontró final para la respuesta de ambos y miro a Trunks como para saber que decir.

- Ah vamos chicos, ya sé lo que está pasando aquí… - dijo volteándose para ver a los enrojecidos – Miren, como hicieron un gran trabajo tienen el día libre y eso significa que… podrán estar juntos sin que yo los moleste jeje.

Ambos se miraron con los rostros aún más enrojecidos, pero por otro lado Bulma tenía razón… podrían pasar todo el día juntos… tal vez para conocerse mejor.

- Pues… muchas gracias Bulma – Pan se levanto del piso y Trunks la siguió.

- Bueno… ya me voy… y… Pan, te recomendaría que fueras a tu casa para cambiarte de ropa y darte un baño, tienes aceite por todos lados– respondió la ojiazul para luego salir del laboratorio.

- ¿Eh? AAHHHH MI ROPA – toda la ropa de Pan estaba claramente llena de aceite a lo que Trunks empezó a reír – TRUNKS Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES.

- Perdón Pan, pero… tu ropa no es lo único que está cubierto de aceite JAJÁ.

Pan empezó a revisar todo su cuerpo y evidentemente tenia aceite en la cara, los brazos y en los zapatos… parecía que se hubiera bañado con el mismo aceite.

- Mira quien lo dice… EL QUE TIENE TODA SU CHAQUETA EMBARRADA DE GRASA JUNTO CON SU CARA – le dijo apuntando la mancha en la chaqueta de Trunks.

- ¿Eh? AAHHHH MI CHAQUETA FAVORITA – no le dio importancia a su rostro pero la chaqueta era algo irremplazable, era la misma de cuando había viajado al pasado; que podía decir si la usaba a diario desde su regreso, tenía un gran valor sentimental.

- Ahora me toca reír a mí por tu cara y tu chaqueta JAJÁ.

- Pan no te rías.

- Pero si te reíste de mí, porque yo no puedo reírme de ti.

- Porque si lo sigues haciendo no te invitare a un picnic el día de hoy – le dijo Trunks mirándola a los ojos con un gran deseo de que aceptara la invitación.

- ¿Un picnic?

- Si, en las montañas Yumi ¿Te parece a las 2 de la tarde?

- Me encantaría ir de picnic contigo Trunks – de tanta emoción se abrazó a Trunks y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Ahora creo que mejor me voy Trunks… nos vemos – sin darle tiempo para despedirse Pan saltó por la ventana del laboratorio y desapareció sin decir más.

- Adiós Pan…

Después de eso Trunks salió del laboratorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Caminó por los interminables pasillos de su casa hasta que llego a su habitación, una vez dentro se encontró con la única persona que conocía su secreto, su madre, Bulma, se encontraba sentada en su cama con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de él.

- Vaya, vaya… así que… MI HIJO YA TIENE NOVIA – grito de felicidad la científica.

- Mamá… Pan no es mi novia… ella solo… ella no es mi novia mamá – le dijo con rojo en sus mejillas.

- Pero… entonces paso algo entre ustedes ayer, no es cierto – Bulma se las sabía todas y no descansaría hasta escuchar lo que quería saber de la boca de su hijo.

- Pues… ayer nosotros… nosotros…

-Si… - le dijo a modo de que continuara.

- Nosotros… nosotros nos… nos…

- Se que…

- Nos… be… besa…

- HABLA DE UNA VEZ TRUNKS – con tantas pausas Trunks parecía tartamudo.

- NOS BESAMOS, PAN Y YO NOS BESAMOS – lo dijo lo más rápido posible para que su madre dejase de gritar.

- ¡¿Qué? – lo dijo cono si le costase creerlo.

- Nos besamos… pero no quedamos en nada.

- Se besaron… QUE BIEN – se paro delante de su hijo y empezó a abrazarlo, aunque solo por unos cuantos segundos.

- Si… nos besamos.

- ESO ES GENIAL… LO VES MIS PLANES SON LO MEJOR QUE HAY, de seguro ahora llegarán a algo.

- Eso… eso no lo sé mamá – dijo con un cierto dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Eh? Como que no lo sabes, si solo tienes que acercarte más a esa niña para que sea tu novia… Qué más quieres Trunks, ella es linda, lista, fuerte y estoy segura de que le agradas – se cruzó de brazos y continuo con sus palabras – No puedo creer que no aproveches esta gran oportunidad… despierta Trunks… deja de alejarte de los demás y…

- Mamá yo no dije que me fuera a alejar de ella.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que no llegarán a nada?

- Pues porque si lo hiciéramos ella tendría derecho a saber quien soy en realidad… no lo que aparento ser – respondió Trunks con su sonrisa al revés, triste.

- Pero de que estás hablando Trunks, tú no aparentas ser nada, tú eres tú y nadie más que tú, no importa si algunas personas no se fijan en tu interior ya que solo las buenas personas podrán ver lo bueno en ti – pensando que su hijo hablaba de ser el Heredero de la empresa familiar, eso sí que le atrajo novias sin corazón en su hijo… solo en su billetera.

- Mamá yo no me refería a que vea más allá del dinero sino… de mi otra herencia, la herencia que nadie puede ver.

- Ah… pero de que te preocupas Trunks… si esa niña en realidad te ama no le importara que seas mitad Saiyan.

- Pero eso es algo muy importante como para tomarlo a la ligera… con solo saberlo ella podría dejarme… o aún peor odiarme.

- No sigas tonterías hijo… - Bulma se acerco a su hijo y jalándolo de la mano lo obligo a sentarse en la cama con ella – Trunks… tú crees que yo hubiera dejado a tu padre solo por ser un saiyan, y recuerda que él no era un saiyan cualquiera sino el muy orgulloso Príncipe de los Saiyans.

- Pero tú ya sabias que él era un saiyan antes de tener una relación con él.

- Si… pero eso no significa que no haya podido decidir con quién estar… tu sabes que tu padre era alguien muy especial y aunque hizo muchas cosas malas cuando vivía, lo amé sin descanso Trunks… lo amé a pesar de todo, a pesar de los gritos de Yamcha, a pesar de que me amenazaba a muerte a diario, a pesar de su orgullo… - una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Bulma, muestra clara de cuanto había amado a ese orgulloso Príncipe – …Cuando se ama a alguien verdaderamente no se lo puede abandonar… nunca…

- Mamá… pero como llegaste a amarlo tanto… yo sé que mi padre no es un hombre fácil de tratar… tal vez el merecía tu desprecio en lugar de tu amor.

- Trunks… aunque él hizo cosas terribles yo no podía dejar de amarlo, no podía dejar de amarlo solo por no ser un humano… tu padre me ama y me amaba, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Recuerdas lo que me contaste, después de que regresaste de decirme en el pasado que habías destruido a los androides en este tiempo.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza y dejo continuar a su madre.

- Pues me dijiste que Vegeta se había quedado a vivir con nosotros en ese tiempo… también me contaste que pelearon con un sujeto llamado Bojack y tu padre apareció para luchar con él… aunque claro Gohan fue el vencedor en esa batalla.

Bellos recuerdos… pero al final solo recuerdos que permanecían en un mundo diferente.

- Lo recuerdo mamá… pero eso que tiene que ver con que mi padre haya sentido algo por ti.

- Si lo miras de esta forma Trunks, veras que Vegeta tenía todas la oportunidades para irse… incluso ya se no encontraba Goku para tener un motivo y quedarse, él se quedo por algo más… tal vez porque nos amaba hijo… recuerda que él no demostraba sus sentimientos en público, él me demostraba cuanto me amaba en nuestra soledad– Bulma le acarició la mejilla a Trunks con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

- Mamá…

- Hijo… entiéndelo si ella es la indicada no te dejara ni te odiara, es más te aceptará como nadie más lo hará… es tu decisión arriesgarte o no.

- Pero…

- Sin peros… deja de creer que la gente te odia; hay y hubo gente que te quiso mucho… no alejes a las personas que te quieren solo por no ser como ellos – Bulma se levanto de la cama y antes de salir se agarró del marco de la puerta – Trunks… disfruta de la vida ahora que no existen los problemas de hace años.

Bulma se retiro dejando a Trunks pensativo.

¿Acaso esa niña podría entenderlo al igual que su madre?

Se dejo caer por su peso hacia la cama y miro fijamente el techo.

Esos hermosos lagos azules intentaban mirar más allá de lo que siempre habían visto.

- Mamá… Papá… Gohan… Pan…

Susurró los nombres de las personas más importantes en su vida y se puso a pensar todo lo que ellos habían significado para él.

"Mamá siempre estuvo a mi lado y me dio consuelo en los momentos más tristes de mi vida… sin embargo ella tenía más razones para llorar y no lo hizo, secó sus lagrimas para hacerme sonreír… ¿Acaso yo no puedo hacer lo mismo por ella?"

"Papá… con el viví un año en la habitación del Tiempo… no me pudo decir mucho pero al menos en escasos momentos me dirigió la palabra o una sonrisa, siempre recordándome que no soy un saiyan cualquiera sino el descendiente del Príncipe de los Saiyans; solo por él algunas veces me gusta este lado de mi ser, me recuerda que no estoy tan solo como parece… ¿Acaso debería dejar de sentirme solo?"

"Gohan… tu partida fue la que más me dolió… sentí que me quitaban todo lo que tenia, siento que tu muerte no fue causada por los androides sino por… por alguien que no pudo cumplir con una simple orden… ¿Acaso debería dejar de culpar a ese sujeto por tu muerte?"

"Pan es hasta ahora a la que menos conozco… pero algo me dice que no debo dejarla ir ya que es como si supiera quién es ella… ¿Acaso debo dejar de seguir a mi deseo para que ella sea feliz con alguien igual a ella?"

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas.

Respuestas para cada una de ellas, pero esas respuestas no eran vistas por Trunks.

Finalmente el sueño venció a nuestro saiyan y se quedo de esa forma hasta las Doce.

* * *

><p><em>En casa de Pan…<em>

Mientras tanto en un departamento un poco lejos de la Corporación Capsule, una chica de sangre humana/saiyan estaba buscando la ropa perfecta para ir de entrenamiento y picnic con Trunks.

¿Cuál es la ropa indicada para entrenar y comer en la primera cita?

Una pregunta difícil, pero con una solución al instante.

- Este es el conjunto perfecto para una cita ¿si es que se puede llamar cita a un entrenamiento y picnic?... bueno que más da.

Pan había sacado un corto tejano junto a una camiseta roja que le llegaba hasta el ombligo; sumado a eso su pañoleta naranja en la cabeza, unos zapatos negros parecidos a unas botas y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color.

Ese conjunto sin duda resaltaba sus atributos pero era ideal para entrenar.

Curvas peligrosas y fuerza sobrehumana era lo que ella tenía y era lo que daría el día de hoy.

Se vistió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después se vio en el espejo y dejo salir lo que cualquier chica bien arreglada y conforme con su trabajo se dice – Perfecta – se sentó en frente de su espejo y empezó a cepillar su corto pero suave cabello.

Ella era hermosa sin duda, pero era una lástima que sus padres no pudieran ver lo que ella era.

"No puedo creer que mis más grandes sueños se estén realizando… ¿Será que todo durará para siempre?"

Se puso a pensar que tal vez sus alegrías serian momentáneas, que cuando todo eso termine las penas regresarían pero con mayor intensidad.

¿Qué sería peor que perder a tu familia?

¿Acaso abría más penas por las cuales atravesar?

- Bueno… no es momento para pensar en cosas negativas, dentro de una hora iré de picnic con Trunks y no puede haber nada mejor que comer y entrenar con un… ¿amigo? – dudó de si podía llamarlo amigo ya que esos besos de anoche parecían más que simples roses de labios - ¿Puedo llamarlo algo más o solo seguimos siendo amigos?

Con otras miles de preguntas más terminó de alistarse y tomando su nave (DB1.0) fue en busca de Trunks a las Montañas Yumi.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos minutos y la silueta de las imponentes montañas se dibujo ante sus ojos.<p>

Paso por el mismo Valle de entrada esta llegar a la misma montaña, esa donde él y ella habían tenido ese acercamiento tan especial, tan hermoso, místico y simplemente una muestra de ¿amor?

Bajó de la nave que había construido durante tantos años y subió a la cima.

Era hermoso recordar que hace unas pocas horas atrás se habían besado, que ella le había regalado a él sus labios, labios que ningún otro hombre antes probó.

Con cada paso se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

De seguro Trunks estaría esperándola en la cima con una montaña de comida.

"Esta es mi oportunidad… es mi oportunidad para ser feliz; pero antes debes demostrarme cuanto valgo para ti… y solo existe una manera para saberlo"

Un plan y una idea navegaban por la cabeza de Pan.

Continuó subiendo lentamente, sin prisa alguna, sin inseguridades.

De pronto llegó a la cima y… nada.

Todo estaba vació y no había rastro de Trunks.

Revisó un poco el lugar y en el punto exacto donde se habían besado encontró una manta extendida junto a un cesto de picnic; la manta tenía los platos, cubiertos y servilletas más finas de la ciudad, valían una fortuna y nunca había tocado uno de esos utensilios de ¿nobleza?; pero lo que tal vez más le agrado de todo eran unas rosas en un florero de vidrio, rosas rojas y azules un clásico de las montañas Paoz.

- Hola Pan – por su espalda apareció Trunks, se veía apuesto con su atuendo de siempre, ese combinado de chaqueta azul, pantalón negro, botas amarillas y camiseta negra era ideal para él.

- Hola Trunks… que linda esta nuestra "mesa" – se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Te dije que iríamos de picnic y solo me aseguré de traer lo mejor para nosotros – sus palabras eran dulces y tiernas… parecía un dulce sueño.

- Pues te luciste Trunks Brief… - se acercaron a la manta y se sentaron uno en frente del otro, en eso la mirada de Pan se tornó desafiante – Espero que en la batalla te luzcas igual que en este arreglo de flores – le señalo las rosas, eran hermosas y se notaba un gran esfuerzo para acomodarlas, aparte que conseguirlas no era trabajo fácil… se encontraban en el corazón de las montañas Paoz.

- Te prometo que no podrás moverte después de nuestro entrenamiento – se acercó al cesto de comida y lo abrió – Pan… ¿Te gustan estas rosas?

- Claro, son muy hermosas y delicadas, pero al mismo tiempo sus espinas son tan fuertes que no se sueltan tan fácilmente… son simplemente perfectas.

-Entonces tal vez pueda decirte que te pareces a esas rosas… delicada, hermosa, fuerte y salvaje – sacó del cesto un gran ramo de las mismas rosas rojas y azules y se los entrego a su acompañante – Pan son para ti.

- Ay Trunks… no sé qué decir… gracias son hermosas y más aun tus palabras – sus mejillas enrojecieron y se veía como una niña, tierna e inocente.

- No hay de que Pan… simplemente es una comparación con una bella flor… claro que ni estas rosas te hacen competencia – no se sonrojaba a pesar de sus palabras, sentía que podía decirle esas y muchas otras frases románticas, sentía que ella era de él y de nadie más.

- … - el silencio se apoderó de sus labios y el sonrojo se fue dando paso a una sonrisa.

- Comencemos con el picnic… ¿Te parece Pan?

- Por supuesto.

Del cesto sacaron unas capsulas, una con un refrigerador para las bebidas, otra con sándwiches (muchos sándwiches) y la última con una caja rosa.

Empezaron a comer como un saiyan manda, pero jugando al mismo tiempo.

Cada segundo que pasaba sus estómagos reclamaban menos comida y eso hacía que comieran con algo más de educación; Trunks comía a gusto con Pan ya que no existían las críticas con respecto a su apetito.

Las 6 de la tarde.

El mismo atardecer los recibió como el día anterior, seguían comiendo, claro que ya estaban finalizando con el postre de la caja rosa, un pastel.

Todos los platos, cubiertos, servilletas y los refrigeradores fueron guardados dentro del cesto; ambos se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro con las piernas estiradas, casi en una posición para contemplar las últimas nubes del día.

- Trunks, tienes algo, tienes algo… - con su dedo Pan señalaba su mentón para que Trunks se diera cuenta de que tenía una mancha de crema, en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿Que, que tengo qué? – no le entendió mucho, pero en eso Pan agarró su servilleta y se acercó a limpiar su rostro.

- Listo, ya no tienes nada… - con una mirada dulce soltó la servilleta y le acarició la mejilla hasta bajar a sus labios, los roso levemente, sin querer pero queriendo volver a sentir la calidez de esos labios.

El silencio era el amo del lugar, solo dos miradas, solo dos corazones, solo dos saiyans.

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes juntaron sus labios en un beso diferente a los primeros dos anteriores, este beso comenzó de ser tierno y dulce a salvaje y adictivo.

Dejaron que el otro explorara sus bocas con una paciencia infinita, buscando el sentimiento que creían tener ambos.

Se abrazaron para estar más unidos, querían estar lo más juntos posible.

De repente se dejaron llevar por su propio peso, cayendo sobre la manta mientras ese abrazo perduraba; sus manos empezaron a buscar más en el cuerpo del otro.

Trunks sujeto a Pan por la cintura sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, empezando a querer sentir más, Pan soltó un leve gemido al sentir sus manos en su cintura, su agarre era fuerte pero suave.

Ella estaba debajo de él y la noche había caído sobre las montañas como la mejor de las confidentes; sin embargo con un débil esfuerzo detuvo ese beso para mirar a Trunks quien cambió sus labios de posición a su cuello – Trunks… para, por favor… detente… - intentaba hablar pero gemidos era todo lo que podía soltar de su boca.

Pero Trunks no podía escucharla, estaba embriagado por esa piel tan suave que su juicio estaba en otro lugar muy lejos de allí.

- Trunks… solo un momento… para por favor… - ese pedido era un susurro ya que no quería frenar esas caricias que tanto le habían encantado – Trunks… antes de esto… debes hacer… otra cosa primero – sin avisar separó a Trunks de su cuello lo que causo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – Trunks… vinimos aquí con otra misión… debes pelear conmigo… - Trunks se levanto dejando que el cuerpo de Pan estuviera libre para poder pararse junto con él -… debes pelear conmigo… solo si en realidad me quieres – caminó unos cuantos pasos y se puso en posición de combate – TRUNKS BRIEF, PARA DEMOSTRARME CUANTO TE IMPORTO DEBERÁS VENCERME EN COMBATE… te quedó claro.

Sin decir nada se puso en posición de ataque – Que comience la batalla.

- Antes de comenzar… debo decirte que usare todas mis fuerzas y técnicas… no te lo haré tan fácil Trunks.

- Eso espero.

- Y… no te asustes si mis técnicas son nuevas o desconocidas para ti… al final esta soy yo y nunca podría cambiar.

- Acepto todo lo que me digas… mis técnicas también te parecerán extrañas, pero este soy yo… y nunca te pediría que cambies.

- Basta de charla… ¡A PELEAR!

La pelea empezó con los golpes de Pan y la defensa de Trunks.

Algunos de sus golpes impactaban sobre el cuerpo de Trunks y otros eran frenados con gran rapidez.

- Vaya Pan, tienes unas fuerzas sorprendentes… – dijo Trunks mientras sujetaba uno de sus puños y lo inmovilizaba detrás de su espalda -… pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme a mí – se acercó a su oído para susurrarle estas líneas y aspiro el aroma de su cuello, un instinto animal era lo que empezaba a despertar.

- No creas que este es todo mi poder – con su otra mano había reunido energía como para hacer una pequeña esfera de ki – Trunks… no todo es lo que aparenta – soltó su ataque en la cara de Trunks y este explotó creando una nube negra que cubría la visión de Trunks.

Ella saltó hacia el otro extremo del campo de batalla mientras observaba la sorpresa en el rostro de Trunks.

- ¿Quién te enseño a expulsar energía? – su rostro había tomado una expresión de sorpresa increíble ya que jamás había conocido a una persona con esas habilidades.

-… ese es mi pasado y no necesitas saberlo ahora… - la seriedad, la furia y la tristeza se mezclaron en uno creando una nueva expresión en la cara de la guerrera.

- Es necesario que sepa tu pasado Pan – intento acercarse a ella pero lo esquivo de una manera muy fácil.

- Si yo te digo mi pasado tú debes decirme el tuyo, es un trato y un hecho que lo prometiste.

- Pan… entiende que eso es algo que no creo poder soportar contarte… no es nada buena mi vida en el pasado.

- Entonces… tú me dirás algo de ti si te golpeo en la cara y yo te contaré de mi pasado si me golpeas en mi mejilla.

- Pero eso no es justo Pan, tú puedes golpearme en la cara entera y yo debo golpearte en un lugar específico.

- Es esto o nunca sabrás de mí… por el resto de tu vida – las palabras con las que describió su lejanía sonaban devastadoras para su alma.

- De acuerdo…. Acepto el trato.

Las posiciones de pelea reaparecieron y un combate más duro salio para saber el origen de ambos.

Pan golpeaba a Trunks con una rapidez impresionante, él la esquivaba de una forma demasiado fácil; pero en un descuido de Trunks, Pan pudo darle una cachetada que sonó por la fuerza utilizada.

- GANÉ LA PRIMERA PREGUNTA… Trunks dime como se llamaba tu padre.

- Ve… ve… Vegeta… su nombre era Vegeta – lo dijo, no podía creer que le estaba contando su vida a esa joven, se sentía bien contarle a alguien de su hermoso y doloroso pasado.

En eso Trunks le propino un suave golpe a Pan y ganó la segunda pregunta.

- Segunda pregunta… ¿Quién era tu madre?

- Mi madre fue... una fuerte guerrera… ella me enseño a pelear – decirle a alguien lo que te atormenta es el mejor remedio para los males del alma.

- Esa no es una respuesta tan clara – Trunks quería otra respuesta y la obtendría de una forma u otra.

Se lanzaron a pelear nuevamente.

Golpes que acertaban…

Golpes que marcaban…

- Tú querías saber quién era mi madre… no su nombre así que… - con una serie de saltos en volteretas salió de los golpes para mirar a Trunks a los ojos – No necesitas saber su nombre aún… eso es otro tema.

- Está bien… te dejaré pasar esta, pero ni creas que la próxima pregunta será fácil…

Sin previo aviso olvido todo lo demás y voló para atacar a Pan.

Algo dentro de él le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

Algo tan instintivo, tan animal le decía que no debía ocultar nada de su vida… nada.

La cara de sorpresa no espero para salir en Pan y junto sus brazos para protegerse del poderoso ataque.

Tanta fuerza había sido empleada por Trunks que sacó a Pan de la montaña

- AAHHHH – un grito fue lo único que salió de la boca de Pan causando que Trunks pudiera salir un instante de su trance instintivo-

- PAN – corrió hasta el borde por donde ella había caído y… - AAHHHH – Pan estaba volando igual que él, esa niña sabia volar – Pan estas volando.

- ERES UN BRUTO TRUNKS… AUNQUE POR OTRO LADO TE PEDÍ QUE LUCHARAS CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS… nada mal, nada mal, no me imaginaba que supieras volar… pero te olvidas que te dije que mis técnicas son poderosas – se lanzó a golpear a Trunks quien estaba tan distraído y no pudo detener un golpe en su rostro – AHORA RESPONDE… ¿Quién te enseño a pelear?

- Me impresionas Pan… se nota que tu madre era una gran guerrera… me enseño un maestro y amigo… tu me pediste que te dijera quien me enseño a pelear no su nombre – le respondió de la misma forma que ella le había respondido.

- Hasta que puedes analizar las preguntas que se te hacen y haces… defiéndete.

Una batalla llena de golpes por los cielos se desencadenó sin freno alguno.

Sangre…

Pequeños hilos de sangre empezaban a brotar de sus cuerpos, pero eso solo parecía aumentar su sed de pelea.

Con su súper velocidad Trunks atrapó a Pan por la espalda.

La apretaba fuertemente como para no dejarla ir nunca.

- Ah – un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de Pan y en seguida Trunks levantando una de sus manos le dio un leve golpe en su mejilla.

- ¿A que se dedicaba tu padre? – el pie para la siguiente pregunta.

- Él era un guerrero… al igual que mi madre… se conocieron en una batalla… - su respiración era entrecortada y eso le fascinaba Trunks, tenerla indefensa entre sus brazos.

El silencio apareció por escasos momentos, pero fue roto por una sonora cachetada.

- AAHHHH –un grito de dolor salió de los labios de Pan y eso solo provocó que la poca cordura recuperada por Trunks desapareciera.

- Dime ¿Cómo era tu familia… a que se dedicaban? – preguntas que al conectarlas dejaban ver la verdad.

- Todos ellos… todos ellos eran guerreros… vengo de un familia de sangre guerrera jajá… que curioso no, soy una solitaria guerrera… la última de mi familia.

"O mejor dicho de mi raza"

Con una gran dificultad, Pan logró soltarse del agarre de Trunks para luego darle un codazo en su estomago y mandarlo a volar.

Sentía un nuevo sentimiento dentro de ella… uno nunca antes conocido.

No quería dejarlo siquiera respirar, quería golpearlo y encontrar la respuesta con sus puños.

Sin esperar más voló hasta donde estaba Trunks y le dio un golpe en la frente, a lo que él respondió cayendo en el suelo por la fuerza empleada.

Ella había puesto su pie encima de su torso bien formado y lo presionaba sacando quejidos de dolor.

- ¿A que se dedicaba tu padre y de donde era?

- Él era un guerrero… y no era de aquí – las respuestas más simples son las más completas en algunos casos.

Pan presiono más fuerte su pecho y se sentó encima de él provocando que un choque entre las lagunas negras y azules intentara saber más; una cachetada también hizo acto de presencia y la siguiente pregunta comenzó.

- Responde… ¿Estás utilizando todas tus fuerzas?

- No, soy más fuerte que esto…

Se miraron con furia, una nunca antes experimentada por ellos.

Pan se acercó al oído de Trunks con una sonrisa desafiante y le dijo en un susurro:

- No sabes cuánto me gusta saber eso… - sus palabras eran embriagantes e incitadoras.

- No deberías alegrarte por eso… es peligroso para ti – estaba al límite de su resistencia y tener a Pan encima de él solo estaba provocando que el humano se escondiera para sacar al saiyan, al saiyan que según él era un monstruo y nada más.

- Me gusta el peligro… yo soy peligrosa y no hay mejor cosa que eso… tú sigues – rozó los labios de Trunks con los suyos y ese sentimiento nuevo se hizo presente en ella nuevamente… quería que demostrara todo su poder y que lo hiciera solo por ella.

Estaba a tan solo unos cuantos segundos de explotar y desencadenar todo su poder.

"Tengo miedo de no poder controlarme después de soltar todo mi poder"

Trunks pensaba que lastimaría a Pan si dejaba salir todas sus fuerzas, pero si no lo hacía estaría contradiciendo lo que Pan quería que hiciera.

¿Cómo saber qué hacer?¨

- ES QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHAS TRUNKS, te dije que siguieras… ¡GOLPÉAME! – ella quería ver todo su potencial y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo… ¡Quería saber cuánto valía ella para él!

Golpeó nuevamente el rostro de Trunks y eso significo otra pregunta.

- ¿Tu maestro era un humano?

La pregunta clave para saber algo del pasado de Trunks.

- Pan…

- RESPONDE y recuerda que prometiste decir TODA la verdad cuando yo te dijera la mía… en estos momentos estoy haciendo eso.

Una promesa que no debía romper.

"Solo le diré que él no era un humano común y corriente… es la verdad él era parte humano y parte saiyan"

- Mi maestro era un hombre muy fuerte… no era un humano común y corriente.

"Tenía el mismo secreto que tengo yo"

- Me conformaré con eso… por ahora… ¡VAMOS PELEA!

Se levanto y dio miles de saltos hacia atrás junto con volteretas y una velocidad impresionante.

"Me temo que debo mostrarte que no soy tan débil como aparento… recibirás la sorpresa de tu vida"

- ATAQUE FLAMEANTE.

Por fin lo había hecho, había sacado a la luz su mejor truco.

Trunks se quedo quieto por la impresión.

¿De donde aprendió a lanzar energía?

No podía moverse, era como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido congelado.

El ataque era HERMOSO, un toque de inocencia y fuerza plasmado en una esfera de energía en forma de corazón y de color rojo como el fuego… simplemente exquisito.

El ataque le llego de frente en la cara y por un momento pudo jurar que había sentido los labios de Pan que lanzaron el mismo ataque.

Esos labios lo quemaron de por vida… una vida que solo seria para ella y de ella…

Su mundo ya no era la Tierra…

Era Son Pan.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_Bueno, bueno he aquí otro capi de mi fic; saben algo lo lamento mucho ya que me tarde semanas en subirlo pero… NO HAY TIEMPO para nada en mi agenda._

_¡Esto es una cruel ironía!_

_Yo que critico a los escritores que tardan años en subir un solo capi y yo tardo milenios…_

_NO ES NADA FÁCIL QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGUE A TI._

_Me la pase matando a mi cerebro para obtener una idea (claro que ya tengo pensado el fic, es solo que… cuando quiero escribirlo olvido lo que pensaba XD)._

_Gracias por sus reviews y gracias por pasar a leer esta historia._

_Adiós *^_^*_


	9. Amor a primera vista

Capitulo 9

"Amor a primera vista"

* * *

><p><strong>Recordar que los pensamientos van entre comillas "…", el pasado en <strong>_**cursiva**_**.**

* * *

><p>El ataque era HERMOSO, un toque de inocencia y fuerza plasmado en una esfera de energía en forma de corazón y de color rojo como el fuego… simplemente exquisito.<p>

El ataque le llego de frente en la cara y por un momento pudo jurar que había sentido los labios de Pan que lanzaron el mismo ataque.

Esos labios lo quemaron de por vida… una vida que solo seria para ella y de ella…

Su mundo ya no era la Tierra…

Era Son Pan.

Todo había cambiado… nada sería igual sin ella.

- Pan… - la sorpresa era evidente pero eso solo significaba que su madre tendría que haber sido una guerrera experta al igual que su padre a no ser que…

"_- Oye Gohan y porque no puedo saber cuál es esa otra sorpresa además de tu compromiso con Videl._

_- Bueno Trunks… esa otra sorpresa es tan magnífica, que quiero que tenga la oportunidad de crecer en un mundo sin esta desgracia… pero puedo decirte que esa sorpresa será como tú._

_- ¿Cómo yo?_

_- Si así es… esa sorpresa podrá hacer todo lo que tú sabes hacer; incluso podría hacerlo sin mi instrucción porque tiene a Videl._

_- Gohan… NO ME MATES CON MI FALTA DE PACIENCIA._

_- Lo siento mi pequeño amigo – le respondió Gohan poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Trunks – Pero tendrás que esperar… solo te encargo que cuando lo sepas cuides a esa sorpresa como si fuera tu propia vida._

_- Pero como la cuidaré si no la conozco._

_- El día que te encuentres con esta sorpresa lo sabrás… nunca abandones a mi sorpresa Trunks._

_- De acuerdo Gohan… pero dime que o quien es la sorpresa._

_- Me parece increíble que no te dieras cuenta todavía… pero solo recuerda... SERA IGUAL QUE TU, nadie nunca será tan parecido a ti."_

- Gohan… - menciono el nombre de su maestro en susurro que Pan no alcanzó a escuchar.

- Ahora que piensas de mí Trunks… te dije que no soy débil… DEJA SALIR TODO TU PODER – Pan se había parado enfrente de él y lo miraba como para querer saber que pensaba.

- Tu…

- ¿Yo qué?

- Tu… NO, NO PUEDE SER – dejando sorprendida a Pan, Trunks saltó hacia atrás y se elevó en el aire – ATAQUE ARDIENTE.

Lanzó su ataque para saber si todo lo que su mente le decía no era una mentira.

"Sabe pelear"

Pan lo esquivó con varios saltos pero cada que se movía Trunks disparaba otra esfera de energía.

"Puede moverse con rapidez"

Cada esfera iba con más velocidad y Pan podía escapar de ellas sin ningún problema.

"Sabe volar"

Trunks se acercaba a ella, hasta que con un golpe la sacó del suelo hasta el cielo para reanudar sus ataques en esa nueva cancha.

"Es tan hermosa como lo era _ella_"

Cada vez más cerca uno del otro, cada vez más cerca de la verdad.

"Es tan persistente como _él_"

Lanzaba a Pan contra el suelo varias veces, pero ella se levantaba para volver a pelear; ¡No se rendía!

"Es igual a… es igual a…"

- TRUNKS – un golpe en la cara del Guerrero Dorado ganó otra pregunta – TU FUERZA NO ES COMÚN EN LA GENTE NORMAL… ¿TE ENFRENTASTE A LOS ANDROIDES ALGUNA VEZ?

La pregunta clave para unir toda duda y convertirla en la pura realidad.

La pregunta para saber si sus sospechas se confirmarían.

- Si… - sin titubear Trunks lo dijo… dijo su más grande secreto.

- Entonces… - al igual que Trunks la sorpresa la invadió dejándola quieta por unos minutos.

"_- Mamá cuéntame la historia de mi papá y su amigo._

_- Pan… está bien hija, pero luego te irás a dormir – madre e hija se acomodaron en una mecedora enfrente de la chimenea para recordar buenos tiempos._

_- Mami, no te faltes ningún detalle._

_- Bueno… Un día hace unos cuantos años, Gohan me llevó a verlo entrenar con su mejor amigo, él era igual a tu padre y juntos pelearon contra los androides numerosas veces; incluso me conocieron rescatándome de ellos… en fin, el amigo de tu padre era muy valiente y fuerte, él era descendiente de Vegeta…_

_- ¿Quién es Vegeta?_

_- Pues él es o fue un amigo de tu padre y abuelo, al igual que tu, ellos compartían el secreto de su sangre… eran saiyans._

_- ¡Entonces hay otro como yo! – la sonrisa de alegría de parte de esa niña de 9 nueve años era inmensa por esa noticia… lástima que su madre solo haya vivido unos días más, sino se hubiera enterado de la identidad de ese joven._

_- Si… pero en estos momentos no podemos verlo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque nunca más lo volví a ver después de que me enteré de… de la muerte de tu padre._

_- Oh… - un suspiro de decepción – Bueno pero termina tu historia mamá._

_- Bueno en que estaba… él era un chico muy fuerte y apuesto; siempre quiso ser de ayuda a tu padre y…_

_Videl prosiguió con la descripción hasta que llegó a lo importante para Pan._

_- Al final ya no supe nada de él… se convirtió en un guerrero misterioso._

_- Mami… él es el mismo que derroto a los androides._

_- … no lo sé mi vida… no lo sé; el ya es un adulto y no logro acordarme muy bien de su rostro… pero el guerrero que derroto a los androides tiene una conexión con todo esto._

_- ¿El amigo de mi papá es como yo?_

_- Si… él es la persona con la que más similitudes tendrás, nunca lo olvides ya que es mi sentir que algún día… todo esto importará para entender muchas cosas... él también lo sabrá… porque otro presintió lo que yo."_

Recordó la historia que más le había gustado de niña y se dio cuenta de que tenía en frente de ella al protagonista…

Tenía en frente al Guerrero Misterioso.

- Tú eres… - dijo Pan.

- Y tú eres… - dijo Trunks.

Se abrazaron apoyando sus cuellos en el hombro del otro.

"Él es…"

"Ella es…"

Sus miradas iban dirigidas al vacio ya que pensaban en las palabras e indirectas de las personas en sus recuerdos.

"_Era descendiente de Vegeta_"

"_Esa sorpresa podrá hacer todo lo que tú sabes hacer_"

- Trunks… ¿conociste a Son Gohan? – su corazón se partió al mencionar a su padre.

- Pan… ¿tu madre fue Videl Satán? – la nostalgia apareció recordando a sus amigos.

El silencio fue amo del lugar para después de un largo tiempo dar una respuesta:

- Si… - al unisonó dijeron la silaba que respondería todo.

Se abrazaron con más fuerza como si no quisieran dejarse ir.

¡Y NO QUERÍAN!

Querían abrazarse y no volverse a soltar…

Se habían encontrado…

Habían encontrado a su igual…

A su otra mitad…

A su corazón partido en dos.

"_El amigo de tu padre_"

"_Tu compromiso con Videl_"

Vidas que después de años se unían de nuevo.

"_Nunca lo olvides…_"

"_Solo recuerda…_"

Se soltaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos para saber si todo había sido dicho.

"_Él es la persona con la que más similitudes tendrás_"

"_SERA IGUAL QUE TU, nadie nunca será tan parecido a ti._"

- Son Pan Satán… - susurro Trunks descubriendo así la identidad de la muchacha que robó su corazón.

- Trunks Vegeta Brief… - el nombre completo de su ahora amado, el nombre completo de su otra mitad.

Un tierno beso hizo acto de presencia para luego susurrar más…

- La sorpresa que yo debo proteger con mi vida…

- El guerrero al que yo le debo la vida…

Dejaron caer sus brazos y descendieron hablando con la mirada.

Es increíble que en tan pocos días el corazón reaccione, es como decir:

Amor a primera vista… un amor más allá de la muerte… eterno…

- Trunks…

- Pan…

- Pasaste la prueba… y me diste algo que creía imposible – sus pies tocaron el suelo y las lagunas negras y azules se conectaron más que nunca.

- Gracias… eso me hace digno de ti… pero ¿qué fue lo que yo te di?

- Me diste algo más que un amigo… un compañero… ya nunca más estaremos solos.

Esa frase simplemente hizo enloquecer a Trunks.

"Ya nunca más estaremos solos…"

Era estar en el mejor de los sueños aunque a juzgar por los golpes y besos, NO ERA UN SUEÑO QUE TERMINARÍA TARDE O TEMPRANO.

"Ya nunca más… nos dolerá algo, porque siempre nos cuidaremos mutuamente… juro que la protegeré con mi vida"

Un nuevo abrazo lleno de emociones apareció, las lágrimas no podían faltar en tan emotivo momento.

- Gracias Gohan… gracias por no dejarme solo… gracias por confiarme lo mejor de tu vida… la cuidare con mi alma.

- Gracias Trunks… gracias por estar conmigo… gracias por ser algo más que mi amigo… algo más que todo lo que me pasó en la vida… sabes un secreto…

- ¿Cuál secreto Pan?

- Que te amo…

- No sabes cuan feliz me hace escucharlo… sabes algo… igual yo a ti.

Las tan deseadas y anheladas palabras salían de sus labios, lo que tanto habían estado esperando se estaba haciendo realidad…

Habían encontrado a su igual, a ese alguien que parecía no existir, a esa persona que era igual a ellos.

* * *

><p>Después de ese momento en el cual la revelación de la sangre surgió, ambos tortolos decidieron ir al lugar donde una persona los estaría esperando, la persona que no dejaría de gritar y alardear después de anunciarle la nueva noticia. No era otra más que Bulma Brief la madre de Trunks.<p>

Volaron por el cielo lleno de estrellas, ese cielo negro y profundo. Era tan hermoso tener a la luna de acompañante ya que la escaza luz los hacía ver como sombras… sombras que jugueteaban dándose beso y beso, roce con roce y miradas cargadas de sentimientos nuevos. Sentimientos nunca antes encontrados, nunca antes sentidos ya que nunca habían tenido a alguien como el que estaba a su lado…

No había mujer igual a Pan…

No había hombre igual a Trunks…

Ambos eran únicos en el mundo, únicos en su especie y los únicos corazones que encajaban a la perfección con el otro.

- Trunks… - pronunció el nombre de su hombre - … ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?

- Anduve perdido… hasta que te encontré – frenó en seco su vuelo para darle un beso profundo y largo a su novia.

Cuando el aire les empezó a faltar separaron sus labios para volverse a mirar.

¿Acaso existía algo mejor que tener al lado a tu alma gemela?

NO, NADA SE COMPARABA A TENER LO QUE POR TANTOS AÑOS NO TUVISTE… amor. El amor era aquello que siempre faltó en sus vidas, esas vidas que intentaron llenarse con el trabajo, entrenamientos y demás; poder probar los labios de quien más deseas es una locura sin final, poder tener consuelo cuando estas sumergido en la tristeza es tener el apoyo que tu mundo necesita cuando se está por caer, poder levantarse cada día sabiendo que habrá alguien esperándote… ese si es el Paraíso sin dudas. El Paraíso que muy pocos podían disfrutar… el que muy pocos encontraban.

El vuelo fue retomado y de esa forma llegaron a donde estaba la Capsule Corp.

Las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas, por lo cual Trunks y Pan decidieron comunicar al día siguiente su relación… esa relación que se dio en tan poco tiempo, que con tan solo TRES días nació y reveló los secretos mejor guardados.

- Al parecer mi madre ya está dormida… será mejor que mañana se entere de lo nuestro – Trunks y Pan estaban en la puerta principal, uno frente al otro esperando lo que no querían hacer… separase.

- Bueno… será mejor que regrese a mi casa… te veré mañana Guerrero Dorado – Pan intentó sacar un pie de la entrada, pero Trunks la sostuvo de la mano… no la dejo partir.

- Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo… - Trunks intentó besar a Pan mas ella lo esquivo con elegancia para luego abrazar a Trunks por el cuello.

- Yo también quisiera quedarme… - jugaba con el labio inferior de Trunks, su dedo índice rosaba y transmitía una calidez que solo se puede comparar con la máxima dicha… todo lo que ella provocaba en él era lo que siempre había querido sentir.

- Entonces quédate… esta es tu casa de aquí en adelante – hizo otro intento de acercarse a los labios de Pan pero ella lo detuvo colocando su dedo encima de ambos labios.

- No es bueno que la novia se quede con el novio en la misma casa cuando se encuentran los padres… en este caso se encuentra tu madre y yo no debo quedarme… debes esperar hasta mañana Trunks – con estas últimas palabras Pan se lanzó a besar a Trunks y en eso…

- AJÁ… CON QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN… - Bulma había abierto de repente la puerta y también había presenciado la que según ella era la escena soñada para Trunks.

- Bul… Bulma… - Pan se había separado bruscamente de Trunks y al igual que su amado tenia los brazos en cada costado sin hacer movimiento alguno.

- Ma… mamá… creí que estabas durmiendo – el rojo más intenso de su vida salió a la luz cuando vio a su madre en frente de ellos.

- Bueno la verdad es que me encontraba en mi laboratorio cuando el sensor de la puerta se activo mostrándome en la pantalla su "despedida" – con esas palabras Bulma había logrado que ambos se sonrojaran hasta límites inalcanzables, luego se acercó más a los jóvenes para empujarlos hacia adentro de la enorme mansión Brief – Ahora me van a contar todo lo que saben… de lo contrario podrán quedarse sin desayuno para la semana – junto con esa "inspiración" todos llegaron a la sala donde en la mesita de centro se encontraban tazas de té listas para tomar.

- Lo… lo siento mucho Bulma… - se disculpó Pan mientras se sentaba junto con Trunks en el sofá para dos personas.

- ¿Por qué he de disculparte Pan? – preguntó Bulma tomando asiento en frente de ambos jóvenes.

- Por… por… por no irme temprano a casa… además por lo que viste en la puerta… - el rojo explotó con más intensidad.

- ¿Qué?… JAJÁ, PERO PAN QUE COSAS TAN GRACIOSAS DICES JAJÁ… a partir de este momento esta es también TU casa… además no creo que debas disculparte por enseñarle a mi hijo otro tipo de felicidad – Bulma sonreía orgullosa, su plan había resultado e incluso lograba que el rojo en su hijo y su novia fueran vistos a todo momento – Bueno ahora CUÉNTENME TODO.

Ninguno de los dos supo como comenzar a contarle la verdad a Bulma; era una tarea sumamente difícil ya que ¿cómo llegar a tu casa con tu nueva novia que resulta ser hija de tu mejor amigo quien fue hijo del mejor amigo de tu madre y también tiene sangre saiyan? (recomiendo que lean la pregunta más rápido… así me lo imaginé).

- Bueno… este… la verdad… - Trunks intentó decir algo, mas fue interrumpido por Pan.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea empezar por la presentación… - extendió su mano hacia Bulma y prosiguió – Hola, es un placer conocerla señora Brief… mi nombre es Son Pan Satán… mejor conocida como la hija de Son Gohan y Videl Satán…

Ahora sí que Bulma tenía la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos como platos. ESA NIÑA LE HABÍA DICHO QUE GOHAN Y VIDEL HABÍAN TENIDO UNA HIJA, Y NO UNA HIJA CUALQUIERA PORQUE TERMINÓ DE NOVIA DE SU HIJO… ELLA TENIA SANGRE DE SAIYAN CORRIENDO POR SUS VENAS… ERA LA ÚLTIMA MUJER DE ESA RAZA.

- Mamá, las palabras de Pan son ciertas… ella es la hija de Gohan – después de permanecer callado por tanto tiempo, Trunks empezó a explicar un poco más la situación – La verdad es que hasta esta noche ni ella ni yo sabíamos quiénes éramos.

Silencio… Bulma permanecía con los ojos aún más abiertos y abrió la boca para dejar salir un – A.

- Lamento no haber dicho nada de mí ni de mi origen… - retomó la palabra la más joven –…Hice una promesa hace ya 11 largos años… solo debía revelar mi verdadera identidad al amigo de mi padre y al Guerrero Dorado – la cara de Pan parecía tener una expresión triste, pero un brillo nació en las pupilas de sus negros ojos, como si fuera a desfallecer de la emoción -…Después de tanto tiempo encontré a ambos, encontré al mejor amigo de papá y al Guerrero Dorado… encontré al que más se parece a mí… encontré a Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta… encontré al último hombre con sangre de saiyan.

- Vegeta… - Bulma dijo el nombre de su difunto amado ni bien lo escucho y rompió su silencio - … si eres hija de Gohan eso quiere decir que tu… tu…

- Que yo también soy en parte saiyan – terminó Pan.

- Eres una saiyan… - casi no podía reaccionar debido a la sorpresa menos esperada, ¿acaso Bulma esperaba que esa niña fuera la hija de Gohan?, NO, ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado – Entonces eres la nieta de Goku.

- Si así es.

Sin que Trunks y Pan lo esperaran Bulma comenzó a gritar, pero no gritos cualquiera sino gritos de alegría, casi parecía una colegiala emocionada.

- NO LO PUEDO CREER, ERES LA NIETA DE GOKU, PERO QUE ALEGRÍA – levantándose de su lugar abrazó a Pan por encima de la mesa de centro – ESTO ES INCREÍBLE… NO SABES CUANTO APRECIABA A TUS ABUELOS Y A TUS PADRES… SI TAN SOLO GOHAN ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, MÍRATE ERES HERMOSA, DE ESO NO CABE DUDA ALGUNA ERES EL RETRATO VIVIENTE DE MILK Y VIDEL.

Esas palabras tocaron el corazón de Pan y derramó finas y delgadas lágrimas, mas estas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña ya que en ese momento la Pan que había permanecido por tanto tiempo sola estaba hablando, estaba hablando la Pan de 9 años, la Pan que perdió todo a esa edad.

- CLARO Y NO LO DUDES PAN… TODAVÍA NO PUEDO CREER QUE GOHAN Y VIDEL SE HAYAN CASADO, NI SIQUIERA NOS DIJERON – al principio Bulma habló calmada y feliz pero después puso su cara de enojo al ver que Gohan no les había dicho nada du su boda. Se separó del abrazó con Pan y se sentó nuevamente.

- Bueno Bulma la verdad es que… mis padres no se casaron – dijo Pan.

- ¿Qué?

- Si… mi padre fue asesinado por los androides y justo por esa razón no llegaron a casarse – su mirada cambió a ser triste pero la sonrisa no se iba. ¿Cómo se iría si por fin había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía?

- Es cierto Gohan falleció hace como unos 21 años atrás… lo siento Pan, no medí mis palabras – dijo la ojiazul.

- No te preocupes Bulma… mi mamá supo cuidarme muy bien… era una mujer excepcional.

- En eso te doy la razón, Videl era una chica con muchas cualidades… incluso llego a ser como una hija para Milk… - recordó a Videl y a su amiga Milk… ¡Como pasan los años! – Pero ahora todo eso es un lindo recuerdo… – después de decir esto último miró a su hijo y prosiguió - ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA TRUNKS?... PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE GOHAN HABÍA TENIDO UNA HIJA CON VIDEL, ERES MUY DESCONFIADO… ¡COMO PUEDES LLEGAR A DUDAR DE TU PROPIA MADRE!

- Mamá mira yo… yo también tenía una promesa de parte de Gohan… - respiró hondo y tomando la mano de Pan dijo – Yo debía mantener todo en secreto hasta que se casara con Videl, ellos planeaban casarse después de que derrotáramos a los androides, pero Gohan murió dejándome con el secreto de su compromiso y otra sorpresa de la cual nunca me enteré… la verdad me apena mucho pero no fui a ver ni me acorde de Videl, solo entrenaba para acabar con los androides… es por eso que nunca dije nada del compromiso de Gohan y olvide esa sorpresa…

- ¡EH!... no lo puedo creer… - Bulma se calmó un poco y con la mirada hacia el piso continuó – Gohan… hm siempre tan perfeccionista, de seguro quería que Videl pudiera vivir tranquila sabiendo que él ya no arriesgaría su vida… si lo veo desde ese punto de vista, Gohan sabía que iba a ser padre, no solo peleaba por la Tierra, los humanos y Videl… sino que también lo hacía por su hijo, o debería decir por Pan…

Trunks se dio cuenta de que las palabras de su madre eran lo que más podría reconfortarlo, pero a su lado una emocionada Pan no dejaba de sonreír y soltar lágrimas.

- Pan… - con su otra mano libre volteó el rostro de su amada y vio en ellos lo que nunca antes había visto en otra persona… veía amor, confianza y gratitud, todo mezclado con las mismas lágrimas puras y sinceras. Esta mujer que en su interior albergaba un gran corazón lo amaba de eso estaba seguro – No llores linda Pan… - sin importarle que su madre estuviera presente Trunks le dio un tierno beso a Pan.

- Que tierno… - Bulma no dijo nada más solo se limitó a observar esa escena, esa escena que quedaría grabada en su mente por la eternidad.

Cuando se separaron se miraron con la única mirada que podían regalarse… esa mirada que solo se tiene con ese alguien especial… la mirada de la perdición… la mirada y el brillo del amor.

- Eso fue lo más romántico que haya visto… - susurró Bulma mientras los jóvenes volteaban a verla.

- Bulma… te contaré el resto de mi vida, y Trunks tu también deberías escucharme, es todo lo que querías saber de mí – tomó aire y continuó – Cuando nací mi madre se enfermó gravemente del corazón, pese a ser fuerte no pudo seguir ganándole a su enfermedad y murió a mis 9 años… ella fue a la casa de mi abuela Milk, mas no encontró a nadie, solo encontró una carta la cual le decía que todos habían muerto, incluso mi padre… al crecer estudiaba de día y entrenaba de noche… una noche en la cual regresé de entrenar encontré a mi mamá tirada en el suelo, murió esa noche y me pidió que guardará el secreto de mi sangre junto con mis recuerdos del Guerrero Dorado… un día encontré un volante de la Corporación Capsule el cual decía que buscaban nuevos inventores, mecánicos y personal de mantenimiento, desde ese día empecé con la construcción del DB1.0… trabajé en el Sushi "Frypan" para ganar dinero y poder pagar las piezas de mi nave, también conocí a Michael quien al siempre preocuparse por mi se convirtió en mi hermano postizo… cuando conocí a Trunks tuve la ligera sospecha de que el podría ser el Guerrero Legendario que derrotó a los androides… para finalizar en resumen podríamos decir que yo estuve sola por 11 largos años, soy en parte saiyan y me enamoré de Trunks – un largo relato de 11 años que dolía con tan solo escucharlo, Pan había sufrido incluso más de lo que esperaban.

- Pan… - Bulma puso su mano sobre la de Pan - …linda quiero que estés tranquila… ya nunca más volverás a sufrir… ya estás en casa con tu nueva familia - por la emoción Pan abrazó a Bulma mientras seguía derramando las lágrimas que había soltado mientras contaba su vida pasada.

- Pan… - Trunks observaba tal escena con la cara llena de sorpresa… esa niña tan hermosa había sufrido como nadie en el mundo, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien podría haber sufrido todo eso: vivir sin padres, trabajar desde niño, no tener nada y pasar tu tiempo libre buscando a la persona que tendría tantas similitudes contigo… pobre Pan.

-Gracias Bulma… gracias por tus palabras… - Pan estaba intentando controlar sus lágrimas pero cuando una persona te dice que ya nunca volverás a sufrir y que desde ese momento serán como tu familia… no puedes dejar de llorar.

- Es cierto, ya nunca más volverás a sufrir Pan… mi deber es cuidarte y siempre lo haré… siempre – Trunks se levantó de su asiento y se unió al emotivo momento. Pero más que nada sus últimas palabras eran las que siempre había querido decirle a esa sorpresa que Gohan le dejó, esas palabras que nunca dejarían de perder su valor.

- Pan, ahora que tu nos contaste tu pasado… creo que nosotros debemos contarte el nuestro – Bulma miró a Trunks y le transmitió la seguridad suficiente para hablar del pasado – Siéntense, primero comenzaré yo… - obedecieron a Bulma y ella prosiguió – Hace como 37 años Goku regresó del Planeta Yadrat (se pronuncia Yadorat) y se encontró con Freezer aquí en la Tierra, al aparecer Freezer había sobrevivido a la explosión de Namek gracias a que su padre King Cold lo halló mal herido en el espacio; Freezer tenía intensiones de matar a todos lo humanos antes de que Goku llegara a la Tierra, mas su plan se desmoronó cuando Goku usó la teletransportación para llegar antes de lo previsto… la batalla fue la más rápida y corta que haya visto, sin duda Goku había sobrepasado sus poderes anteriores lo cual le permitió matar de un solo golpe a Freezer, en cuanto a King Cold solo basta decir que con un Kame Hame Ha fue exterminado… durante casi tres años la Tierra estuvo en paz; Vegeta se quedó a vivir y entrenar para derrotar algún día a Goku, mas ese día nunca llego ya que Goku sufrió una grave enfermedad en el corazón lo cual llego a matarlo… Vegeta había perdido las ganas de pelear y todos estábamos sumamente tristes, la vida no era la misma sin Goku… la paz duró unos seis meses más y el 12 de Mayo a las 10 de la mañana en una isla cerca de la Capital del Sur aparecieron los Androides, ese mismo día fueron asesinados Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo, Krillin y Vegeta, pero Gohan se salvo escapando mal herido, su rabia al ver muertos a todos lo transformó en un Súper Saiyan… Gohan enfrentaba a los androides todo el tiempo, pero nunca logró derrotarlos… entrenaba junto a Trunks para que el también derrotará a los androides… después de la muerte de Gohan, Trunks pudo transformarse en un Súper Saiyan y entrenó arduamente… 3 años después la Máquina del Tiempo por fin estuvo lista; Trunks viajó en ella para darle una medicina especial a Goku, de esa forma cambiaríamos la historia y los androides no existirían… - Bulma contó en "resumen" todo lo que pasó en ese tiempo - … cuando Trunks regresó del pasado destruyó a los androides en este tiempo y ese fue el final de todo… ah – Bulma tomó un bocanada de aire ya que había contado toda la vida de Trunks y Gohan, alrededor de 37 años habían pasado desde ese momento, desde el regreso de Goku, su muerte y la aparición de los androides.

Pan estaba callada, sentada y con los ojos como platos.

¡Tantas cosas habían pasado de las que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea!

- Bueno eso es en un corto resumen todo lo que pasó en este tiempo… ¿Qué te parece Pan? – preguntó Bulma.

El máximo silencio era muestra clara de que todo eso contaba creer.

- Mira Pan, se que al principio cuesta creerlo, pero… - Pan interrumpió a Trunks colocando su mano sobre su boca.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, cuando tenias pensado contarme todo esto Trunks, ES LO MEJOR QUE ALGUNA VEZ ALGUIEN ME A CONTADO… no sabía que mi padre había hecho todo eso… ES SIMPLEMENTE ASOMBROSO, MAGNÍFICO, ESPECTACULAR, ES LA HAZAÑA MÁS GRANDE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS… INCLUSO VIAJASTE EN EL TIEMPO LO CUAL NADIE NUNCA PUDO HACER, ERES UN HÉROE TRUNKS, MI ABUELITO, MI PADRE Y TU SON LOS HÉROES MÁS GRANDES DE LA HISTORIA – esa reacción era tal vez la menos esperada por Bulma y Trunks, pero ver a la niña que sufrió tanto de esa forma era reconfortante, sonreír la hacía más hermosa y se notaba que todos esos relatos eran su boleto a la tierra de la felicidad.

- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado esta historia; y si te gustó esta espera a escuchar las demás – dijo Bulma.

- ¡QUE!, ¡HAY MÁS HISTORIAS! – Ni bien escuchó las palabras de la madre de Trunks dejó su lugar para salir a pedir escuchar los tantos relatos – POR FAVOR BULMA CUÉNTAME TODAS ESAS HISTORIAS ¿SIIIIII? – parecía una niña, pero no podía negársele nada ya que su tono de voz era diferente, era lleno de vida y alegría.

* * *

><p>De esa forma la verdad y el secreto de la sangre salieron a la luz…<p>

Durante toda la noche Bulma se la pasó contándole a Pan las miles de aventuras que vivieron su abuelo Goku, su padre Gohan y Trunks; tantos buenos años pasaron… incluso se podría decir que cada que recodaban esas historias podían verlos pelear en frente suyo.

Las horas fueron pasando… el amanecer estaba a punto de llegar a lo que Bulma y Trunks calmaron las ansias de Pan colocando un somnífero en su taza de té. Pan estaba tan emocionada con las miles de historias que quería saber más y más y más; con un sorbo de su té sus ansias fueron controladas lanzándose irremediablemente a los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho a los brazos de Trunks ya que cuando Bulma se fue a dormir Trunks decidió llevar a Pan a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que pudiera descansar, y en eso cuando Trunks quiso separarse del cuerpo de su amada, ella se aferró a su pecho con sus delicadas manos susurrando dormida – Quédate conmigo.

Y así él se quedo dormido a su lado… durmiendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, en paz… durmió sabiendo que cuando despertaría encontraría a la razón de su existencia a su lado, ENCONTRARÍA A SU RAZÓN DE VIVIR.

* * *

><p>La luz del Sol entró con más fuerza en la habitación.<p>

Abriendo perezosamente los ojos, Pan despertó encontrándose con la mirada de su amado sobre ella – Buenos días – fue lo que él le dijo a ella.

- Buenos días… ¿me quedé dormida?

- Pues como no parabas de gritar y saltar de la emoción nos vimos obligados a darte un somnífero… debías dejar descansar a mi madre por un momento, te contará las demás historias después – levantando su mano acarició la mejilla de Pan haciendo que ella suspirara y cerrara los ojos por el contacto.

- Lo siento… pero no pude parar de sentirme feliz cuando escuchaba a tu madre hablar de mi padre y mi abuelo… nunca pensé tener todo al mismo tiempo – sus ojos soltaban un brillo especial, el brillo de la felicidad.

- Bueno, ahora ya no tendrás de que preocuparte… todo esto es y será tuyo para siempre, nunca te lo quitaré y mataría a quien ose lastimarte – con esas palabras Pan abrazó a Trunks mientras el acariciaba su cabello – Nunca volverás a estar sola… es una promesa.

Después de ese momento tan especial ambos saiyans bajaron a "desayunar" o mejor dicho a almorzar dado de que eran las 12 del día.

Pan nuevamente se detuvo a escuchar los miles de relatos hasta que el trabajo se reanudó con la construcción de las naves que Bulma invento hace unos días atrás.

Y allí se encontraban…

Ambos en la soledad de su laboratorio, el lugar donde sus miradas estaban dedicadas al otro.

Todo comenzó como un simple juego, que mientras seguía desencadenaba un instinto totalmente desconocido… un deseo imparable…

Al principio un roce accidental causo que todo empezara a salirse de control.

Mientras Pan se encontraba debajo de la nave acomodando algunos cables, Trunks llevaba miles de piezas de una mesa a otra, en eso Pan se deslizó hacia afuera para buscar un destornillador y Trunks se tropezó con una pieza que había dejado caer accidentalmente, él cayó encima de Pan y al momento de querer levantarse hizo algo para enrojecer hasta morir.

- Eh… Trunks… - dijo una Pan total y furiosamente sonrojada.

- Si Pan – le respondió Trunks ignorando por completo que tenía su mano en el cuerpo de su novia.

- Podrías… podrías… - no sabía cómo decírselo hasta que agarró la muñeca de Trunks – Podrías levantar tu mano de mi… - con una mirada hacia esa parte de su cuerpo le indicó a su novio.

- AH… lo… lo siento mucho Pan, yo no quise, es que yo… - el rojo apareció sin límites cuando vio que estaba tocando unos de los pechos de Pan – Ay, por favor perdóname Pan… - y sacó rápidamente su mano de ese lugar.

- No hay problema Trunks… pero en el futuro ten en cuenta que… no soy una experta en esos temas – susurrando estas oraciones ambos se levantaron y continuaron trabajando…

Después de ese momento Trunks no podía dejar de mirar a Pan, volteaba a cada instante para verla… veía sus caderas, su cintura, sus piernas, sus brazos, cada detalle de ese bello cuerpo. El contacto que tuvo sobre su pecho fue tan suave que no había podido sentirlo… su piel era tan suave que ni el mismísimo algodón podía comparársele.

Pan tampoco había olvidado ese contacto… volteaba a ver a su novio cada segundo, nada quedaba desapercibido por Pan. Sus brazos, sus manos, su espalda, todo él era un conjunto de perfección. Cuando el toco accidentalmente su cuerpo sintió como una descarga eléctrica, un fuego interior que se extendió por su cuerpo sin querer hacerlo, un deseo de que él tocara más que su pecho.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde dándose roces "accidentales", él rosaba sus pechos y su vientre con cada oportunidad que tenía ya sea al caminar o al trabajar. Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que rosaba cada que podía su espalda y sus piernas.

* * *

><p>Durante toda una semana jugaron a los roces.<p>

Comían, entrenaban, trabajaban y hacían todo juntos.

Una noche en la cual salieron a entrenar, la luna llena hizo su aparición.

Habían pasado horas y horas dándose los más duros y fuertes golpes, desde la tarde hasta la noche no habían hecho otra cosa más que entrenar. Las heridas y la sangre eran lo más visible en ambos guerreros… eran lo que más los llamaba a querer más.

En una de las tantas patadas que Trunks le dio a Pan la mando a volar en frente de la luna donde al verla sobre ese manto de luz blanca no pudo evitar acercarse.

Sin más palabras de por medio lo más esperado por ambos por fin dio inicio.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

_Una vez más gracias a todas mis lectoras por dejarme reviews._

_NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRA QUE TENGA MUCHAS FANÁTICAS DE DRAGON BALL LEYENDO MIS FICS… ES LO MEJOR QUE ME PUDO PASAR._

_Ah (suspiro en aire romántico)… bueno no se queden ahí como yo (suspirando), PASEN AL SIGUIENTE CAP. y descubran que pasará después XD._


	10. Bellos Recuerdos

Capitulo 10

"Bellos Recuerdos"

* * *

><p><strong>Recordar que los pensamientos son entre "…", el pasado en <strong>_**cursiva**_** y que los personajes pueden hablar en primera persona.**

* * *

><p>En una de las tantas patadas que Trunks le dio a Pan, la mando a volar en frente de la luna donde al verla sobre ese manto de luz blanca no pudo evitar acercarse.<p>

Sin más palabras de por medio lo más esperado por ambos por fin dio inicio.

* * *

><p>- Han pasado como unos seis meses… quién lo diría.<p>

Ahora que te veo dormir me doy cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo…

Pan… mi dulce Pan, la razón de mi existir… la sorpresa que llego a mi vida en el momento menos pensado.

Durante estos seis meses nos dedicamos a conocernos de todas las formas posibles, en todo el tiempo disponible.

Llegue a la conclusión de que Pan es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.

La mayor alegría de mi vida fue encontrarla, aunque bien se podría decir que ella me encontró a mi… es simplemente perfecto.

Nos pasamos horas y horas amándonos sin parar, no podemos dejar de hacerlo, hay algo dentro de nosotros que nos llama cada noche a la cama del otro, algunas veces no podemos esperar y nuestro laboratorio se convierte en nuestro confidente.

Lo confieso… el cuerpo de Pan es el más hermoso y perfecto que vi en mi vida; pero el gesto que más le agradeceré es que me haya dejado ser el primer y único hombre en su vida.

Esa noche… en la cual peleamos hasta ver nuestra sangre, ella me entrego su cuerpo sin ninguna excusa… NUNCA olvidaré las palabras que me susurraba al oído cada que daba comienzo nuestra unión… esa unión que hasta ahora me sorprende en demasía, nunca pensé que con algo tan salvaje me podría sentir tan bien:

"_Las miradas dijeron más que mil palabras y un beso más que apasionado salió a la luz de la luna._

_Habían estado flotando enfrente de la luna llena durante minutos eternos de romance._

_Sus siluetas se veían negras y solo la luz de la luna las hacia resaltar._

_Con ese beso no pudieron frenar lo que vino después._

_Trunks descendía sus besos por el cuello de Pan, era adicción pura._

_Pan enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Trunks, gemía levemente y ese acto provocaba más violencia en su hombre._

_Algo dentro de ellos luchaba por salir, un deseo tan salvaje y desconocido para ambos; nunca se habían sentido así en su vida y ese deseo crecía más y más con cada caricia… con cada beso. Era como encontrar otra parte de ellos, una parte tan primitiva que se podría decir no era un comportamiento humano, era un comportamiento de ese otro lado… del lado que ella amaba y el temía._

_La ropa estorbaba, así que rápidamente Trunks rasgo la camiseta de Pan encontrándose con sus pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén de color blanco; ella era hermosa y la ropa no dejaba ver la belleza de su cuerpo… nunca antes había visto tal perfección._

_Ella trató de imitar a su amado y se deshizo de la chaqueta y camiseta de Trunks, lanzándolas hacia el suelo de las Montañas; se deleito delineando con su dedo los bien definidos músculos de Trunks haciendo que él soltara gemidos algo audibles._

_Con cada toque de piel esa necesidad de sacar violencia aumentaba sin control, el deseo intentaba cegar las conciencias para dar paso y lugar a ese ¿sentimiento? tan necesario, no sabían lo que buscaban, pero estaban seguros de que encontrarían la respuesta en el otro._

_Piel…_

_La piel de Pan era como tocar a la flor más delicada de todas… suave… dulce… adictiva… delicada… con el mejor aroma del mundo._

_¿Aroma?_

_Si, él podía sentir el aroma de Pan colarse en cada poro de su piel; era un aroma diferente al de todos… un aroma que lo llamaba a más, sin explicación alguna ese aroma aumentaba los deseos de pelea, de violencia y de… sangre._

_Si, sangre, eso era lo que sus cuerpos reclamaban, pero ¿Por qué?, tendría que ver acaso con su lado más animal, el saiyan._

_Y en cuanto a Pan, ella no se quedaba atrás, podía sentir un olor tan embriagante que fue su perdición y guía en el mar de la locura, golpeo a Trunks como para que la soltara, quería hacérselo difícil, quería que no tuviera cuidado con ella… que fuera inolvidable; Trunks al parecer entendió los golpes de Pan y se violento por la sola idea de abandonar ese cuerpo._

_Se dejo hacer por él, por el hombre que la amaba, por el saiyan que la reclamaba…_

_Él se deshizo de su sostén y tuvo frente a sus ojos esos pechos solo para él… para satisfacer sus más profundos deseos, esos que solo Pan le había hecho sentir._

_Empezó a tocar sus pechos con una paciencia infinita, debía hacerlo ya que nunca antes había sentido un "algo" especial con tal contacto._

_Todas las mujeres con las que había estado nunca habían tenido ese "algo" que él sentía en ese momento._

_Beso sus pechos acompañados de mordidas que él mismo le propinaba, eran justo para él y sus gustos… firmes, no muy grandes, encajaban con todo su cuerpo… eran adictivos y exquisitos; nunca volvería a ver tal perfección con cada parte de un cuerpo femenino. NO es más… nunca volvería a tocar otro cuerpo que no fuera el de ella, ninguno tendría sus rasgos, ninguno seria como el de su mujer; ¿su mujer?, si ella era su mujer y nunca dejaría de serlo… nunca dejaría de amar ese cuerpo y a ese corazón._

_Pan gemía más audiblemente y eso provocaba más brusquedad en Trunks; mordidas, besos, caricias… las más salvajes, adictivas y dulces que nunca nadie le había otorgado._

_Era la primera vez de ese cuerpo y un fuego inexplicable recorría cada rincón, cada beso era una nueva ola para el mar de la locura, cada caricia era el combustible para la pasión y cada mordida despertaba los más desenfrenados instintos; todo era perfecto… nunca se había sentido tan bien el ser querida por alguien… NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO A ALGUIEN QUE LA QUISIERA DE IGUAL FORMA._

_Pan se arqueaba por el placer que Trunks provocaba en ella, un placer que quito toda cordura de ambos y los llevo cuesta abajo en la cascada del deseo._

_- Trunks…_

_Gemía su nombre por las caricias que le propinaba a su cuerpo, él iba y venía por todo lugar. Besaba sus pechos, los succionaba con una sed imposible de saciar; mordía su cuello, más que una mordida, raspaba sus dientes en la piel._

_Trunks sentía como la excitación se concentraba en un solo punto de su cuerpo y con un beso apasionado fundió su boca con la de Pan, dejó que su lengua explorara ese orificio por donde miles de gemidos salían de ella; descendieron hasta la cima de la montaña donde todo empezó esa tarde y los besos siguieron. Recostó a Pan sobre la manta del picnic y con besos en descenso desde la boca de ella siguió su camino, paso por los pechos que tanto le habían fascinado jugando una vez más con ellos para luego bajar hasta su ombligo y toparse con su corto; esa prenda era más que molestosa para el saiyan, pero se la quito lentamente y mientras bajaba la prenda bajaban los labios de Trunks, pasaba por las piernas de Pan causando que su respiración se volviera entrecortada._

_Una vez fuera el corto, Trunks volvió a los labios de Pan mientras que sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad; internó su mano en las piernas de Pan y pudo sentir que ella estaba igual de excitada que él, al sentir eso un gruñido salio de su boca._

_Pan estaba más que extasiada con las caricias de su hombre, la tocaba con una gran sabiduría y maestría; pero ahora ella quería explorar, ya no ser la explorada, ser la provocadora de los gemidos en Trunks. Ese hombre le estaba demostrando cuanto la amaba con ese acto, ya había pasado por la pelea y ahora tenía todo el derecho de reclamar su premio, el premio que solo le daría él y a nadie más; NADIE nunca volvería a tocar su cuerpo, solo Trunks podría hacerlo de allí en más._

_En esos momentos de poca cordura y mucho deseo, Pan intercambió los papeles y estuvo encima de Trunks, lo beso, lo mordió y lo acarició por todo lugar. Él gemía como un loco y estaba seguro de que no soportaría tanto tiempo, pronto no habría salida y la poseería._

_Cuando se topo con el pantalón de Trunks sintió un miedo inexplicable, un miedo muy común para toda niña que se convierte en mujer por primera vez, aunque ella tenía 20 años no era más que una virgen, una virgen que encontró el amor en el momento menos pensado; debajo de esos pantalones se hallaba la fuente de tanta excitación en su hombre… se hallaba la parte más intima de su amado, la única que no había visto hasta ese momento… sin esperar más le arranco toda la ropa que quedaba y la piel ahora podía sentirse sin problema alguno._

"_Es tan hermosa… no lo resisto"_

_Trunks no soporto las caricias de Pan y volvió a dominar la situación colocándose encima de ella, pero estaba vez se deshizo de la única prenda que conservaba su ahora novia. Sin previo aviso se interno en las piernas de la muchacha y la escucho gritar por sus acciones, gemía, gritaba y jadeaba por las sensaciones desconocidas._

"_Trunks… no te detengas"_

_Estaba presa de la excitación y la boca de Trunks en su intimidad la había hecho gritar de una forma que no supo explicar, era algo nunca antes sentido, nunca antes vivido por Pan; clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Trunks y eso solo provoco que su hombre se aferrara más firmemente a sus piernas._

_No quería salir de ese lugar que ahora besaba, era una droga tan poderosa que solo podría ser olvidada con una gran amnesia, Y ESO, estaba seguro de que nunca olvidaría ningún detalle de ese cuerpo perfectamente esculpido por los dioses, más bella que Afrodita y más adictiva que una droga._

_El fuego…_

_El fuego se hizo presente en Pan, sentía que se quemaba, pero eso le gustaba en lugar de lastimarla… ¡Que masoquista!, esas sensaciones eran para sufrir y gozar de una manera única en la vida. El fuego la quemaba y el deseo la hacía sentir el placer. _

_Antes de que todo terminase muy rápido, Trunks se despegó de ese lugar, el paraíso, el lugar en donde quería entrar; besó a Pan con una intensidad inmensa y empezó a abrirse espacio entre sus piernas._

_- No temas por nada… te dolerá un poco y nada más._

"_Confió en ti Trunks"_

_- No te preocupes… solo sigue y no te detengas…_

_Con ese último intercambio de palabras Trunks entró en su cuerpo, ingresó al paraíso que solo una mujer le entregaba por primera vez._

_El dolor…_

_El dolor más fenomenal, especial y esencial de su vida se expandió por todo su cuerpo cuando Trunks entró en ella, ese dolor solo era el paso a un mar del que nunca podrían escapar, ni él ni ella iban a dejar de amarse de esa manera, NUNCA escaparían del océano, del mar y la cima del deseo, ese deseo que los acercaba a un lugar especifico de sus cuerpos: El cuello._

_Cada uno apoyado en el cuello del otro, sentían el aroma más provocador, incitador y embriagador del Universo._

_Por segundos permanecieron quietos, esperando a que el cuerpo de Pan se acostumbrara al de Trunks; pero poco tardaron sus cuerpos en reclamar más y así la danza de ambos dio inicio… una danza lenta que con el paso del tiempo se volvió rápida._

_La velocidad era rápida y la fuerza empleada era tremenda, pero por alguna razón querían más, querían destrozar al otro en sus manos, ver sangre… la sangre del otro derramada por ellos._

_Más velocidad…_

_Alcanzaron una velocidad que podía ser exagerada pero al parecer solo aumentaba los anhelos de la sangre._

_Gemidos…_

_Los gemidos, gritos, jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas hacían juego con el acto, cada vez más violento, cada vez más fuerte._

_Bordeaban al clímax de la unión y Pan le susurro unas palabras a Trunks, palabras que siempre recordaría por el resto de su vida:_

_- Somos Únicos Trunks… somos solo de los dos…_

_Como un detonador de tiempo esas palabras provocaron que nuevamente ese extraño y nuevo sentimiento hiciera aparición, ese sentimiento no era un sentimiento, era como el llamado de su sangre… la sangre de la que no sabían nada._

_Trunks sostuvo sus manos y se acercó a su cuello, en el depósito la más profunda de las mordidas… la más visible… la más significativa…_

_Ella grito y nada le importo… la sangre que emanaba de su cuello era adictiva, embriagante y dulce. La succionaba como si se fuese a acabar… deseaba tener esa sangre por una extraña y desconocida razón._

_Después de su grito de sorpresa y dolor, Pan tiró a Trunks del cabello y lo obligo a mirarla, lo miro eternos segundos y… justo como Trunks lo había hecho, ella le deposito una mordida en su cuello, rápidamente entendió el porqué de la mordida que Trunks le dio… la sangre era adictiva, eso no podría negarlo nunca, algo en su interior le decía que nunca dejaría de pedir esa sangre, ese néctar rojo que se colaba en sus venas y corazón._

_Una última embestida y el clímax llego a ambos, ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y ese fue el inicio de muchas noches apasionadas…_

_De muchas noches reclamando la misma sangre, esa sangre dejaría una marca en el cuello del otro…_

_La marca de una unión diferente a la de cualquier pareja, a la de una pareja de única sangre en el universo… los dos últimos saiyans"._

- Así descubrí que no nunca podría dejar de lado mi sangre guerrera, esa sangre que Pan me reclama cada noche y yo se la doy a cambio de la suya, nunca podré olvidar esa noche porque comprendí que nunca estuve tan solo como creía…

Me convertí en un adicto a la sangre… pero no cualquier sangre sino a la de ella.

Mi madre tenía razón… no debo alejar a los que me aman, porque además de causarme el daño propio le hago daño a ellos… a mi familia.

La verdad es que miles de cosas nos pasaron… reencuentros… peleas… mordidas… y un compromiso.

En primer lugar volvimos a ver al Maestro Roshi, a Oolong y a Puar, ellos no estaban enterados de la situación actual por lo que desaparecieron en una cueva en el fondo del mar, allí el Maestro Roshi se la paso entrenando por todos estos años para ayudarnos a Gohan y a mí a derrotar a los androides, esa su explicación, pero es mejor recordar el rostro de mamá cuando los vio…

"_Era un día de Verano y en la Corporación Capsule se dieron el gusto de tomarse unas vacaciones._

_Trunks y Pan se encontraban en la piscina mientras que Bulma preparaba una parrillada gigante para su hijo y novia._

_¡QUE INCREÍBLE!, al fin podía ver a su hijo feliz al lado de una excelente mujer, Y NO UNA CUALQUIERA SINO LA HIJA DE GOHAN, después de todo Gohan había podido tener una hija con Videl, lástima que fuera asesinado por los androides antes de conocerla; por Kamisama esa niña era un bendición y amaba a Trunks con locura._

_- Después de tanto tiempo al fin puedes ser feliz… - susurro Bulma para ella misma al ver a su hijo jugar a salpicar olas gigantes con Pan– Vegeta… es una lástima que no puedas ver a tu hijo, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de jugar con nuestros nietos por ti… - esa idea le hizo reír ya que si Vegeta estaría su lado le diría algo como: "Hump… yo no comparto esa clase de ridiculeces, pero no dudes de que entrenare a mis nietos… ellos deben ser fuertes y demostrar su sangre de saiyans, no aceptare a descendientes débiles, ya bastante tengo con tu hijo" – Vegeta siempre tan orgulloso, pero estoy segura de que somos importantes para ti… nunca deje de pensarlo…_

_Trunks y Pan eran felices y tenían como tres meses de relación, eran la pareja más linda que se hubiera visto._

_- Oye Trunks, veamos quien resiste más bajo el agua – propuso Pan mientras se abrazaba a su novio._

_- Claro, pero si yo gano me acompañarás a entrenar en la noche – respondió Trunks mientras se permitió que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de su novia, que podía decir ella era hermosa y su traje de baño era un bikini negro por lo cual su imaginación salio sin freno._

_Entrenar…_

_El significado de esa palabra había tomado un rumbo diferente ya que cada que se disponían a entrenar acababan dominados por el deseo y el llamado de la sangre._

_Ella sonrió ante tal pedido y puso su condición:_

_- Esta bien… pero si yo gano me contarás una de las historias de mi padre y mi abuelito… y entrenaremos desde la noche al amanecer – las historias en las que su padre y abuelito participaron le hacían sonreír porque su recuerdo venia a su mente, era como verlos pelear son sus propios ojos, podía imaginar la fuerza de su familia._

_- De acuerdo… - una vez acordadas las apuestas se sumergieron sin cerrar los ojos por un instante, claro que después el lado Goku de Pan apareció y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Trunks en su pecho._

_Él reía y reía intentando conservar el aire, mas estaba claro que podría perder la pequeña competencia._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto Bulma estaba poniendo las carnes en la parrilla y el timbre de la puerta sonó.<em>

_Bulma se dirigió a abrir la puerta ya que ese día los robots y personal estaban en su día libre._

_- Buenos días… estoy buscando a la Señorita Bulma Brief – en la puerta se encontraban tres personajes que se le hacían conocidos a Bulma, pero de donde ella conocía a ese viejo con lentes de sol y la barba blanca, larga y sucia hasta los pies (sin exagerar), sus compañeros de menor estatura tenían la misma barba, solo se diferenciaban en que uno era más pequeño y podía volar._

_- Soy yo, ¿Qué desean? – Bulma intentaba recordar esos rostros pero con las barbas era difícil adivinar sus identidades._

* * *

><p><em>No pudo soportarlo más y salió a la superficie en busca del aire perdido por tanto reír.<em>

_-Jajá gané yo así que cumple con nuestra apuesta – Pan salio después de Trunks y se abrazó a su espalda en forma de juego – Vamos Trunks no sabía que no pudieras contener la respiración jajá._

_- Eso… eso fue trampa Pan… me hiciste reír… no es justo… - respondió recuperando el aire._

_- Oh vamos… - se acerco al rostro de Trunks y le regalo un beso en sus labios – no te enfades, además entrenaremos en la noche… - su tono era incitador, salió de la piscina con los movimientos de cadera que enloquecían a Trunks, sorprendentemente siempre lo "atrapaba" con ese movimiento._

_- ¿A dónde vas Pan…? - hipnotizado por ese movimiento salió de la piscina para abrazar el cuerpo de su novia quien se secaba en ese momento._

_- Iré a la cocina, tu madre puede necesitar ayuda… sécate bien y ven tu también – sin más palabras Pan fue en busca de Bulma mientras que Trunks obedecía las ordenes de su novia._

_Caminó por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsule y paso por la entrada donde visualizo a Bulma y unos extraños visitantes._

_- Bulma, no te acuerdas de mí... – el hombre espero una respuesta pero la ojiazul se limitó a responder:_

_- No, lo lamento, pero dígame su nombre por favor…_

_- Yo soy… - en eso Pan se acercó a Bulma e interrumpió al extraño._

_- Bulma, pensé que estabas en la cocina ¿Dime necesitas ayuda?_

_En la mente del extraño el cuerpo de Pan era hipnótico, un fondo lleno de brillos color rosa capturó la imagen de su cuerpo (en especial de su busto y trasero)._

_- HOLA, HOLA… - el extraño se acercó a Pan y con un gesto típico de él le empezó a sangrar la nariz – VAYA QUE LINDA JOVENCITA JEJE._

_- Eh… hola señor – Pan se limitó a saludar con un gesto de nervios y sonrojo, mientras que Bulma reconoció la voz y los gestos de ese hombre, el era nada más y nada menos que…_

_- ES USTED UN ANCIANO ASQUEROSO… NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS SIGA SIENDO TAN PERVERTIDO… MAESTRO ROSHI USTED NUNCA VA A CAMBIAR – Bingo ese hombre efectivamente era el mismísimo Maestro Roshi, prueba clara el cómo reaccionó con Pan._

_- HE JEJE, NO ME CULPES POR VER A TAN LINDA SEÑORITA… ¡NO ESTÉS CELOSA, A MI TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES MADURAS COMO TU JEJE! – Una sonora cachetada hizo aparición en la cara del Maestro Roshi dejándolo embobado._

_- Bulma… - Puar se abalanzo sobre Bulma y empezó a llorar – Te extrañe mucho buaa._

_- ¿Puar eres tú? No has cambiado casi nada excepto por esa barba…_

_- Oolong saluda a Bulma – Puar estaba más que emocionado y revoloteaba sobre Bulma._

_- Hola Bulma… vaya has cambiado mucho._

_- Hola Oolong… si me he vuelto más hermosa – siempre orgullosa de su apariencia Bulma se puso las manos a la cintura._

_- Mamá… Pan… - Trunks había llegado a la puerta y reconoció a sus amigos de hace años – Oolong, Puar, Maestro Roshi que sorpresa… han pasado tantos años… ¿Por qué tienen barba? - Trunks se acercó y abrazó a Pan por la cintura con un solo brazo._

_- Trunks… vaya mira cuanto has crecido – el Maestro Roshi se incorporo de nuevo y saludo al hijo de Vegeta – Me urge hablar contigo Trunks… es de algo muy grave… - el tono que utilizo causo miedo en los presentes._

_- No diga más… adelante – y todos entraron hasta llegar a la piscina donde habían unas sillas para su comodidad – Maestro Roshi ¿Cuál es el problema? – habló con seriedad mientras se sentaba en una silla al frente del Maestro Roshi, Pan también se había sentado pero en las piernas de Trunks._

_- El problema es que…_

_- Oye Trunks… primero me haces el favor de golpear a este anciano, por su culpa nos creció esta barba de viejo, todo porque no teníamos ni tijeras ni afeitadoras – interrumpió Oolong._

_- Pero... no entiendo ¿Dónde han estado todo este tiempo?_

_- Oolong cállate… primero que nada Trunks, nuestra apariencia tiene que ver con esta historia… necesito contarte donde estuvimos todo este tiempo – con una aclaración de su voz empezó su relato – Cuando tu tenias 14 años nos vimos obligados a escondernos, temíamos que los androides aparecieran y nos asesinaran; un día tuvimos la decisión de escondernos en una cueva submarina en donde entrene para ayudar en algo contra los androides… me volví muy fuerte, pero lastimosamente nunca llegue a igualar a un Súper Saiyan, hace unos 5 días cuando salimos de la cueva nos dirigimos a las Montañas Paoz para encontrar a Gohan, llegamos a su casa pero ni siquiera encontramos a Milk… ¿Dime donde se encuentra Gohan?_

_- Maestro Roshi yo… Gohan… Gohan esta… - intentaba pronunciar las palabras "Gohan está muerto" pero no salían de su boca debido a tener cerca a Pan; un día al mencionar que Gohan estaba muerto Pan lloró sin consuelo durante 6 horas sin parar… le dolía el hablar y saber que no tenía más familia que Trunks._

_- ESTA MUERTO… MI PADRE ESTA MUERTO… - Pan no soportaba el silencio de Trunks y para no sufrir más tiempo recordando la ausencia de sus padres grito lo que querían saber – Él está muerto… esta muerto… el ya no se encuentra con nosotros… - y rompió a llorar en los brazos de Trunks._

_- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE MUCHACHA! – el Maestro Roshi se altero por la doble noticia y no supo cómo reaccionar._

_- Ya, ya… tranquila linda, tranquila Pan… ya paso linda… ya paso… - él acariciaba el cabello de su novia mientras ella derramaba finas lágrimas sobre su pecho – Maestro Roshi… como lo acaba de escuchar Gohan ya no se encuentra con nosotros…_

_- ESO ES TERRIBLE… ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS! NUNCA DERROTAREMOS A LOS ANDROIDES SIN GOHAN…_

_- Maestro Roshi – interrumpió Bulma – Me temo que ya no tiene por qué preocuparse._

_- PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MUCHACHA INCONSCIENTE… DEBEMOS DERROTAR A LOS ANDROIDES PARA QUE LA TIERRA REGRESE A SUS DÍAS DE PAZ Y…_

_- No tiene de que preocuparse porque Trunks derroto a los androides hace ya como once años, son solo una vieja historia._

_- ¡QUE! , ES INCREÍBLE, ¿PERO COMO?_

_Bulma y Trunks le contaron a los recién llegados todos los acontecimientos que se presentaron en los últimos once años._

_- … Y así fue como regrese al futuro después de decirle a mi madre en el pasado que había derrotado a los androides… el fin de esta historia – Trunks cerró con broche de oro todas las aventuras que vivió para derrotar a los androides mientras sostenía a Pan ya que entre el llanto se había quedado dormida._

_- Me sorprende mucho muchacho… eso quiere decir que entrene para nada – se lamento el Maestro Roshi después de escuchar el relato._

_- Lo ve… yo se lo dije… le dije que Gohan y Trunks podrían derrotar a los androides sin ningún problema, pero usted tan ridículo como siempre quiso destacar como en la Prehistoria, nos obligó a pasar 20 años en una cueva submarina… viejo chiflado – como siempre Oolong molestó al Maestro Roshi al ver su entrenamiento desperdiciado._

_Todos comenzaron a reír por la discusión del cerdito y el viejo Kame Sen´nin._

_- A propósito Trunks… ¿Quien esta muchacha? – dijo Puar con total ingenuidad._

_- Ella es Pan… les pido la disculpen es que no le gusta hablar de ese tema – dijo haciendo referencia a la muerte de Gohan, la miró para seguir respondiendo preguntas sobre ella._

_- Es cierto… - el Maestro Roshi dejo de discutir con Oolong y recordó las palabras de la joven – ¡¿Trunks acaso esta niña es hija de Gohan?_

_- Si, así es… aunque parezca imposible, ella es su hija… la hija de Gohan y Videl – afirmó Trunks._

_- ¿Videl es su madre?, entonces ¿Gohan y Videl se casaron?_

_- Pues… ellos planeaban casarse después de que derrotáramos a los androides, pero… cuando Gohan murió no supimos nada de Videl – así Trunks contó algo más de la vida de Pan y terminó su relato – En fin en resumen ella es la hija de Gohan y Videl… no es una gran sorpresa._

_- Si me sorprende que esta jovencita sea hija de Gohan… - comento Puar._

_- Bueno tal vez eso es lo mejor… recuerden que el Maestro Roshi reacciono como un pervertido ante ella – dijo Oolong mientras volteaba a ver al viejo – Maestro Roshi como se atreve a mirar a la hija de Gohan._

_- ERES UN BOCA FLOJA… además yo no hice nada malo... solo estaba…_

_- Estaba viendo su trasero… - y un golpe de bastón llegó a la cabeza del puerquito._

_- QUE TE PASA… YO NO SABIA QUE ELLA ERA HIJA DE GOHAN SINO HUBIERA TENIDO MÁS RESPETO._

_- Saben algo más… - se metió Bulma a comentar – Pan es la novia de Trunks._

_- ¡QUE! – los invitados gritaron sorprendidos por tal declaración._

_Un Trunks sumamente rojo asintió con la cabeza y dejo salir de su boca – Pan es mi novia._

_- Lo siento mucho Trunks… le falte el respeto a tu novia – se disculpo el Maestro Roshi._

_- No se preocupe Maestro Roshi… además yo se que solo lo hizo porque no había visto chica más hermosa – se permitió bromear con el Maestro y alagar a su dormida novia._

_- Bueno Maestro Roshi, quizá cuando despierte podría decirle: Lo siento jovencita…, repita conmigo – le indicó Oolong a lo que el Maestro repetía las palabras._

_- lo siento jovencita…_

_- Me comporte muy mal…_

_- me comporte muy mal…_

_- Y por eso…_

_- y por eso…_

_- Soy un viejo…_

_- soy un viejo…_

_- Pervertido y demente por haber obligado a Oolong y Puar a entrenar conmigo durante 20 años…_

_- pervertido y demente por… OYE ESPERA UN MOMENTO OOLONG, ARG ERES DESPRECIABLE._

_Risas y risas abundaban en la piscina a lo que armaron una fiesta por el regreso de los viejos amigos."_

- Si… ese día la pasamos de maravilla y como Pan se había encariñado con el Maestro Roshi y sus historias, él se quedo a vivir con nosotros por unos días.

En cuanto a las peleas todo fue mejor; entrenamos junto al Maestro Roshi repetidas veces, aunque Pan no logra muchos avances es una buena guerrera, de hecho su poder no es más de unas 5000 unidades de poder, eso según un aparato parecido a los Scouter saiyans que ella misma diseño, un reloj el cual decía el poder de pelea del oponente en números, especialmente diseñado para saber el progreso de los entrenamientos.

A mí no me importa que no haya logrado grandes avances en su nivel de pelea, ya que cuando entrenamos solos nuestro nivel es el mismo, no nos importa quién es el más fuerte sino saber cuánto nos amamos cuando nos dejamos llevar.

Las mordidas en nuestros cuellos no son tan visibles como en los primeros días en los que aparecieron, mi madre nos dio una charla que no sé si fue un regaño o una casi explicación de porque nos habíamos mordido.

"_- A mí me paso lo mismo que a ustedes… Vegeta me mordió y me hizo morderlo a él, solo me dijo que desde ahora estaríamos unidos y ni la muerte nos separaría… claro que él lo dijo en sus propias palabras yo solo interprete eso como si se estuviera casando conmigo – explico Bulma con un brillo romántico en los ojos recordando a su difunto ¿compañero? – ah y… TENGAN CUIDADO, NO ME ASUSTEN LLEGANDO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MADRUGADA… AUNQUE SEAN ADULTOS TENGAN EN CUENTA DE QUE ME PREOCUPO POR USTEDES"_

En fin, me gusta que la mordida que le di a Pan se repita cada noche ya que siento como si con cada contacto de su cuello con mis dientes se liberara un presión que no sé de donde viene… solo sé que nada se.

Por último para cambiar de tema… nos comprometimos…

Si, así es nos comprometimos.

Ese día lleve a Pan a un lugar que nadie había pisado jamás, nadie más que yo sabía de su ubicación exacta ya que para llegar tenías que atravesar una selva monstruosa, un desierto infernal, y las más altas montañas rocosas… Las montañas Portes du cœur… el lago Napysknurt.

Esa noche hubo luna llena + mesa a la luz de luna + velas aromáticas + Pan usando un precioso vestido negro pegado al cuerpo + yo usando traje= La oportunidad perfecta para pedirle que sea la madre de mis hijos y compañera eterna.

En estos seis meses pasaron todas estas cosas que parecen simples pero son más complejas de lo que aparentan, en especial un asunto que aún no puedo resolver con Pan.

Un asunto color blanco y negro sin excepción, solo un tono de color por Pan…

Este es el problema más grande en nuestra relación, ya que cada día mis ganas de hablar del pasado se debilitan; odio recordar los viejos tiempos ya que me abren heridas profundas que pensé haber cerrado gracias a Pan… pero ella es la que pide las historias y yo debo contarlas sin excusas. Ella ama a los saiyans y yo… siento que los detesto, me detesto a mí mismo por ser como soy, por no haber podido cumplir con mi deber de proteger al mundo entero.

Todo parece que marcha bien, pero… hay heridas que tal vez son mejor olvidar y no volver a mirar la cicatriz.

Esa cicatriz de la que Pan ni nadie sabe nada, esa herida tan profunda que causó el destino o más bien yo mismo la provoque con mi impaciencia e incompetencia de años atrás… esos años en los que yo apenas era un adolescente.

Un adolescente sin imaginación para con la vida futura, esa que me toca vivir ahora.

Solo quisiera… yo solo… bah, mejor me callo y sigo viendo como duerme acurrucada en mi pecho.

Se ve tan dulce… tan buena para mí… para quien le causo el dolor y la pérdida más grande en su vida.

Si, así es, el causante de que ella haya sufrido soy yo… lo entendí en medio de toda esta reflexión ya que por mi culpa a estado sola todo este tiempo, para ser más específicos durante ONCE LARGOS AÑOS.

Verte dormir a mi lado es un pecado; aunque me lo hayas dicho, no soy digno de ti y nunca lo seré porque yo soy… solo soy…

Un monstruo…

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please.**

_Gracias… muchas gracias por su constante apoyo y reviews a lo largo de este fic…_

_No puedo evitar emocionarme al leer nuevamente estos últimos dos capítulos… fueron (según yo) la mejor parte del fic hasta ahora._

_Durante muchas lunas me la pase imaginando este momento, el momento en el cual ambos descubren sus raíces… descubren su herencia guerrera… su herencia saiyan._

* * *

><p><em>Para aclarar algunas cosas más como por ejemplo la aparición del Maestro Roshi, Oolong y Puar:<em>

_Primero para recordar más a fondo lo que les pasó, recomiendo que vean la película de Mirai Gohan y Mirai Trunks. _

_Segundo, si les pareció confusa la parte en la cual se encontraban en la puerta fue porque quise darle un toque de magia estilo Anime, porque en algunos casos cuando algún personaje se pierde por mucho tiempo en algún lugar apartado de la ciudad suele regresar con algún cambio en él y… las barbas son graciosas esta no poder, ME IMAGINE QUE PARECÍAN EL TÍO COSA DE "LOS LOCOS ADAMS" JAJÁ XD._

_Tercero, si alguien escuchó bien las palabras de Mirai Bulma, en el episodio cuando Cell aparece para robar la máquina del tiempo, Mirai Bulma le dice a Mirai Trunks que cuando él quiere que se meta a la casa es por una chica que conoció cuando fue a Kame House; pueden interpretar que Mirai Trunks si fue a Kame House pero no encontró a nadie… además nunca se supo que pasó con ellos tres después de la película, por lo tanto o creo que pudo haber pasado eso._

_Y Cuarto, mi versión de porque no vemos que les pasó a estos tres personajes después de la película tiene sentido ya que el Maestro Roshi quiere pelear con los androides y lo de la cueva submarina fue porque se escondían en un submarino por precaución…_

_En fin estas son las razones por las que mi teoría de la desaparición de Kame Sen´nin, Oolong y Puar pueden ser ciertas, sino… CORRÍJANME JAJÁ XD._

* * *

><p><em>En cuanto a lo de los problemas internos de Trunks…<em>

_Eso es clasificado y deberán seguir leyendo para descubrir la verdad jajá XD_

Adiós

Saiyan Girl Heart


	11. Reflexiones

Capitulo 11

"Reflexiones"

* * *

><p>LEAN Y DISFRUTEN<p>

Sigamos con esta historia que si contiene a nuestro príncipe solitario… DAMAS Y CABALLEROS: SOMOS ÚNICOS CON SU PROTAGONISTA MIRAI TRUNKS Y SU CO-PROTAGONISTA MIRAI PAN.

PD: Recomendamos leer los últimos 2 anteriores capítulos para mayor entendimiento.

* * *

><p>Si, así es, el causante de que ella haya sufrido soy yo… lo entendí en medio de toda esta reflexión ya que por mi culpa a estado sola todo este tiempo.<p>

Verte dormir a mi lado es un pecado; aunque me lo hayas dicho, no soy digno de ti y nunca lo seré porque yo soy… solo soy…

Un monstruo…

Un monstruo que no debería ni mirarte…

- Pan…

Susurro tu nombre y eso provoca que te aferres más a mí.

Al que te hizo daño.

Pienso que tal vez esto no debería… seguir.

No deberíamos dar este paso tan monumental en nuestra relación, este paso que estoy seguro no merezco realizarlo contigo.

Si pudieras leer mi mente sabrías que no es por el escándalo de "el heredero de la Corporación Capsule se casa con su novia de 20 años, 13 años de diferencia, se casa con una niña…", no es por eso que no quiero dar este paso… y mucho menos es por ser hija de mi mejor amigo; en el fondo yo se que Gohan no se opondría a nuestra unión, es más la aprobaría ya que sabe que te amo más allá de los confines del espacio y tiempo.

Si no es por esas razones principales… ¿Por qué creo que nuestro matrimonio no debería ser?

Simplemente porque no sé si puedo soportar más tiempo al pasado… ese pasado que tu amas más que a tu vida… ese pasado que yo amo en algunos años… y ese pasado que odio con el alma.

Estoy seguro de que encontraras a algún hombre con quien formar una… familia.

La familia que tú y yo queremos formar… pero no podremos hacerlo, no podremos hacerlo porque te lastimaría a cada instante de tu vida... de NUESTRAS vidas, las que en algún momento se destruirían por mi locura, la locura que saldría a gritar su odio y repulsión hacia lo que tu amas, lo que tú más adoras en la vida…

Tu amas a los saiyans que yo considero monstruos… o más bien solo a uno de ellos.

Con tan solo recordar esos dos días en lo que mi vida se deshizo, no puedo dejar de elevar mi ki y preguntarme ¿por qué… por qué a mí?

Esos días en los que el monstruo destruyo mi vida…

Pero…

Cuando pienso en todo esto llega la duda más grande… ¿Cómo te digo que te amo pero no quiero tenerte a mi lado por miedo a lastimarte?

No sé cómo decirte que te cuidaré, que seré tu ángel guardián y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Solo se me ocurre una lista con las palabras más hirientes pero directas:

1. "Aléjate de mí, hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta…"

2. "Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…"

3. "Aléjate de mí, aun estas a tiempo…"

4. "No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo…"

5. "Veras que solamente puedo engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero".

Aunque parezcan suaves y honestas, se que te lastimarán en lo más profundo de tu corazón… ese corazón que me entregaste y yo no merezco.

- No te merezco… - suavemente me separo de ti y me visto con mi ropa tirada en el suelo de tu habitación, la habitación donde anoche nos amamos sin parar.

Cuando me termino de arreglar me acerco a besar tus labios y entreabres los ojos para susurrar mi nombre.

- Linda… lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme… - falso, es solo que ya no soporto tenerte enfrente mío… no soy digno de ti.

- No hay problema, ve a descansar… nos veremos luego… - con tu bella sonrisa me despides y con otro beso salgo volando por la ventana hacia el único lugar que me hace sonreír… ese lago de agua cristalina que solo tú y yo conocemos… el lago de nombre extraño que no entiendo el porqué le puse ese nombre… el lago Napysknurt.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en algún lugar del Centro Comercial…<em>

- Oye Puar… ¿este vestido está bien para la boda? – Preguntó Bulma mientras se probaba una gran cantidad de vestidos en una tienda – creo que el anterior estaba mejor…

- Bulma, ¿Por qué te pruebas este montón de vestidos?... la que se casa es Pan no tu – dijo Oolong con su siempre boca inquieta.

- NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS… para ese día todos tenemos que estar perfectos; NO ES CUALQUIER BODA SINO LA DE MI HIJO – grito Bulma mientras le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza al puerquito.

- Bulma me parece que estas exagerando mucho con esto…- hablo el Maestro Roshi quien había asistido a comprar algunas cosas para la boda a la fuerza.

- No sé de que está hablando… además ustedes deberían estar más preocupados que yo, si bien lo recuerdo usted – dijo señalando a Kame Sen'nin – debe llevar a Pan al altar, así que enseguida le comprare un traje nuevo… Oolong también necesita un traje ya que tendrá el anillo… y Puar igual deberá estar presentable ya que estará detrás de Pan al ingreso… - Bulma tenía todo cuidadosamente calculado para la ceremonia que más había anhelado ver, la boda de su hijo.

Con gotas de sudor en su frente los tres miraron a Bulma con una cara de resignación ya que nunca pararía de pedir que sus caprichos de cumplan.

- AJÁ, ESTE ES EL VESTIDO PERFECTO PARA MÍ… luego iré a ver el vestido de novia con Pan… esta tarde me encargaré de comprarle lo mejor a mi futura nuera, la madre de mis futuros nietos – rio ante la idea de referirse a Pan de esa forma y continuó las compras con los tres personajes a los que les obligaría a cargar todo.

* * *

><p>- Ah… que lindo día… en tan solo dos semanas me casaré con Trunks… ah – me desperté suspirando ante la sola idea de que falte tan poco tiempo para nuestra boda.<p>

No puedo conciliar el sueño por la emoción, si dormí la noche anterior fue porque tenía a Trunks a mi lado, nunca podre dejar de estar tranquila y relajada en sus brazos… se siente como una nube de algodón y no cualquier algodón sino el más suave, dulce y cómodo del Universo, ese Universo que es únicamente de ambos, el Universo que nadie podrá destruir.

En estos momentos me preparo para practicar el único "deporte" que Bulma me enseño… Ir de compras; si, el salir de compras se convirtió en nuestro deporte favorito ya que Bulma arrasa con las tiendas como si no hubiera mañana, las tarjetas de crédito quedan sin fondos en 3 horas, y durante esas tres horas Bulma ya tiene como unos 50 pares de zapatos, 60 vestidos, 1000 combinados de ropa y 500 joyas de oro y plata, todo de marca, la más fina. En fin… este deporte me causa risa cuando Trunks nos acompaña ya que termina de nuestro cargador oficial, jajá no se le ve la cara por tantas cajas y bolsas amontonadas; para finalizar debería decir que Bulma me compra como unas 3 tiendas cada que salimos… yo le digo que no necesito todas estas cosas, pero ella insiste e insiste e insiste hasta que acabo cediendo a la voluntad de mi futura suegra. Y cuando mi departamento se quedó sin espacio para todo lo que me compraban Bulma y Trunks… ME HICIERON UNA HABITACIÓN Y ROPERO DEL TAMAÑO DE UN PISO ENTERO; claro que casi nunca dormí en la cama que se encontraba allí… siempre me encontraba en la habitación de Trunks jeje.

Algunas veces me pregunto si todo esto durara para siempre y llego a la conclusión de que si Trunks está a mi lado todo esto SIEMPRE seguirá aquí.

Ya estoy lista para salir de mi departamento, este departamento que es muy pequeño y acogedor, este departamento que se quedará con los mejores recuerdos de mi niñez y juventud… tal vez ya no vuelva a pisar este lugar, porque desde que sea la señora de Trunks Brief viviré en la Corporación Capsule.

Tantos buenos y malos recuerdos se quedarán en este ¿hogar?... no sé si llamar hogar a este lugar ya que nunca tuve a alguien que me esperara aquí, que estuviera esperando que volviera de trabajar para darme un abrazo y decirme un te quiero, nunca tuve a alguien dentro de este departamento… pero en casa de Trunks el me espera, y cada que terminamos el trabajo nos espera Bulma con un gran banquete de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ella nos espera con su corazón y una sonrisa enorme, incluso accede a contarme las historias de mi abuelito, esas historias que yo amo hasta el fin del mundo.

Y hablando de ese tema… hay algo que me preocupa, un algo que siento muy presente en Trunks.

Siento que cada vez que me cuenta una historia no lo hace como antes, lo hace con desgano total, lo hace como si no quisiera hablar de ello, como si estuviera deprimido o enfurecido con algún hecho pasado. Él cree que no me he dado cuenta de su malestar, pero está muy equivocado… tan equivocado que no ve su propio malestar.

Al principio pensé que le dolía el hablar de mi padre, al parecer él había sido muy importante en la vida de Trunks, ya que ocupaba el papel de su mejor amigo y en circunstancias llegó a ser como un padre para él.

A mí me duele el hablar de mi padre y de mi madre… pero intento superarlo de a poco ya que no puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir llorando cada que alguien los menciona, no puedo vivir al lado de quien fue su mejor amigo llorando… y lo más importante… NO PUEDO FORMAR UNA FAMILIA LLORANDO.

Si me la pasó llorando de todo y por nada no podré disfrutar de la dicha que es tener mi propia familia… no podré ver sonreír a los que amo porque las lágrimas estarán nublando mí vista… Trunks no será feliz si me ve llorar…

Bueno mejor dejo este pensamiento para después y me voy de compras…

* * *

><p>- Me alegra que tengamos este tiempo solo para nosotras – me dijo Bulma mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial buscando el vestido de novia perfecto.<p>

- Si, es relajante poder hablar y hacer "cosas de chicas" – le respondí refiriéndome a estar solo entre mujeres mientras entrabamos a un local – Mira tal vez en este lugar podamos conseguir algo – nos aventuramos entre los maniquís y los miles de vestidos colgados en sus respectivos aparadores.

- Ese no… este tampoco… y este CLARO QUE NO… - Bulma revolvía los miles de vestidos para novia mientras yo la veía y buscaba algo de mi agrado – PERO QUE BASURA ES ESTA – Bulma tenía una crítica para todos los vestidos… para ella ninguno era lo suficientemente hermoso para su futura nuera.

En cuanto a mí yo seguí y seguí mirando los vestidos de novia, todos tenían su propio estilo, incluso encontré uno de estilo rockero… ¡que sorpresa! Había vestidos hasta para las novias góticas con costuras y volados negros.

Dejé a Bulma cerca de uno de los maniquís de vestidos para adentrarme a un probador y ver que tal me quedaba un vestido que encontré entre muchos, pero al entrar hallé en el piso un vestido que me gustó de inmediato, sin más dudas de por medio me probé ese vestido y al salir Bulma me dio su opinión.

- ¡ESE ES! ESE ES EL VESTIDO QUE MERECE MI FUTURA NUERA, EL VESTIDO MÁS HERMOSO QUE HAYA VISTO – corrió sin detenerse hacia donde yo me encontraba y me revisó de pies a cabeza – AHORA SOLO TE BUSCARÉ LAS JOYAS Y LOS ZAPATOS PERFECTOS.

Mientras Bulma veía en una vitrina del mismo local las más caras y finas joyas de plata, yo me vi en el espejo… ¡No lo podía creer!, ese vestido me sentaba como anillo al dedo, como si fuera mi segunda piel. Era sin mangas algo como estilo corsé; tenía la parte de abajo un poco abultada como los vestidos de princesa, exceptuando que no era tan marcado y se perdía el inicio ya que no había ni una línea de costura; la cintura y mis demás curvas estaban totalmente resaltadas gracias al vestido, era el más hermoso que jamás haya visto y ahora era mío, solo mío; pero lo que más me gustó fueron las miles de escarchas que cubrían el vestido y un adorno bordado a la altura de mis pechos que cubría todo el borde del corsé… Me encantaba mi vestido de novia.

- Que linda… parezco una princesa… - quise llorar pero no me lo permití… NADA DE LÁGRIMAS, eso era lo mejor para dejar de lado una vida de tristeza y amargura.

Bulma volvió a mi lado junto con un par de zapatos blancos, un juego de joyas de diamantes, una tiara y el velo. Me terminó de arreglar para luego tomarme un fotografía, incluso me dio un ramo de rosas blancas para que me viera mejor.

Ahora sí que no me despegaría del vestido. Me volví a mirar en el espejo y sin poder evitarlo un lagrimita rodó por mi mejilla, mas esta no era de tristeza, era de felicidad. Las joyas que Bulma había escogido para mí eran exquisitas, los aretes largos y con una forma de rosa echa de diamantes, el collar fino y con un dije de la misma rosa de mis aretes solo que este era más grande, eran las joyas más caras y teniendo en cuenta de que en la tienda donde nos encontrábamos era la más prestigiosa (por no decir cara), pude deducir que esas joyas eran las más caras de todo el mundo o al menos de la Capital. Los zapatos de novia que Bulma me trajo no se quedaron atrás, eran de tacón alto y tenían el mismo color que mi vestido… incluso llegue a perderlos dentro del vestido ya que el color era exactamente igual. Para finalizar el conjunto, Bulma me puso el velo y la tiara, el velo era largo y terminaba junto con el vestido, la tiara era pequeña, pero deslumbraba como mil soles ya que los diamantes en ella eran más que en mi collar o aretes…

* * *

><p>Después de salir de la tienda, Bulma y yo nos dirigimos a la plaza de comidas, en donde pedimos unos pastelillos acompañados de un café con crema.<p>

- ¿No tienes hambre Pan? – me preguntó Bulma al notar que no había probado nada de la comida.

- La verdad es que… no me siento muy bien… - todo me daba vueltas y la comida me dio asco por primera vez en mi vida, claro que esto podría estar pasándome por sugestionarme con pensamientos de que serviríamos en la fiesta; Trunks y yo fuimos a probar miles platillos: chinos, italianos, barbacoas, ¡incluso creo que comimos algo parecido al engrudo!; después de arrasar con todo me empezó a doler el estomago y estaba empalagada de cualquier comida… ¡comí como nunca antes lo había hecho!

- Deberías ir al médico querida – Insistió mi futura suegra.

- Si, no te preocupes Bulma – le respondí para que se calmara, pero la obedecería ya que mis malestares me iban a volver loca, ¡NO PODÍA COMER NI MI PLATILLO FAVORITO!, pero a mi pedido se encontraría en el menú de la boda: Rana con 7 colores a las brasas, un clásico de las Montañas Paoz. En eso me lleve una pequeña porción de pastel a la boca y cuando mi lengua lo tocó – Mmmm… creo que… creo que… VOY A VOMITAR – cubrí con mis manos mi boca intentando de esa manera evitar manchar el suelo de la cafetería; corrí hacia los baños de damas y ni bien vi el retrete… vomité todo mi desayuno – Que asco… - salí con cara de muerta ya que me indispuse a un extremo que no podía soportar.

- ¿Pan estas bien? – Bulma había dejado la mesa y salió corriendo a mi encuentro – Vamos al doctor ahora – me agarró la mano, pero yo me solté casi instantáneamente.

- No, estoy bien, en serio, iré al doctor después – le dije.

- NO, CLARO QUE NO, IREMOS ENSEGUIDA – Bulma pagó la cuenta y con ayuda de unos empleados llevamos las interminables cajas y bolsas con ropa, joyas, cosméticos y demás, después nos embarcamos en un taxi el cual cambiaba de rumbo cada nada gracias a nuestras discusiones.

- BULMA ESTOY BIEN, NO QUIERO IR AL DOCTOR AHORA – le dije yo haciendo un puchero.

- ENTIENDE PAN, PUEDES ESTAR ENFERMA Y ESO RETRASARÍA LA BODA ¿QUIERES ESO? – me preguntó con una mirada fulminante.

- NO QUIERO QUE MI BODA SE RETRASE, PERO ENTIENDE ¡ESTOY BIEN! IRÉ LUEGO –le dije mientras Bulma cambiaba su expresión.

- Bueno… en ese caso confiaré en ti… PERO TEN MUCHO CUIDADO – me dijo Bulma ya calmada.

- No te preocupes, iré mañana al doctor… ahora solo quiero ir a mi casa y descansar un poco – le expliqué.

- No, tú te vas a casa conmigo y Trunks – me sugirió.

- No gracias Bulma, quiero un momento de silencio y con Trunks no lo conseguiré – le dije poniéndome roja al instante… ¡Que pervertida! ¡Estaba pensando en hacer el amor con Trunks mientras tenía a su madre al lado!, pero mis palabras eran verdad… Trunks no me dejaría tranquila un minuto y me haría provocar mucho ruido en nuestro laboratorio o en su habitación.

- Aja ja, bueno picarona en ese caso, creo que si es mejor que te vayas a descansar en tu departamento… - la mirada de Bulma me dijo más que mil palabras y enrojecí aún más, creo que mi cara era un farol rojo entre la oscura noche.

Después de nuestro viaje en taxi, llegué a mi departamento en donde deje en la entrada las miles de cosas que Bulma me había comprado y sin hacer ni decir más me fui a la cama, en donde me cambié a mi pijama de camiseta y corto blanco. Empezaba a cerrar mis ojos y también supe que solo tenía unos cuantos minutos de descanso, sin duda Trunks aparecería en mi habitación entrando por la ventana para hacer lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches sin falta, eso era más que seguro ya que al no verme en todo el día vendría para que nos amáramos de la única manera en la que solo nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Así sin nada más que decir decidí ir mañana al doctor para ver que tenía.

* * *

><p>- Me la pasé en mi lago todo el día…<p>

No sabía cómo decirle a Pan que no deberíamos casarnos.

Pensé y pensé y pensé, pero cada palabra que encontraba dolía igual o más que la palabra "terminar".

Sin más que pensar, volví a casa en donde me encontré a mi madre y me dijo que Pan se había ido a su departamento después de las compras. Quise ir como miles de noches lo hice, pero no podía ser tan egoísta e hipócrita con la única persona que me abrió su corazón… no podía lastimar aun más a Pan de lo que lo haría mañana en la noche.

Subí a mi habitación conteniendo el deseo de ir a reclamar el cuerpo de Pan y cuando me hallé en la soledad, me cambié a mi traje de novio, ese que debería llevar puesto el día mi boda; me lancé encima de mi cama quedando de cara al techo mientras lloraba… lloraba porque ya nunca tendría ese cuerpo día y noche, lloraba porque dejaría ir a la mujer perfecta, lloraba porque se me rompería el corazón el día de mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

- Trunks… levántate hijo – Bulma estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación mientras que un dormido Trunks se incorporaba rápidamente y de esa forma aparentar que nada había pasado.

- Ya estoy despierto mamá – Trunks se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se quitó el traje para que su madre no pegará el grito al cielo – En seguida salgo.

- Apresúrate hijo… Pan ya está abajo esperándote para desayunar – dijo Bulma para luego bajar a la cocina.

"Ahora sí que estoy en graves problemas… olvide que Pan esta siempre aquí"

Pensó Trunks mientras se vestía para bajar a desayunar.

Había obviado el importantísimo detalle de que este era al hogar de Pan, este era su hogar por derecho ya que la promesa a su mejor amigo no podía romperse… aunque la dejaría ir no iba a dejar de protegerla y brindarle su apoyo incondicional.

Ni bien se cambió a su ropa de siempre las dudas invadieron su mente…

"¿Qué esperas? dile que ya no la quieres a tu lado" hablaba en su mente su propia voz, solo que esta sonaba dura, sombría y un tanto malvada.

"No, no lo hagas Trunks, tu amas a Pan no la abandones" empezó a hablar otra voz de el mismo, solo que esta era dulce, tierna, romántica.

"No esperes más, déjala de una buena vez"

"No lo hagas, te arrepentirás"

"No te dolerá, no lo ves, ella solo fue una de las tantas mujeres que pasaron por tu cama"

"Ella fue la única que te entrego su corazón, ¡¿Cómo puede ser una broma?"

- Pan me entregó su corazón… - contestó con gran esfuerzo ya que la cabeza le dolía por las voces, mientras que la sostenía con ambas manos.

"Solo fue sexo y nada más, ella solo se fijó en tu dinero"

- Se fijó en mi dinero – cada palabra pronunciada con dificultad y un dolor inmenso.

"Pan te quiso como nadie nunca lo hizo"

- Ella me quiso… - Trunks cayó al piso de rodillas debido al insoportable dolor de cabeza.

"Ella no te amó nunca, solo jugaba contigo"

- Jugó conmigo…

* * *

><p>- Bulma, ¿Trunks bajará pronto? – preguntó Pan mientas terminaba de tomarse un café.<p>

"Estoy un poco preocupada… TRUNKS NO VINO ANOCHE A MI CASA"

Se lamentó mentalmente la futura novia ya que era la primera vez en la que no habían tenido nada de nada, cada noche eran horas y horas de pasión incontrolables… ¿Por qué no habría ido anoche a su encuentro?

- No creo que tarde demasiado… lo desperté hace poco, espéralo un momento Pan – le respondió Bulma mientras cocinaba unos huevos con tocino para sumarse al banquete de Trunks.

- Bueno… - le dio un último sorbo a su café y se dispuso a salir para encargarse de unos asuntos pendientes – Bulma, muchas gracias por el café, estuvo delicioso pero debo salir un momento, tengo cosas por hacer.

- No te preocupes Pan, es más tómate el día libre, te lo mereces después de tu nuevo robot constructor… - Bulma le habló de un robot diseñado y construido por Pan para las construcciones en las Capitales - Trunks y yo estaremos bien un día sin nuestro ángel - ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Pan, pero aceptó el día libre.

- Bueno… por favor dile a Trunks que lo veré en la noche… - y de esa forma salió hacia el centro de la ciudad para realizar compras y algo más.

"Te preguntaré porque no viniste anoche a verme Trunks… ojalá que no sea nada grave"

Pensó Pan para luego realizar sus asuntos pendientes.

* * *

><p>"Ella se entrego a ti sin excusa alguna"<p>

"Se entrego por puro placer, no fue nada más"

"MENTIRA, si fuera verdad ella ya te habría dejado"

"Sí, claro… se quedo por los lujos, el dinero, la codicia…"

"A Pan no le importaba nada de lo que tu familia tenía"

"A ella solo le importaba ser rica, tener lo que no tenía antes"

"No es cierto, a ella no le importaba tu riqueza"

"Escúchame Trunks, tendrás todas las mujeres que quieras si te olvidas de ella"

"No lo escuches, escúchame a mí… amor y cariño son uno solo, SIN PAN NO VOLVERÁS A TENER ESO"

"El placer y el deseo son más fuertes que esas cursilerías"

"Buscaste el amor por años… ¡LO DEJARÁS IR AHORA!"

- No puedo dejar que Pan se aleje… debo cuidarla - las lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

"Pero como la cuidarás si tu le haces más daño que todo lo demás"

Después de esa frase, la voz del amor, el Trunks enamorado, no hablo más, dejando al Trunks resentido, al Trunks maligno hablar solo.

"Piénsalo bien… tú la harás llorar…"

- La haré llorar…

"Sufrirá por tu odio hacia su amor"

- Su amor…

"No debe seguir con contigo… PROMETISTE PROTEGERLA..."

- Prometí protegerla…

Y para finalizar, la frase que desencadenaría un inicio y un final:

"SE LO PROMETISTE A GOHAN"

- SE LO PROMETÍ A GOHAN – gritó de una forma que asustaría hasta el más valiente de los hombres, para luego llorar como un niño, un niño al que le quitan algo preciado, un niño que sentía partírsele el corazón – Se lo prometí a Gohan, se lo prometí a Videl… se lo prometí a ella… se lo prometí a Pan… DEBO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA.

Había tomado una decisión… había tomado un camino que posiblemente no tenia retorno… un camino sin luz…

- Ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer… - con una mirada de color negro y azul (como un difuminado de ambos colores) bajó a desayunar esperando que Pan no se encontrara más allá.

Al entrar a la cocina solo vio a su madre y a los miles de kilos de comida exclusivamente para él… sin dudas Pan no se encontraba en la casa ya que siempre lo esperaba para empezar a trabajar juntos.

- Hola mamá… - su voz tenía un tono bajo, suave, sin mucho volumen - ¿Dónde está Pan?

- Ah, hola Trunks… lo lamento, pero como te tardaste demasiado no pudiste despedirte de ella, se fue a la ciudad para hacer unas diligencias – le respondió Bulma mientras le servía el desayuno a su único hijo.

- Bien… - empezó a comer sin decir nada más, el silencio era su mejor compañero.

Bulma al ver a su hijo comer como siempre le dedico una última mirada para luego marcharse a su laboratorio.

- Cumpliré mi promesa… pase lo que pase cumpliré mi promesa de cuidar a Pan…

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en el Departamento de Pan…<em>

- No lo puedo creer… - dijo la niña de ojos azabache mientras analizaba las palabras de quien fue a ver en la mañana – Es… es… increíble – eran ya las 7:30 pm, hora en la que se hallaba lista para ir a la casa de su amado y prometido para entrenar igual que todos los días, pero algo ya no sería igual desde esa noche, algo cambiaria en su rutina diaria.

Derecha, izquierda…

Derecha, izquierda…

Pan caminaba por toda su habitación intentando procesar todo lo que esa nueva información haría en su vida.

- Debo decírselo a Trunks… pero tengo miedo, no sé como vaya a tomárselo… esto es… esto es… esto cambiará nuestras vidas a una manera totalmente diferente – Pan tenía miedo, había descubierto algo que no sabía si era muy repentino o simplemente no encajaba con los planes de ella y Trunks - No sé como vaya a tomarlo Trunks… temo que me pase lo mismo que a mi madre, no quiero que la historia se repita… - las palabras de Pan no parecían buenas, pero en sus ojos tenía un brillo diferente, aun así lejos estaba de no tener miedo.

Empezó a sentir que el aire le faltaba así que se aproximó a su ventana la cual tenía un balcón que dejaba ver las miles de estrellas del cielo oscuro.

- Trunks me ama, si me ama no debería porque molestarse o sentirse mal, pero si esto no es lo que él quiere…y si no me quiere a su lado por mi condición – los pensamientos negativos empezaban a salir en su mente – Mi madre también paso por esto, no le fue nada fácil sobrevivir… no quiero que la historia se repita – recordó a su madre, Videl había pasado por lo mismo, pero ¿sería que a ella le ocurriría lo mismo? – El Doctor me dijo que debo cuidarme… y como tengo antecedentes de enfermedades en mi familia no debo confiarme con mi salud.

Pan pensaba en que palabras usar para que Trunks no reaccionara de una forma errónea:

- Trunks… yo… yo… no eso no – y descartó su primera idea.

- Trunks, no sé como lo vayas a tomar pero yo… yo… NO TAMPOCO – y desechó la segunda idea.

- Trunks, te amo, me enteré de que yo… VAMOS PAN DI ALGO INTELIGENTE – y borró la tercera posibilidad – Ah… esto no es nada sencillo… es más difícil de lo que creía…

En eso descansó de sus pensamientos para concentrarse en esa bella luna llena, la misma que los había iluminado cuando pelearon por primera vez, la misma que los abrigó cuando hicieron al amor, la misma que había estado presente cuando se comprometieron y la misma que cuidaría de ella hasta el final al igual que Trunks.

(Un brillo como miles de escachas apareció sobre el cielo).

Una estrella fugaz había hecho aparición en la salvaje noche, era tan hermosa que Pan no resistió el impulso de pedir un deseo.

"Deseo que… todo terminé como la mejor de las recompensas por haber sufrido tanto"

Una lagrimita salió sin querer de sus ojos… lloró el pasado, lloró a la tormenta, lloró al sufrimiento… lloró a su vida anterior.

- Me pregunto qué pensarían mis padres de lo que me acaba de pasar… ¿me ayudarían?... ¿me rechazarían?... ¿sentirían lastima por mí? – se preguntó Pan mientras analizaba nuevamente el estado de su salud.

Posó sus ojos en los edificios de la Capital, esa Capital que a pesar de ser la más reconstruida no tenía muchos establecimientos… ¡Que triste debió ser el vivir como Trunks lo hizo!

Trunks vivió como 25 años con la desgracia de los androides, era una historia increíble.

- Trunks… tú sí que eres fuerte… yo no sé si podría ver sobrevivido a tan tremenda amenaza como fue la de los androides, a pesar de que yo también viví un pequeño tiempo bajo esa amenaza no estuve directamente expuesta… no puedo creer que haya encontrado a alguien igual a mí – en eso recordó los últimos acontecimientos del día y se preguntó - ¿Por qué Trunks no me habrá respondido a mis llamadas? – desde que Pan se había enterado de la noticia con el Doctor intento localizar a Trunks ya que sentía el valor necesario para decir rápidamente su condición, pero cuando llamó la primera vez Bulma le contestó, la segunda fue su celular e igual no le respondió y la tercera Bulma contestó pero le dijo que Trunks había salido.

"Trunks... debes saberlo lo más pronto posible"

En eso poso sus ojos nuevamente en la luna y para su sorpresa encontró a Trunks parado en frente de la misma. Él la observaba desde esa lejana distancia, a lo que Pan le respondió con una sonrisa y un saludo con su mano, pero Trunks no le respondió si no que salió volando fuera de la vista de Pan.

"¿Qué?... ¿Trunks no me respondió?"

Con ese pensamiento salió de su balcón totalmente concentrada en seguir el veloz ki de su novio.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews please**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… en fin.<em>

_Lo último que tal vez me faltó aclarar es que en este capítulo escuche como 1 234 567 890 veces la canción "Aléjate de mí" de Camila; y como me pareció perfecta para este y el próximo capi escribí unas líneas de la canción en este capi:_

_**No sé cómo decirte que te cuidaré, que seré tu ángel guardián y nunca dejaré de amarte.**_

_**Solo se me ocurre una lista con las palabras más hirientes pero directas:**_

_**1. "Aléjate de mí, hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta…"**_

_**2. "Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…"**_

_**3. "Aléjate de mí, aun estas a tiempo…"**_

_**4. "No soy quien en verdad parezco y perdón no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo…"**_

_**5. "Veras que solamente puedo engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero".**_

_**Aunque parezcan suaves y honestas, se que te lastimarán en lo más profundo de tu corazón… ese corazón que me entregaste y yo no merezco.**_

_Y así termina este capítulo que por falta de inspiración me llevo más de dos semanas._

_Gracias por todo y espero les agrade el fic._

_Bye_


	12. ¿Es este el final?

Capitulo 12

"¿Es este el final?

Por favor… Aléjate de mí"

* * *

><p>Cuando te rompen el corazón… solo hay una manera para sobrellevar la situación…<p>

**Recordar que el pasado o los recuerdos vienen escritos en **_**cursiva**_** y los pensamientos van entre comillas "ejemplo". **

* * *

><p>En eso poso sus ojos nuevamente en la luna y para su sorpresa encontró a Trunks parado en frente de la misma. Él la observaba desde esa lejana distancia, a lo que Pan le respondió con una sonrisa y un saludo con su mano, pero Trunks no le respondió si no que salió volando fuera de la vista de Pan.<p>

"¿Qué?... ¿Trunks no me respondió?"

Con ese pensamiento salió de su balcón totalmente concentrada en seguir el veloz ki de su novio.

"¿Acaso no me habrá visto?"

Pensó Pan con la esperanza de que Trunks solo hubiera estado distraído y no la hubiera visto.

- Trunks – dijo ella esperando que su novio frenara el vuelo para voltear a verla, pero lastimosamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna, si no que él aumento más la velocidad – TRUNKS – gritó esta vez esperando que la escuchara, pero al igual que la primera vez no tuvo ni siquiera un triste sonido.

Trunks estaba muy extraño en ese momento.

Era como… era como si…

Como si ella no existiera para él… como si se hubiera olvidado de su existir.

Miles de sentimientos esperaban salir ni bien pudiera hablar con Trunks de su estado, esperaba que este detalle no afectara su vida futura, esperaba que Trunks lo aceptara para que no existan conflictos en el futuro. Siguió detrás de su novio, pero por mucho que había intentado obtener su atención solo recibía una fría indiferencia, indiferencia que dolía en lo más profundo del alma, indiferencia que indicaba algún problema con Trunks.

La hora marcaba ahora a la 1 de la madrugada. El tiempo había pasado volando al igual que ambos protagonistas, pero solo ella, la chica que tenía algo que decir, se encontraba más molesta e intrigada por el comportamiento extraño de Trunks.

- Trunks, por favor… detente… - igual que sus demás intentos este fue negado una vez más – MALDITA SEA TRUNKS, VOLTÉATE Y MÍRAME.

Trunks frenó de golpe y se mantuvo callado, frío, distante… Pan intentó acercarse a él, pero Trunks empezó a descender a una velocidad extrema.

Cuando Pan lo alcanzó descubrió que ya había llegado al suelo y el lugar donde se hallaban no podía ser otro que su santuario, sus tierras, el lugar donde la sangre los hizo reconocerse, ese bello lugar donde todo comenzó y ahora los abrigaba profundamente… Las imponentes Montañas Yumi, aquellas que habían sido testigo de su gran amor en incontables veces… esas que ahora iban a ser testigos del extraño comportamiento de Trunks… esas que tendrían otro secreto de su vida.

- Trunks – Pan quiso ir a una distancia más corta de Trunks, él estaba de espaldas, pero ni bien ella quiso dar el primer paso, él empezó lo más doloroso en la vida de ambos.

- NO TE ACERQUES PAN – su tono era lúgubre y carecía de toda dulzura que Trunks siempre tenía con Pan – NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN PASO MÁS…

- Pero que te sucede Trunks ¿Estás bien?... – Pan dio un solo paso y ese movimiento provocó que el ki de Trunks aumentara furiosamente, era claro que él no la quería cerca de él.

- TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS – su voz definitivamente no era la que siempre usaba, se oía enojado, se oía triste, se oía derrotado… - Si te acercas un solo milímetro más no responderé por mis acciones…

- Pero Trunks… - sin importarle las palabras de su novio empezó a acercarse y… - AAHHHH – Trunks le había lanzado un rayo de energía directamente en el pecho lo cual hizo que Pan cayera y que él se diera la vuelta.

- TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS – los ojos de Trunks asustaron a Pan como nunca antes lo habían hecho, era la primera vez que esos ojos eran duros con ella… la primera vez que Trunks se mostraba enfadado con ella y la había herido sin que fuera en una batalla.

Con una gran confusión y un dolor insoportable, Pan posó sus ojos en los de Trunks con una sola pregunta, la más dolorosa dado los últimos acontecimientos - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste Trunks?... – el enfado era notorio, pero la tristeza dominaba aquellos bellos ojos azabache… aquellos que no querían soltar más lágrimas..

- Te lo advertí Pan… ahora no te vuelvas a acercar… - la fría indiferencia de Trunks dolía como mil demonios, pero cuando hay algo importante de por medio no existe el tiempo para sentir dolor.

- Trunks… necesitamos hablar de algo muy importante – dijo Pan mientras se levantaba notablemente con dificultad – No sé cómo te lo vayas a tomar pero yo…

- No me interesa – la interrumpió con el mismo tono desinteresado.

- ¿Qué?... pero Trunks esto es algo muy importante y…

- HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERESA, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME QUIERAS DECIR –le gritó Trunks mientras que no despegaba su cruel y fría mirada.

- Pero Trunks…

- ¡CÁLLATE!... TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA… NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI.

Ese fue el punto sin retorno, ese fue el punto en el que todo su mundo se vino abajo.

Trunks le había dicho que no le interesaba saber nada de ella… Le había herido mucho más profundo en su corazón que en su pecho… le había hecho derramar las primeras lágrimas en mucho tiempo… LA ESTABA MATANDO LENTAMENTE Y SIN COMPASIÓN.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Trunks? – se había prometido no llorar nunca más y ahora solo podía hacer eso… lloraba desconsolada debido a las fuertes palabras de Trunks.

- ¿Eres sorda acaso?... te dije que no quiero saber nada de ti – sus palabras parecían dagas punzantes que con cada punta mataban todo dejo de amor en Pan.

- No lo entiendo… ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE? – su apariencia era lastimosa… ella no era la niña risueña de apenas unos días… era un mundo destruyéndose… era la misma niña sin compañía de nadie… ERA LA PAN QUE NADA TUVO Y NADA TENDRÁ.

- Hump, y todavía lo preguntas… - se acercó más a Pan y causo que las lágrimas fluyan con más intensidad – CÍNICA, HIPÓCRITA Y DESCARADA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA.

- ¿Por qué?... Trunks no te entiendo ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Esas palabras la estaban matando más rápido de lo que creía… no podía creer que el hombre que le puso el mundo entero a su disposición la estuviera tratando de esa forma sin ninguna explicación – Trunks…

- No quiero volver a verte… solo fue un error que dañó nuestras vidas.

¿Un error?

¿Su relación había sido un error?

¿La mejor noche de sus vidas había sido un error?

¿ESTAR JUNTOS HABÍA SIDO UN MALDITO ERROR?

- No te entiendo… EXPLÍCAME PORQUE NUESTRO AMOR ES UN ERROR.

Con un largo silencio por introducción Trunks comenzó su final.

- Todo esto fue un error… porque… porque tú y yo no podemos estar juntos… MALDITA SEA NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS – sus palabras parecían lastimarlo, pero al mismo tiempo seguía con su expresión de asco y odio hacia la persona que "supuestamente" más había amado.

- Pero, ESA NO ES UNA EXPLICACIÓN COHERENTE… DIME QUE TE SUCEDE TRUNKS BRIEF – el llanto no cesaba por lo que hablar se le estaba haciendo un cruel infierno.

- Que me sucede… solo comprendí que… yo… yo he dejado de hacerlo.

- ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DEJADO DE HACER! – preguntó Pan con gritos desenfrenados, Trunks no le estaba explicando el porqué de su raro comportamiento.

- He dejado de… - respondió Trunks, pero Pan no pudo escuchar su última palabra.

- DEJASTE DE… - lo animó para continuar.

- DEJE DE AMARTE…

"No deje de amarte, pero lo que te digo es por tu bien"

Pan miraba atónita a su novio, ¿acaso esto era una broma de muy mal gusto?... la persona que más ella había amado le estaba diciendo que ya no significaba nada para él, LE ESTABA DICIENDO QUE NO LE IMPORTABAN ELLOS.

- ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?... TRUNKS NO PUEDO CREERLO… - Trunks había desviado la mirada cuando le dijo a Pan que ya no la amaba, por lo que ella se acerco sin que nada le importara para posar sus ojos sobre los de Trunks – NO PUEDO CREERLO… DÍMELO DE FRENTE… NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME AMES… ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR EN DOS SEMANAS!

Trunks obedeció a Pan mirándola sin dudar, pero en lugar de decir palabra alguna la había golpeado en el estomago, ocasionando que ella cayera de rodillas sosteniéndose el vientre por la falta de aire.

- No… no nos vamos a casar… no entiendes que no te amo… - esas palabras estaban provocando la salida de más lágrimas. ¡Qué le estaba pasando a Trunks! ¡Él nunca se atrevería a golpear a una mujer y mucho menos si ella fuera la hija de Gohan además de su prometida!

Ese golpe le había afectado mucho a Pan, no sabía si lloraba por las palabras de Trunks, por el tremendo dolor corporal o porque Trunks podía haber hecho algo imperdonable en su interior… algo que tal vez empeoraría su condición.

- Trunks… que hiciste… - miraba hacia abajo… no quería ver que su amor le decía que la odiaba.

- Es lo mejor para ambos Pan… por mucho que te duela, deberás aceptarlo - Trunks se había dado la vuelta nuevamente dejando de mirar a su amada, a la chica que le había hecho sentir especial, a su Panny… a su preciosa mujer.

- No lo entiendo… - dejo de mirar el suelo mojado por lágrimas y vio a Trunks – ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO TRUNKS?... ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE? – las lágrimas saltaban de su rostro debido a sus movimientos e intentos por levantarse.

- Lo hice porque no entendías mis palabras…

- ¿QUE ES LO QUE DEBO ENTENDER?... ES IMPOSIBLE, ES ILÓGICO QUE TU ESTÉS DICIENDO TODO ESTO… PROMETISTE QUE ME CUIDARÍAS… ME LO PROMETISTE….. SE LO PROMETISTE A MI PADRE.

Esa última frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Trunks como si quisiera retractarse por su anterior comportamiento, pero no… no iba a retractarse… había tomado la decisión de cuidar a Pan a todo costo… no iba dejar que su corazón le impidiera fallar a la promesa con Gohan.

- Se lo prometí a Gohan… no a ti… ahora por favor olvida todo.

¡Olvidar todo!

Trunks lo decía como si fuera sencillo

¡NO ERA SENCILLO OLVIDAR LO ÚNICO QUE TE HABÍA DEVUELTO LA LUZ A LA VIDA!

- NO DIGAS RIDICULECES… esto debe ser una maldita broma… ME DIJISTE QUE NUNCA IBAS A DEJAR DE AMARME.

¿Lo había dicho?

Claro que si… lo hizo cuando le propuso matrimonio…

"_- Pan… quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante – dijo un Trunks con traje negro y formal._

_- Dime Trunks – respondió una Pan que se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios._

_Esta era la noche más especial… todo estaba cuidadosamente arreglado; la mesa perfectamente tendida y colocada en posición para observar la luna; las velas rojas desprendían un olor a rosas; y el mejor de los adornos o mas bien dicho lo que hacía especial a esa noche era la hermosa pareja reflejada por la poca luz._

_- Es algo muy complicado de decir… - el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas solo que este era más leve._

_- No te preocupes Trunks… yo siempre estaré para ti… no debes sentir miedo – ese precioso vestido negro la hacía ver tan hermosa…_

_Trunks tenía que decirle por que la había traído a cenar en ese lugar tan "extraño" por así decirlo, pero no era fácil decir que quería todo con ella… NO ERA FÁCIL DECIRLE A PAN QUE QUERÍA SER UNO CON ELLA._

_- Gracias por eso Pan… entonces si yo te propusiera una vida llena de felicidad a mi lado ¿la aceptarías? – esa pregunta le daba una pauta a Pan sobre la pregunta de Trunks, pero quería oírlo de su boca… QUERÍA ESCUCHAR A SU AMOR POR SU PROPIA BOCA._

_- La aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces… - ella se levantó hasta el asiento de Trunks y le dio un dulce beso en los labios._

_Trunks se separó de ese beso, se arrodilló en frente de Pan y pronunció las más hermosas palabras en el Universo:_

_- Son Pan Satán… se que tal vez es muy apresurado de mi parte decir esto, pero… no puedo evitar amarte como lo hago… Pan… ¿Te casarías conmigo? - ¡lo dijo! Había dicho las palabras que harían saltar de gozo a su corazón._

_- Mmmm… no lo sé – jugaba con Trunks e incluso logró que la sonrisa de su amado se desvaneciera por unos instantes – Me prometes que nunca dejarás de amarme._

_Poniéndose de pie, Trunks besó a Pan para luego colocar en su dedo el anillo más bello y caro que había encontrado (podría decirse que gastó el suelo de un mes entero para pagar el susodicho anillo)._

_- Te prometo que pase lo que pase NUNCA dejaré de amarte."_

- Lo prometiste… lo prometiste… - cada palabra dicha con dolor y millones de lágrimas por parte de Pan.

Es cierto que él había prometido nunca dejar de amarla… pero también había prometido cuidarla de por vida… a su lado ella estaba corriendo un gran riesgo… no podía permitir que ella arruinara su vida con él… con él monstruo…

Trunks esperó a que Pan se levantara para luego abrazarla y decirle al oído:

- Pan… prometí cuidarte… y esa promesa no solo te la hice a ti si no que también se la hice a dos personas muy especiales para mí… Gohan y Videl merecen que cumpla mi promesa – el tono de su voz era diferente… era como si hubiera dejado el odio por un momento para fijarse en el amor que juró por Kamisama tener hacia Pan.

- ¡PERO QUE HAY DE MÍ!… ¡QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS!... ¡¿CÓMO PIENSAS CUIDARME SI ME HACES DAÑO DE ESTA FORMA?... – la gran pregunta que sería respondida con un tono más calmado… más dulce.

- Pan… creo que debí decirte esto hace tiempo… pero por egoísta y estúpido no pensé en ti, ni en Gohan, ni en Videl, ni en mi Madre, ni siquiera en como terminarían las cosas…

La forma en la que Trunks había cambiado su comportamiento la confundía… pero todo este discurso parecía un… un…

- Pan… Aléjate de mí…

Un adiós…

- ¿Qué?... – había escuchado las palabras de él… pero no entendía, mejor dicho no quería entender nada.

- Te pido que lo hagas antes de que te mienta… no quiero herirte…

- … no… no… - negaba con la cabeza y negaba la petición de Trunks mientras que las lágrimas le hacían compañía.

- Aléjate de mí… tan solo escápate que ya no debo verte… no debo volver a hacerlo… porque si lo hago te volveré a lastimar…

- No Trunks… no…

"Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte… no quiero perderte Pan"

Pensó Trunks mientras luchaba por no dejar salir ni una sola lágrima.

- No querrás luchar contra el dolor cada día, hasta la eternidad…

- NO… NO, YA BASTA… - intentaba taparse los oídos para no escuchar nada, pero aun así la voz de Trunks era escuchada sin problemas.

- Un ángel te cuida, al igual que yo lo haré… mi boca dice la verdad, no escapes de la salida…

- AAHHHH – le dolían las palabras de Trunks… pero por más que se esforzara no podía dejar de escucharlas.

- Aléjate de mí Pan… aun estamos a tiempo…

- Por favor… no digas nada… - lloraba cual viuda en luto… no podía dejar de sentirse defraudada.

- Entiende… yo no soy quien en verdad parezco… perdón… pero yo no caí del cielo…

- Buaa – ya ni palabras podía articular… solo soltaba lágrimas y gemidos de dolor.

- Si aun no me lo crees… correrás mucho riesgo… con ese camino verás que solamente puedo engañar y hacer sufrir a quien más quiero… - tan terco para cambiar de idea que sin darse cuenta estaba apartando a lo mejor que podía tener en la vida.

- Trunks…

- No me pidas que formemos una familia… estarías condenada a sufrir por causa de este monstruo maldito.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Trunks que no le importaba correr ningún peligro con tal de ser su esposa… pero con este último comentario no pudo evitar preguntar a que se refería Trunks.

- Trunks… ¿a quién le dices monstruo?

Hubiera preferido no responder, pero como sería tal vez la última vez que hablaría con Pan le daría la verdad… dejaría salir todos sus secretos y mentiras… DEJARÍA SALIR AL TRUNKS QUE PENSABA EN EL PASADO.

- El monstruo es… el monstruo soy yo… no lo comprenderías… - dejó de abrazar a Pan para luego voltearse e intentar dejar el lugar, mas no pudo lograr su cometido debido a que Pan le sostuvo la mano y le obligó a mirarla.

- Quiero la verdad… es lo único que te pido.

Al ver que era el único pedido de su futura ex novia accedió a contarle el tormento de su alma…

- Pan… lo que tú más amas en el mundo… para mi es lo más odiado y desagradable del mundo…

- ¿No te comprendo? – ella amaba muchas cosas, pero su lista en ese caso se reducía a Trunks, los saiyans y a…

- Pan… la raza que para ti son como "superhéroes"… son solo unos malditos desgraciados, ellos solo viven para matar a la gente inocente… no sirven para nada más…

Ese fue un golpe bajo…

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?... LOS SAIYANS NO SON NINGUNOS ASESINOS – sin pensarlo defendió a su fuente de poder… DEFENDIÓ A LA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL HABÍA LOGRADO SOBREVIVIR TANTOS AÑOS… HABÍA DEFENDIDO A LO QUE ELLA ERA.

- Pan… aunque no lo quieras aceptar, es la pura verdad…

- NO, NO… SON SOLO MENTIRAS Y DISPARATES TUYOS… MI PADRE Y MI ABUELITO NUNCA HARÍAN ALGO COMO ESO.

- Yo no dije que ellos pudieran hacerlo… yo dije que los saiyans son así, pero solo los malditos desafortunados llegan a ser un completo desastre en ser lo que son por naturaleza.

- No te comprendo… ¿ENTONCES PORQUE CALUMNIAS A NUESTRA RAZA?

- Solo digo la verdad… además yo conozco el poder de un asesino… conozco que cuando toman una vida… no sienten remordimiento en un tiempo, pero después de que intentan olvidarlo no pueden… no pueden escapar del dolor…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que yo soy un asesino…

Esas palabras helaron el alma de Pan hasta no poder, y como si fuera una niña curiosa preguntó:

- ¿Qué hiciste Trunks?

- Que, que hice… hm… cometí el más grande error de mi vida a los 14 años… - empezó a recordar ese fatídico día… ese día en el que su mundo se vino abajo.

- Por favor contéstame sin rodeos – quería saber el porqué de su extraño comportamiento, y aunque le doliera saberlo no pararía hasta saber la verdad.

- Yo… yo ocasione la muerte de un gran guerrero… de mi mejor amigo…

Los oídos de Pan no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban… todo apuntaba a que Trunks había matado a… a…

- Lo siento… pero Gohan murió por mi culpa… - su mirada se hizo más profunda… más triste.

- … - no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar…

- Yo no quise hacerlo… pero lo hice… la razón por la que Gohan no regreso nunca al lado de Videl fue porque… ayude a matarlo… - un par de lágrimas se asomaron en el rostro de Trunks – Y para colmo adelanté su muerte el día que sufrió ese accidente…

- NO... NOOOOO, NO DIGAS MENTIRAS TRUNKS… MI PADRE FUE ASESINADO POR LOS ANDROIDES… TU NO ERES NINGÚN ASESINO.

- Pan… no importa cuánto grites para que no sea verdad… este maldito monstruo mató a su mejor amigo y dejó a dos mujeres desamparadas solo por egoísmo… ESTE MONSTRUO simplemente olvidó todo… olvidó que alguna vez tuvo amigos… olvidó que había hecho mucho daño a la gente que quería… olvidó que había hecho una promesa… YO me olvidé de ti…

- NO, NO, NO… - Pan golpeaba el pecho de Trunks furiosamente mientras las lágrimas caían cual lluvia… la tormenta más negra se desataba.

- Todo este tiempo estuviste amando a un asesino… y lo peor es que mientras más tiempo paso contigo más recuerdo a Gohan… fue bueno por unos días, pero luego se transformó en un infierno… PAN – agarró a Pan por los brazos para que ella lo viera una última vez a los ojos – YO MATÉ A TU PADRE Y POR ESO LO ALEJE DE TU MADRE Y DE TI… OCASIONÉ LA MUERTE DE LAS DOS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTES EN TU VIDA… DIME ¿ACASO MEREZCO TU PERDÓN? ¿ACASO MEREZCO TU AMOR?

- … - ella lloraba, solo lloraba.

- Pan… despidamos aquí… vete y nunca más vuelvas, ya que si lo haces… el daño que te provocaría sería el más desagradable de tu vida… los saiyans son lo más odiado por mí, pero si me matara nadie defendería a la Tierra, Hump, curioso… igual maté a muchos habitantes en la Tierra… y creo que ni me dolió, no lo sé, es tan lejano el recuerdo que simplemente preferí olvidar… Pan, ni familia, ni caricias, ni boda, ni amor… solo dile adiós al asesino de tu vida… - después de esas palabras Trunks se agachó un poco y besó a Pan, pero ella no le respondió como él imaginaba, ella le dio una bofetada.

- ¡ERES EL SER MÁS REPUGNANTE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!... NO PUEDO CREER QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS DE NUESTRAS VIDAS SE TE OCURRA DECIRME QUE YA NO ME AMAS Y QUE TU FUISTE LA CAUSA POR LA QUE NO TUVE UN HOGAR… POR TU CULPA NO TUVE FAMILIA…

Pan se alejó de Trunks dando pasos hacia atrás, aunque Trunks lo quería él no había dado ni un solo paso para alcanzar a Pan.

- Eres… eres… ¡TE ODIO TRUNKS!, TE ODIO Y NUNCA LO DEJARÉ DE HACER… TU DESTRUISTE MI VIDA Y NO TE IMPORTÓ PARA NADA QUE TUVIERA QUE SUFRIR DURANTE ONCE AÑOS… TU NI SIQUIERA ERES UN SAIYAN, UN SAIYAN NO ES UN ASESINO, UN SAIYAN PUEDE CONTROLARSE Y PUEDE SER EL HÉROE EN CUALQUIER CIRCUNSTANCIA…

Pan intentaba sacar todos los sentimientos encontrados en su ser… pero gracias a la estúpida declaración de Trunks no le diría nada JAMÁS sobre los saiyans… ella era en parte saiyan y si Trunks no quería saber nada de ella ni de su sangre NO LO SABRÍA NUNCA.

- TÚ acabas de destruir NUESTRAS vidas… ACABAS DE ALEJAR PARA SIEMPRE A LO ÚNICO QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE DIO FELICIDAD…

Cada palabra hería a Trunks, pero él ya había cumplido con su promesa hacia Gohan, así que solito y callado escuchó lo más doloroso en su vida.

- ¡No te atrevas a buscarme!... Se acabó todo… NO NOS VUELVAS A LASTIMAR.

- Pan, yo – intentó decir algo, pero Pan no se lo permitió.

- NO NOS VUELVAS A LASTIMAR… NO NOS BUSQUES, PORQUE NO ESTAREMOS DONDE INTENTES ENCONTRARNOS… AHORA LOS DOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS…

El plural con el que Pan se refería a ambos le hizo pensar a Trunks que como pareja estarían muertos el uno para él otro, de que no se volvieran a lastimar reencontrándose, de que no busquen a su relación porque no volverían a nada…. Pero que equivocado estaba.

- NUNCA SIGNIFICAMOS NADA… ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN EL MÁS PROFUNDO DE LOS INFIERNOS… NO NOS BUSQUES TRUNKS… NO VUELVAS A DAÑAR NUESTRAS VIDAS.

Dicho esto último, Pan salió volando de las Montañas dejando a Trunks absoluta y completamente solo. Cayó de rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza empezó a gritar su pena.

- AHHHHHHHHHH – recién en ese momento de soledad comenzó a llorar todo lo que sentía – NOOOOO – golpeaba la tierra como si ella pudiera devolverle lo que acababa de perder – PAN, PAN… ¡PERO QUE HICE!... PAN – intentaba controlarse, pero nuevamente sus sentimientos lograron sacar ese lado tan necesario en su vida, se transformó en Súper Saiyan en medio del llanto – AAHHHH, PAN… LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO PERO ES POR TU BIEN… TE AMO PAN… TE AMO Y POR ESO HICE LO QUE DEBÍA HACER… POR ESO TE ALEJÉ DE MI – el aura dorada que hacia siempre compañía a un Súper Saiyan abría la tierra sin compasión alguna… el saiyan intentaba salir de su encierro – LO HICE POR TI… PARA QUE SEAS FELIZ – de Súper Saiyan paso a ser Súper Trunks y un gran poder se apoderó de él – AHHHHHHHHHH NUNCA, NUNCA ME PERDONARÉ POR HABERTE HECHO DAÑO – el poder sobrepasó sus propios límites ocasionando que una fuerte explosión fuera el final de su llanto dejándolo agotado e inconsciente.

* * *

><p>- AHHHHHHHHHH, BUAA, TE ODIO TRUNKS, TE ODIO… - Pan lloraba sin consuelo sobre su cama mientras alistaba miles de maletas para escapar únicamente ella y otra persona.<p>

- No puedo creer que pudieras hacerme algo como esto… me dañaste y no solo me lastimaste a mí… SI NO QUE LASTIMASTE A TU PROPIA SANGRE.

Trunks lastimó sin saberlo a alguien muy importante… más importante para Pan que ella misma.

- ERES EL ANIMAL MÁS GRANDE QUE ALGUNA VEZ ALLÁ CONOCIDO… NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ POR ESE GOLPE… JAMÁS VOLVERÁS A VERNOS, ESO TENLO POR SEGURO… NO QUIERO SIQUIERA QUE TE ENTERES DE MI CONDICIÓN… AHORA ÉL ES SOLO MÍO… ES MI HIJO Y DE NADIE MÁS, NO TE DEJARÉ QUE LE VUELVAS A CAUSAR UN DAÑO COMO ESTE – Pan estaba esperando familia, pero Trunks nunca le dio tiempo para que le contase la noticia.

- NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE PASE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE TRUNKS… YO NO NECESITO A NADIE MÁS QUE A MI HIJO PARA SER FELIZ… - en medio de su llanto se acariciaba su vientre intentando de esa forma borrar el dolor.

- Si mi madre pudo criarme sola por tan solo unos cuantos años… yo estoy más que segura de que podré criar a mi hijo hasta que me muera de edad… - en eso recordó las palabras de su Doctor y supo que no le sería tan sencillo como creía, los antecedentes de enfermedades cardiacas en su familia eran grandes signos de problemas en su embarazo, pero el problema más grande no era eso si no que este no era un embarazo común, sino que era el EMBARAZO DE UN SAIYAN él cual requería muchísimos más cuidados que uno normal – Maldito Trunks… juro que si por tu culpa mi hijo se encuentra mal NUNCA DEJARÉ DE MALDECIR TU NOMBRE… NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ QUE ME HAYAS CAUSADO OTRA MUERTE.

Recordó el golpe que Trunks le dio en el estomago y su dolor aumento más.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos… no le diremos a nadie hacia dónde vamos… pero como una despedida le dejaremos a tu "querido papi" una carta… - hablando con el ser que se hallaba en su interior alcanzó una hoja de papel acompañada de un bolígrafo negro – Este será nuestro último adiós… adiós Trunks, dile adiós a tu "maldita sangre"…

Encapsuló todas sus maletas, guardó todas sus capsulas de transportes, solo dejo los muebles vacios junto a la carta de su adiós encima de su cama… aquella cama que había sido testigo de varias noches apasionadas y de seguro había sido participe de la noche en la que su pequeño bultito de alegría habría sido traído al mundo.

Antes de salir para siempre de su supuesto "hogar", Pan se dio el lujo de darle una última mirada a ese lugar que se quedaría vacio… por un lado sintió pena por dejar solo el único recuerdo de su madre, pero no podía quedarse allí… Trunks era tan impredecible que en cualquier momento tal vez llegaría a arrepentirse de sus acciones y la buscaría; pero Pan no sentía que podría perdonarlo después de que le dijo sin tapujo alguno sobre su odio por los Saiyans, esto era algo imperdonable ya que no solo se odiaba a sí mismo si no que también la odiaba a ella y a su hijo.

- No puedo permitir que lo lastimes a él también… él es mío y de nadie más… - derramando una última lágrima dentro de su departamento salió dejando todo atrás – Adiós a todos… los quiero…

Así, la niña azabache salió de su departamento con su rumbo dirigido a un nuevo lugar… un lugar que esperara no le causara dolor…

* * *

><p>Los cálidos rayos del sol empezaron a tomar más fuerza, no había despertado desde que se desmayó…<p>

Trunks se hallaba durmiendo en un gran agujero provocado por su poder de la noche anterior… sin duda su dolor había sido tan grande que no pudo soportar tantos sentimientos y poder acumulado.

Su rostro era sereno, pero tenía un gesto de tristeza… de sufrimiento…

Su mente le había estado reclamando su estupidez toda la noche, pero en ese momento, algo con lo que muchas veces en su niñez había soñado vino a su mente… solo que esta vez no era para decir te quiero.

"- Trunks… - una voz retumbaba a lo largo de su mente… todo era color negro y nada más – Trunks… - volvió a repetir esa voz conocidísima por él.

- Papá… - Trunks escuchaba a Vegeta, escuchaba como su padre lo llamaba, pero por mucho que quería verlo no podía… simplemente no lo hallaba.

- ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota!

De repente lo vio… de entre la oscuridad apareció la figura de su padre… su mediana estatura, su cabello rebelde siempre en punta, su frente amplia y su voz eran lo que más delataban a su padre, Trunks no podía olvidar esa figura… no podía olvidar que alguna vez tuvo un padre.

- No sé a qué te refieres padre – estaba confundido por la pregunta, pero aun así no podía olvidar que a su padre siempre con respeto se le debía hablar.

- No te hagas el tonto… - Vegeta daba vueltas alrededor de Trunks mientras él permanecía quieto sin hacer movimiento alguno, la mirada de su padre transmitía desaprobación - ¡Cómo fuiste capaz de perderla!

Ahora Trunks estaba mareado, su padre no podía estar hablando de otra más que de…

- ¡Cómo perdiste a la nieta de Kakarotto! – un golpe en su estomago comunicó que su sospechas eran acertadas - ¡Eres un estúpido!

La confusión era bastante… pero entendió que su padre se refería a Pan… la nieta de de Kakarotto.

- Yo… - solo esa sílaba pudo pronunciar ya que su padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza provocando que cayera de frente.

- No puedo creerlo… ¡mi propio hijo resultó ser un completo imbécil!... – Vegeta volteó a Trunks con su pie y puso el mismo sobre su torso – Dime ¿es que acaso no piensas?... ¡PORQUE SI LO HICIERAS, NO HUBIERAS ACTUADO COMO UN COBARDE… YO NUNCA TE ENSEÑÉ A SALIR HUYENDO!

- Papá… - quiso hablar, pero Vegeta lo había pateado enviándolo rápidamente lejos de él.

- No puedo creer que mi hijo sea un cobarde… - diciendo esto último la voz de Vegeta fue lo único presente en ese lugar ya que no había rastro de su cuerpo – Me decepcionas Trunks… no puedes llamarte un saiyan con esa mentalidad."

Trunks despertó de golpe y sudando después de recordar como su padre lo regañaba… a pesar de que Vegeta fue duro con él durante su estancia en la Sala del Tiempo nunca le había dicho que se sentía decepcionado de él… su fría indiferencia era más "dulce" que sus palabras cortantes.

- Ahora tu, papá… - se levantó de ese lugar y saliendo de ese "nuevo cráter" comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas – Lo siento… te juro que lo siento... – le dolía pensar que su padre decía eso de él – Siento no ser el hijo que quisieras…

Salió volando de esas montañas que de seguro nunca le perdonarían haber hecho llorar a Pan dentro de ellas.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_PD: Al igual que él anterior capítulo utilicé algunas frases de la canción "Aléjate de mí" para que Trunks las dijera… _

_Gracias nuevamente y espero estén dejando reviews XD._

_Ciao_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	13. Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 13

"Arrepentimiento"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Saiyan Girl Heart:<strong>

En este capítulo el contenido es algo fuerte, por lo que se pide discreción y sobretodo madurez para soportar esta clase de situaciones.

Recordar clasificación M.

* * *

><p>"<em>Qué pasaría si no fueras el último de tu especie y pudieras ser feliz por una vez en tu maldita vida llena de lágrimas… eres lo que cualquier chica quisiera tener pero la chica de tus sueños no piensa bien de ti desde que hablaste mal de su origen, es más te odia y tiene justas razones para hacerlo comenzando por el hecho de haber querido rechazar tu sangre… tu herencia… tu vida… tu esencia… y tu… instinto más animal… el saiyan… esa chica es la última que tu corazón aceptará"<em>

* * *

><p>Salió volando de esas montañas que de seguro nunca le perdonarían haber hecho llorar a Pan dentro de ellas.<p>

Voló para intentar olvidar que había lastimado a lo más importante en su vida, pero no solo eso, sino que también se había ganado el desprecio de la persona a la que más había admirado… su padre.

Vegeta era un hombre exigente, orgulloso y autoritario, pero por sobre todas las cosas era su padre… era la persona a la que más había admirado más o igual que a Gohan.

Las gruesas lágrimas caían hacia la Tierra sin espera… caían cual cruel tormenta.

Trunks lloraba… lloraba por sus acciones, pero su dolor se agrandaba cuando pensaba en su pasado… ese pasado del que ni Pan ni nadie tenían idea.

Todos sabían que Gohan había sido asesinado por los androides, y era la verdad, pero Trunks creía que todo era por su culpa… era su culpa la muerte de Gohan, de los humanos y la destrucción de su mundo.

Ideas tan complejas y retorcidas que eran difíciles de entender… en especial para una niña que solo pensaba en ser feliz por una vez en su existencia.

- Pan… créeme que lo siento… te amo… - no le importó que alguien pudiera ver el cielo y encontrarse con él volando por los aires, quería llegar lo más antes posible a su casa y descargar su llanto en su almohada… quería seguir llorando a su perdida, como bien dice el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

Pasó por un puñado de nubes y al salir vio que todas las nubes tenían su forma… se parecían a ella, era como ver a Pan recreada por las esponjosas motas blancas de algodón aéreo.

Una se parecía a ella mientras trabajaba en sus complejos planes.

Otra se parecía a ella bailando algo así como un vals en compañía suya.

Y la que más lo cautivo fue una en la que vio a Pan cargando un bulto… ese bulto parecía un… un…

- Bebé… - pronunció Trunks intentando dejar de llorar debido al fatal recuerdo de que NO podría tener una familia con otra que no fuera Pan… tendría que olvidar los absurdos sueños con una esposa e hijos.

"Por lo menos tu podrás formar la familia que siempre quisiste con alguien que no te lastime"

Trunks no podía detener sus profundas lágrimas… pero para su suerte ya había llegado a casa.

Sin avisar entró por la ventana abierta de su habitación y se lanzó a llorar sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>- Por fin llegamos.<p>

Pan había llegado a su objetivo y estaba casi segura de que a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en ese lugar.

- Tal vez la casa sea muy pequeña… pero nos servirá por un tiempo – se acariciaba el vientre con cada palabra… quería sentir que ese nuevo ser la acompañaría.

Con mucha concentración pudo sentir un ki diminuto, a pesar de que tenía muy poco tiempo se podía distinguir que sobresalía gracias a su poder… definitivamente era hijo de Trunks y suyo.

Entrando a la pequeña casa de estilo chino pudo distinguir que esta estuvo abandonada por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno tal vez estuvo deshabitada por mucho tiempo… pero pronto se convertirá en nuestro hogar.

Sin esperar más se puso a limpiar la casa hasta el techo… su hijo merecía lo mejor, por lo que no descansaría hasta verlo en sus brazos… verlo sonreír para no volver a llorar. Se puso a barrer la entrada y de pronto sintió un dolor agudo en su estomago, cayó de rodillas sintiendo que algo dentro de ella no estaba del todo bien.

- No… por favor no… - empezó a derramar tristes lágrimas… lágrimas de dolor, furia y tristeza… lágrimas por su hijo y por Trunks – Si se va no te lo perdonaré Trunks… no te perdonaré otra muerte.

Levantándose con cierta dificultad entró en la pequeña casa… la casa del inicio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, él, el perro arrepentido se encontraba en su casa.<p>

Su rostro reflejaba una pena incomparable… una pena que lo haría sufrir hasta la muerte.

Soñaba con cosas extrañas, pero tres eran los protagonistas de sus sueños…

Tres personas a las que estimaba… y tres personas a las que había herido.

"- Eres un inútil – esa voz ya lo estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en insultarlo?

- Lo siento – esas eran las únicas palabras que había pronunciado durante toda su estancia en sus sueños.

- Que lo sientes, no me hagas reír – su mirada era fría y dura incluso más de lo habitual, estaba enojado… decepcionado – Tus palabras solo son las de un estúpido… no mereces si quiera que te dirija la palabra.

- Papá yo… - intentó acercarse a su padre mientras él se encontraba de espalda con los brazos cruzados, pero el príncipe saiyan lo alejó con una patada mandándolo lejos.

- Ni se te ocurra acercarte gusano – Vegeta se encontraba molesto con su hijo por varias razones, pero la más importante era: - No se te ocurra decime padre… yo no tengo hijo… NO ME IMPORTAN LOS COBARDES QUE RENUNCIAN A SU SANGRE.

Dicen que las palabras pueden herir más que los golpes… vaya que es verdad.

- Por favor papá, entiende que… - Trunks intentó defenderse, pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

- TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ – gritó el saiyan – No me interesan tus excusas… acaso no sabías que desde que se inventaron las excusas se acabaron los tontos… en su lugar nacieron los idiotas como tu – su orgullo era fuerte, pero al parecer Trunks no se daba cuenta de que a Vegeta le dolía más saber cómo pensaba su hijo sobre su raza.

- Vegeta… - lo llamó por su nombre y al no encontrar interrupción alguna prosiguió – Vegeta tú no sabes lo que es vivir como yo…

Molesto por las palabras de su hijo se dio la vuelta y enfrentó el azul, azul contra negro, saiyan contra ¿saiyan?

- No me vengas con estupideces... – Vegeta descruzó sus brazos y apretando su puños tan fuerte como pudo prosiguió – Aún no sabes lo que es sufrir… - cambiando su expresión de enfado por una sonrisa malévola intrigó a Trunks – Pero pronto lo sabrás y… lo mejor es que no podrás detenerlo.

- Ahora eres un oráculo… padre – Trunks se negaba a creer en las palabras de Vegeta.

- No importa si no me crees ahora… - dando la espalda a Trunks continuó – Cuando la nieta de Kakarotto pague por tus errores podrás entenderlo.

Furioso y confundido, Trunks se acercó a Vegeta y lo levantó por el cuello de su traje de entrenamiento provocando que los colores se volvieran a enfrentar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué le harás a Pan? – su tono de voz era elevado, pero su preocupación por su amada sobrepasaba todo.

- Yo no le haré nada porque TÚ ya lo hiciste… Mmmm jajá, lo peor es que como no mediste las consecuencias de tus actos si no la encuentras todo se hará más complicado – Vegeta se reía al ver a Trunks tan furioso, al parecer él sabía algo que Trunks no.

- Grrr DÍMELO - levantó a su padre al ya no medir su fuerza, la furia corría sin freno en sus venas.

- No te preocupes… será más divertido saber si podrán sobrevivir… después de todo… ver como la sangre saiyan sobrevive es lo que más detestas ¿no?

En ese momento Vegeta se desvaneció dejando a Trunks confundido y solo.

- PADRE… - lo llamó esperando respuesta, pero ni siquiera salía un sonido – VEGETA DIME TODO.

Soledad…

Eso era lo único junto a Trunks…

Era lo único que le hacía "compañía"

De pronto ese escenario color negro y sin rastro de color volvió a tener otra presencia… una "nueva" y conocida voz.

- No puedo creerlo… - esa voz… acaso era… - Me decepcionas Trunks...

- ¡Gohan! – al parecer su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, ya que la presencia de Gohan en sus sueños no era común desde su niñez.

- No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras… - al igual que su padre, Gohan se veía enojado… se veía molesto con Trunks.

- Gohan entiéndelo yo… - un golpe… un golpe fue lo que recibió de Gohan.

- Me decepcionas Trunks… ¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ! – se acercó a Trunks y lo sostuvo de la misma manera en la que él había hecho con su padre anteriormente.

- Gohan… yo…

- Ahórrate tus excusas… no puedo creer que le hicieras daño a Pan – la hora de la verdad… la hora en la que debería enfrentarse con su amigo, con su maestro, con Gohan.

- Yo… no quise hacerlo… - un gancho en la boca del estomago calló al saiyan de ojos y cabellos humanos, provocando su inevitable caída en el duro suelo.

- Lo prometiste… me lo prometiste y me fallaste… ME FALLASTE TRUNKS, LE FALLASTE A TU MEJOR AMIGO - una patada fue el alejamiento de ambos cuerpos, de ambos saiyans que por tantos años habían mantenido una fuerte amistad – ROMPISTE TU PROMESA… y yo que tenía tanta fe en ti…

- No… Gohan… - comenzó a llorar como aquel fatídico día… el día que se "despidió" de su amigo, su sangre y su identidad.

- Pan fue más amable y atenta contigo de lo que jamás nadie fue… TE AMÓ Y NO LE IMPORTÓ NADA MÁS QUE HACERTE FELIZ, Y COMO LE PAGAS… dejándola sola y con un vacio en el alma… Trunks… me arrepiento… ME ARREPIENTO DE HABER DEJADO A TU CUIDADO A MI MÁS GRANDE TESORO.

Gohan estaba matando a Trunks por medio de sus palabras punzantes.

- Gohan… YO NO LO HICE POR QUE NO LA AMABA… LO HICE PARA QUE FUERA FELIZ… LO HICE PARA QUE NO SE LASTIMARA – con una pose defensiva y con los puños cerrados las lágrimas no dejaban de caer cual fuente.

- Y no pensaste por un solo momento que yo sabía lo que hacía… - Gohan tenía la mirada baja, pero Trunks no, quería ver la verdad en los ojos de su amigo – No pensaste que yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Gohan… - intentó decir algo más que su nombre, pero Gohan no lo dejó.

- ACASO NO SE TE OCURRIÓ QUE YO SABIA QUE ERAS EL INDICADO PARA PAN… - Gohan estaba gritando que él sabía lo que iba a pasar… ¡¿era una broma o la verdad?

- ¿Qué? – no sabía si había escuchado mal o simplemente ya estaba empezando a desvariar… ¿acaso Gohan sabía que ellos se conocerían? ¿Qué terminarían teniendo una relación? ¿Qué estaban prometidos? ¿Qué él la hirió? ¿Lo sabía?

- Se nota que nunca te interesó cumplir con nuestra promesa… - la promesa, esa que se habían hecho hace como 20 años.

- Gohan, para cumplir con nuestra promesa tenía que alejar a Pan de mí… le hago daño con mi sola presencia… - PUM, Gohan se abalanzó con una serie de golpes que Trunks no quiso o no pudo esquivar… se lo merecía.

- LA PROMESA ERA CUIDARLA A TU LADO, NO DEJARLA A SU SUERTE EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE – la única idea que se le paso a Trunks en la cabeza fue su matrimonio cancelado… mas estaba equivocado - ¡QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!... TE DI A MI HIJA EN BANDEJA DE ORO Y PLATA DESDE SU NACIMIENTO… ¡QUÉ MÁS QUIERES!

Esas palabras sonaban como si Gohan supiera que ellos acabarían teniendo algo, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo sabía Gohan?

- Como lo sabes… ¡CÓMO SABES TODO ESTO! – salió de la combinación de golpes propinada por Gohan mientras se limpiaba un hilito de sangre proveniente de su boca.

- Hm.… - cambiando su posición por una firme y de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados empezó a responder - A veces existe un presentimiento en el momento de tu muerte, este presentimiento te muestra que no debes preocuparte por lo que dejas en vida… pero creo que me equivoqué cuando dejé a Pan a tu cuidado – descruzó sus brazos y abrió furiosamente los ojos – MALDITA SEA, LE ROMPISTE EL CORAZÓN A MI HIJA Y LA DEJASTE PARTIR EN ESE ESTADO… ME EQUIVOQUÉ, ME EQUIVOQUÉ AL DEJAR A UNA MUJER COMO ELLA PARA UN IMBÉCIL QUE NO SE RESPETA A SI MISMO… ni siquiera eres capaz de enfrentar tus conflictos internos… ¡DONDE ESTA EL TRUNKS CON EL QUE ENTRENABA!, ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL TRUNKS QUE SOÑABA CON SER UN GRAN GUERRERO!... ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL TRUNKS QUE SOLÍA AMAR A LA VIDA!

Sin más palabras de por medio Gohan desapareció dejando a Trunks totalmente confundido y solo… solo…

Pero su soledad fue rota una vez más cuando una risa se escucho en su espalda.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Trunks al sentir la respiración de alguien detrás de él.

- Tu memoria sigue siendo pésima… - las palabras eran duras y fuertes, sin embargo puedo reconocer esa voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – era esa chica, esa con la que soñaba día y noche sin falta antes de conocer a Pan.

- Vengo a mostrarte nuestro futuro… - un bello antifaz que cubría su cara resbaló suavemente por su piel, en ese instante todo cobró sentido.

- ¡PAN! – la bella chica de sus sueños era Pan, era esa chica de la cual se enamoró, con quien se comprometió y de quién se separó.

- Sorprendido Trunks… pues no es una sorpresa para mí… esperaba que hicieras lo correcto, mas me equivoqué… nos mataste…- su rostro tenía una expresión maligna combinada con la tristeza y la ira.

- ¡Esto no es posible! – retrocedió unos pasos asustado por el reciente descubrimiento, pero Pan avanzaba conforme los pasos que el retrocedía.

- Nos mataste y ni siquiera te importó… NO TE IMPORTÓ TU SANGRE… NO TE IMPORTAMOS – nunca había visto a Pan hablarle de esa manera, esas palabras lo estaban matando más rápido que las palabras de su padre y Gohan.

- Pan… co… ¡cómo… no es posible que seas tú! – al ver que al retroceder no conseguía nada detuvo su paso para ver esos ojos azabache.

- Solo te diré que tu promesa te obligó a conocerme más pronto de lo pensado… y aún así no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho… PORQUE ME DISTE LA ESPALDA Y ME DEJASTE SOLA… ¡PROMETISTE NO VOLVER A HACERLO NUNCA!

- Pan yo… lo hice por tu bien…

- Por mi bien… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Pan empezó a reírse sin parar, pero a diferencia de una risa de gracia esta tenía algo "oscuro" ya que sus ojos estaban abiertos y cerraba sus dientes de rato en rato para completar sus carcajadas – DEBES ESTAR LOCO… SI LO QUE HICISTE FUE POR TUUUU BIEN… NO TE IMPORTA NADIE MÁS QUE TÚ… y por eso… - dejo de reír para posar una mano en su vientre y este empezó a sangrar – TU SANGRE, TU MALDITA SANGRE SERÁ SOLO UNA LEYENDA DE LA CUAL DESEARÁS HABER FORMADO PARTE.

Ese acto inesperado provocó que Trunks reaccionara de inmediato para cargar a Pan en brazos.

- Pan, por favor no digas eso… NO TE VOLVERÉ A LASTIMAR – las lágrimas caían cual fuente en su rostro, pero Pan solo le sonreía malévolamente como si no sintiera nada.

- No me lo digas a mí, sino a él… - levantando su mano dejó al descubierto un pequeño bulto cubierto con una manta blanca.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Trunks que solo pudo soltar a Pan (sin dejarla caer) para observar mejor la situación.

Pan acomodo mejor a ese pequeño bultito envuelto y mientras lo hacía dejo salir…

- Ves esta cola… - una colita de mono color café salió de ese bulto y ella la acarició a lo cual esta empezó a moverse – Esta cola es tuya… - sin previo aviso desde el centro del pequeño bulto una mancha roja empezó a brotar – Lo ves… ESTA ES TU SANGRE… Y LA MATASTE.

El susto que invadió a Trunks fue inmenso, pero se le partió el alma ya que si esa era su sangre ese bulto era su, su…

- Tu sangre, tu hijo, tu herencia… que más vas a dañar…" (Fin de la pesadilla).

- AHHHHHHHHHH POR FAVOR NO – se levantó gritando, sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos… su mente lo estaba matando y con su último sueño su arrepentimiento fue completo pero dudoso.

-Trunks ¿te encuentras bien? – Bulma se encontraba a su lado sentada en su cama como si hubiera estado esperando a que él despertara.

- Mamá – se sorprendió de ver a su madre en ese momento, pero su susto era tan grande que necesitaba donde descargarse así que se abrazó a su madre sin querer soltarla por un momento.

- Trunks… tranquilo yo estoy aquí… estoy aquí… - su hijo parecía asustado y sin más lo abrazó y acaricio para que olvidara el mal rato.

- Mamá por favor no me dejes… no me dejes… - parecía un niño pequeño pronunciando esas palabras mientras su madre lo abrazaba; ese "espectáculo" fue peor que un golpe certero.

Pero había un asunto que en ese momento no encajaba muy bien…

- Trunks… ¿hay algo que debas decirme? – la presencia de Bulma en la habitación de Trunks era un misterio en ese instante, pero ella tenía una buena razón para estar allí.

- Hm… - un gemido ahogado fue su respuesta lo cual provocó que madre e hijo se separaran bruscamente por el lado materno.

- Trunks es hora de que hablemos… - una pose sacada a la de su padre fue la de Bulma y prosiguió con un tono autoritario y firme – He recorrido esta plática por mucho tiempo ya que pensé que todo había cambiado… pero al parecer me equivoqué… Hijo… tu comportamiento cambió drásticamente mediante te convertías en adulto, al principio pensé que era por el estrés del trabajo y tus anteriores relaciones amorosas, pero luego descarté esa posibilidad y me di cuenta de que la raíz del problema se encontraba en otro lugar más al fondo de tu ser y muy lejos tu humanidad… ¡Trunks! – Alzó la voz un poco para capturar la atención total de su primogénito – Cuando pasaba por el pasillo te escuché gritar… te escuché decir algo sobre… - un nudo quiso formar parte de su garganta mas Bulma no lo permitió – Te escuché hablar sobre tu padre, Gohan y Pan… no me sorprendió tanto al principio, pero… cuando dijiste "tenía que alejar a Pan de mí", supe que algo andaba mal… ¿Qué les pasó?

Trunks quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese momento.

Sus penas, sus secretos, sus lágrimas por fin habían sido descubiertas.

- Solo hice lo correcto – la respuesta más corta y sencilla para Trunks.

- Hiciste lo correcto… ¿y qué es lo correcto para ti?

Ambos pares de ojos azules se enfrentaron para saber la verdad del otro, pero solo uno tenía un poder de convencimiento capaz tal vez de llenar las dudas de Trunks en cuanto a su arrepentimiento.

- Terminamos… - la palabra que más odiaba en ese momento era la acertada.

- ¡CÓMO QUE TERMINARON SI SE VAN A CASAR DENTRO DE 2 DOS SEMANAS! – La sorpresa combinada con algo de furia salió de Bulma al saber el error de su hijo - ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?

Tragó saliva y dejó salir a la verdad de su boca.

- La alejé de mí porque… le hacía daño… no quería herirla más.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella - ¿Para no herirla?

- Para que el monstruo no la hiera…

¿Monstruo?

¿Qué monstruo?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Trunks?, ¿de qué monstruo estás hablando? – Bulma no tenía idea a que se refería su hijo.

Tomó aire y supo que cuando soltara las respuestas el corazón de su madre se rompería tal vez para siempre.

Él estaba a punto de decirle que ODIABA ser saiyan… era como decirle que odiaba a su padre.

Iba a decirle que había alejado a Pan para protegerla de si mismo… le estaba diciendo que no tenía amor por sí mismo.

Y lo que tal vez la haría enfurecer sería que había faltado a sus promesas y que incluso había sido un cobarde al tratar de olvidar todo.

- Él monstruo… soy yo… - la cara de Bulma adoptó una expresión de sorpresa inesperada, pero aun así él prosiguió – Alejé a Pan para no hacerle daño y cumplir con mis promesas, pero al parecer no hice otra cosa más que romperlas y decepcionar a los que amaba.

- Trunks no te comprendo… ¿Por qué dices que eres un monstruo y de qué promesas hablas?

Debía decirlo rápido y sin trancas.

- LO DIGO PORQUE SOY UN MALDITO INÚTIL… PORQUE EL SAIYAN ES UN MONSTRUO QUE SOLO SABE MATAR Y NO AMA… PORQUE DECEPCIONÉ A MI PADRE, A GOHAN Y A PAN.

Bulma no supo cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras de odio hacia sí mismo de Trunks…

Una sonora bofetada en su mejilla, eso fue lo que Trunks recibió por contestación mientras el llanto de su madre llenaba por completo la habitación.

- ¡TRUNKS ABRE LOS OJOS! – Su llanto rompía el alma de su hijo – ¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO?, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TE ODIAS Y QUE ODIAS A ESAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE TANTO ADMIRABAS Y AMABAS… ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ERES UN ASESINO!

- Lo siento mamá… pero lo soy… - sus ojos y su rostro bajaron el contacto con su madre mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

- Trunks… tú no eres un asesino… ¡POR FAVOR EXPLÍCAME QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE HIJO! – Bulma quería morirse en ese momento a causa de su hijo.

Sin mirar a Bulma, Trunks tomó todo el aire que pudo y empezó con sus confesiones.

- Soy un asesino… mamá… - tomó la mano de su madre y prosiguió a para parase y mirarla directamente a los ojos – Por mi culpa este mundo no tuvo la oportunidad que se merecía… POR MI CULPA… murieron miles de humanos durante 25 años de miseria… POR MI CULPA… tu sufriste demasiado, pero eso no es lo peor… - gritaba y lloraba, Trunks quería dejar salir toda su frustración – POR MI CULPA DOS DE LAS PERSONAS MÁS IMPORTANTES EN MI VIDA MURIERON….. POR MI CULPA MURIÓ MI PADRE Y POR MI CULPA MURIÓ GOHAN….. AAHHHH ¡TODO ES MI CULPA!, EL DOMINIO DE LOS ANDROIDES, LA MUERTE DE MIS AMIGOS, LA MUERTE DE PERSONAS INOCENTES QUE NADA TENÍAN QUE VER CON ESO Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA TIERRA…. POR MI IMPACIENCIA, MI INCOMPETENCIA Y MI ESTUPIDEZ NO PUDE HACER NADA… ME CONVERTÍ EN SÚPER SAIYAN TARDE… NI SIQUIERA PUDE HACER ESO BIEN.

Trunks dejó salir su verdad y secreto más grande con su madre de testigo inolvidable de ese momento.

Cayó al suelo arrodillado y con las más gruesas y millonarias lágrimas en su vida continuó llorando y balbuceando sus penas.

Por otro lado Bulma no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban… ahora entendía porque su hijo se sentía tan excluido con el mundo, pero aún quedaba una pregunta más por hacerle a su guerrero… a la fotografía de Vegeta.

Se puso de cuclillas y levantó la cara de su hijo para ver como el azul soltaba todo lo que por años había soportado.

- Trunks… ¿Por eso no quieres hablar de…Vegeta? – el hablar de Vegeta no solo era hablar de quien fue él un vida sino que también se trataba de la sangre saiyan, esa que le costaba reconocer a su hijo.

Vegeta se había convertido casi en un fantasma por años; Trunks no hablaba de él como cuando era un niño y eso era preocupante, pero a la vez triste, parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia.

Él no respondió… solo bastó una mirada para saber que era la raíz del asunto.

- Oh Trunks… - Bulma abrazó a Trunks y lo acompañó en su llanto por un momento que pareció eterno – Hay algo que debes saber…

Limpiando las lágrimas de ambos, Bulma continuó.

- Escucha Trunks… hace mucho tiempo hubo una persona que me dijo lo especial que eres… esa persona tal vez fue la más especial en tu vida aparte de mi… verás todo comenzó…

_- Bulma puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo Gohan después de terminar de comer._

_- Lo mismo iba a decirte Gohan… bueno aprovechemos que Trunks ya se fue a dormir – dijo Bulma sentándose en la mesa para hablar con Gohan._

_- Bulma… necesito pedirte un favor…_

_- ¿Qué necesitas Gohan?_

_- Pues yo se que últimamente has estado muy preocupada por el entrenamiento de Trunks – dijo Gohan._

_- Ah… bueno la verdad me preocupa que se enfrente a los androides ya que como sabes Trunks anhela ser como tú y eso provoca que te imite en todo… no es tanto el entrenamiento sino el saber que no está preparado para luchar contra esos monstruos además de que… - dijo Bulma para ser interrumpida por Gohan._

_- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Bulma – dijo para sorpresa de ella – Yo sé muy bien que Trunks no posee la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a los androides en este momento… pero tengo fe en que la tendrá… por favor te pido que no lo prives de esos sueños ya que son lo que más fuerza le dan._

_Dicho esto último, Gohan se despidió de Bulma sin dejarla decir nada más y se fue._

- Ese día Gohan me pidió de favor que no te alejara de tus sueños de ser fuerte… yo intenté hacerlo y creo que lo hice, salvo en las ocasiones en las que los regañé por no decirme nada de sus entrenamientos jajá – Bulma intentaba alegrar un poco a su hijo, pero parecía que tendrá que sacar la artillería pesada – Trunks lo último que tienes que saber tenía que ser un secreto entre Gohan y yo… pero parece que necesitas saberlo…

_- Bulma… - llamó Gohan mientras descansaba en la cama después de sufrir la pérdida de su brazo y múltiples heridas._

_- Gohan no hables debes descansar – Bulma se encontraba en la habitación vigilando que Gohan no decidiera vestirse para salir a entrenar – Te lastimaste mucho así que no deberás gastar tus energías._

_- ¿Dónde está Trunks?... – preguntó con debilidad._

_- Ya es muy tarde de seguro ya está durmiendo – dijo ella acercándose a la cama de Gohan._

_- Bulma escúchame bien… - su voz se sentía muy débil, pero aun así continuó – El día de hoy acabo de dar el primer paso hacia mi derrota._

_- ¡No digas eso Gohan!, cuando te recuperes podrás entrenar nuevamente para derrotar a los androides – dijo Bulma sumamente preocupada por las palabras del hijo de Goku._

_- Lo siento Bulma… pero es verdad AH grrr – un grito y gruñido pequeño salieron de su boca provocados por el dolor – Lastimosamente acabo de perder mi brazo izquierdo y eso no es nada bueno para un guerrero… ahora las probabilidades de que pueda derrotar a los androides son menos de las que antes tenía… pero existe una persona que aun puede hacerlo._

_Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias para entender de quién hablaba Gohan._

_La expresión de Bulma se hizo seria…_

_- Gohan, por favor no me digas eso…_

_- Trunks es el único que puede detenerlos._

_Ese nombre provocaba en ambos una sensación diferente._

_En uno reflejaba confianza, fe y fuerza._

_Y en otro reflejaba amor, ternura y preocupación._

_- ¡POR FAVOR GOHAN NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO! – era obvio que Bulma no quería que Trunks tomara el lugar de Gohan ya que ni siquiera contaba con las fuerzas para sobrevivir a una pelea con los androides._

_- Bulma esta vez te aviso que saldremos a entrenar, pero te pido que actúes como si no supieras nada del asunto, no quisiera preocupar a Trunks con mis palabras… - su mirada suplicaba que Bulma lo entendiera – Tu sabes que no estaría tranquilo sin salir a defender la ciudad de esos monstruos, no creo equivocarme, pero si no salgo vivo de mi última pelea quiero que le digas algo a Trunks si es que le es difícil alcanzar su meta…_

_Bulma no quería obedecer a Gohan, pero era evidente que era la verdad._

_Lastimosamente era la verdad que le tocaría asumir a ella y a su hijo._

_- ¿Qué necesitas que le diga? – resignada Bulma no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cumplir con el último deseo de Gohan._

_- Hm… gracias por entenderlo Bulma… - tomó aire y prosiguió – Trunks es el único capaz de derrotar a los androides, he visto su progreso para convertirse en Súper Saiyan y me ha dejado muy sorprendido… creo firmemente en que él puede ser más fuerte que yo, de eso no tengo duda… en fin, mi mensaje es… __**Nunca te des por vencido, por más que cometas mil errores podrás volver a comenzar si es necesario… y nunca olvides que todo pasa por una razón, se valiente y demuéstrame a mí, a Vegeta y a todo el mundo que tu puedes hacerlo… que TU, eres el guerrero más fuerte…**_

- Las palabras de Gohan esa noche no hicieron más que darme un ligero empujón para ayudarte a conseguir tu meta – Bulma había mantenido esas palabras en el secreto absoluto al ver que su hijo aparentemente no las necesitaba ya que sus entrenamientos eran sumamente intensos – Trunks… si te das cuenta desde que Gohan falleció no te prohibí más los entrenamientos, ni siquiera te decía que frenaras.

Trunks no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

Gohan, su amigo, su maestro.

Gohan había confiado tanto en él hasta el punto de dar su vida para que se pudiese convertirse en un Súper Saiyan.

- Gohan dijo todo eso de mí… - no lo creía, pero era la verdad.

Sostuvo el rostro de su hijo y lo miró sin obstáculos.

- Gohan tuvo mucha fe en ti… en mi parecer tu mente te jugó una mala pasada ya que ni Gohan ni Vegeta y mucho menos Pan te odiarían… es posible que se pudieran haber enojado un poco por todo esto, pero estoy más que segura de que de la última persona de la que se decepcionarían serías tu.

Y sonrió.

Trunks sonrió después de escuchar a su madre.

Tal vez todo había sido una exageración de su mente y todo por sugestionarse con esas ideas.

- Gohan…

- Trunks no debes sentirte un asesino o un incompetente… tú no mataste a nadie, es mas ayudaste a que gente inocente ya no fuera sacrificada y el hecho de que no hayas logrado convertirte en un Súper Saiyan antes de la muerte de Gohan no hubiera cambiado nada… como bien me lo dijo él mismo, no habría otro guerrero más fuerte que tu y la clave para que pudieras desarrollar todo tu poder fue ir al pasado en donde estoy segura de que Vegeta te quiso bastante a pesar de no demostrártelo como yo lo hago – cambió de tema varias veces pero esos temas solo llevaban a uno – "Nunca te des por vencido, por más que cometas mil errores podrás volver a comenzar si es necesario… y nunca olvides que todo pasa por una razón, se valiente y demuéstrame a mí, a Vegeta y a todo el mundo que tu puedes hacerlo… que TU, eres el guerrero más fuerte…" esas fueron las palabras que Gohan quiso que se te grabaran en tu corazón.

La emoción del momento logró eso que parecía imposible hace tiempo.

- Yo no soy un asesino… - dijo sintiendo un alivio interno.

- Así es, tú no eres un asesino Trunks de hecho eres "El guerrero Legendario" todo lo opuesto a lo que es un asesino.

Trunks soltó una carcajada al escuchar su nombre "artístico", por el cual era denominado en toda la ciudad.

Y para completar ese momento…

- Gracias mamá… muchas gracias… - abrazó a su madre y no paró de agradecerle por hacerle abrir los ojos ante la verdad.

El abrazó pareció durar años, pero solo duro segundos para terminar la plática.

- Trunks, me alegra que te sientas mejor y que hallas olvidado todo… - le dijo sonriendo – Pero aun te falta decirme que paso con Pan.

"Oh no, ahora que lo pienso bien… ¡QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE!"

Pensó Trunks para luego levantarse preocupado.

- POR DIOS, PAN… DEBO IR A HABLAR CON ELLA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE.

- Por lo que veo es algo muy importante así que ve lo más rápido que puedas… luego terminaremos de hablar – le dijo a Trunks mientras cambiaba su rostro preocupado por uno totalmente sonriente para salir de la habitación de Trunks.

- Por favor espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_Reviews hermosos… Kamisama es lo único que pido… GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR FRECUENTAR ESTA HISTORIA._

_Cambiándole el tema…_

_¿Sabían que habrá secuela de Dragon Ball Evolution?_

_Solo puede investigar (de una fuente confiable, recomiendo DBZfire en Twitter) que no se sabe el tema de la siguiente peli, pero al ver que no le gusto a la mayoría de los Fans dijeron que harían la peli lo más apegado al Manga Anime (por su bien eso espero)._

_Pido disculpas si ocasioné alguna confusión o cause enfado en algún lector al que le gustara la película, pero algunas veces es bueno expresarse._

_Solo nos queda esperar a que salga la siguiente peli para ver los nuevos resultados (¿cómo será Vegeta? Esa es mi pregunta jajá)._

_Bueno una vez aclarado ese punto, me despido._

_Adiós y muy pronto les responderé por los reviews_

_La Saiyan Girl Heart de siempre._


	14. Revelación

Capitulo 14

"Revelación"

* * *

><p>- Por favor espero que no sea demasiado tarde… - dijo Trunks para luego salir disparado por su ventana.<p>

"No puedo creer lo tonto que fui"

Su vuelo fue tal vez el más rápido que hubiera emprendido en su vida; debía llegar a tiempo, debía llegar y decir que lo sentía.

Se sentía el peor idiota del mundo por haber herido a Pan, quería golpearse para sufrir como ella debería estar sufriendo.

Quería morir con tal de volver a verla sonreír.

Pasó por las calles como un relámpago y fue cuando llegó.

¡Por fin!

El viaje parecía haber durado una eternidad, pero solo habían pasado unos microsegundos.

Pudo visualizar el edificio donde su novia vivía y sin más que pensar entró corriendo sin detenerse por nada.

"Lo siento, lo siento Pan"

Piso 1.

Trunks pasó tan rápido que hizo que los tubos para el cabello de una señora gorda que pasaba por el pasillo se desordenaran en su cabellera.

Piso 2.

Una pareja de enamorados estaba besándose al lado de un anciano canoso y cuando Trunks pasó, la velocidad provocó que las cosas se invirtieran, el anciano canoso estaba besando a la joven mientras que el chico estaba excluido del asunto.

Piso 3.

Para suerte de los habitantes de ese piso nada paso.

Piso 4.

Por fin había llegado.

Trunks se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Pan; tan solo un golpe bastaría para comenzar a disculparse y rogar ser perdonado por tal comportamiento.

"_- TÚ acabas de destruir NUESTRAS vidas… ACABAS DE ALEJAR PARA SIEMPRE A LO ÚNICO QUE ALGUNA VEZ TE DIO FELICIDAD…"_

Pequeños fragmentos de ayer vinieron a su mente recordándole que en tan solo unos instantes había arruinado una relación tan hermosa.

¿Acaso su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo?

La respuesta era no, su mente no lo dejaría en paz hasta escuchar de la boca de Pan que lo había perdonado, que aceptaba su disculpa y perdonaba su estupidez.

"_- Trunks tu le diste a mi vida la alegría más grande…"_

Ese dulce recuerdo fue de las tantas veces que ella le había agradecido por hacerla feliz, por estar a su lado.

Los momentos amargos no eran los únicos ocupando la cabeza del saiyan; los recuerdos felices, los recuerdos alegres también vinieron a recordarle porque se encontraba allí parado.

Lo hacía por ella.

"Lo hago por ti, Pan y por el inmenso amor que juro tenerte"

Lo pensó por un buen rato, pero cuando se decidió por completo a hacerlo golpeó la puerta y para su sorpresa esta se abrió… no estaba ni si quiera cerrada por el picaporte.

- Pan… - dijo su nombre esperando respuesta, pero no hubo una.

Entró en el departamento y para su sorpresa las fotografías y tesoros de Pan, esos que siempre exhibía en su sala de estar ya no se encontraban en la misma, todo estaba sin rastro de estos numerosos adornos.

- Hola… Pan ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta.

Caminó sin pasar desapercibido hasta el mínimo rincón de la sala.

Motas de polvo, basura, pelusas. Esas molestosas marcas de suciedad que aparecen en cualquier casa tampoco se encontraban… todo parecía un desierto, un lugar desolado que no servía para nada más que "disfrutar" de la soledad.

Los muebles incluso estaban sin nada como decoración, la vitrina, la cómoda, el librero y la mesa de centro no tenían nada que ofrecer.

Se acercó al librero, pero como se veía de lejos, no tenía nada en su interior.

La cómoda y la vitrina también fueron parte de su lugar de búsqueda, pero al igual que en el primer intento el aire y la madera fueron lo único que el ojo humano – saiyan podía ver.

Revisó la sala, esta que en una esquina al lado los sillones encontró una mesita auxiliar la cual tenía encima un pequeño libro rosa y un teléfono blanco. Ignoró el teléfono ya que nada tenía de especial, pero levantó el pequeño libro, descubriendo de esa forma que era una agenda, la agenda de Pan.

A pesar de tenerlo en sus manos no se atrevió a abrirlo ya que a Pan no le gustaba que la gente husmeara sus cosas sin su consentimiento primeramente, así que lo guardó para no hacer enfadar aún más a su ¿novia?

La verdad no sabía si llamar "novia" a Pan, ya que habían cortado su relación y ya no eran nada, todo era tan solo un recuerdo que ahora quería ser recuperado.

Esperando que no ocurriera lo mismo que en la sala de estar, fue hasta la habitación de Pan, aquella que había sido testigo de tantas noches de desenfreno.

Al entrar su sorpresa aumentó de nivel al ver todo vacio pero con los muebles en su lugar.

La puerta del ropero, abierta…

Su cómoda, abierta…

Y uno que otro colgador de ropa, tirado en suelo…

El cuarto que alguna vez habría estado cuidadosamente recogido y ordenado ahora se encontraba vacío y sin rastro de Pan.

Pareciera que alguien se hubiera metido a robar ya que ni un rastro de posesiones materiales se podía visualizar en la habitación.

Trunks empezó a pensar lo peor… eso que solo significaría más tiempo sin verla.

Como buscando algo que le dijera el porqué de la desaparición de Pan buscó sin cerrar los ojos alguna nota, pista o cosa que delatara donde se encontraba Pan.

No tardo mucho en ver un pequeño sobre color blanco encima de la cama, lo cual ocasionó que su curiosidad recogiera la carta para observarla con más detenimiento sin perder un solo detalle.

Una pequeña agenda rosa y una carta sin nombre fueron las dos únicas cosas que pudo encontrar en ese lugar totalmente desolado.

Supo que estas eran las únicas posesiones de Pan dentro del departamento, tuvo el fatal presentimiento de que ella se había ido y así fue.

Sacó la agenda rosa y mientras sostenía la carta con la otra mano decidió que comenzaría con el mensaje sin dueño.

Al abrirla supo que era para él…

_Trunks Brief:_

_Lamentablemente tus palabras me hirieron en lo más profundo de mí ser._

_Todavía no puedo creer que después de todo lo que vivimos juntos me trates de esta manera, pero al parecer es verdad ya que tus golpes y palabras cortantes no cesaron en el momento de decirme que me alejara._

_Me dediqué a llorar durante horas intensas, las cuales no sirvieron de nada. Desperdicié miles de lágrimas en ti… pero también entendí que de nada sirve llorar, no voy a darte el gusto de volver a llorar por ti._

_Me di cuenta de que tú no me amabas como decías hacerlo, ya que si lo hicieras entenderías que la mejor forma de amarme y protegerme era conmigo a tu lado._

_Solo te diré que me voy, me largo de la Capital para nunca más regresar; no puedo negar que el tiempo que llevamos juntos fue maravilloso, pero no puedo amar a un hombre que no se ama así mismo._

_Tus palabras y tus golpes son heridas que no creo que sanen tan fácilmente ya que tu "maldita" sangre ahora está sufriendo, está pagando las consecuencias por tus acciones, mas no te daré el gusto de ver morir llorando a un saiyan, por eso me voy, me voy para no sufrir más con tan solo verte y recordar tan frías palabras._

_Heriste a tu propia sangre y eso es algo que no sé si podré perdonarte algún día._

_Por favor si todavía te queda algo de aprecio hacia mi persona, te ruego que no me busques, porque si me encuentras podrías dañarnos más de lo ya lo estamos… y eso es lo que menos deseamos ambos._

_Espero que el tiempo sepa hacerte recapacitar en cuanto a tus ideas y acciones… porque sino tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde._

_La niña que te amo, te admiró y te odió antes de despedirse._

_Son Pan Satán_

Después de que terminó de leer esa carta dejó caer el papel, dejó caer sus lágrimas junto con él.

- Es tarde… me arrepentí muy tarde… - apretó sus puños como queriendo contener su furia consigo mismo, pero detuvo su llanto y empezó a pensar por dónde empezar a buscar a Pan.

La carta decía claramente que no la buscara, pero él estaba decidido a ir si era necesario hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla y disculparse, no descansaría hasta que ella aceptara sus disculpas… aunque ya no volvieran a tener nada por lo menos quería despedirse bien.

Quería decirle que todo había cambiado y que su sangre era algo incomparable e irremplazable… que ella era incomparable e irremplazable.

En medio de sus pensamientos vio la pequeña agenda de Pan y supo que tenía a la mano una buena pista por donde comenzar su búsqueda.

- Por Kamisama que esto me ayude a encontrar a Pan.

Comenzó a hojear la agenda (la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada con todos los pendientes de cada día), era evidente que Pan era ordenada por lo cual no sería difícil tener una pista de su paradero.

_Miércoles…_

*Trabajar en los robots constructores.

*Entrega de los vehículos solicitados a la Capital del Sur.

_Jueves…_

*Salir con Bulma a ver el vestido y demás cosas para la boda.

_Viernes…_

*Desayuno con Bulma y Trunks.

*Cita con el Doctor Sito.

Los tres últimos días habían sido pesados, pero el día que más le llamó la atención fue el día de ayer.

_Viernes…_

*Desayuno con Bulma y Trunks.

***Cita con el Doctor Sito.**

La última cita de Pan era con un Doctor.

Pero que le estaba pasando ¿acaso estaba enferma?

- Definitivamente fui un estúpido… - recordó que golpeó a Pan en el estomago y supo que si ella había ido a ver a un Doctor tenía que encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

Sin pensarlo más partió al Hospital de la Capital para investigar la consulta de Pan.

Con un salto por la ventana regresó a su vuelo y al pasar unos segundos llegó a su destino.

"Juro que si no la encuentro a tiempo yo mismo me mato de la manera más dolorosa"

¿Para qué vivir sin Pan en el mundo?

Esa pregunta navegaba en su mente encontrando la respuesta: Sin Pan no hay vida.

Aterrizó en un callejón oscuro para no ser visto; corrió hasta la puerta del Hospital y sin esperar un solo instante se lanzó a la recepción para obtener respuestas.

- Por favor señorita necesito que me ayude – dijo Trunks jadeando debido al cansancio de correr y volar de un lugar a otro.

- Buenos días señor, ¿qué necesita? – le respondió una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio con uniforme de enfermera.

- Quisiera saber si la señorita Son Pan Satán tuvo una consulta con un Doctor Sito el día de ayer.

- Lo siento señor pero no podemos dar información de nuestros pacientes sin su consentimiento - le dijo la rubia mientras trabajaba en su computadora.

- Lo sé pero yo soy su novio y me urge saberlo – la miró con ojos suplicantes.

La enfermera al verse acorralada por esa intensa mirada no tuvo más opción que romper las reglas por ese caso.

- Ah… - suspiró – Dijo Son Pan Satán ¿no?

- Así es, muchas gracias – Trunks le sonrió a la enfermera como muestra de agradecimiento.

La enfermera tecleó un sinfín de palabras en el ordenador y obtuvo lo que quería en instantes.

- Según los informes médicos, la señorita Son tuvo una consulta con el Doctor Sito y unas pruebas de sangre… lo lamento pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirle, si gusta puede hablar con el Doctor para saber la situación de su enamorada – terminó de informar la enfermera.

- Muchas gracias ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- El Doctor se encuentra en su consultorio, tercer piso a la derecha – le indicó.

- Gracias.

Nuevamente se lanzó a correr hasta el tercer piso.

Uno…

"Espero que Pan este bien"

Dos…

"No debí ser tan estúpido… juro que si le pasó algo malo nunca dejaré de culparme"

Tres…

"Por favor resiste Pan… aunque no quieras iré en tu busca"

Y llegó al tercer piso mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos lo absorbieran.

Sin ninguna dificultad encontró el consultorio y tocó la puerta para ser atendido.

- Vamos… rápido por favor.

El Doctor se tardaba una eternidad en abrir la puerta, pero al final la abrió dejando pasar a Trunks.

- ¿Qué es lo que desea señor? – le preguntó a Trunks el Doctor Sito, un hombre gordo y bajito muy canoso (le hacía honor a su nombreSito jajá)

- Buenos días Doctor… bueno mi nombre es Trunks Brief y vine porque mi novia Son Pan Satán está de viaje – mintió Trunks para que nadie supiera del acontecimiento del día de ayer - Al parecer el día de ayer tuvo una cita con usted y como ella no me dijo nada me preocupé… quisiera saber si ella se encuentra bien, ¿es eso posible?

El Doctor examinó de pies a cabeza a Trunks.

- Mmmm… bueno si usted es su novio no veo inconvenientes – dijo con una mirada seria para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que asustaba de tanta felicidad – La señorita Son vino el día de ayer a primera hora, lo recuerdo bien ya que fue mi primera paciente – se alejó de Trunks y buscó una carpeta con todos sus diagnósticos dentro – Por favor siéntese mientras busco mi diagnóstico.

Trunks se sentó en una silla al frente del escritorio del Doctor mientras veía como buscaban el diagnóstico.

- Haber veamos los nombres – dijo mientras se ponía unos lentes del tamaño de dos platos -… Kim Rate… Miki Wenser… Yuki Tusuru… Ritsuko Pember… Megumi Yagami… ajá aquí esta Pan Son – miles de nombres de varias mujeres pasaron, pero por fin el Doctor había logrado dar con el de Pan – WoW esto sí que es extraño…

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué pasa Doctor! ¿¡Algo anda mal con Pan! – preguntó totalmente alterado ante la sola idea de que algo malo le pasara a Pan.

El Doctor movía sus manos delante de Trunks para que se tranquilizara mientras le repetía – Tranquilo señor Brief, no es nada malo, cálmese.

- ¡Entonces por favor dígame que es! – le dijo Trunks al borde de la desesperación.

- Bueno… bueno… - dijo para luego aclara su voz – Al parecer los exámenes de sangre de la señorita Pan sumados a sus constantes nauseas y mareos se deben a una razón muy especial… - le dijo a Trunks con un guiño que lo dejó intrigado.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Trunks intentado asimilar toda la información.

- ¡FELICIDADES SEÑOR BRIEF! USTED VA A SER PADRE – gritó el Doctor como para que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

"Padre"

- … - Trunks no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos le decían… él iba a ser padre.

"Voy a ser papá"

- Lo único que me sorprendió fue que al querer realizar la ecografía la máquina explotó… si usted lo hubiera visto parecía que el bebe tenía poderes especiales o una fuerza descomunal como para hacer estallar la máquina con tan solo un roce por medio de su madre y eso que apenas tiene más o menos una semana o dos jajá – rió el Doctor Sito totalmente ajeno a la herencia guerrera de ese niño.

Trunks permanecía quieto sin pronunciar una palabra lo que comenzó a preocupar al Doctor.

"Creo que la noticia lo dejo sin habla"

Pensó el Doctor para seguidamente intentar hacer reaccionar a Trunks.

- Señor Brief ¿se siente usted bien? – preguntó el Doctor mientras se acercaba al lado de Trunks.

Y la mirada…

La mirada tan intensa soltaba un brillo peculiar, un brillo que nunca antes había soltado, pues hasta ese momento no había experimentado tales emociones juntas. El azul y el negro eran dos colores que tal vez a simple vista no tenían nada que ver, pero cuando ambos tonos se mezclaban dejaban ver algo totalmente nuevo, diferente… hermoso.

Ahora solo quedaba una sola cosa por hacer por la más bella noticia:

Inesperadamente la respuesta de Trunks fue dicha mientras le daba un abrazo al Doctor y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba.

- ¡QUE SI ESTOY BIEN!… MÍREME NO PODRÍA ESTAR MEJOR JAJÁ – y comenzó a dar vueltas con el Doctor por todo el consultorio lo cual provocó que los registros del Doctor cayeran al suelo sin que pudiera evitarse.

La felicidad que Trunks sentía con tan espléndida noticia no podía ser más grande.

Ese mundo sin color pronto se estaba llenando de un arco iris infinito el cual iniciaba y terminaba con los dos colores de ese niño, de ese ángel que Trunks se moría por conocer.

Una vuelta acá…

Una risa allá…

- No lo puedo creer… voy a ser papá… - Trunks reía sin parar, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – OH POR DIOS, ¡PAN!

Sin siquiera despedirse del Doctor y dejándolo mareado con los ojos en espiral, Trunks salió volando por la ventana en dirección hacia su casa.

"Ahora tengo una razón más por la cual encontrarte"

Su sonrisa desaparecía y reaparecía, sin duda la noticia le encantaba, pero sin Pan a su lado no había mucho que celebrar.

Al verse a unos cuantos metros de su hogar recordó algo más de esa noche…

"_- NO NOS VUELVAS A LASTIMAR… NO NOS BUSQUES, PORQUE NO ESTAREMOS DONDE INTENTES ENCONTRARNOS… AHORA LOS DOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS…_

_El plural con el que Pan se refería a ambos le hizo pensar a Trunks que como pareja estarían muertos el uno para él otro, de que no se volvieran a lastimar reencontrándose, de que no busquen a su relación porque no volverían a nada…. Pero que equivocado estaba._

_- NUNCA SIGNIFICAMOS NADA… ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN EL MÁS PROFUNDO DE LOS INFIERNOS… NO NOS BUSQUES TRUNKS… NO VUELVAS A DAÑAR NUESTRAS VIDAS."_

- Se nota que para las indirectas mi mente no razona del todo – las palabras de Pan por fin tenían sentido; ella no se refería a ambos si no a ella y a su hijo – Ahora lo comprendo… todo ese tiempo ella quería decirme de su estado, pero que tonto fui, si tan solo la hubiera dejado hablar en este momento de seguro que la tendría en mis brazos.

Todo por lo que había trabajado lo había perdido en unos minutos… todo por no escuchar, por no escuchar a la verdad.

La distancia entre él y la imponente Corporación Capsule se acortó lo cual ocasionó que su velocidad aumentara para entrar rápidamente en la casa.

* * *

><p>- Ah… por favor hijito resiste un poco, mañana iremos al Doctor si es que el dolor no cesa.<p>

Mientras tanto, Pan se encontraba sentada en un lado de la cama que se encontraba allí, acariciándose el vientre intentaba calmar el dolor interno, el cual no sabía si era causado por su cuerpo o por hijo.

Suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas eran parte de este martirio incomparable del cual nadie desearía ser parte.

"Por Dios, no me quiten, no me quiten a mi bebé"

Sentía el ki de su hijo subir y descender rápidamente, era como una montaña rusa de poder que hería internamente sin poder ser evitado. Parecía como si su cuerpo luchara para mantenerse de pie, el poder de su hijo era sin duda extraordinario, incluso tal vez se podría decir que ese nivel de energía sobrepasaba en instantes a la madre… un claro síntoma del embarazo saiyan.

- Ah… por favor tranquilízate bebé… hazlo por mí, hazlo por mamá – intentaba hablar con su hijo, pero en vista de que no se calmaba recordó a su madre…

"_- Ay Pan… tan inquieta como siempre – dijo una Videl que recogía un montón de platos rotos en la cocina._

_- Lo siento mamá, no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente – respondió la pequeña Pan que había roto los platos en medio de su entrenamiento dentro de casa._

_Sin duda Videl gozaba de una paciencia de oro ya que Pan no era una niña callada e inmóvil._

_- Con tus travesuras me haces recuerdo a cuando estaba embarazada… el único remedio que encontré para que dejaras de patear tan fuerte era hablarte de Gohan, sin duda cuando los hijos extrañan a su padre hacen lo que sea para siquiera escuchar su nombre… - dijo Videl con un brillo de nostalgia y para luego cambiarlo rápidamente por un ceño fruncido - ¡PERO LA VAJILLA DE TU ABUELA NO TIENE QUE SER TU MODO DE LLAMAR MI ATENCIÓN Y ESCUCHAR ALGO SOBRE TU PADRE!"_

Recordar esas palabras le dio una idea que no dudo en utilizar debido al imparable dolor.

- Ah… por favor hijo baja tu ki… si no lo haces por mí, entonces hazlo por… - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así no podía callar lo que su hijo quería escuchar – hazlo por Trunks, hazlo por papá – dijo con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro.

Sin esperar más, el pequeño saiyan dejó de elevar su ki a tal extremo y gracias a eso dejo que el dolor solo fuera un recuerdo del momento; sin lugar a dudas ese pequeño bultito de felicidad tenía cualidades sumamente especiales y poderosas, pero lo que más llegaría a sorprender es que él tal vez sabía que sus padres no estaban juntos.

Acariciándose por última vez su vientre, Pan le dedicó unas últimas palabras a su retoño.

- Al parecer tu sufres más de lo que tu padre y yo sufrimos – el dolor que era no tener a sus padres juntos ella lo había vivido en carne propia, pero la lejanía de sus padres era por causa de la muerte de uno; en cambio la separación de ella y Trunks era por otra razón, una que a él le tocaría resolver.

Sin duda criar a su hijo no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero si la situación lo ameritaba ella sería capaz de morir con tal de ver feliz y sin problemas a su sangre… a ese pequeño que seguro por gracia de la genética saiyan se parecería a Trunks y tendría una fuerza descomunal.

- Mi hijo… mi pequeño Trunks… ¡rayos!, a pesar de que me haya tratado mal no puedo dejar de amarlo – las palabras más sinceras en esa ocasión no podrían nunca ser más verdaderas… nunca serían más puras.

* * *

><p>- Así que Trunks y Pan tuvieron una pelea… - dijo el Maestro Roshi quién junto con Oolong y Puar habían ido de visita a Capsule Corp.<p>

- Si… la verdad no se dé que se pelearon, pero estoy segura de que lo arreglaran todo – Bulma mostraba un gran optimismo, sin duda los problemas internos de su hijo ya serían cosa del pasado, pero ahora le tocaba solucionar los errores del pasado solo y sin miedo alguno

- Oye Bulma, ¿Cuánto más crees que se tardará Trunks en llegar? – dijo revoloteando el pequeño Puar.

- Bueno eso depende de cuan grave sea el problema… - sin duda Trunks ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, pero una situación tan delicada no podía tomar tan solo unos segundos – Solo espero que sepan resolver sus diferencias.

Los cuatro personajes se encontraban en la sala de estar, acomodados cada uno en un sillón para mayor comodidad.

Tal vez no quisieran aceptarlo en ese momento, pero cuando Trunks regresara nada sería igual, todo sería diferente en la vida de cada uno de ellos.

- Bulma… - dijo Oolong al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga. Tal vez muchos años ya habían pasado desde que se conocieron, pero pareciera que tan solo ayer se hubieran conocido, hubieran vivido miles de aventuras al lado de Goku, hubieran visto que sin su amigo saiyan el mundo no sería igual – No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, Trunks sabrá cómo solucionar las cosas.

Nadie esperaba tales palabras del compañero de perversiones del Maestro Roshi, pero dicen que algunas veces los que dicen palabras de aliento en los momentos difíciles pueden ser algo diferentes de lo que demuestran o aparentan.

Sin esperar que el emotivo momento tuviera unos minutos de silencio, la quietud de la casa fue rota.

- ¡DEBO DARME PRISA! – dijo Trunks totalmente preocupado y a la velocidad más impresionante jamás antes vista.

- ¡Trunks! – fue lo único que los presentes fueron capaces de pronunciar al ver a quien más esperaban.

Mas el primogénito de Vegeta no tubo oídos para lo que sus amigos le decían. Antes de ser interrumpido él había aprovechado para subir a su habitación y empezar a organizar la búsqueda de su familia.

Su familia…

Era algo extraño de decir, pero podía decirlo sin pena alguna.

Su familia, su sangre, su amor…

- Bulma vayamos arriba para saber qué fue lo que pasó con estos muchachos – sugirió Muten Roshi quién se veía preocupado por la pareja al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>Abriendo la puerta sin que ningún obstáculo se le atravesara, Trunks entró corriendo para sacar todo lo que necesitaría para encontrar a Pan.<p>

Capsulas, mapas y la fotografía de Pan.

Esas eran las tres cosas que más útiles le serían para su viaje.

- ¡Trunks! – dijo Bulma desde el pasillo, para luego llegar a las habitación de Trunks y encontrarlo con una mochila y su inventario de cosas.

- No puedo hablar ahora mamá, debo partir lo más pronto posible – casi sin tiempo para hablar Trunks acomodaba las cosas sin freno, nada ni nadie era más importante en ese momento que Pan y su hijo.

- Trunks, por favor dime qué fue lo que paso con Pan – suplicó su madre mientras que los otros tres personajes dentro de la casa ya le habían dado alcance a la dueña de casa.

Sin parar de poner todo dentro de la mochila color azul oscuro Trunks se dio la vuelta y les dedicó una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

¡¿Y cómo serlo si el motivo de ella era la máxima de las dichas?

Paró de acomodar las cosas por un instante y se abrazó a su madre, se abrazó a aquella persona que le había hecho notar su error de hace años, se abrazó a quien le dio el valor de ir en busca del negro y la mezcla de colores.

- Por el momento solo puedo decirte, que prepares una nueva habitación… ahora serán tres las habitaciones que necesitaremos cuando regrese – una para Bulma, una para Trunks y Pan y la otra para su hijo.

Ninguna otra palabra bastó para que Bulma y los demás entendieran la indirecta. Un abrazó grupal, una colosal felicitación y unas lágrimas de parte de la futura abuela fueron todo lo que los tres avisados pudieron hacer ante tan tremenda noticia.

- Regresaré lo antes posible… - les dijo mientras se preparaba para salir por la ventana con la mochila en hombros – Regresaré con Pan y mi hijo antes de que pasen las dos semanas para nuestra boda.

Y salió.

Dio un brinco hacia el infinito cielo azul con el ocaso de su lado.

Las horas pasan tan rápido que la luz de un solo día nunca es suficiente, un solo día no sería suficiente para encontrar a su astuta prometida, pero pronto encontraría la forma de hacerlo.

"Tan solo espérenme un momento… espérenme Pan y… el pequeño más especial de mi vida"

Desapareciendo en la luz solar emprendió el viaje para encontrar su tesoro…

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_Un nuevo capi, un nuevo amanecer…_

_Ah… Trunks por fin pudo dejar atrás todo su pasado, pudo olvidar todo aquello que le hizo daño._

_Me la pasé buscando la mejor manera de hacer que Trunks se enterara de su paternidad y recordé que hubo mucho llanto, mucho Drama hace demasiados capítulos, por lo que decidí darle un toque humorístico y algo romántico a este cap._

_Gracias nuevamente… luego nos leemos._

_Bye Bye_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	15. Segunda oportunidad

Capitulo 15

"Segunda oportunidad"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Saiyan Girl Heart:<strong>

Cuando los personajes hablen en primera persona empezaré y terminaré todo con /

Y cuando no se encuentren significa que volvemos al formato de siempre.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasan tan rápido que la luz de un solo día nunca es suficiente, un solo día no sería suficiente para encontrar a su astuta prometida, pero pronto encontraría la forma de hacerlo.<p>

"Tan solo espérenme un momento… espérenme Pan y… el pequeño más especial de mi vida"

Desapareciendo en la luz solar emprendió el viaje para encontrar su tesoro…

* * *

><p>La primera semana…

Dicen que comenzar algo es a veces más fácil que terminarlo, pero esta vez es todo lo contrario.

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde comenzar a buscar a mi familia, no sé por dónde empezar buscar.

Empecé mi búsqueda hace como 2 días, 2 días durante los cuales me dediqué a viajar por todos los lugares habidos y por haber, pero como me hizo saber Pan antes de nuestra separación: "_- NO NOS VUELVAS A LASTIMAR… __**NO NOS BUSQUES, PORQUE NO ESTAREMOS DONDE INTENTES ENCONTRARNOS**__… AHORA LOS DOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS…"_

Mi familia parecía solo un sueño una vez más.

Un sueño que no sé si podré recuperar antes de la fecha fijada para regresar a casa en compañía de ellos.

Y su ki.

El ki de Pan era un viejo recuerdo debido a su reloj, el cual de seguro había sido mejorado para que no pudiera encontrarla, pero había una cosa que me ayudaba a progresar con mi misión… las historias.

Las milenarias y hermosas historias que seguramente a Pan se le habían quedado grabadas en el corazón como su rostro se había clavado en el mío.

Las historias de alguna forma dominaban en sus decisiones a Pan, por lo que no dudo que ella haya escogido el lugar donde se libraron estas grandes batallas para quedarse unos días.

Comencé a buscar en la casa de Gohan, pero olvidé que para Pan ese lugar sería demasiado obvio por lo que mi primera suposición fue incorrecta. La segunda hipótesis que saqué fue que había ido a la Capital del Sur debido a su primer trabajo como camarera y mecánica, pero también me equivoque consiguiendo un "gran saludo" de su "hermano".

"_- Michael… necesito que me ayudes con Pan – dije mientras que con los ojos rogaba por ser escuchado y atendido por el muchacho de cabello blanco._

_- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que necesitas, pero si es por mi hermanita te ayudaré – me dijo con esos ojos cafés preocupados y brillosos._

_- Pues… resulta que ella y yo nos peleamos por lo que… Pan se fue de la Capital – con la mirada oscura e intentado contener mis lágrimas alerté al chico que conocía tan bien a mi novia que ella no estaba en contacto conmigo._

_- Perdona que pregunte, pero ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?, si dentro de una semana y media se _casan –_ comentó él mientras hacía referencia a esa importante fecha en nuestro calendario._

_Con los ojos ocultos tras esa oscura mirada respondí con la verdad a ese joven que podría o no ayudarme._

_- Fue mi culpa… la traté muy mal y… creo que terminamos con nuestra relación… pero lo peor es que ahora no debo traerla solo a ella si no a alguien que yo no esperaba del todo… los quiero devuelta._

_No fueron necesarias las palabras, para que el camarero cogiera una sartén y me la encajara en la cabeza._

_- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!... pero mi hermana y su hijo no deben sufrir solo por tus errores así que te ayudaré en lo que pueda…"_

A pesar de que me dedicó un montón de palabras insultantes e hirientes lo comprendí ya que si yo tuviera una hermana o una "hermana postiza" no dudaría un segundo en salir a matar al que le hizo el daño para luego ir en su busca.

¿Creo que no me mató por qué le dije que nunca más la volvería a dañar, pero quién sabe?

En fin.

El me apoya en la Capital del Sur con noticias de mi familia, aunque al parecer esa Capital sería una de las últimas en ser frecuentada por Pan ya que el pasado no era algo que le agradara tanto a ella.

Ah… me tomará más trabajo del pensado en encontrarlos antes de que venza mi plazo para traerlos a casa… pero debo traerlos y nunca, nunca más dejarlos ir.

Al menos debo encontrarlos para decirles que los amo… /

* * *

><p>Ah…

Ahora que tengo un momento de descanso puedo admirar el imponente paisaje de este hermoso lugar.

Es increíble que todo haya provenido de un lugar como este, la verdad me intriga saber que pruebas habrá de las milenarias historias, quizás estén ocultas, pero con mi condición solo dispongo de un mes o dos para "jugar como niña".

La verdad creo que me aburriré cuando mi vientre sea más visible, pero no me quejo.

Los días me van sentando mejor conforme me instalo.

Hace como 2 días y algo más que desaparecí de la vida de Trunks y los demás. Hace 2 días que consigo estar sola desde el día en el que nos conocimos, no digo que sea bueno, pero es más… ¿tranquilo?

Siento que sin él, sin el padre de mi hijo o hija, tal vez encontré paz y bienestar. Tal vez encontré un lugar donde pueda sonreír al lado de mi bebé sin un minuto de obstáculo.

Pero hay cosas a las que aún debo acostumbrarme.

Mis cosas no entraron y terminaron de acomodarse del todo en esta modesta, pero linda casita, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas que me fueron comprando mis amigos las tuve que conservar encapsuladas gracias a la falta de espacio.

Una cama, una cómoda, una mesa, un asiento acolchado color blanco para una persona y una vasija con quien sabe que pieles de animal para usarlas como mantas. Estas posesiones fueron abandonadas aquí hace muchos años, tantos que no sabría desde hace cuanto este lugar se plagó de polvo.

Veo la estructura estilo chino con un lindo decorado en las puertas y ventanas y la decoración modesta pero humilde con un aire hogareño que hace apenas unas horas seguía cubierta por el polvo y me pongo nostálgica. Tan solo recuerdo a mi familia…

Las bellas historias de saiyans, de monstruos, de guerreros que hoy en día ya son solo un recuerdo siguen siendo de mi agrado por lo que salgo a entrenar hasta que pueda. Debo aprovechar al máximo mis últimos días, semanas o quizás este primer mes y el siguiente antes de perder mi figura para entrenar.

El entrenamiento me hace sentir viva, me hace sentir en compañía de mis padres, de mis abuelos, de mis parientes que se fueron de este mundo hace ya muchos años. Sin ellos yo debo ser fuerte para cuidarme sola.

Pero aún soy algo débil, me falta un camino largo por delante, pero…

Quiero fortalecerme para cuidar de mí y de mi hijo… quiero y voy a ser fuerte por él o ella. /

* * *

><p>El tercer día de búsqueda fue un fracaso muy estúpido.

Al parecer mi capacidad mental es un fiasco sin mi fuente de inspiración cerca de mí.

Volví a revisar todos los lugares que Pan frecuentaría, pero al parecer lo que menos quiere es acercarse a la ciudad. No puedo creer que ni un alma la haya visto por los alrededores de la Capital.

Temo pensar lo peor…

Tengo miedo de que ella y nuestro hijo no se encuentren bien.

Tengo miedo de verlos llorar.

No me perdonaría si algo malo les pasara ahora que por fin podré decirles cuanto me importan y que estuve mal con respecto a mis acciones de la noche anterior.

Quiero mirar los ojos azabaches de Pan y decirle que fui un estúpido, que yo soy el peor novio que existe y que ella es la mejor guerrera y mujer de la vida, ¡QUE ELLA!... es la razón de mí existir.

Bien me lo dijeron Gohan y mi padre en esa pesadilla que me impulsó a ver la realidad.

Tenía miedo…

Miedo del rechazo de mi padre.

Miedo del qué dirán.

Miedo de que mi mejor amigo no estuviera de acuerdo.

Miedo de no poder controlarme.

Desde muy corta edad comprendí que mi sangre saiyan es más fuerte, más oscura y predomina con mayor furor en mis venas, en mi cuerpo…

Cuando peleo me siento maravillosamente, pero cuando la paz me inunda no soy capaz de negarme ese momento de tranquilidad. Ahora que lo pienso…

Al ya no tener enemigos ¿yo me habré inventado a mi lado oscuro para batallar con alguien?

Mmmm… quizás sí, quizás no…

La única verdad absoluta es que amo a mi familia y llegaré hasta el fin del mundo y de los tiempos para hallarlos. /

* * *

><p>Se cumplieron los 3 días…

Ya van alrededor de 3 días desde que juré no volver a llorar si no era de felicidad y todo por una pelea que no sé si fue verbal o un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No sé si pelee yo o peleó mi hijo.

Creo que he llegado al punto donde debo admitir que… es algo difícil… hacerlo sola… soñar y ser feliz sin la familia de mi bebé a su lado.

Me duele admitirlo pero extraño a mi amigos y lo extraño a él.

Extraño a la madre que Bulma es para mí, extraño al Maestro Roshi ya que con sus perversiones me hacía sonreír, extraño a Oolong con su competitividad extrema, extraño a Puar con sus revoloteos y cuentos sobre él y su viejo amigo Yamcha.

Pero por sobretodo y todos, lo extraño a él, a Trunks… llegué al punto donde sufro mi perdida.

Extraño su voz dulzona en la mañana, extraño sus caricias infaltables, sus gritos, su penetrante mirada, su respiración cada que despierto incitándome a besarlo y a…

Mas no debo acercarme a él… no quiero exponerme al peligro una vez más, aun peor en mi condición la cual va más o menos en cuanto a la parte física.

Al parecer mi estado mejora como empeora con el tiempo. Es algo complicado de entender.

El ki de mi bebé es gigantesco por lo que suele dañarme en ocasiones que son al azar "si eso es cuando es una miniatura, no quiero saber cómo será cuando pueda patearme".

Pero tal vez lo que me cambió en este embarazo es mi peso, los terribles antojos, los dolores agudos y los deseos.

¡Mi peso aumentó como unos 2 kilos! Y eso que no como tanto como lo hacía en Capsule Corp.

Pero algo que tal vez me abruma un poco…

La verdad no sé como vaya a ser mi hijo debido a que no puedo acercarme a una máquina para ecografías, ¡todas explotan por tan tremendo poder!, pero por lo que puedo deducir será un muchacho o una pequeña grande y fuerte "como su madre o como… su padre… ¡da igual!".

La cara del Doctor Sito fue la más grande y sorpresiva que haya visto.

"_-Señorita Son… ahora conoceremos a su pequeño – me dijo el Doctor mientras se colocaba un par de guantes blancos._

_- ¡Esta bien!, ¡pero apúrese que ya no aguanto! – las ansias por conocer al que formaría parte de la familia Brief Son me superaban, quería ver a mi hijo o hija._

_Recostándome en la camilla para que el Doctor procediera con la ecografía, remangué mi polera dejando mi vientre libre al tacto de la máquina._

_- Bueno sentirás algo de frío… pero es normal ya que la máquina no viene con calefacción jajá – rió el Doctor, pero cuando la máquina rozó mi vientre esta explotó desde pantalla hasta cable eléctrico, lo cual me hizo pegar un grito al cielo debido al susto._

_Echando humos de los cabellos y con una expresión absoluta de sorpresa él solo alcanzó a decirme – No sabía que su hijo tenía tal potencial – acto seguido para desmayarse por el reciente acontecimiento"_

Jajajajajajajajá, tan solo con recordar la cara que el Doctor puso me da un ataque de risa… pero bueno el punto es que mi hijo o hija es realmente fuerte de eso no cabe duda.

Siguiendo con mis claros síntomas de embarazo.

Mis antojos…

¡Ayer comí Cola de Pausaurus con queso fundido!

Tal vez sea asqueroso para algunos, pero el día de ayer me supo a gloria ya que me costó conseguir mi comida dada la lluvia interminable que azotó a esta región del Este.

Los platillos con queso, chocolate, crema y engrudo… ¡ME ENCANTAN CON TODO! (se cae de cabeza el público que lee y la autora también por los comentarios de Pan dado que ella odiaba el engrudo ).

Pero lo único que no puedo evitar se hizo más tolerable.

Los dolores agudos no son tan graves desde que encontré una solución rápida para calmarlos.

- "AH" – los dolores regresaron como en la mañana, pero con tan solo decir – Tu padre te quiere, Trunks te quiere – se calma y el dolor se aleja sin más, como ahora lo compruebo nuevamente.

Mi hijo adora a su padre… no puedo evitar emocionarme ya que al menos se parece en eso a mí de momento.

La verdad no sé si Trunks quisiera a nuestro hijo, pero si no lo hiciera yo le daría el amor del mundo multiplicado por 2.

Y para finalizar con mis síntomas, el deseo.

No sé porque pero desde hace 2 días siento un deseo de compañía imparable.

Quiero sentirme protegida y en compañía de alguien.

Pero no de cualquiera si no de él… del padre de mi hijo.

Deseo correr a sus brazos para sentir el deseo abandonar mi cuerpo por un segundo, pero si lo hiciera dañaría a mi hijo y a mi casi reconstruido corazón… /

* * *

><p>Este es el desafío más grande que tendré en mi vida.

Si vivir sin Pan me está matando lentamente, vivir sin mi hijo será el mismísimo infierno.

Ahora mis conflictos son más grandes que mi razón ya que es el día número 4 de mi búsqueda.

Conflictos: 10%

Avances: 5%

Progreso y éxito: 0%

Soledad: 85%

Según las estadísticas que desarrollé en medio de mi descanso de 30 minutos diarios, mi soledad es lo único con promedio sobresaliente, es lo único que se encuentra sobre el promedio de 50 puntos.

Desearía con toda mi alma que esta cifra fuera la del Progreso y el éxito obtenido en mi búsqueda, mas a pesar de que revise en el antiquísimo escondite de la Patrulla Roja "el cual estaba en ruinas" hasta donde sería la batalla contra Cell en este mundo no encontré ni rastro de ellos, ni siquiera encontré a alguien que me pudiera decir si había visto a Pan.

Pareciera como si Pan fuera un fantasma ante los ojos de la gente. ¿¡Cómo era posible que nadie la haya visto!

¡Sin embargo no me rendiré!, aun tengo mucho por lo cual debo encontrar a mi familia y cuando logre encontrarlos… nos haremos nuestra primera fotografía.

Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y con una simple foto se podía derrochar más amor que con un diccionario entero.

Y mi fotografía favorita…

La fotografía que llevé conmigo para que diera frutos en las pistas solo me sirve de apoyo para no derramar más lágrimas.

Pan se veía tan hermosa ese día.

La llevé a cenar ese día esperando reunir el valor de decirle que se casara conmigo, pero me acobardé, sin embargo se lo pedí después y ella aceptó… aún así recordar su dulce rostro me hace sentir fatal…

"_- Te ves muy hermosa… - dije esperando a que Pan terminara de dar una vuelta para mostrarme su bella figura._

_Su vestido era color vino, su escote sugerente pero aceptable, sus piernas desnudas desde los muslos para abajo._

_Era una Diosa Griega en persona, no había duda que superaba con creces a cualquier supermodelo._

_Su figura y su rostro angelical pero duro a la vez no eran lo único que la hacía especial._

_Su mente, su fuerza, su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón._

_Las cuatro cosas que en Pan se podían observar con un brillo inigualable._

_- Trunks ¿A dónde iremos esta noche? – me preguntó con una sonrisa impactante._

_Y eso fue todo, no hubo cena ni declaración ya que me puse a besar a Pan y cuando ya nos hallábamos en su cama supe que nos quedaríamos con el estomago vacio. _

_Después de amarnos como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo miré a Pan y me dije._

"_Tal vez mi miedo me impulsó a pasar al postre antes de la cena, pero algún día juró que serás mía, mi esposa" "_

Esa noche le tomé la foto al entrar a su casa antes de todo lo ocurrido y supe que nunca me cansaría de mirarla… de amarla.

Ahora recordando que mi familia está sola…

¿Estarán bien?

¿Qué comerán?

¿Pan tendría un lugar donde dormir sin ocasionarse dolor?

Me pregunté todo esto antes de volar hasta las Montañas Yumi.

Buscaría en las tres Montañas más importantes del mundo o al menos para Pan y para mí.

Montañas Yumi. Donde todo comenzó.

Montañas Portes du cœur. Donde nos prometimos amarnos eternamente.

Montañas Paoz. Donde su corazón corría salvajemente en la espesura de los bosques.

Esas cuatro montañas albergaban en su interior grandes historias que llamarían a Pan a pasar unos días allí o de lo contrario a quedarse a vivir.

Solo quiero pensar que estoy cada vez más cerca de mi familia… y que pronto los podré ver. /

* * *

><p>El día cuatro paso volando.

Hoy pude controlar mis terribles antojos y fui a pescar como cuando era niña.

Me metí en el lago más cercano y comprobé que los peces más grandes habitaban en él.

El pez más enorme que en mi vida hubiera visto me atacó, pero esta por demás decir que yo sola puede convertirlo en sushi.

Por un momento me sentí toda una aventurera.

Mi más grande aventura tal vez sea ser madre, pero por ahora vivir en este lugar tan hermoso será mi aventura más reciente y la que siempre recordaré diciéndome que este es el lugar a donde pertenezco y a donde mis recuerdos siempre pertenecieron.

Tener cada mañana al sol sacándome de mis sueños es un dulce despertar.

Tener un paisaje formidable y amplio llenando mis ojos de color.

Tener la oportunidad de recomenzar mi vida.

Pero… aun me queda algo pendiente.

A pesar de haber odiado a Trunks en esos duros momentos, siento que no puedo odiarlo… que no puedo dejar de amarlo como lo hago.

¡Por qué no consigo sacarlo de mi mente!

Pienso en que tal vez algo malo le estaba pasando y que ahora debe estar arrepentido, pero otro lado de mi ser quiere convencerme de que él no está arrepentido y que cada palabra pronunciada en ese encuentro fue verdad y no un espejismo. Que fue lo sentía y nada más.

- Quiero dejar de amarte… pero no puedo – digo al aire esperando que Trunks lo escuche mas sé que no lo hará - Quiero enfocarme en fijar mi odio en tu persona, mas no puedo, no puedo odiar al que me ayudó a formar un ser como el que llevo en mi vientre… no puedo odiar a quien mi hijo ama tanto.

La locura me está dominando, pero estoy firme en mi decisión de no volver con él.

Aunque Trunks viniera con mil rosas y miles de besos no lo perdonaría. Tal vez le dejaría formar parte de la vida de su hijo, pero de la mía solo sería un vago recuerdo del que no se si él se acordará algún día.

A pesar de que lo amo no volvería con él por miedo a sufrir. /

* * *

><p>5 días…

Ya pasaron 5 días desde que la búsqueda no tuvo resultado alguno.

¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO PUEDA ENCONTRAR UN MÍSERA PISTA!

Ya revisé las Montañas Yumi y las Montañas Portes du Coeur. Pero sobra decir que ni el aroma agridulce de su presencia pude sentir en esos lugares donde esperaba encontrar algo.

- Soy un imbécil – me digo a mí mismo.

Estoy en la entrada a las Montañas Paoz para comenzar a buscar hasta en el último de los rincones de esta extensa zona.

Parándome en el suave césped me lanzo hacía atrás para tocar el suelo y descansar de mi viaje, el cual no sé si algún día vaya a dar frutos.

¿Pan estará bien?

Su ki no fue detectado por nadie en los últimos días lo que logra preocuparme hasta límites incalculables. Su presencia no existe en la Tierra en estos momentos lo cual preocupa a todos y no solamente a mí.

El Maestro Roshi.

Él único que es capaz de detectar el ki a parte de Pan y yo.

Desde que se enteró que Pan era la hija de Gohan se podría decir que tomó mucho cariño hacia esa jovencita que fue nieta de uno de sus mejores discípulos.

Por lo tanto el me ayuda en el lado Norte y Oeste dado que no puedo estar en todo lugar.

Por un momento pensé en subir al Palacio de Kamisama para ver si puedo saber donde se encuentra Pan, pero recordé que desde hace mucho tiempo que la Tierra esta desamparada y sin el cuidado de un Dios, quizás esa es la razón por la cual las Capitales no terminan de levantarse aun de su desgracia.

Pero para encontrar lo más pronto a mi familia…

Todo tiene que ver con el ki.

El Ki de Pan es el mapa que me guiaría a…

- ¡CÓMO NO LO PENSÉ ANTES! – me levanto bruscamente ante mi nuevo descubrimiento el cual podría o no ayudarme a dar con mi familia.

Cerrando los ojos y concentrándome totalmente en los seres vivos que me rodean empiezo a buscar a mi hijo.

Su pequeño ki tal vez no sea muy fuerte de momento, pero estoy seguro de que si me concentro quizá logre…/

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto…<em>

El día pasaba lento y calmado cual canción de cuna en el medio de ese frondoso bosque de milenios pasados.

La suave brisa era reconfortante y un alivio para el alma y cuerpo de un residente en tan caóticas, pero hermosas situaciones de la vida diaria en las montañas.

Así, la única persona capaz de sobrevivir en ellas y amar a su nuevo hogar, daba un paseo para calmar su aburrimiento matutino, el cual solo consistía en encontrar el sustento para ese día largo de quehaceres.

- Ah… esto es una tortura no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que almorzar el día de hoy – decía Pan mientras caminaba por el sendero que conducía a su nueva casa… aquella en la que solo vivían dos personas, bueno dos en uno si se puede decir.

Ella no se arrepentía de haber ido a vivir a esas montañas; nada era malo dentro de ellas.

El paisaje sin duda era hermoso y los primeros 5 días que paso dentro de esas montañas la habían hecho muy feliz al ver una que otra prueba que existían de las historias de Bulma y de su Abuelito.

El Sol, las nubes, las aves, el agua o un río eran un calmante para cualquiera. Sin duda era un día muy hermoso vivir allí.

Con tan solo levantar la vista, como queriendo pedir inspiración al cielo se dijo así misma que era un día especial, no sabía porque… solo lo presentía.

- Creo que saldré de cacería, a lo mejor encuentro otro Pausaurus para hacer "Cola a las Brasas" – acariciándose el vientre le preguntó a su hijo – Y tú qué dices… ¿Te gustaría que lo acompañemos con unas Ranas de 7 colores?

La sonrisa de aprobación en su rostro fue prueba irrefutable de que su decisión había sido tomada.

Emprendiendo el camino de regreso para cambiar su corto tejano y su camiseta roja por ropa más cómoda, Pan no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que su escondite pronto perdería su identidad.

Que pronto volvería a ver a ese alguien que le enseñó a amar.

A ese saiyan que no quería serlo.

* * *

><p>Su ceño fruncido daba claras señales de su intento por encontrar hasta el ki más pequeño dentro de las Montañas Paoz.<p>

La concentración y el esfuerzo que Trunks estaba haciendo eran sorprendentes ya que sin querer hacerlo se había transformado en Súper Saiyan… había llamado a su guerrero interno para que lo ayudara con tan difícil, pero gratificante tarea.

El aura que emanaba de su cuerpo cubierto por el color de los reyes, era claramente como las llamas del infierno. Pequeñas piedras levitaban hasta su cabeza para luego desaparecer en forma de polvo y su poder no hacía más que marcar el suelo.

Empezaba a desesperarse.

Un gruñido se escapó de la boca del saiyan mientras intentaba enfocarse más en la energía de su hijo. Sin duda debería distinguirse con un toque o mezcla del ki de Pan y el suyo, debía distinguirse ese niño a no ser que…

Sus puños cerrados fuertemente eran claramente obra de la impaciencia y de la idea que acaba de cruzar por su cabeza.

"Si mi hijo está…"

La desesperanza, la tristeza y la ira se apoderaron de él, pero aún así no freno en su deber.

- Por favor, por favor… - con los ojos cerrados rogaba detectar la energía de su hijo – Por favor… escúchame hijo soy papá.

La última plegaría para que sus miedos no se confirmaran.

Y la lágrima que no faltó en ese momento de sentimientos negativos.

* * *

><p>Su alegre tararear la distanciaba del mundo entero, la distanciaba de cualquier calamidad que la rodeara.<p>

Sin embargo, el segundo residente en la casa de estilo chino había detectado a alguien a la distancia… a alguien que a pesar de haberlo tratado mal sin saber de su existir él o ella lo amaba.

Su tamaño tal vez sería el de un guisante, pero su corazón y su amor hacia las dos personas que primero conoció eran más grandes que el mismo Sistema Solar.

Y ella su madre, tenía que darse cuenta que el error de su padre solo fue eso, un error que no se volvería a repetir.

Pan estaba en la puerta de la casita de estilo chino cuando de repente sintió el más grande dolor proveniente de su vientre. El poder que su hijo estaba expulsando era abominable, casi aterrador.

- AH – se la escuchaba gritar mientras caía agarrada del marco de la puerta - ¿Qué… qué me está pasando?

Pan sufría gracias al poder de su hijo, sin duda la lastimaba, pero no podía hacer nada… el pequeño quería ser escuchado por ambos.

- Trunks te quiere, papá te quiere – al usar las palabras que supuestamente calmarían a su hijo solo recibió un nuevo incremento de poder – AH.

Al parecer su hijo lo sabía, pero ella no. El pequeño que vivía en su vientre sabía que su padre estaba cerca y lo llamaba, lo llamaba a encontrarse con él y con su madre.

El pequeño o pequeña quería un reencuentro… y le ayudaría a Trunks, le ayudaría a su padre.

* * *

><p>Pero al pasar unos momentos, volvió a derramar otra lágrima.<p>

Mas esa lágrima no era de tristeza, ésta salió de sus ojos para cerrar su búsqueda, ya los había encontrado, ya había sentido a su familia a lo lejos, en lo profundo y claro del bosque montañoso.

- ¡Allí están! – abrió sus ojos dejando salir un brillo de felicidad y emoción claramente visible.

Lo había sentido.

Había sentido el ki de su hijo, la mezcla de su ki y el de Pan había resaltado dejándolo más que asombrado por su poder.

¡Su poder era extraordinario!

Su hijo era fuerte, pero la mayor alegría era el haberlos encontrado, el haber dado frutos en su búsqueda.

Sin esperar un segundo más, salió disparado por los aires para encontrarse con ellos con su familia.

"Gracias, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad"

Nada parecía más hermoso ni se sentía de esa manera… nada lo alegraba más que el saber que su razón de existir estaba bien, o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

><p>Mientras ella… sufría para bien.<p>

- AH, por favor… - Pan estaba sufriendo de una manera agobiante, el dolor que le provocaba su hijo era interminable y podía jurar que aumentaba su poder a cada instante.

Gemidos, gritos y gestos de dolor acompañaban a la guerrera en su sufrimiento, sin embargo no pedía ayuda ya que sabía que no había nadie dentro de esas montañas… hace ya varios años que las montañas Paoz solo eran habitadas por dinosaurios y animales salvajes.

Solo eran habitadas por recuerdos.

En eso no pudo resistir más el peso de su cuerpo y agarrada al marco de la puerta cayó de rodillas con una mano en el suelo.

Su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos abiertos eran las únicas partes de su cuerpo que podía aun sentir.

La desconexión con la energía de los demás se perdió para ella… solo sentía a su hijo y su propio ki descender y ascender en una batalla interna madre e hijo inconscientemente.

- Bebé… tranquilízate… lastimas a mamá.

Pero ni siquiera mil palabras podrían hacer que su hijo dejara de incrementar su poder, sin duda no pararía hasta reunirse con su padre.

No pararía hasta ayudar a que sus padres se ayuden.

* * *

><p>En medio de su vuelo paso la casa de Gohan y otra en la que según Pan ella había vivido con Videl durante sus primeros 9 años.<p>

Solo quedaba una opción y definitivamente en esa otra casa se encontraban ellos.

La casa de Goku.

Esa pequeña casa donde todo había comenzado era el escondite de su familia… de su amada familia.

- Allí están… - no podía evitar estar feliz y preocupado, todo parecía una nueva oportunidad para él, pero… ¿Pan le daría la oportunidad también?

"Si ella me odia… lo entenderé… pero no sé qué haré sin poder volver a verla como mía… como mi pareja… no se qué haré con este amor que no se irá a mi olvido"

Palabras que parecían poemas bailaban en los pensamientos de Trunks. Le decían cosas hermosas con las cuales podría enamorar a cualquiera… pero ¿funcionarían con Pan?

"Ni siquiera mil palabras pueden darme una disculpa de sus labios… no la merezco, pero por mi hijo… por él o ella juro… volver a enamorar a su madre"

Un lindo juramento entre una familia que pronto estaría unida.

* * *

><p>-Ah… por fa…vor… ya no lo resisto… - el poder de su hijo era sorprendente, sin duda superaba un poco a la misma madre, pero lo suficiente como para dañarla sin que pudiera defenderse.<p>

Pan creía que si el poder de su hijo continuaba con ese aumento la mataría… pero lo peor su hijo corría un gran riesgo seguro sin saber lo que hacía.

* * *

><p>Con forme más se acercaba a la casa del abuelo de Pan, sentía el ki de su hijo ascender de una forma brutal.<p>

"Este poder…"

La energía de su hijo era sin duda extraordinaria, pero…

"Si su ki sigue en aumento podría… podría"

Podría hacer algo de lo que estaba seguro nunca se perdonaría por haberlos dejado ir.

"Podrían morir ambos"

* * *

><p>Procurando combatir para no dejar que su hijo y ella se fueran con Emmasama, Pan se sostenía con fuerza del marco y con su mano en el suelo.<p>

"¿Por qué mi hijo está haciendo esto?"

No pudiendo contener el daño que su cuerpo había recibido internamente escupió sangre, sangre que empezaba a preocuparla.

- No… hijo para me estas matando, nos estas matando… - la dulzura que brotaba de sus labios era la única manera de hablar, a pesar de que podría acabar con sus vidas.

* * *

><p>- Su ki cada vez es más fuerte debo darme prisa…<p>

Trunks volaba a todo lo que la velocidad le permitía para evitar un desastre.

* * *

><p>- No… debo hacer algo… o de lo contrario…<p>

La mano que estaba en el suelo la levantó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (esfuerzo saiyan XD) y la puso sobre su reloj oculta ki preparándose para ser descubierta.

* * *

><p>- Si no llego en este momento ellos…<p>

En tan solo segundos estaría en la casa de Goku, pero los segundos eran muy pocos para frenar el dolor.

* * *

><p>"Ya no lo resisto más"<p>

Quiso tirar de su reloj para que alguien viniera a su rescate, de lo contrario allí terminaría la historia de Pan y de su familia.

"Pero si lo hago… él… lo volveré a ver"

Los recuerdos la llenaron como mostrándole esos maravillosos 6 o ahora 7 meses de noviazgo, mostrándole su rostro, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, su todo.

"Trunks… verte y sufrir al hacerlo será el costo por mi vida y la de mi hijo"

Estaba a punto de quitarse el reloj, de no ser por qué de repente su hijo bajó su ki a un nivel bajo lo cual le permitió descansar por un momento. Ahora había recuperado el contacto con el mundo, podía sentir el ki de otras personas y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás.

- Pan…

Esa voz… esa voz era inconfundible.

Era la voz del causante de su huida, del padre de su hijo, de su amor y su dolor…

Se dio la vuelta rogando porque fuera una ilusión, pero no, allí estaba él.

- Trunks…

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_¡Tarán! Aquí el comienzo del final en esta bella historia._

_Ni yo lo creo, pero es la verdad T.T_

_Este que no fue mi primer fic, pero será el primero al que le daré un digno final, pronto llegará a su fin en al menos unos 2 capítulos más o eso tengo pensado dado que nuestros personajes ya sufrieron bastante (ya sé que les dije que no diría cuantos caps. faltan, pero no me resistí ^_^)_

_Bueno como siempre agradecer los reviews y esperar su participación en los futuros fics en los cuales intentaré siempre apegarme a la historia (a menos que sea un UA, ya veremos), gracias por su preferencia._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	16. El perro, el amo y la sangre

Capitulo 16

"El perro, el amo y la sangre:

La guerrera de cristal es más dura que un diamante"

…

"Ya no lo resisto más"

Quiso tirar de su reloj para que alguien viniera a su rescate, de lo contrario allí terminaría la historia de Pan y de su familia.

"Pero si lo hago… él… lo volveré a ver"

Los recuerdos la llenaron como mostrándole esos maravillosos 6 o ahora 7 meses de noviazgo, mostrándole su rostro, sus ojos azules, su cuerpo, su todo.

"Trunks… verte y sufrir al hacerlo será el costo por mi vida y la de mi hijo"

Estaba a punto de quitarse el reloj, de no ser por qué de repente su hijo bajó su ki a un nivel bajo lo cual le permitió descansar por un momento. Ahora había recuperado el contacto con el mundo, podía sentir el ki de otras personas y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba detrás.

- Pan…

Esa voz… esa voz era inconfundible.

Era la voz del causante de su huida, del padre de su hijo, de su amor y su dolor…

Se dio la vuelta rogando porque fuera una ilusión, pero no, allí estaba él.

- Trunks…

Su mirada se cruzó mágicamente con la de ella y supo que su sorpresa había sido total al verla en ese lugar… al encontrarla.

Sin embargo el silencio.

El silencio de esa familia reunida, el silencio de sus corazones, incluso el silencio de la naturaleza parecía eterno. Ni la suave brisa emitía sonido alguno… todo quería ser transmitido por los ojos, por la mirada.

El azul que la embriagaba…

El negro que lo cautivaba…

Y la mezcla de colores que sorprendentemente sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Hablaban con la mirada.

El azul intentaba transmitirles sus deseos por ser perdonado y aceptado como alguien en sus vidas.

Y ellos, el negro y la mezcla de colores intentaban de alguna forma disculparlo, de volver a amarlo como antes. Pero…

Ella no pudo seguir con la aclaración de miradas. Dándose la vuelta, sin abandonar su lugar en el suelo, bajó la cabeza derramando un par de lágrimas, todo gracias a que le costaba revivir ese trago amargo.

- Pan – intentó acercarse cuidadosamente el arrepentido con la esperanza de que su disculpa fuera aceptada.

-…

Mas ella no quería o no podía responderle. Dado su silencio, la mezcla azulinegra prosiguió con su plan, el cual le daría una familia unida según lo ideado.

Pan intentó levantarse al ver a Trunks acercarse, el marco de la puerta le sirvió como apoyo, pero cuando se pudo quedar parada…

- AH - el dolor en su vientre regreso con la intensidad de hace unos instantes, provocando que su caída de rodillas y sus gritos fueran como dagas en el corazón de Trunks.

Juraba que podía oler la sangre derramada.

La sangre guerrera nunca le había importado tanto, no le había dado importancia hasta que entendió su significado y verla sufrir después de saber que la amaba, era puro tormento.

Y al reaccionar, Trunks viendo como Pan sufría, no lo dudo por mucho tiempo, no quería verla padecer dolor.

- PAN – corrió rápidamente los pocos metros que los separaban, y sin esperar una confirmación la cargó en sus brazos - ¿¡Qué es lo que tienes Pan!

Gruñidos y la respiración entrecortada fueron la respuesta que Pan le dio a Trunks. Quería que se fuera, ahora desconfiaba de él y le dolía saber que aun después de todo...

- Suéltame… - le dijo con dificultad al padre de su hijo – Por favor déjame…

Los ojos tan negros como la noche, estaban entrecerrados gracias al esfuerzo por resistir ese poder abrumador. Pero lo miraban, no apartaban la vista de los del ojiazul, a pesar de su cansancio.

Y él… no podía decirle que la dejaría ir porque… sería una mentira, sería la mentira más cruel y mentirosa que le podría decir. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que NUNCA le volvería a engañar a ese rostro, a esa niña, a su mujer.

Apartándole un mechón de cabello en su bello rostro, la acabó de enloquecer con una profunda y sincera mirada... una mirada que daba pie para que le dijera:

- Nunca… me escuchas… nunca… - la negación más hermosa que podía regalarle a su familia - Nunca los dejaré… nunca.

Pan se sorprendió por tales palabras, ¿él la seguía amando?, si habían terminado porque él ya no la amaba o… le había mentido para que se alejara; sin querer evitarlo se enfureció más.

"¡Cómo es posible que idearás un plan tan estúpido Trunks!"

Le molestaba que Trunks no había pensado bien en su actuar esa noche, le irritaba saber que todo eso lo había hecho por una x o z razón que nada tenía que ver con su relación (?).

"¡¿Pero qué demonios es lo que querías?"

Pan insistía en su ¿liberación?, quería que la soltará… no quería sentir el toque de sus manos ahora que lo analizaba de esa forma.

"Sin embargo…"

Pan no podía ignorar esas palabras, su corazón pedía a gritos que por lo menos le respondiera bien esa confesión que en el fondo sonaba a verdad.

- AH… - se retorció por el dolor – Sigues siendo tan terco y tonto como siempre… - le dijo esbozando una sonrisa para luego regresar a su cara adolorida.

Tal vez lo odiara en esos momentos, pero por su hijo y los momentos maravillosos que pasaron juntos se esforzó en regalarle un sonrisa.

En cuanto a Trunks:

Esa sonrisa le hizo sentir un gran alivio interior, sin embargo cuando volvió a ver la cara de dolor que Pan tenía no se lo esperó más y entró en la casa de estilo Chino para dejarla descansar.

No pudo evitar observar por instantes diminutos, pero significativos el cambio que la casa de Goku presentaba gracias a su nieta.

Los muebles parecían casi nuevos, la cama perfectamente tendida y sin arruga alguna lucia como si se hubiera medido lentamente cada centímetro para evitar error alguno, el marco de la ventana y la puerta perfectamente limpios y sin motas de polvo.

- AH – volvió a gritar Pan haciendo reaccionar a Trunks para recostarla sobre la cama.

La dejó con una delicadeza aplastante calculando cada detalle, cada lugar de la cama que el cuerpo de su guerrera tocaba… cada parte de ella que había "cambiado" algo en esa semana.

Su rostro seguía siendo la mezcla de dulzura y "amargura" que la caracterizaba como Son Pan Satán (lado Son dulce, lado Satán "amargo"), su vientre estaba levemente empezando a abultarse y sentirse más duro, sus piernas seguían teniendo esa perfección que extrañaba y sus ojos seguían siendo la oscura noche apasionada que le encantaba.

Pero lamentablemente el dolor que padecía en esos momentos no le permitía observar la perfección, la obra maestra que Gohan y Videl habían formado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía mal.

Le dolía saber que Pan tenía complicaciones con su embarazo, dados los últimos acontecimientos era lo único que podría estar ocasionando el agudo dolor era por su culpa, pero…

"Será que el rayo de energía que le lancé…

_- NO TE ACERQUES PAN – su tono era lúgubre y carecía de toda dulzura que Trunks siempre tenía con Pan – NO TE ATREVAS A DAR UN PASO MÁS…_

_- Pero que te sucede Trunks ¿Estás bien?... – Pan dio un solo paso y ese movimiento provocó que el ki de Trunks aumentara furiosamente, era claro que él no la quería cerca de él._

_- TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS – su voz definitivamente no era la que siempre usaba, se oía enojado, se oía triste, se oía derrotado… - Si te acercas un solo milímetro más no responderé por mis acciones…_

_- Pero Trunks… - sin importarle las palabras de su novio empezó a acercarse y… - AAHHHH – Trunks le había lanzado un rayo de energía directamente en el pecho lo cual hizo que Pan cayera y que él se diera la vuelta._

_- TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS – los ojos de Trunks asustaron a Pan como nunca antes lo habían hecho, era la primera vez que esos ojos eran duros con ella… la primera vez que Trunks se mostraba enfadado con ella y la había herido sin que fuera en una batalla._

_Con una gran confusión y un dolor insoportable, Pan posó sus ojos en los de Trunks con una sola pregunta, la más dolorosa dado los últimos acontecimientos - ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste Trunks?... – el enfado era notorio, pero la tristeza dominaba aquellos bellos ojos azabache… aquellos que no querían soltar más lágrimas.._

_- Te lo advertí Pan… ahora no te vuelvas a acercar… - la fría indiferencia de Trunks dolía como mil demonios, pero cuando hay algo importante de por medio no existe el tiempo para sentir dolor."_

Los recuerdos empezaron a salir sin compasión, solo recordaban ese mal rato que pasaron ambos o mejor dicho esa familia.

Todo cobraba un nuevo significado conforme Trunks analizaba el pasado. Todo tenía sentido cuando contemplaba los errores que no debía volver a cometer.

Cada golpe le dolía más… cada mentira le hacía sentir una desgracia, una basura… un indigno. Indigno de de su belleza, indigno de su amor, indigno de su inteligencia, indigno de ella… lo hacía el menos indicado para reclamar un ángel como Pan.

Un ángel que sufría.

Un ángel que partiría en dos el corazón de este enamorado si llegaba a pasarle algo. Si el rayo de energía la había lastimado… ¿sería eso o lo otro la causa de su sufrir?

El rayo que le lanzó regresó a sus recuerdos, solo para recordarle su aún más grande torpeza.

"A pesar de eso… el golpe fue peor…

_- ¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?... TRUNKS NO PUEDO CREERLO… - Trunks había desviado la mirada cuando le dijo a Pan que ya no la amaba, por lo que ella se acerco sin que nada le importara para posar sus ojos sobre los de Trunks – NO PUEDO CREERLO… DÍMELO DE FRENTE… NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO ME AMES… ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR EN DOS SEMANAS!_

_Trunks obedeció a Pan mirándola sin dudar, pero en lugar de decir palabra alguna la había golpeado en el estomago, ocasionando que ella cayera de rodillas sosteniéndose el vientre por la falta de aire._

_- No… no nos vamos a casar… no entiendes que no te amo… - esas palabras estaban provocando la salida de más lágrimas. ¡Qué le estaba pasando a Trunks! ¡Él nunca se atrevería a golpear a una mujer y mucho menos si ella fuera la hija de Gohan además de su prometida!_

_Ese golpe le había afectado mucho a Pan, no sabía si lloraba por las palabras de Trunks, por el tremendo dolor corporal o porque Trunks podía haber hecho algo imperdonable en su interior… algo que tal vez empeoraría su condición._

_- Trunks… que hiciste… - miraba hacia abajo… no quería ver que su amor le decía que la odiaba._

_- Es lo mejor para ambos Pan… por mucho que te duela, deberás aceptarlo - Trunks se había dado la vuelta nuevamente dejando de mirar a su amada, a la chica que le había hecho sentir especial, a su Panny… a su preciosa mujer._

_- No lo entiendo… - dejo de mirar el suelo mojado por lágrimas y vio a Trunks – ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO TRUNKS?... ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE? – las lágrimas saltaban de su rostro debido a sus movimientos e intentos por levantarse._

_- Lo hice porque no entendías mis palabras…"_

"Lo hice porque… porque no sabía lo que tenía antes de perderlo"

Al terminar de ver sus errores mentalmente se dio cuenta de que su error le había costado más caro de lo que pensaba. Le había costado una vida que muchos desearían con siquiera disfrutar de ella unos segundos, él la tenía para décadas y sin embargo, lo perdió todo por un mal plan, por no poder ver más allá de la sangre.

La sangre es más espesa que el agua… pero aún así el agua mojaba al más mínimo roce… las lágrimas eran el agua que más había sentido a lo largo de su vida, las que más había amado y despreciado.

Sin querer o poder evitarlo, empezó a derramar lágrimas junto con Pan, ella por el dolor y él por culpabilidad; ya no podía soportarlo… sabía que le había hecho daño y uno tal vez irreparable (?).

Ahora quería que los golpes se le fueran devueltos sin excusa, quería sufrir aún más que ella. El masoquismo sonaba tan bien ahora, que no dudaría en arrojarse por un barranco después de que Pan estuviera mejor.

No sabía cómo hacer que el dolor cesara, pero intentaría algo, algo que aunque no los ayudaría les diría cosas de más.

Le tomó la mano a su guerrera de cristal, que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacía el lado de la pared. Parecía que podía romperse en ese momento con un simple soplido… parecía que se iba a deshacer como azúcar entre sus manos.

Y así era. El toque más suave podría dañarla, se había escuchado claramente con el gemido ahogado que ella había arrojado después de que su mano había sido acompañada.

"No sabía que yo ocasionaría esto"

Trunks no lo sabía, pero si en lugar de haber tratado a Pan con rudeza y sin cuidado alguno, si lo hubiera hecho con tacto y amor, ella ahora no lloraría junto con él, no llorarían las personas en esa casa… si tan solo fuera por el golpe y no por otra cosa el problema de Pan.

De repente dejó que la seriedad y firmeza se le escaparan totalmente. Ahora solo pequeñas gotas saladas podían ser percibidas mientras que la melancolía agudizaba el dolor.

La tristeza, la pena y el llanto. Una trilogía que

Lloraban él, ella y la mezcla de colores.

La familia entera lloraba al mismo tiempo acompañada de descargas de poder que parecían relámpagos internos.

Trunks, con su poder estallando gracias a su estupidez.

Pan, luchando para sobrevivir, para vivir con su hijo.

Y la mezcla de colores, expulsaba más poder que ellos para reunir a su familia.

Cada uno de ellos lloraba por el distinto sufrimiento, ya fuera corporal como el de madre e hijo o el sentimental del padre.

"Nunca me perdonaré por esto"

Veía como su reina, su niña, su novia, su mujer, sufría gracias a una razón desconocida (?).

La miró detenidamente buscando un lugar para examinar una herida, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto, el problema era interno. El bello, frágil y menudo cuerpo le recordó tantas noches hermosas, pero le dejo viendo que ese recuerdo era lejano, que Pan no era la misma desde entonces.

"Nadie volverá a ser el mismo"

Ella, su madre, el Maestro Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Michael y quién sabe si el mundo entero sumando con él volverían a ser como antes. Un giro inesperado del destino provocó que la felicidad se convirtiera en llanto; ¿sería que el mismo giro devolvería la dicha a las Capitales, a ellos, a su familia?

- Ah – volvió a gemir ella. Quería ayudarla, pero lo único que tenía en mente era una acción que no era una cura exactamente. Sin embargo, "el que no arriesga no gana".

La miró una última vez antes de efectuar su "tratamiento", y solo se fijó en su rostro.

La dulce expresión facial de Pan era opacada por su sufrir, mas nunca dejaría de ser hermosa para él.

- Perdóname… mi guerrera de cristal… - la palabra para definir a una peleadora nunca antes había sonado tan romántica.

Con la más grande dulzura y verdad reflejada en esas pupilas negras rodeadas de un mar azul, Trunks se agachó y depositó un beso en la frente de Pan, para seguidamente subir con una de sus manos la polera que llevaba puesta, dejando la suave piel de su vientre a su alcance.

- Perdóname tú también… pequeño "monito" – se lo dijo como en broma, como para transmitirle un cariño al primer hijo e híbrido con más sangre saiyan corriendo por sus venas. Pero sobre todo para decirle que lo amaba o que la amaba.

Besó el vientre de Pan mentalizándose la imagen de su hijo.

Era como ver a un pequeño en sus brazos con la "famosa" colita saiyan saliendo de su envoltura con sábanas de recién nacido. Ni siquiera había que verle la cara para ser feliz… con tan solo cargarlo el mundo se hacía perfecto. Se hacia un hermoso sueño.

El beso había sido dulce y sincero, pero…

No sabía si con ese esfuerzo por ser perdonado calmaría el dolor de ambos, solo sabía que la verdad se escapaba de su boca como un desborde de amor verdadero el cual no sería nunca suficiente.

Pan continuó gimiendo por un rato, pero después de que Trunks les había regalado un beso a ella y a su hijo sintió que la pelea por sobrevivir había concluido de momento.

Con la cabeza de lado, ocultando sus ojos para no ser vistos con esa acción, decidió abrir las oscuras lagunas para quedar sorprendida.

Su "salvador" había sido su "verdugo".

¡Qué irónico!

Aquel por el que se había quedado seca y sin lágrimas para seguir llorando la había salvado… les había dado la oportunidad de vivir a su pequeño y a ella.

"Nos buscaste y encontraste, por eso tienes mi respeto, pero… de que sirve si nos vuelves a lastimar… por suerte tú no sabes nada de él"

Pan creía que Trunks no sabía sobre su condición, pero de hecho era el más informado en la situación.

"Solo… solo te pido que me mires"

Rogaba en su mente el que había calmado el dolor de ellos sin saberlo.

Trunks se limitaba a mirar a Pan, se limitaba a sentir como su ki y el de su hijo regresaban a un nivel aceptable y fuera de peligro.

No quería hablar, tenía miedo de ser rechazado, tenía miedo de que su familia se le escapara de las manos. De que volvieran a escapar por su estupidez.

Sin embargo, él no era capaz de negarse a luchar para estar con ellos… NO PODÍA DEJARLOS IR DE SU LADO.

- Pan… - la nombró como en un susurro que venía plagado del deseo por ser visto.

-…- pero el silencio dominó la casita provocando que Trunks se impacientara y ella… ella solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta con los ojos abiertos buscando el rostro de él.

- Pan yo… - intentó hablar, pero ella se había levantado rápidamente de la cama provocando que la interrupción ocasionada no fuera algo de lo que ella no se arrepentiría dada su indiferencia.

Pan miraba a Trunks con una mezcla de emociones juntas la cual no supo explicar.

Quería matarlo.

Quería odiarlo.

Quería que él sufriera lo mismo… que él del dolor fuera él y no ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo, quería agradecerle.

Con un par de besos logró calmarles el terrible malestar a ella y a su bebé. Logró lo que ella no había podido calmar, y eso era lo que más le molestaba a ella.

"Si no puedo con un simple dolor en el vientre… ¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS PODRÉ CUIDAR SOLA A MI HIJO?"

La frustración la invadía, el odio la carcomía por dentro, el amor la ataba a su familia y la sangre le ayudaba pensar con claridad.

- Podemos hablar – le pidió Trunks al ver que no tenía derecho a pedir nada más de momento.

"Hablar…"

¿Qué tenía ella que hablar con él?

Su decisión de tener a su hijo sola era un sueño tentador, pero… cuando él niño preguntara por papá no sabría que decirle y con ocultarle a padre e hijo su identidad estaría repartiendo un doble castigo, pero él que lo sufriría más sería Trunks ya que se perdería de la dicha de un hogar, así que decidió concederle un último deseo.

Mirando al culpable de todo con una intensa mirada recordó su sufrir, pero no podía olvidar que por lo menos le debía esa charla.

Solo una última plática sería lo que ella le permitiría.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le dijo en un tono como para helar el corazón de quien tenía al frente. No podía hablarle con su tono habitual, las negras emociones la sujetaban.

Él tardó poco en responder, pero al final de soltar una sonrisa, como queriendo suavizar el asunto, prosiguió.

- Sobre mi estupidez, aquella que bien conociste – respondió Trunks con el arrepentimiento claramente en los ojos. Solo arrepentimiento se podía apreciar, pero el amor se escondía detrás de ese sentimiento.

La hipocresía salía de ella, y así mismo le respondió.

- ¿Tu estupidez? – Pan se permitió reír ante las palabras del ojiazul – Por favor Trunks… - lo dijo sonriendo para luego regresar a su seria y molesta expresión – Yo conozco perfectamente hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar por tu estupidez, lo que me recuerda que gracias a ti ahora debo buscar otro lugar donde vivir… con permiso.

Sus palabras fueron duras desde el principio, al finalizar de hablar se acercó a su cómoda para empezar a sacar su ropa, sus pertenencias y su nueva vida de los cajones. Las Montañas Paoz no serían su hogar, Trunks lo había arruinado.

Y él al ver que Pan pretendía "escapar" nuevamente, se acercó por su detrás y la abrazó para que no continuara, no permitirá que se fueran, no dejaría que crecieran sin él.

- SUÉLTAME TRUNKS – le gritó Pan, mas sus gritos solo sirvieron para que el eco rebotara en las montañas. Un eco sombrío… un eco que no quería ser eco, tan solo quería ser el sonido de una gota cayendo, no quería ser escuchado, no quería que ellos mintieran en dentro de las montañas.

- NO – le respondió Trunks mientras la apretaba más, ella era fuerte, pero nunca le ganaría a su amor – PAN, TU NO LO ENTIENDES… - ella no lo entendía aun y era posible que le llevara la contraria cuando se lo aclarara, pero Trunks ya lo sabía, y mentir no sería una opción para la familia.

- ¡Y QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO! – los gritos iban intercambiados entre ambos, haciendo que se erizaran entre ambos la piel por el contacto. Pero este último grito ocasionó que Trunks callara unos segundos para luego responder:

- No entiendes que ya no puedes irte… no puedes porque si lo haces nos lastimaremos los tres…

"¡Los tres!"

Esa respuesta la dejó fría… Trunks había dicho que se lastimarían los tres, ¿¡Había dicho que conocía su secreto!

Con la seriedad más profunda se deshizo del abrazo que la aprisionaba y se volteó para ver sus ojos.

Y esos ojos… solo le dijeron que lo sabía, que sabía su secreto, que sabía la verdad, que sabía que había sido un estúpido.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – intentó de mentir con una cara seria y sin expresiones, pero había perdido credibilidad, Son Pan Satán ya no podía mentir, no podía engañar a su corazón.

- Hm… - una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro mientras sus ojos se cerraban a la par, ese bello gesto solo significaba que no cambiaría de opinión – Tendrás que buscar una mentira que sea creíble – la prueba clara de que Pan se había vuelto una mala mentirosa fueron estas palabras.

El sudor en su frente empezaba a empaparla, creía haber engañado a Trunks, mas había cometido un error, error que le costaría su escape y que la hacía sentir viva… sin tener que cargar con la culpa.

¿Culpa?

Si el apartar a un padre de su hijo y viceversa no deja el sentimiento de culpa, no se sabe que lo hace.

Y en medio de su reflexión y búsqueda para una coartada, los segundos pasaron, pero la nueva mentira "piadosa" no llegaba.

La agobiante espera por una respuesta se hizo intensa, el silencio había tomado el control de la casa y ni Trunks ni Pan ni la mezcla de colores habían hecho sonido alguno… todo era visual, mental, casi místico y no humano.

¡¿NO Humano?

Ellos eran humanos, pero a la vez eran algo más.

"Ser humana no es precisamente tu fuerte" Pensaba él, mientras dejaba viajar a sus ojos por el lienzo que era el cuerpo de ella.

Los saiyans no se explicaban con palabras si no con actos, con acciones que marcaban para siempre la vida de los demás y las suyas. Eran instintivos pero con un valor inquebrantable, de acero.

"Tú no quieres palabras… quieres acciones"

Los ojos azules analizaron todo esto y sin más que decir se abalanzaron sobre su mujer para demostrarle con hechos y no con palabras, cuanto la amaba, cuanto los amaba.

Un beso fulminante que carecía de dulzura, fue el desencadenante de una oleada de placer, del placer y de la locura.

Trunks besaba a Pan sin delicadeza, solo se dejaba llevar, se dejaba caer en el fondo de la desesperación mientras la agarraba de la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le aprisionaba la cabeza. Quería sentir sus labios y si era posible intensificar más ese beso que desde hace una semana fantaseaba por darle.

Y ella no podía negarse, lo había deseado tanto y ahora lo tenía a su merced. Lo besó sin que nada le importara, olvidando que su sufrir lo había causado él.

Lo acariciaba, lo tocaba, le jalaba el pelo lila como pidiéndole que parara… la estaba volviendo loca, pero no podía darse el gusto de rendirse ante esas caricias, no, ella iba a darle pelea, iba a pedir pruebas para permitirse volver a estar con él y un simple beso no sería suficiente.

El amor y el odio estaban entremezclados provocando una dulce amargura, un golpe certero que no poseía tanta fuerza.

Él quería besarla, amarla hasta que ella suplicara a gritos que dejara de hacerlo. Y ella tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, le era imposible corresponder a esos besos ahora que lo analizaba.

"No debo besarte… quiero, pero no debo"

Tal vez lo perdonaría… pero su orgullo clamaba a gritos que mantuviera su odio e indiferencia hasta que Trunks se fuera. Lo odiaba tanto, pero no podía decir que lo había olvidado, que había olvidado ese bello sentimiento que solo él había despertado.

- NO – gritó Pan mientras se desprendía de ese beso, pero sin embargo, no logró separarse de ese agarre, no tenía la voluntad ni las ganas de desprenderse – ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme! No te lo mereces.

Una contradicción áspera y carente de sentido, los ojos diciendo algo y los labios soltado mentiras, reproches que lejos estaban de su carácter habitual.

Pero él no se dejó intimidar, gracias a ella había crecido y se lo iba a demostrar. La mirada azabache jamás lo había "asustado" tanto, pero su amor y deseo eran más fuertes que el mismo "temor".

- Lo sé… - se sintió culpable, mas no cedió ante los deseos de la guerrera de cristal, el seguiría aferrándola hacia su cuerpo para que no huyera.

- ¡ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS ME AGARRAS!... ¡DÉJAME!... déjame… ya no te quiero cerca. ¡YA NO TE QUIERO CERCA, MALDITA SEA! – mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras.

- Yo sé que no lo merezco… por eso dime "Guerrera de Cristal"… que es lo que este perro arrepentido tiene que hacer para que lo perdones.

La historia del perro arrepentido era la suya, un poco diferente, pero igual de verdadera.

"No sé a qué está jugando… pero él tiene razón… es un perro"

Siguiendo el juego por pura inconsciencia suavizó su semblante y continuó.

- En la calle se ha perdido el perro arrepentido…

Trunks la miró sonriendo, pero no alejó su lamento.

- … esta muerto de hambre, no sabe donde se ha metido…

- … él solo no se ha ido, el amo se marchado, y tanto que lo había querido…

El perro era él y el amo era ella. Una historia sin lógica dado que ella se había ido, sin embargo, el que volvía para ser perdonado, el que buscaba al amo era él, el perro arrepentido.

-… y vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las piernas… - volvía él con la cabeza baja, son el corazón en las manos.

- … él ha mordido al amo, ¿ahora que piensa? … - la había lastimado, pero quería saber porque se disculpaba, quería saber si lo había entendido.

- … el perro arrepentido lo ha entendido, ¿se le puede levantar su castigo?

-….

No hubo respuesta por parte de Pan. Sinceramente no sabía que responder.

Abría la boca, pero las palabras no salían.

- … el perro arrepentido lo ha entendido, ¿se le puede levantar su castigo? – volvió a preguntar Trunks.

Cerró sus ojos y le dijo:

- … el perro arrepentido no sabe el error que ha cometido… el amo sigue escondido – traducción: no te perdonó, no aun, no sabes que sufriremos más si no logramos entendernos.

- ¿Qué debe hacer este perro para ser perdonado?

Creía haber ganado la batalla, pero su última respuesta lo había dejado frío, pero con una ligera esperanza.

- Él perro debe irse… el amo se ha marchado, pues solos seremos felices – traducción: vete y no vuelvas, quiero estar sola.

- Esa no es una solución que le agrade a este animal – se refería a sí mismo como perro, estúpido y ahora animal; pero qué más daba, era la verdad.

Le señaló con una mano la salida, sin embargo, Trunks no se movió ni un ápice.

- No lo hagas más difícil… ¡vete!... largo Trunks, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Terminó de esta manera la conversación y la historia del perro arrepentido, mas el perro era terco y no se movería sin su amo.

- El perro arrepentido se queda, no se moverá sin su amo - se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos como haciendo un "berrinche formal".

- BIEN, entonces… SOY YO LA QUE SE VA – aprovechó que Trunks ya no la tenía agarrada y empezó a empacar de nuevo.

Estaba molesta, furiosa e iracunda; pero mejor fue su expresión cuando vio que Trunks la estaba ayudando a recoger sus cosas O.O

- ¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO! – le gritó a Trunks al ver como la "ayudaba" metiendo la ropa en las respectivas maletas que había sacado.

- Ya te lo dije: El perro arrepentido se queda, no se moverá sin su amo, pero… - agregó – si su amo decide marcharse él también se irá – parecía un capricho juvenil, pero era más que eso, mucho más.

Empezó a guardar las prendas de ropa y ella lo detuvo arrancándolas de sus manos.

- ¡NO TOQUES NADA!, ¡NO DIGAS NADA!, ¡Y DEJA DE COMPORTARTE CON UN CRÍO! – le irritaba que Trunks no entendiera sus palabras.

- No hay problema – dijo para luego vaciar la maleta en los cajones sin molestarse por ordenar el desorden – ahora que nos quedamos Pan – le dijo para luego cargarla en brazos y mirarla.

- "Quedarnos"… ¡ME SUENA A MANADA!, ¡la única que se queda soy yo! – odiaba no ser obedecida, pero por otro lado le daba gusto no ser escuchada o siquiera tomada en cuenta por él.

Intentó posar sus labios en los suyos, pero falló gracias a los rápidos reflejos de su enamorada.

- Bueno querida, lamento decirte que aquí se quedan Pan, nuestro hijo y Trunks – le recordó con una seguridad y autoridad llenas de convicción.

"Nuestro hijo"

Casi se le había olvidado que Trunks sabía de su embarazo.

- No puedo permitir que nada les falte ahora que estamos todos reunidos – la llevó hasta la cama y ahí la dejó recostarse sin obtener objeción alguna por parte de ella – Dime ¿Qué quieres comer?

¡Qué que quería comer!

Trunks parecía entender todo al revés. Irse significaba quedarse, odio significaba amor y yo significaba nosotros. ¡Todo o nada tenía sentido gracias a él!

Y el asunto aun estaba inconcluso, solo tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Trunks para intentar empezar armar este rompecabezas. Lo miró a los ojos y percibió su sonrisa cálida y deslumbrante, bajó la mirada y dijo:

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Él solo le sonrió más y posando su mano en la sonrosada mejilla le respondió.

- Me lo dijo un pajarito… - no le dijo nada más, se levantó del lado de la cama donde se hallaba sentado y salió a buscar algo comestible para Pan.

No le preocupaba que ella huyera, sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo… que no sería capaz de hacer sufrir a su hijo y a él mismo con su lejanía.

- Ah… - suspiró rendida al verse en medio de este lio – Una semana… eso es todo lo que te daré Trunks Brief… - se abrazó a una almohada y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

En una semana podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero ella quería comprobar si podía volver a hacerlo.

Si se podía volver a enamorar.

**Continuará…**

**Dejar reviews Please**

_Tachín Tachán!_

_Saiyan Girl Heart ha vuelto a soñar!_

_Muchas gracias por su paciente espera y anhelo que les haya gustado este capítulo (me costó trabajo hacerlo pese a ser alguito corto ya que la inspiración no me llegaba XD)._

_Bueno fueron días y días de sentarme en frente de la computadora mientras me concentraba y como no llegaba la inspiración me puse a trabajar en mi foto de perfil (yo misma la hice y soy yo en versión Anime XD [en el año 2011 en el mes de Octubre])._

_Juró que intenté volver a la máxima seriedad posible, pero teniendo en cuenta de que DBZ no era un Anime "serio" no puedo hacer que siempre haya drama en los caps., espero sepan comprender eso ya que la comedia si o si desborda en esta bella historia (DBZ)._

_Quiero agradecerles por los reviews… ¡100 reviews y siguen en aumento! (por esas fechas XD)._

_Muchas veces leía fics y me daba cuenta de que a pesar de estar terminados tenían un numero bajo de reviews, algunos no llegaban ni a los 50, pero eran fics por los que yo mataría XD. _

_Así que… MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU PREFERENCIA._

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


	17. Deseo

Capitulo 17

"Deseo:

Deseo tenerte de nuevo"

* * *

><p>- Ah… - suspiró rendida al verse en medio de este lio – Una semana… eso es todo lo que te daré Trunks Brief… - se abrazó a una almohada y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

En una semana podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero ella quería comprobar si podía volver a hacerlo.

Si se podía volver a enamorar.

* * *

><p>Despertó después de un tiempo y sus sueños fueron "particulares", normalmente soñaba con su nueva vida, con su hijo, con su casa, con el futuro que deseaba para ambos, pero estaba claro que Trunks no formaba parte del ensueño hasta antes de encontrarlos.<p>

Sus planes se habían visto afectados por el chico de pelo lila, ese que con sus ojos azules hipnotizaba a quien tuviera en frente. Ese que negaba su sangre y la lastimaba al hacerlo.

"Si llegaste hasta aquí es por algo… pero ¿serán ciertas tus palabras?"

El engaño no era opción con ella cerca, su repulsión hacia esta clase de embustes había sido la causa por lo cual ella se marchó.

No podía mirar a los ojos a Bulma, al Maestro Roshi, a Oolong, a Puar, a Michael o la mismísima foto de sus padres con una mentira por caratula de presentación. Visitar a cualquiera de ellos, ya fuera a sus casas o al cementerio diciendo: "Soy feliz nada me falta, ah y… este hijo no es de Trunks es solo mío él no tiene derecho a nada… el padre es…", sería lo peor que haría en la vida; le inventaría un padre a su hijo, fingiría que su vida era perfecta y contemplaría como el sufrimiento silencioso de su familia y amigos era inminente.

Había decidido por eso desaparecer de las vidas de quienes amaba, sin embargo, ellos no querían dejarla ir.

Su "madre" Bulma, su Maestro Muten Roshi, su "cerdito" Oolong y su "peluche volador" Puar habían mandado a Trunks en su busca, pero el motivador en todo esto había sido el mismo Trunks.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de su fatal error?

"Si lo hizo, bien por él… pero que no cuente conmigo"

Las heridas estaban frescas y no se habían cerrado del todo.

El golpe en su vientre no le hizo daño alguno – aparentemente – sin embargo con ese golpe demostró lo mucho que odiaba a su sangre. Ni siquiera ella en la más profunda de sus rabietas hubiera podido ocasionarle un daño como ese a Trunks.

Era la mezcla de sentimientos lo que hacía difícil que Pan pudiera conciliar nuevamente el sueño, su "pesadilla" había sido demasiado para ella.

"_- Somos una familia extremadamente feliz – dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su esposo, y vaya sorpresa al ver que su esposo era el chico pelilia que se había separado de ella y su sangre._

_- Si, no hay duda alguna Pan – un tierno beso se produjo cuando estas palabras dieron fin. (Fin del sueño) _"

El beso y la confesión tan hermosa la habían hecho sentir diferente.

Sentía que todo había sido un mero y simple error de la vida. Que todo lo malo y amargo en esa discusión solo era eso, un malentendido que debía ser resuelto lo antes posible y con la madurez suficiente por ambas partes.

- Te odio Trunks…

Lo odiaba por confundirla tanto, por causarle problemas en el pasado, presente y quién sabe si en el futuro sería igual.

Deseaba que las suaves y mullidas almohadas la ahogaran para no tener que pasar y decidir su vida de nuevo.

Toda su vida le había tocado decir para que ambas partes no salieran lastimadas, mas ahora quería ser egoísta y dejar que la decisión fuera tomada por alguien que en verdad supiera cómo se desencadenarían las cosas. Que supiera como todo saldría sin importar nada.

Este "pequeño gran juego" era el peor que podía llegar a jugarse.

Los destinos de las personas reunidas en esa casa, en las Montañas Paoz y en la Corporación Capsule estaban sobre el tablón de las apuestas, no hay que explicar que esta apuesta era arriesgada, estúpida… mal planeada.

Trunks, Pan, la mezcla de colores, Bulma, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Michael… todos ellos estaban apostando sus vidas en este ridículo juego que solo servía para amargar el día a los desafortunados, a aquellos que por desagracia del destino no eran amparados por un Dios.

Ni Kamisama, ni Kaiosama, ni el más sagrado de los Dioses hubiera dejado sufrir a una persona tanto tiempo… a una niña que desde los nueve años salió a batallar con la vida en la más grande y fiera lucha que un infante podría protagonizar.

"Nadie jamás sabrá como es este sufrir"

Tal vez no habría alguien que la comprendiera dado que todos habían tenido una vida "feliz y sin complicaciones".

Se sentó en un lado de la cama y vio como la luz solar se desvanecía en lo profundo… era aquel hermoso crepúsculo lo que le dio la pauta para pensar en que con lamentos y lloriqueos no iba a solucionar nada.

"No más llanto… te lo prometí y así lo haré…"

El pequeño vientre fue acariciado con un cariño brutal… un amor que existía antes de siquiera haberse visto, mas ese pequeño era especial, no quería dejarse ver por alguna razón; el día de su nacimiento de seguro sería glorioso, sería esplendido y le llenaría la vida de gozo, nada le haría más feliz que ver la hermosa carita de su bebé.

- ¡Ya llegué Pan! – Se le escuchó decir a Trunks cuando atravesó la puerta y la cerró con su pie antes de llegar hasta la mesa en el centro de la casa – La cena está servida.

Un magnífico festín salió de una cápsula mostrando pasteles, sushi, carnes de diversas criaturas y las bebidas que se le antojaran a la embarazada. Un manjar de reyes que ella no había probado siquiera visto desde hace una semana.

Observó detenidamente cada detalle de los alimentos allí presentes, todo lucía apetitoso y perfecto, pero ¿acaso quería ella la comida que él le trajo?

Un gesto desaprobatorio y su paso firme hacia el lugar en frente de la mesa de donde Trunks se encontraba, ocasionaron que el mencionado preguntara que sucedía.

- ¿Todo bien? Te aseguro que nada te hará daño yo mismo me ocupé de recolectar lo mejor de cada restaurante al que fui y…

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué yo iba a comer cualquier cosa que tú me trajeras? – lo interrumpió Pan intentando disimular su hambre… todo se veía delicioso, pero el orgullo y el odio no le permitían probar nada – Ja… no creas que solo porque te deje quedarte te he perdonado, al contrario… ahora podré ver como sufres Hump.

Intentó imitar los Hump que rara vez se le salían a Trunks, al parecer eran una herencia paterna de él, herencia que usaría contra él… no habían palabras para describir su sentir, pero este gesto decía eso y mucho más.

Sorprendentemente, Trunks no se inmutó, ni cambió su expresión, al contrario, le sonrió más a la madre de su hijo y pudo escuchar como un gruñido salía del estómago de la misma.

- Siéntate Panny… nuestro hijo tiene hambre y si no quieres sufrir los mismos dolores de esta mañana será mejor que no le hagas esperar.

El rubor no esperó para saltar en las mejillas de Pan, se sentó encima de una almohada para evitar que el suelo le provocara frío y le dijo a quien tenía en frente.

- Ash, te odio…

Trunks solo le sonrió más y le respondió.

- Yo igual te amo… - una no sabía lo que decía y el otro decía la verdad a gritos – Ahora come rápido que se está enfriando.

Le pasó un plato de arroz a la par de unos palillos, y ella al verse hambrienta y acorralada entre el banquete y el plato de comida accedió a regañadientes pese a mantenerse firme con su antipático carácter.

- Buena niña – le dijo Trunks al ver como se llevaba el arroz a la boca delicadamente, como solo ella sabia y podía hacerlo.

- Cállate… - sus palabras sonaban verdaderas, pero la verdad era que no quería que él se callara.

"Solo limítate a comer Pan… no ves que cada palabra lo alegra más"

La perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa del Brief del frente le provocaba un viaje hacia los recuerdos, recuerdos que eran hermosos, estupendos, eufóricos, místicos y de ensueño, la hacían querer dar su brazo a torcer por ese hombre que la miraba enamorado y embobado, a ella y a su "vientre invisible"; los ojos azules buscaban un pequeño abultamiento, pero no, todavía no presentaría ese cambio, sin embargo, percibir el abominable poder del bebé en desarrollo provocaba miedo y apego hacia quien pudiera sentirlo.

La mezcla de colores sobrepasaba a la madre con creces, eso era lo ambiguo de la situación.

Un pequeño hilo entre la vida y la muerte se dibujaba entre la progenitora y el bebé. No habían pistas acerca de que pasaría cuando el nacimiento se asomara, ni Trunks ni Pan lo sabían y no le daban ahora importancia; el futuro era incierto, pero antes de pensar siquiera en eso, debían pensar en cómo salir de ese agujero que había sido causa de su lejanía amorosa.

"Verte después de lo ocurrido me ayuda a calmar el dolor"

El saiyan azul romantizaba todo en su cabeza, evitarlo era imposible ya que la inspiración ahora participaba en la reconciliación.

- Dime ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para el bebé? – Hablar de su nuevo integrante en la familia lo ponía feliz y saber qué opinión tenía Pan con respecto a esta acción era su curiosidad reciente – Eh, ¿escogiste un nombre?

- …

No le respondió, le dedicó una rápida y furiosa mirada, pero se dedicó a seguir comiendo sin echarle importancia.

- Ya veo, con que todavía no has pensado en un nombre…

- …

Misma mirada, mismo gesto.

Trunks suspiró sin abandonar la sonrisa y prosiguió con su "dialogo para dos".

- Sabes… creo que si es una niña me gustaría llamarla…

Un golpe en la mesa le interrumpió para luego escuchar el griterío que Pan le tenía preparado.

- NO ME INTERESA SABER QUE NOMBRE LE PONDRÍAS… - puso sus brazos en jarras y volteando su cara en plan "ignorar" condimentó – Además que te hace pensar en que será una niña… con semejante poder de seguro será un niño, MI niño.

Le recalcó la palabra MI y sin esperárselo obtuvo contestación.

- Bueno yo prefería una niña – los ojos le brillaron, ignorando la explosión de Pan, dio paso a su ilusión – Si fuera niña de seguro tendría el color de tu pelo y el color de mis ojos, piénsalo Pan, sería muy hermosa, eso sin contar su fuerza… NUESTRA hija sería como tú.

Ahora él recalcó que era SU hija y no solo de ella… que eran familia y_ la familia nunca te abandona… ni te olvida._

Y ella, no pudo evitar conmoverse por tales palabras.

Si fuera niña Trunks deseaba que fuera igual a ella, que fuera otra Pan.

"Pese a todo, ¿Quieres que sea como yo? ¿Quieres que alguien más te haga sufrir?"

- Nada me haría más feliz que tener a otra como tú – le contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente y llegó al punto en donde la guerrera se perdió en su mirada… en el apacible mar azul de sus ojos.

La fina atmósfera no le había llamado la atención hasta entonces, pero las velas que siempre usaba de noche le hacían ver más hermoso de lo que recordaba, deseó matar a Trunks.

"Maldito embustero… ¡DEJA DE VERTE PERFECTO!"

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse, una distancia peligrosa empezó a acortarse. Pan se había tranquilizado con el halago a tal extremo que había dejado su posición de enfado para ahora mirar a Trunks y acercarse por encima de la mesa y la comida.

Trunks seguía el juego inconsciente de Pan, se acercaba esperando que ella fuera quien tocara sus labios primero, que ella empezara ese beso fantasioso que ambos deseaban.

"Por favor no te levantes, por favor déjate llevar por lo que sientes"

Rogaba él para evitar que Pan se retractara de lo que escasos 15 centímetros los separaban.

- De verdad quieres que sea una niña… y que se parezca a mí… - le susurró en la oreja mordiendo su lóbulo provocando que Trunks soltara un gemido ahogado – ¿Te gustaría eso?

Trunks, con los ojos ardiendo en pasión le respondió honestamente – Me encantaría.

Esperanzado porque Pan haya olvidado su venganza y hubiera recordado su amor, observó como ella se retiraba de su oreja; intentó ver pasión en su mirar, amor, cariño, algo que delatara si había recordado lo mucho que se amaban; creyó que ella estaba conteniendo sus emociones, mas cuando la vio regresar a su oreja con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados…

- ¡PUES SIGUE SOÑANDO! – se acabó el encanto; dejó sordo al saiyan y luego prosiguió – MI HIJO ES SOLO MÍO, TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO PARA CON ÉL… ¡SERÁ UN NIÑO Y PUNTO!...

Trunks se tapaba las orejas con las manos esperando que Pan dejara de gritarle y cuando sintió que ella había terminado su discurso.

- ESO ES TODO, NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES MÁS DEL TEMA… yo SOLA le escogeré el nombre a mi hijo, BUENAS NOCHES PERRO ARREPENTIDO.

Se levantó de la mesa y soplando las velas para que todo estuviera oscuro, se dirigió a su cama e intentó olvidar que Trunks se había quedado allí… hambriento, sordo y ahora "ciego".

Sin embargo, él no le hecho más importancia al asunto y cerrando sus ojos esperó a que ella se durmiera.

- Ah – pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró agotado – Esta va ha ser una larga semana – él sabía que solo tenía plazo de una semana para re conquistar a Pan, le había escuchado antes de que se durmiera en la tarde, pero prefirió callar a enfrentar la furia de ella si sabía que la había espiado, aunque solo hubieran sido escasos segundos – Pero aun así… - se acostó en el duro suelo y no le importó su incomodidad, usando los brazos como almohada cerró los ojos y completo su frase – Lo vale…

* * *

><p>El bello canto de las aves empezó a ser audible por las montañas, el rio comenzaba a sonar cada vez más fuerte, los animales se desperezaban para empezar nuevamente el día y Trunks se hallaba durmiendo profundamente y sin interrupciones.<p>

Parecía un ángel y las pacificas expresiones de su rostro solo aumentaban la dulzura que de este emanaba.

Sonreír ya no sería especial si lo seguía haciendo a diario, la sonrisa marca Vegeta-Brief era un mar de felicidad en labios de Trunks. No sonreír sería un pecado; la familia reunida, la llegada de un descendiente y la esperanza de que Pan lo siguiera amando le sacaban la sonrisa como fuera. Sin dolor y sin preocupaciones – o al menos no muchas – poner una cara de alegría cambiaba el mismo entorno, cambiaba todo con la mirada y la sonrisa feliz.

Todo parecía simplemente perfecto.

En eso, una mariposilla de alas color carmín, se coló por la ventana y en su vuelo sigiloso se posó en la nariz de Trunks provocando que su sueño terminara con un mohín, producto de las cosquillas provocadas por la traviesa mariposa.

- Ah – bostezó, sentó y estiró – Me quedé dormido… bueno en todo caso no es mucho tiempo desperdiciado – girando su cabeza a la cama de su novia (?) pudo apreciar que - ¡PAN! ¿Dónde estás? – ella no estaba dentro de la casa.

Se incorporó rápidamente y sin decir más salió en busca de Pan.

"Una cosa es empeñarse en hacerme sufrir… ¡PERO OTRA MUY DISTINTA ES SACARME EL ALMA DEL PECHO!"

El claro del bosque fue examinado con cautela y precisión, buscando algo que parecía no tener.

Cada pequeña roca, cada árbol y cueva no se zafó de la inspección meticulosa del interesado, quien se sentía atemorizado por su familia de la cual no sabía nada de momento.

¿Y si les había pasado algo?

- Por Dios, si les pasó algo malo, juro que yo mismo me suicido, no, creo que preferiría el tormento que me estancaría irremediablemente en la oscuridad de la "vida muerta".

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, se sentía desfallecer con tan solo pensar así.

- Jajaja… - una risilla provino de unos árboles y arbustos detrás de él, un lago era el lugar exacto de donde se escuchaba, así sin meditar más, Trunks corrió hasta un árbol y se sorprendió al encontrar a su amada, pero no de la forma en que pensaba – Pan… - susurró para sí mismo, quedándose embobado al instante pues Pan se encontraba en la orilla del lago, con nada más y nada menos que un revelador bikini rojo.

Sin tirantes, dejando ver la perfección de sus hombros.

Pequeño, pero resaltando sus curvas peligrosamente.

Y rojo, el color preferido de ella, sin duda mortal ya que le sentaba de maravilla.

- Bueno es hora de conseguir el almuerzo – sin haberse percatado de su "público", Pan se lanzó al lago con una entrada magnífica que dejaría atrás a cualquier nadador olímpico, o al menos eso pareció para Trunks.

La curiosidad de saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su mujer, lo empujó hacia la escena, logrando de esa forma ver como las ropas de Pan estaban esparcidas por el césped, dando pie a una idea de la que podría arrepentirse como también podría salir beneficiado.

Y mientras, ella se dedicaba a juguetear con el agua.

Los miles de pececillos la rodeaban para jugar con ella, sin duda los animales siempre son los primeros en sentir el buen humor de las personas y Pan no podía estar de mejor humor.

Burlar a Trunks nunca fue una tarea fácil, pero para su suerte y descontento de él, estaba profundamente dormido, seguro pasaría un tren de carga a su lado y Trunks ni se inmutaría, tan solo seguiría soñando con quien sabe que.

¡Qué hermoso era vivir en las Montañas Paoz!

La apacible atmosfera era ideal para cualquiera, los animalitos te daban la bienvenida, ya sea para vivir contigo… o para que seas su cena (XD), la rivera murmuradora soltaba secreto tras secreto, leyenda tras leyenda, vida tras vida y los cálidos rayos del sol te llenaban de colores, de aromas, de sabores infinitos que descubrirías en el día.

"Este sería el lugar donde podríamos ser felices"

Su vientre se había hecho la parte favorita de su cuerpo. Verse al espejo y pensar que dentro de algunos meses perdería su figura para que un ángel, no, un hermoso milagro, la salvación más hermosa se acomodara en tan pequeño lugar para crecer, para vivir, para ser parte de ella. El agua daba otra sensación mediante el tacto, lo que causó Pan acariciara por enésima vez en el día a su bebé. ¡Que no daría por verlo en ese mismo momento!

"Mi niño, mi guerrero… como anhelo que seas un niño, creo que eso sería lo mejor"

Fantaseaba con la idea de que el fruto de aquella unión consumada por amor en algún tiempo, fuera un niño; soñaba con que se pareciera a su padre, a su abuelo, a su madre, ¡a quién fuera de su familia!, pero, aun quedaba la otra herencia. Aunque no estuviera muy entusiasmada con esa otra idea, al parecer Trunks y su regalo del cielo se parecerían en algo para tener esa "conexión" calmante entre ambos; genética es genética, no hay cambios ni devoluciones.

"Trunks…"

Pensar en más de un solo tema mareaba a cualquiera, pensar en su hijo para luego pasar a recordar esa hermosa y maldita noche que ambos habían protagonizado, esa noche donde comenzó el vicio de estrechar la piel cada noche, lo que provocó que un nuevo miembro en la familia viniera en camino. Aquella vez, la primera de todas… donde la verdad parecía ser la única frase empleada en cada gemido, suspiro, en cada beso…

"_Le había propinado una patada con tanta fuerza empleada que había pasado de estar en tierra para flotar al lado de la luna, de aquella luna llena que la llenaba de gozo._

_Toda una semana había inquietado a Trunks para que llegara a esto, y ahora, todo sería un momento épico, hermoso, de ensueño._

_- Mi primera vez… - se dijo a sí misma en un susurro que pasó totalmente desapercibido por él._

_Una mirada llena de furia, amor y pasión eran lo que los ojos de aquel saiyan denotaban con creces. Trunks tenía esa expresión concentrada que hipnotizaba, que llamaba a seguir con la batalla, batalla que no iba a continuar de la forma tradicional._

_Lo vio volar para darle alcance, y ella no pudo ni quiso moverse de lo que podría ser el mejor momento de su vida. Intentó ocultar la mirada sonrojada que tenía en la cara para evitar que pensara que era una cría sobre emocionada, mas él no la dejó; le sujetó el mentón y con un suave empujón hacia arriba encajó sus ojos con los suyos. ¿Existiría mejor gesto romántico que ese?_

_Él movió su cabeza en forma de negación, confundiendo un poco a Pan, pero luego las dudas fueron aclaradas de una manera magistral._

_El beso que tanto había esperado que él se animara a darle… era más que eso._

_Una fusión de dos corazones expresada en un salvaje beso; paciencia faltaba para explorar con calma cada milímetro de la boca del otro, ambos con cada cosa que los representaba se mantenían firmes, intentando prolongar ese momento hasta el infinito._

_Sin embargo, ya todo estaba fuera del control de ambos. Él descendiendo lentamente por el blanquecino cuello, sacando gemidos a penas audibles, y ella enredando sus dedos entre su pelo para luego tirar de ellos, intentando provocar más a Trunks._

_Con cada caricia se desataba la nicotina que daría paso a una vida repleta del contacto con la piel del otro"._

Recordar cómo se sentía aquella noche la ponía feliz sin duda alguna, pero al mismo tiempo se odiaba por tener esos recuerdos en su interior. Revivir el momento sonaba prometedor… pero ¿a cambio de qué?

Privacidad, orgullo intacto, terquedad absoluta, total control de su vida… ¿de verdad tenía todo eso ahora que Trunks no era parte de su vida?

"No, yo creo que no, sin embargo…"

Pero, un pero siempre para todo.

"Como saber que esta vez me irá bien en lugar de mal… como saber si dejaré de sufrir"

Egoísmo… egoísmo total y descarado era el que Pan tenía bajo su piel en ese momento. No pensaba en Trunks, en Bulma, en el Maestro Roshi, en Oolong, en Puar, en Michael, ¡ni siquiera en su hijo! Tan solo quería ser feliz, creía que si ella era feliz, los demás también lo serían… que gran error.

Sin darse cuenta lastimaría a la ilusionada abuela, al "educado" y alegre Maestro, al amigable crédito, al pequeño peluche volador, al ratón de la Cinderella que trabajaba en el restaurante Frypan, al saiyan que decía no tener nada en un principio y al pequeño bultito de alegría que traía consigo.

Su familia caería en las penumbras por las que ella alguna vez había caminado tiempo atrás.

Reflexionar era una tarea complicada… y no sabía ni por dónde empezar a arreglar las cosas. Desvió por un momento sus pensamientos y se concentró en la pesca para olvidar todo, aunque solo fuera por un micro segundo.

Al ver que los pececillos empezaron a alejarse de ella, nadó hasta la superficie para salir con urgencia a recibir una bocanada de aire y ahí fue cuando se percató de su nuevo público.

- Buenos días Pan – le dijo Trunks, quien tan solo usaba sus bóxers en ese momento y estaba sentado en una roca cerca de la orilla – No crees que es muy temprano para conseguir el almuerzo – la perfecta sonrisa nuevamente se hizo presente.

- Hola – le respondió secamente, como si su presencia fuera de poca importancia.

Intentó mantenerse firme en su lugar, pero sus ojos traviesos se pusieron a ver lo que tenían al frente.

Un pecho bien formado, unos brazos fuertes y cálidos, unas piernas esculpidas detalle a detalle, una cara de galán de cine… y una gran "defensa trasera" que para cualquiera no pasaría desapercibida en una inspección corporal femenina.

Todo su cuerpo le decía a gritos que dejara su orgullo, que se pusiera a ver lo que tenía en frente y lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

"Se ve tan guapo…"

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos e ideó otro que era muchísimo mejor, según sus intensiones de tortura.

- No crees que es una indecencia pasear por el bosque en ropa interior – quería picarlo de alguna forma, pero la maldita sonrisa que de Trunks emanaba le decía que había fallado.

- La verdad, tú no eres la más indicada para decirme algo como eso – la miró para indicarle que ella igual se hallaba en "igualdad" de condiciones – Además pensaba meterme a nadar… Gohan me enseñó que el agua de las montañas es muchísimo mejor que la que tenemos en la ciudad.

"¡Cómo es posible que puedas hablar de él!"

Estaba molesta, pero no porque Trunks se metería a nadar en el mismo lago, sino porque hablar de su padre era hablar de ella y hablar de ella y su vida era doloroso; eso lo sabía él, mejor que nadie.

- Hump… haz lo que te venga en gana – su orgullo le mandaba a hablar y dándose la vuelta cerró sus ojos para volver a la profundidad y calma del lago – Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando MI hijo y yo no paguemos los platos rotos – tomando siempre posesión sobre su hijo, Pan se sumergió nuevamente en el lago, cautivando, no, inmovilizando a Trunks… confusión y deseo era lo que sus palabras habían provocado.

"Sin duda aparentas odiarme… pero no tanto como tu quisieras, Pan"

Si ella no le tuviera, aunque sea un mínimo aprecio, no le hubiera dejado quedarse con ella durante una semana completa… que bueno era tener una esperanza, la esperanza de que lo siguiera amando.

- Esta bien… en ese caso, si no te interesa lo que haga… haré lo que quiera y te prometo que nadie saldrá pagando nada – se levantó de la incómoda roca y saltó sin importarle nada más que alcanzar a Pan.

"¡Pero que se cree!... si piensa que lo perdonaré por seguir abriéndome viejas heridas, está muy equivocado"

La belleza marina sin duda era destruida con la cara de amargura y los negros pensamientos de Pan. Que los peces huyeran espantados no era noticia, considerando que un poco más cerca y podían freírse con la energía que la envolvía.

Sin darse cuenta, Pan acumulaba demasiada energía, energía que no pasaría desapercibida por nadie dentro de las montañas.

"¿Hm?"

Sintió algo moverse dentro de ella y cuando menos de lo esperaba.

- AH – soltó de golpe todo el aire que tenía, mientras percibía como un poder aplastante la golpeaba por dentro; su pequeño la estaba hiriendo nuevamente.

Las chispas ahora no le pertenecían a ella, el asombroso resplandor que emanaba de su cuerpo era del pequeño bulito de alegría que cargaba consigo, que la lastimaba, quizás inconscientemente, o bien lo hacía apropósito. No importaban los motivos o las circunstancias, sentir el poder abrasador podía lastimar gravemente, y Pan, tan solo lloraba por el dolor que en su vientre se propagaba. Parecía que el poder quería salir de ella, y nada más contaba.

"¡Por favor, para! ¡Detente bebé!... ¡no podemos morir aquí!"

Morir no era una opción para ella, pero con forme su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa, solo supo pedir a Kamisama, donde fuera que estuviera ahora, que la ayudara, que no la dejara sola en este momento, que algo o alguien la salvara, que…

No pudo suplicar más… la inconsciencia por fin le había dado alcance.

- No… - su último aliento fue empleado en esa sílaba que nadie podría escuchar.

¿Acaso este era su fin?

¡Acaso su futuro era terminar así!

Tan solo pensó que la vida era injusta, sin embargo, el brillo del sol terminó segándola, a pesar de estar dentro del agua, pudo jurar que ese resplandor era peor que mirar directo a la estrella del sistema solar.

Y cayó, cayó, cayó… mas no llegó al fondo… su salvador la había alcanzado a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Su aliento era lo que no sentía, pero si podía sentir el aliento de él.<p>

Cada sentido de su cuerpo, cada cosa adormilada por la falta de aire volvía a la normalidad, de poco en poco, todo volvía a conectarse con el mundo.

Primero volvió a escuchar, y le escuchó gritar a él desesperadamente:

- ¡Pan!, ¡por favor no me hagas esto!

Luego volvió a ella el olfato, ¿eran rosas y la suave hierva lo que sentía?

Si, sin duda las rosas sottomarine y la hierba que cubría la orilla del lago eran lo que percibía. El inconfundible aroma de las más bellas y raras rosas del mundo le ayudaron a recobrar el sentido del tacto. ¿Qué estarían haciendo unas flores submarinas cerca de ella?

No lo sabía y no le importaba, su droga de siempre había regresado, lo sabía, podía sentir la suavidad de sus finos labios sobre su boca haciéndole llegar el aire hasta donde el agua había llegado.

La boca que tenía sobre la suya no solo la llenaba de aire, la llenaba de la más grande nostalgia y el mejor de los sentimientos incomprendidos. Pero si el tacto era peligroso… ¿Qué haría cuando recuperara el sentido del gusto?

Muy tarde para hacerse tal pregunta; ahora saboreaba su boca y labios sin importarle su orgullo, sin importarle más que darle lugar a ese baile frenético de sus lenguas. ¡Qué hermoso y placentero era besar eso a lo que su sangre se había hecho dependiente!

Y por último, la vista volvió, mas no la usó, prefería mantener los ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras provocaba que él se sorprendiera, pero negándole su retirada de lo que a penas iniciaba.

El agua había salido de su interior, el mundo había vuelto a conectarse con ella y los sentimientos, traicioneros como siempre, la llevaban a cometer una locura, locura de la que no se arrepentiría ni hoy, ni mañana, pero tal vez, algún día este beso cobraría factura, tarde o temprano.

- Pan… - se le escuchó gemir a su héroe, ese que sorprendido por su extraño comportamiento luego de recuperar el conocimiento, se dejaba besar desenfrenadamente… soñando con que la utopía no se escapara de sus manos, como ya antes le había pasado.

Había sentido el ki de Pan; elevado, furioso y lleno de poder, pero cuando el abrumador poder de su hijo o hija retumbó con una fuerza totalmente superior a la de ella, supo que su vida corría peligro, que si no llegaba a tiempo podrían morir los miembros de su familia, que podría morirse él si es que algo les pasaba a los dueños de su alma y corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrancó las flores que quería llevarle a Pan y salió nadando a su rescate.

"¡Pan! ¡Santo cielo, nuestro hijo tiene más poder del que pensaba!"

Una estimación al poder de Pan, a esa conclusión había llegado Trunks tras ver como ella era derrotada por la mezcla de colores cuando los encontró. Sin embargo, el poder era abominable, aplastante, podría decirse que era como cuando él tenía 7 años, ¡y eso era mucho decir!, el entrenamiento lo había hecho fuerte, pero este pequeño tenía tanta fuerza como para ganarle indiscutiblemente a la madre.

"¡PAN!"

La encontró cayendo a las profundidades y con la velocidad más elevada que el agua le permitía, la alcanzó para sacarla a la superficie.

"¡Por favor, Pan!... ¡Tú eres fuerte! Eres la más fuerte en esta maldita relación… ¡No me dejes!... no me dejen"

Quería llorar, quería derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero debía ser fuerte en ese momento, ¡Debía ser valiente y afrontar la realidad!, nada lograría con lamentarse el resto de su vida si ahora no hacía lo correcto.

Al depositarla en la hierba, no tuvo la menor idea de que debía hacer para salvar a Pan, pero actuando por instinto se lanzó a darle respiración de boca a boca mientras le presionaba el pecho, esperando de esa forma despertarla.

Y ahora, después de todo, era él quien necesitaba aire.

Pan pasó de estar tendida en el suelo, a estar besándolo sin ninguna pausa permitida por ella.

¡Qué dulce era el sabor de su boca!

Había extrañado tanto el jugoso sabor de esos labios sonrosados, que no se había percatado que ahora era él quien estaba encima de ella.

- Hm… - se le escuchaba gemir a Pan mientras tironeaba su cabello lila, esperando que sus besos se volvieran algo más que eso.

¿Quería rememorar viejos encuentros? o ¿Deseaba hacer el amor con Trunks?

No le importaba… tan solo sabía que era lo que ambos deseaban.

Con un suave rose en la entrepierna de su amante, consiguió un gruñido de su parte… solamente ella podía provocar tales efectos en él.

Empezaron los besos por el cuello blanquecino… pero no pasaron de eso.

- AH – una corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de ambos, el poder que tanto miedo provocaba, había soltado su último golpe.

Ella había gritado… y él no pudo evitar espantarse.

"No…"

El desmayo de Pan fue inevitable, pero lo más preocupante no era eso.

"No siento su ki"

Su ki, la prueba clara de que una vida se desarrollaba dentro de ella… había dejado de emanar su poder.

* * *

><p>- ¡Por favor Maestro Karin! Necesito unas semillas, ¡aunque sea solo una, por favor! – gritaba su petición, mientras Karin se cubría las orejas intentando no quedarse sordo.<p>

Trunks había acudido al Maestro Karin por una semilla del ermitaño, si existía una medicina mejor que esa no la conocía.

- Muchacho no tienes porque gritarme – le respondió el gato – Lo lamento Trunks, pero como ya te lo dije… las semillas del ermitaño estarán listas dentro de dos semanas.

¡Dos semanas!

- ¡No puedo esperar dos semanas!... por favor Maestro Karin, las necesito ahora o de lo contrario… - le dedicó una mirada a Pan, a su rostro, a su vientre… a su hijo – O de lo contrario ellos morirán.

- ¿Ellos? – preguntó Karin, sin entender muy bien porque ahora era otro el herido a parte de Pan - ¿Acaso no era solo esta jovencita la que estaba herida?

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos… dolía horrores contemplar el poderoso cuerpo de su mujer, pero apenas sentir su ki y no sentir el de su bebé.

- Pan esta embarazada.

- ¡Qué! – Exclamó el maestro mientras se acercaba para intentar percibir el ki del nuevo individuo – Ahora explícame con calma que fue lo que pasó.

- Pan y yo estábamos peleados… - comenzó por su huida y su reencuentro – Cuando los encontré, pude ver como el ki de mi hijo superaba con creces a Pan, la verdad me asustó ver tanto poder reunido en tan pequeño individuo. Al día siguiente, encontré a Pan dentro de un lago algo lejano a la casa; yo… no creí que pasaría nada malo, así que me desvestí hasta quedarme solo como me ve ahora – él en bóxers, ella en traje de baño – Me metí al lago junto con Pan, pero cuando me separé de ella, pude sentir que el ki de mi hijo era más fuerte que cuando los encontré… me dio un miedo espantoso… Maestro le juro que si Pan no entrenara como lo hace, ahora ambos estarían muertos. La saqué del lago, le di respiración de boca a boca… nuestros besos empezaron a ser más que eso y cuando la besé en el cuello… sentí que una corriente eléctrica envolvía el cuerpo de Pan. Después ella gritó, quedó inconsciente… y yo quedé petrificado al no sentir la presencia de mi hijo…

Que historia más triste era la que Trunks le contaba a Karin. Amor, deseo, pena, llanto… la novela más triste que alguna vez podría ser escrita X(.

- …

Karin no daba crédito a la historia de Trunks… ¿era posible que un "recién nacido" superara los poderes de una guerrera como ella?

- Por favor Maestro… - le rogó nuevamente mientras veía como Karin posaba su pata sobre el vientre de Pan.

- Mmmm… - hizo un mohín mientras le sonreía a Trunks, ahora entendía todo – No será necesario que te dé una semilla del ermitaño.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido, ¡su familia corría grave peligro!

- Trunks, no debes dejar que tus emociones nublen tu mente – dijo Karin para luego proseguir con su explicación – Mira muchacho, has venido todo el camino preocupado por tu familia… tus sentimientos de preocupación y tristeza te impidieron prestar atención a lo que te rodeaba… – más confusión con las palabras de Karin – Tu hijo está bien… es solo que se encuentra muy débil como para sentir su presencia normalmente.

Se sintió aliviado al escuchar al Maestro, pero… ¿Por qué no podía sentir él el ki de su hijo?

- Entonces… si mi hijo se encuentra bien… ¿Por qué no puedo yo sentir su ki?

- Bueno… eso quizás es debido a que eres su padre - explicaba el gato mientras levantaba su pata e iba en dirección hacía una vasija en el piso – Verás Trunks… yo puedo sentir el ki de tu hijo, pero es muy borroso como para leerlo a la perfección. Yo creo que tú no puedes sentirlo porque Pan está débil; al estar conectado con su madre, no solo corporalmente, sino espiritualmente hablando, tu hijo comparte todo con ella y el entorno que le rodea ¿entiendes?

- No mucho, la verdad… ¿me está queriendo decir que si Pan se siente triste él o ella también? – preguntó Trunks intentando asimilar la información obtenida.

- No realmente… lo que te digo es que tanto Pan como tu hijo se necesitan mutuamente… esta dependencia debe tener algo que ver con los saiyans. Sin embargo, la pequeña parte humana de este pequeño, debe de estar provocando estas descargas de energía. Lo más probable es que él o ella desee algo y Pan se lo esté negando, o viceversa… ambos deben estar de acuerdo con lo que sienten y requieren durante estos nueve meses, en resumen… uno de ellos esta reprimiendo sus deseos.

Karin había explicado con gran sabiduría la conexión que Madre e hijo tenían en ese momento, era como el cuerpo humano, si el corazón deja de latir los demás órganos igual, si el cerebro deja de funcionar los demás órganos también… si Pan dejaba de mirar su hijo también, pero… si Pan dejaba que el amor no saliera de su corazón ¿su hijo también?

- Entonces… ¿Cuándo cree que volveré a sentir la presencia de mi hijo? – la calma había regresado a su ser, pero ver lastimada a Pan no lo ayudaba demasiado.

- Bien… primero deben curarse y recuperar sus energías… - el longevo gato había abandonado la vasija para sacar de ella unas hojas bastante peculiares – Lo único que necesitarás para que todo transcurra con calma y sin dolor serán estas hojas.

Una bolsita color café, contenía las hojas, las cuales fueron arrojadas por el Maestro para que Trunks las atrapara.

- ¿Y estas hojas sanarán a ambos? – preguntó casi incrédulo por el poder curativo de esas hojas.

- Dáselas a tomar en un mate, utilízalas con las heridas que tenga en su cuerpo… encontrarás un sinfín de usos para esas hojas y al cabo de unos días te aseguro que estarán bien – Karin se volteó escaleras abajo y empezó a desaparecer de la vista de Trunks – El ki de tu hijo o hija se sentirá cuando Pan recupere las fuerzas… recuerda que la energía de ella se divide en dos por el momento y que no es recomendable que la gaste… ten cuidado con ellos Trunks.

Y así desapareció de la vista el Maestro Karin.

Una mirada fue dedicada nuevamente a su amada. Como la amaba… y como amaba al fruto de su unión.

- Gracias Maestro Karin – agradeció la ayuda y explicaciones brindadas para luego salir volando lo más rápido posible a las Montañas Paoz, era mejor darle el gusto de estar allí a Pan por el momento.

* * *

><p>- Alguna vez te has sentido sola, Pan – le preguntó él. ¡Pero qué reconfortante era escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo!<p>

- Si… pero me sentí más sola cuando Trunks me dijo que ya no me amaba – Desahogarse con él era un alivio que la llenaba de dicha y de paz… se notaba cuanto amor y confianza ciega le tenía su padre.

Gohan…

Estaba hablando con su padre; no sabía si era un sueño, si estaba en el otro mundo o si él estaba en la Tierra, tan solo sabía que estaba a su lado… como siempre había querido.

- Pan… ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? – le acariciaba su cabello con toda la dulzura con la que siempre había soñado, hacía se sentía tener a un padre a tu lado.

- No lo sé… pero… creo que no midió sus actos cuando lo hizo – se tocó su vientre, lo acarició y se dio el lujo de sentir la energía de su hijo.

Ambos sentados en una escena totalmente blanca. Él detrás de ella y ella sobre su regazo, que hermoso era ver a padre e hija hablando tan apaciblemente.

Gohan imitó a su hija y puso su mano sobre su vientre… un nieto… ¿acaso se habría imaginado él que tendría un nieto?

Muchas veces lo había intentando, y todas lo llenaban de la más grande e incomprendida alegría que alguien pudiera sentir por este tipo de acontecimientos.

- Hija, debes entender que hay quienes sufren más… cuando lo pierden todo.

Un mueca salió del rostro de Pan… ¿Trunks había perdido todo?

- Papá no te entiendo… Trunks tiene todo, ¿Por qué dices que lo perdió?

Una risita por lo bajo fue la introducción de este guerrero. Qué pena daba no estar con ella en esos duros momentos.

- Pan… tú tuviste a Videl durante nueve años de tu vida y aunque no me tuviste a mí, estudiaste, entrenaste y jugaste como una niña normal; en cambio Trunks… él no conoció a su padre hasta que viajó al pasado a sus 17 años, y durante esos 17 años el no pudo hacer todo lo que tú hiciste… entrenar, entrenar y entrenar, esa era la rutina de Trunks. Dime mi niña… si vieras muerto a tu mejor amigo, a quien alguna vez consideraste un padre… ¿No te sentirías culpable por no impedir su muerte? ¿No pensarías que si hubieras llegado a tiempo ahora él no estaría muerto?... ¿No te culparías el resto de tu vida por no cumplir una promesa?... ¿No te sentirías mal por ver en otra persona a tu mejor amigo?

Que preguntas más profundas y un tanto difíciles le había hecho su padre. ¿Trunks se sentiría así? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

- Papá… ¿Trunks sigue herido por tu muerte? – una lágrima se derramó al hacer esta pregunta, si la respuesta era si… que estúpida había sido al no pensar que Trunks podía estar sufriendo más esta situación que ella.

- … - las palabras no fueron necesarias. La sonrisa de Son Gohan la hacía arder de culpa ahora.

- Oh papá – se abrazó fuertemente a su padre y ahí descubrió la verdad… que su soledad era más comprendida de lo que pensaba – Papá… debí escuchar primero a Trunks… debí dejar de hacerme la víctima y preguntarle a él si quería desahogarse conmigo como yo lo hice con él… ¡DEBÍ SER LA COMPAÑERA QUE ÉL NECESITABA! No la cobarde que huyó en lugar de enfrentar la realidad.

Darse cuenta de que con sus lloriqueos, penas y gritos, le había amargado tanto a su amado, provocaba que las malditas lágrimas salieran de nuevo. Siempre sentimental, siempre llorando… ella era la débil y Trunks el fuerte en esa hermosa, triste y magnífica relación.

- Pan… ahora entiendes porque te hizo ese daño innecesario. Lo hizo por amor, para que tú no sufrieras más por mí… y para que no sufrieras también por él – las palabras que expresan cariño no significaban nada al lado de los actos – Mi niña tienes que hacer lo correcto.

- Si papá, pero ¿cómo lo arreglo? ¿Cómo comienzo para que volvamos a ser felices? – lo miró a los ojos y continuó llorando. Si él hubiera estado a su lado durante su niñez, cuantas lágrimas se habría ahorrado.

- Tan solo despierta Pan, despierta y todo comenzará…

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó confusa. ¿Qué le quería decir su padre con que despertara?

- Despierta Pan, despierta… y no olvides que te quiero…

La perfecta visión de su padre se desvaneció, por fin había despertado.

- Pan, por favor despierta… por favor despierta – acaso le estaba escuchando bien… Trunks estaba llorando.

¿Por qué estaría llorando? ¿Qué habría pasado?

- Ya han pasado 5 días desde el accidente… por favor despierta, despierta y mátame a gritos, mátame a golpes ¡mátame con tu fría indiferencia! Cualquier cosa es mejor que verte tendida en cama.

¡¿Tendida en cama?

"Estoy herida acaso"

Intentó moverse y no sintió dolor alguno, pero recordó el lago, la falta de aire, el beso, las caricias, la descarga eléctrica y a Trunks con una cara totalmente espantada.

Ahora sabía porque él lloraba. Mas quería frenar ese llanto innecesario… ya no sería justo hacerle llorar a ese saiyan después de saber que él la amaba más que su vida misma, más que a su propia felicidad incluso.

Batalló para entreabrir sus ojos y con el máximo volumen que sus labios le permitieron:

- Aun después de todo… quieres que te siga lastimando – lloraba emocionada, ¡Cuánto había extraño esa clase de llanto! Y usarlo para expresarle amor a ese hombre no podía ser mejor.

Trunks se sorprendió. Mas con la sonrisa en el rostro sostuvo la mano de ella y le dijo:

- Con tal de vivir eternamente a tu lado… soy capaz de soportar los más fieros y mortíferos golpes que tú o alguien más sean capaces de darme – estar con ella era tenerlo todo, no importaba que tuviera que enfrentarse a la muerte todos los días para volverla a ver… él así lo haría y por su amor saldría vencedor.

- Trunks… lo siento tanto, debí haber pensado antes que tu también podrías estar sufriendo – quería disculparse, quería que él supiera que lo sabía, sabía que él también había llorado.

Con la mirada más abrillantada que él podía regalarle a ella, le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y dijo la última palabra para sanar ambos corazones.

- No me importa seguir sufriendo… - le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella – Si te tengo eternamente a mi lado… Te amo Son Pan Satán.

Continuaron llorando, pero ella le dijo a él lo que por más de dos semanas se había muerto por gritar.

- Y yo a ti, Trunks Vegeta Brief.

Y el beso, ese hermoso y romántico beso de novela no pudo faltar. El amor los había unido de nuevo… los dos únicos saiyans, los dos únicos verdaderos amantes…

* * *

><p>¡Por fin el día había llegado!<p>

La boda ya se estaba celebrando.

El Maestro Roshi iba vestido con un traje negro y muy formal. Había entregado a Pan en el altar.

Bulma se había salido con su capricho y encontró el vestido que tanto soñaba. Qué pena que la seda se estuviera arruinando con sus lágrimas eufóricas.

Oolong y Puar, un traje negro para el cerdito y una corbatita roja para el peluchín. Uno sonriendo y el otro levantando la cola del vestido y llorando al mismo tiempo.

Michael estaba al lado de Trunks mientras le entregaba el anillo. El flamante padrino de bodas no podía creer que su "hermanita" se estuviera casando.

- Acepto - fue lo último que dijo la novia para que luego el más dulce beso marcara y diera inicio a esa unión.

Una familia se formaba ese día.

Un esposo, una esposa y un hijo, fruto de tan maravillosa aventura.

* * *

><p><em> 3 FIN 3<em>

* * *

><p><em>Nota final de Saiyan Girl Heart:<em>

_Querids lectors._

_No sé cómo expresarles mi gratitud y entusiasmo para con ustedes._

_Este es el final de la historia que me vio nacer. "Somos Únicos" termina así (no me maten si no era lo que esperaban, después de analizarlo mejor, si falta algo lo arreglaré, pero creo que es un gran final)._

_No fue fácil llegar hasta este tan esperado final._

_Debo admitir que la inspiración no me persiguió por varios días y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de que final darle._

_Al principio quería que la necesidad de "estrechar la piel" cada noche fuera el desencadenante para que ambos no lo soportaran y terminaran haciendo el amor. Pero luego me di cuenta de que una pelea verbal continuada por la confesión de sus verdaderos sentimientos sería mejor; y en eso me doy cuenta de que la raíz de todos los problemas era Gohan (?), por lo que decidí que fuera él quien solucionara todo._

_Gohan ayudó a que Trunks dejara de sentirse culpable por medio de Bulma (?) y las últimas palabras de aliento que le dedicó. _

_Y por último le ayudó a su hija a abrir sus ojos; le ayudo a ver que ella no era la única que podía sentirse mal. =)_

_Quería realizar un fic diferente a los que existen en FF. Y creo que lo logré. Los Mirai Trunks x Mirai Pan no son muy bien conocidos, pero ahora que saben que "los números no mienten" con respecto al nacimiento de Mirai Pan; espero ver de ahora en adelante algunos fics de esta "nueva" pareja (si les llega la inspiración, hagan uno, pero que no sea mejor al mío XD)_

_Cada capítulo lo hice apegándome lo más posible a la historia original de Dragon Ball, pero creo que le puse mucho drama y cursilerías (las cuales son parte irremediable de mi vida), aun así espero les haya gustado y me hayan sabido comprender._

_El "primer" fic siempre es difícil y cuando se comienza en este mundo de ensueño (FF.) una siente dudas gigantescas sobre si su "arte" le agradará a los demás, si será de la preferencia del público, si formará parte de los fics favoritos de alguna fanficker._

_Creo que a lo largo de este año he conocido y hecho mis amigas a muchas lectoras y escritoras que llegarán muy lejos en cuanto a la "título en Fanfiction" que todas deseamos tener. Díganme… ¿existe persona alguna a la que no le guste ser apreciada y reconocida? _

_En fin…_

_Quiero decirles que mi llanto es incontrolable. Mi primer fic terminado es esta bella historia con 114 reviews hasta el momento, si este es el resultado que obtengo a tan escasos 17 capítulos, ¡no sé si tendré tiempo para leer los comentarios que espero tener con mi próxima historia!_

_Un adelanto…_

_Trunks y Goten deciden irse a unas largas vacaciones y por obra del destino (o más bien obra de dos ciertas jovencitas) Pan y Bra se van con ellos de polizontes. Durante este largo viaje pasarán un sinfín de aventuras que culminarán con la relación de…_

_Ahí lo dejo… si quieren saber cuál de las parejas saldrá triunfando con su amor… NO DEJEN DE SINTONIZAR A ESTA ESCRITORA QUE AHORA ESTA DE VACACIONES XD._

_Sobre mis otras cuentas además de FF._

_Bueno en publique cierta imagen que edité en mi rato de insomnio XD. Aun estoy batallando para decidir si Trunks y Pan tendrían un hijo o una hija._

_Unas de ustedes dicen que es UNA saiyan fuerte y hermosa que sabe lo que quiere… a su familia unida… Una lectora eso lo dijiste tu, no yo n.n_

_Otras están del lado, es UN saiyan fuerte, guapo y totalmente igual de talentoso que su padre y abuelo (eso me llegó en un PM de una fan cuyo nombre me pidió no dijera en público XD) linda eres un amor._

_Bueno, tendré tiempo para pensar en cual sería mejor XD._

_Y para finalizar este pequeño espacio de agradecimientos…_

_¡Gracias Ricardo Arjona, por darme inspiración! XD (jeje… no paré de escucharlo para crear varios de los caps.)_

_¡Gracias Schala S! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a dar mis primeros pasos, Maestra!_

_Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mi querida Maestra. Sin tu ayuda… Somos Únicos jamás habrá llegado a ser un éxito en la "pantalla chica", al ser mi primer fic lo considero un gran logro, pero a la vez un humilde y pequeño comienzo que llegará a ser algo grande._

_En fin… muchas gracias, por todo. Por evaluarme, por recomendarme y por ser tan buena amiga… la primera que tuve en este mundo fanficker T.T =)_

_¡Gracias Camila, por ser mi fuente de desahogo! XD (Aléjate de mí… sin esa canción no se que hubiera hecho en el capítulo 12)_

_¡Gracias Greida! ¡Gracias por ser mi gran amiga!_

_Amiga, tenemos tanto en común como flores tiene un prado XD. Gracias a ti, pude sacar varias ideas fantásticas, eso sin mencionar que corregí todos los capítulos enteritos. Ahora lo único que me faltaría sería arreglar el lemon… pero eso lo haré con calma._

_Muchas gracias por la crítica, debo admitir que no me gusta, pero sirve de mucho._

_Cuídate, y no olvides que aquí tienes una amiga para siempre T.T =) ¡Que te vaya bien con tu finalización de estudios secundarios!_

_¡Gracias Reik, que haría sin "Noviembre sin ti"! (inspiración, inspiración… encontré mucha en esta romántica y triste canción)_

_¡Gracias Apai! ¡Gracias Apailana! ¡Gracias por ser la amiga que desearía tener entre mis brazos para darle el más grande los abrazos!_

_Los PM, los reviews, los consejos y tu fantástico entusiasmo me ayudaron mucho a lo largo de este fic._

_A penas nos conocemos, pero estoy segura de que el tiempo no importa… ¡ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA EN FF!_

_Sabes que los planes para el futuro acaban de iniciar y por supuesto tú no te perderás los adelantos que siempre te daré. Te quiero mucho amiga… sin ti creo que me hubiera desmoronado por el periodo de malos comentarios y el rompimiento que me persiguió durante meses._

_¡Eres parte indispensable para Saiyan Girl Heart!, esta saiyan necesita su "grupo Z", y ahora comienza contigo para formarlo (¡pido ser la Goku del grupo! XD)._

_Te quiero amiga… no lo olvides. Te leo luego por los PM._

_¡Gracias al sol, la luna, las estrellas y Vegetasei por iluminarme! (Vegetasei… de donde viene esta saiyan XD)_

_¡Gracias Ken Trunks!_

_Sin ti seguiría llorando la partida de mi novio… _

_Pero tus reviews y PM me devolvieron la alegría durante ese tiempo de amargura. _

_Te juro que nunca te olvidaré amiga mía… eres desde antes una de mis favoritas, bien lo sabes._

_Nos vemos amiga T.K.M._

_¡Gracias Una lectora!_

_Gracias por defenderme, por estar a mi lado… ¡POR SER UNA VERDADERA AMIGA! Como las pocas verdaderas que existen en el mundo._

_No olvides que siempre te tendré en el corazón. T.K.M. _

_¡Gracias a tods mis fieles lectors!_

_Sin ustedes Saiyan Girl Heart no estaría rindiendo este sentido homenaje a quienes la ayudaron en este largo camino. _

_Lamento no poder agradecerles nombre por nombre, pero es que son tantas las que dejan y no dejan reviews que nunca terminaría de llorar. Juro que las recordaré a todas eternamente y jamás dejaré de llorar al leer un review suyo._

_Gracias T.T =)_

_¡Gracias a mi mejor amigo! ¡El dolor tal vez te impidió dejar reviews, pero sé que lees mi historia desde tan lejos!_

_Te extraño tanto… pero pronto nos veremos, eso te lo juro._

_Te quiero más de lo que recuerdas… esperaré verte feliz amigo._

_Adiós corazón T.T _

_Por último… solo faltas tú…_

_¡Gracias Mirai Trunks! ¡Gracias por ser el protagonista de la primera historia de esta autora!_

_Eres uno de mis saiyans favoritos y juro que te amo XD_

_Hasta otra ocasión =)_

_¡Gracias Mirai Pan! ¡Gracias y perdón por hacerte sufrir!_

_Crearte fue totalmente nuevo para mí… sin embargo, creo que ambas llegamos a ser muy parecidas, te tengo en alta estima._

_Hasta la próxima =)_

_Este fue el homenaje a las personas que ayudaron a que esta historia llegara a su final._

_Prometo regresar lo más pronto posible._

_Prometo no dejar de ser la fanficker que ustedes aman y conocieron._

_Los quiero._

* * *

><p><em>Saiyan Girl Heart<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Ending 2 de Dragon Ball Z – Saga Majin Boo)<em>

_Me encantaría que la escuchen… me parece que la letra dice todo para este final._


End file.
